Undercover Lovers
by Eddy Leonhartslover
Summary: Squall and Seifer are detectives in San Francisco. Squall is gay. Seifer is just confused. This is yaoi and will contain mature subject matter in later chapters. Read and Review please. There is some OOC and this is APV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They aren't mine but I intend to use them until my little black heart is content.

APV, AU, OOC, and crossover characters from Final Fantasy VII Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine plus others.

Warning: This is yaoi. If you don't like it don't read it. Sexually explicit, language, violence and some racial slurs. Please know that I am not prejudice, but I had to use it for one of the characters. If I have offended please accept my most sincere apologizes.

Special thanks goes out to my Beta Zen you are the best. Thanks for all your help and suggestions.

CHAPTER 1:

Yes we have no bananas

For as long as he could remember Squall Leonhart wanted to be a cop. That fact was really brought home to him when a drunk driver killed his beautiful mother Raine Leonhart-Loire the year that he turned five. So it was no surprise to his father Laguna Loire when he joined the Police Academy after he graduated from college with a degree in criminology.

Squall was 25 and one of the youngest and most brilliant detectives on the force. He was also extraordinarily wealthy. Having been left a large trust fund by his deceased mother. Which included several thousand shares of Microsoft, IBM, and several other commodities. When he was 21 he was already a multi-millionaire and would never have to work a day in his life. But that didn't deter his dreams of becoming one of San Francisco's finest.

Squall was leaning back against the sergeant's desk entertaining the rest of his fellow officers about how much fun he had while he was on vacation. He was dressed in a black tank top that had the words "To Cute To Be Straight" printed across the chest in fuchsia. The pair of 501's faded blue jeans was skintight and had one knee ripped out, with the words 'Boy Toy' written down the opposite leg. The rear was partially ripped out on one side giving tantalizing glimpses of one tight little butt cheek on his feet were a pair of black leather biker boots. The black Ray-Bans that he sported were pushed casually up on his head.

He was a beautiful man no other word could be used to describe him. His hair was a rich chocolate brown and his eyes were an unusual shade of silver blue that could be sparkling with hidden mischief or could and gray like storm clouds on the horizon. His face was soft and angular and his nose showed that there was some aristocracy in his background.

"Hey Squall! Why don't you show us how to give a blow job?" Fujin Nacnomiri joked. She was petite and silver haired and had the most amazing pale lilac eyes that anyone had ever seen. She was also Squall's best friend and had been since they were children. She liked to joke that Squall Leonhart was the only man who had put 88 screaming vibrating inches between her legs just to see the looks of shock and astonishment on their faces.

Squall glanced over at her and raised an amused eyebrow and smirked. He pulled his lean frame away from the desk and sauntered towards the back of the room where a bowl of fresh fruit was sitting. As he passed one of his fellow officers he was brought up short by the words. "Hey don't look at me."

"Don't flatter yourself Ramirez. Everybody knows that you thought you had two pubic hairs till one peed" Squall said snidely, this caused the room to erupt in laughter. He grabbed a banana out of the fruit dish and took it back to the front of the room. Leaping up gracefully he sat cross-legged on the Sergeants desk. Holding the banana up, his voice was a sexy low tenor he said with leer, "This is your banana". Then slowly started to peel the piece of fruit.

"What cha doing that for ya know?" Raijin asked. He was a huge man with dark brown skin, black hair and coal black eyes.

"I'm peeling back its foreskin." Squall replied sarcastically, which drew more guffaws and caused Raijin to blush red. Squall then proceeded to delicately lick the top of the banana. His eyes closed and his long eyelashes swept against his delicate cheeks as he licked up and down the pale yellow flesh of the fruit. Using the same exquisite care that he would if this were his lover he was doing this to instead of a banana. Slowly licking back up he proceeded to take it in is mouth going up and down with tantalizing slowness, his full lower lip catching on his way back up. He stopped every now and then to lick the tip and graze it lightly with his teeth. A look of unadulterated lust was on his face. When he deep throated it his body shuddered with ecstasy. Pulling it out of his throat and mouth he licked his upper lip and ran his soft pink tongue over the tip one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: First impressions

CHAPTER 2: First impressions

Everything about Seifer Almasy was golden. He had naturally sun streaked golden blond hair and his skin was the color of lightly toasted bread, his eyes were the only thing that weren't golden they were the color of fresh limes. He was classically handsome and he knew it, he had finely chiseled cheekbones and his chin stuck out at an arrogant angle. He was 6' 4" and carried himself with pride and self-assurance, and a slight arrogance of someone who looked damned good and knew it.

Unlike Squall who wanted to be a cop since childhood the only thing Seifer wanted, was not to be a major fucking disappointment to his old man. Unfortunately it seemed as if that's all he ever was.

He had gone to the University of Texas on a football scholarship and was well on his way to playing pro ball when one morning he woke up and wondered what the fuck he was doing. It's not that he didn't love playing football because he did. But he also knew that one injury and he would be out of the game.

His junior year in college he talked to a guidance councilor about other options and she had suggested a myriad of different possibilities. The one that stuck with him was law enforcement, he quickly switched majors to and after graduating he went into the academy and became a cop.

After five years on the force he found that his possibility for promotion was a long time coming. There were older more seasoned officers on the force and then he had the stigma of being Jack Almasy's son. He made the decision that a change of scenery would be nice and put in a transfer to San Francisco.

Here it was a week later and he was meeting with Sergeant Seagill. He had come here directly from the airport and he looked like shit. Not only was he suffering jet lag, the car rental agency had lost his paperwork and did not have a car available for him when he arrived. By the time he had hailed a taxi and finally made it understood where he wanted to go, he was running half an hour late. So much for first impressions, as he hadn't gotten to shower or to change clothes as he had planned, he was stuck wearing the gaudy western wear he had traveled in. Not to mention the fact the he had nothing to change into as the airline had conveniently lost his luggage. If he had been allowed to carry his service revolver with him, there would have certainly been one less baggage claim attendant in the world.

"Mr. Almasy I see from your file that you were on the force for five years and hadn't been promoted. Is there a reason for that that I should be aware of?"

"No sir. I was passed over several times mostly because of my age. They didn't think a 'snot nosed' kid could cut it at being a detective." Seifer answered.

Kiros raised an amused eyebrow, "I see. It says here that you played football while you were at U of T. Used to play a little ball myself but mine was basketball. Well come on and I'll introduce you to the rest of the troops." He finished warmly.

They were about to enter the squad room when Kiros got called away. "Go on in and I'll be right there." He instructed turned and walked back in the direction of his office.

Seifer entered the squad room and saw something that in his five years on the force in Austin he had never seen before. Perched on the Sergeants desk was the prettiest man he had ever seen in his life. Hell, forget that, this guy was down right beautiful. And what the fuck was he was doing? Holy hell! He was giving a blowjob to a banana and seemed to really be enjoying it! He had been with his fair share of women but none had ever been that interested in 'oral exams'. Shit fire and save matches! He was deep throating it! Now here this other guy was going down on a banana and much to his chagrin he instantly got hard. He silently commanded his erection, "Down boy!" His old man would have 15 fits and a litter of kittens if he ever found out. It was bad enough that another man had turned him on. But this guy didn't look old enough to be out high school.

He glanced over and saw that Sgt. Seagill had finally joined him his head buried in the file he was currently reading.

"What is this? Bring your kid to work day?"

"What?" Kiros asked and looked up to see Squall Leonhart sitting in the middle of his desk, his lean hard body shuddering with ecstasy as the banana slid down his throat.

Squall glanced up from his ministrations on the banana to gauge the interest of his audience, only to be struck by the sight of a tall blond sex god that stood in the back of the room. Not wanting to get caught staring, he redoubled his efforts on the banana's pleasure, knowing full well that he had the stranger's undivided attention, a thought that he found extremely arousing.

Through half-lidded eyes he drank in the big blonds appearance. From the stubborn strands of hair that fell forward onto his forehead despite the fact that the rest was obviously gelled into place, to the most majestic pair of green eyes he had ever had the privilege of admiring. However, due to the angle of his neck he was unable to view the rest of him without it becoming obvious that he was staring. A slight twitch from his lower region reminded him that it had been a long time. Too bad he didn't engage in office relationships, and one night stands because this one would have been perfect. However if there were any justice at all in this sweet world, the tall blond hunk of juicy man flesh would turn out to be a delivery boy. Perhaps a quick prayer would help.

"Okay, I know I am not a religious man. But if you are up there and I hope you are… and you love me, please, God, please, for my sake, let him be a delivery boy!" Squall prayed silently while casting a sidelong look out of the corner of his eye.

Kiros watched with growing amusement when the banana was pulled out of Squalls mouth and the tip was oh so slowly and delicately licked. The young mans eyes were half closed and his tongue was resting on his upper lip. "Leonhart what the hell do you think your doing?" he asked, offhandedly as if this sort of thing was a common occurrence.

Seifer shook his head and began to wonder just what the hell he had gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Locker room mayhem

Squall opened his eyes and looked up to see Sgt. Seagill standing there with a tall ruggedly handsome blonde. He smirked and winked, "Teaching my fellow officers the fine art of giving a blow job." Then bit the end off the banana with strong white even teeth clicking them together for added effect. The action caused every man in the room to flinch.

Fujin laughed at their reaction, Squall was her best friend and had been since the third grade. Like him she always wanted to be a cop. Not only had they gone to college together but had gone into the academy as well. Hell he had even taken her to prom. She was the first person that he had outed himself to they had been 10 and were sitting in her tree house talking.

"_Can I tell you something Fuji?"_

"_Of course you can."_

"_You have to promise never to tell anyone."_

"_Okay I promise."_

"_I like boys."_

"_That's okay Squall, so do I."_

"_No I 'like' boys." He put an emphasis on the like._

"_Oh! Oh! You mean you're gay?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How do you know Squall? Have you ever kissed a girl?"_

_He blushed pink and said no._

"_Then don't you think you should kiss at least one girl to find out for sure?"_

"_I suppose. But who?"_

"_How about me?"_

_It was his first kiss, and although it was pleasant enough it didn't do anything for him._

"_Well?"_

"_Sorry Fuji, nothing."_

"_That's okay Squall. To tell you the truth it didn't do anything for me either. I don't care if you're gay. You're still my best friend."_

Kiro's bit back a chuckle, "Fine but teach Sex Ed. on your own time and not the departments. Now get your skinny ass off my desk and in your own seat." He couldn't help it he liked the kid. Squall Leonhart was one of the youngest detectives on the force and was also one of the best. He always went well beyond the call of duty. He had more commendations then he could count and to top it off he was a freaking stand-up comic. And of course mustn't forget his nephew by marriage.

Squall hopped off the desk smiled and answered, "Yes sir." Munching on the banana all the way to his desk.

Seifer had been unable to get control of his raging hard-on no matter how much he ordered himself. But when Leonhart bit the end of the banana it quickly deflated. He was intrigued as he watched him slide into his seat. Catching a brief glance of a tight butt cheek. Yes he was definitely intrigued, but he shook the feeling off quicker then he had his earlier erection

After Squall had slide his lean body into his chair Mitchell turned to ask him, "Hey Leonhart, do you think you could teach my wife how to do that? Without the biting!"

Squall's rich mellow laughter echoed around the room, "Tell her to take my class at Berkley: Cock-Sucking 101."

Which caused the room erupted with more laughter.

"Okay kiddies now that Mr. Leonhart has given us our morning entertainment, I'd like to introduce a new detective who just transferred here from Texas. Detective Seifer Almasy." He indicated the tall blonde beside him.

Ramirez was tired of Squall Leonhart getting the spotlight with his antics and rapier wit he could always get a laugh. He forgot that Squall could also ease over a troubled situation with just a few gentle words he could make even the fiercest tempers cool. He wanted some of the attention for himself, "Only thing from Texas is steers and queers and you ain't got no horns boy so I guess that makes you queer." He waited for the laughter and it wasn't there instead he received an icy glare from lime green eyes.

"Well that's original, the last time I heard that one I was a sperm. Did you have to stay up all night and think of that one or did your mommy help you?" Squall said sarcastically. Which got the laughs that Juan had wanted.

Squall had never really liked Juan Ramirez he was constantly shoving what he considered a penis in his face in the locker room. What was it about some heterosexual males that the minute they found out you were gay they thought you automatically wanted them, but when you proved time and time again that you were in no way interested they were offended and wanted to know why not.

"Almasy park it next to Leonhart." Kiros said and waited until the blonde had sat down beside Squall.

When Seifer slid in beside him Squall caught just a subtle hint of his after-shave and that smell that was distinctly male and became even more attracted to him. Of course when he had first looked at Seifer Almasy he had been attracted to him, he was golden and gorgeous.

Unlike some members of the gay community Squall Leonhart was not promiscuous, he took his relationships very seriously and expected fidelity from his partner. He had only had three serious relationships and he had been the dominate in those relationships, and it hadn't bothered any of his lovers. His first they decided they made better friends then lovers. His second had gotten a sex change and Squall ended that relationship before the stitches were out telling him/her that if he wanted to be with a woman he would be with a woman. And the third had been unfaithful to him. His ex swore that it had only happened once, but that was once to often.

Squall knew he was good, had been told by his lover's all of whom had many partners before him, that he was the best they ever had. He knew how and where to touch to bring them to mind numbing orgasms. He always used a condom every partner, every time. He didn't want to catch anything and one of his lovers had been less then discriminating.

"Almasy you are partnering with Leonhart." Kiros said then preceded to hand out the assignments.

It was while they were in the locker room that Ramirez shoved against Seifer, "You never answered my question boy. On if you're steer or queer?"

"Why are you trolling for a date?" Seifer asked sarcastically.

Squall let out a sharp bark of laughter since he wanted to ask Ramirez the same thing.

"You better watch your ass Goldilocks." Ramirez sneered, "Squally boy is a homo." He turned and shoved his crotch in Squall's face again before he went down to his own locker.

Seifer took the locker next to Squall's, "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Yes it bothers the hell out of me. But I look at is this way, if I ask him to give me 8" and make it hurt he'd have to fuck me four times and bitch slap me in the back of the head."

Seifer laughed, he was really starting to like this guy. He started to say something to Squall but was stopped when Mitchell put his head around the roll of lockers.

"Leonhart, Almasy Sgt. Seagill wants to see you in his office right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I am so sorry about the about al the confusion on this story being posted. I had noticed that I had made a few mistakes and went back to correct them and wound up deleting part of this. So I had to repost.

Thanks to everyone who has read this so far. There is more to come soon.

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Rats!

Chapter 4:

Or something

When they arrived at the office Kiro's indicated that they were to take the two chairs across from him. After they were seated he said, "The reason I called you two in here was to give you your real assignment. One of our informants has told us that there is some major drug traffic going on in Club Surge." He paused and looked at Squall who had raised a non-amused eyebrow, and continued, "Squall you know people. People who will talk to you and no one else, that's why I'm having you do this."

"I understand." Squall replied.

"Good I knew you would. Contact me the usual way, I don't won't to see either one of you here until this case is closed." Kiro's said, "And could you help Mr. Almasy find an apartment?"

"Sure not a problem." Squall answered with an easy smile. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow night. That's it." Kiro's spun around in his chair.

Squall and Seifer rose from their seats and exited the room.

"Well Almasy first thing first..."

"Look Leonhart if were going to be partners perhaps we could refer to each other on a first name basis. Mine's Seifer."

Squall smiled at him, "And mine's Squall. Like I was saying let's see about getting you sat up in an apartment, buying you furniture and if what you're wearing now is any indication of your wardrobe. New clothes wouldn't be out of the question either."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Seifer asked. He was offended, he thought he looked really good in his button down western shirt, bolo tie, faded blue jeans and cowboy boots."

"Nothing for an evening at Billy Bob's Kill em' and Grill em'." Squall answered sarcastically. "Now come on, I'll grab the paper and we can go get some coffee and find you a place to live. What kind of price range are we talking about?"

"Oh I have about $1,000. Will that be enough?" Seifer replied.

Squall laughed, "You can't get good parking for that, let alone an apartment. And if you do hotel living you'll be busted flat in no time. Look my place is huge you can stay with me. Unfortunately you'll have to sleep on the couch for a while. I'm in the middle of remodeling my guest room and the furniture that I'm having made won't be ready for a couple of more weeks." Squall finished with a friendly smile, but started laughing again at the look of shock on Seifer's face. "Don't worry Almasy I won't rape you in your sleep. Come on lets go drop your stuff off then I'm taking you shopping."

Seifer picked up his duffle bag and followed Squall outside and into the parking garage. Seifer followed Squall over to a black 2007 BMW.

"This is yours."

"Yes." Squall answered and opened the trunk.

"So are you rich or something?" Seifer asked and threw his bag in the trunk.

Squall grinned, "Or something."

They climbed into the car and when Squall started the engine Evanescence 'Fallen' wafted softly from the stereo. Squall turned to Seifer and said, "If you don't like this I can put something else in."

"No this is fine I really like them." Seifer replied.

The drive to Squall's house on the point was spent with them talking, they discovered that they had a lot of the same taste in music. Their views on politics and religion were also the same. Both believed in god but not organized religion.

When Squall pulled into the driveway of the red brick house Seifer was once again shocked, "You live here?"

"Yes. It was my mom's and I inherited it when she was killed." Squall replied softly.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"She was hit by a drunk driver when I was five." Squall replied sadly.

"Is that why you became a cop?"

"That's one of the reasons, but it was something I always wanted to do." Squall answered and turned off the engine. "Come on and I'll show you Château Leonhart."

Retrieving his bag from the trunk, Seifer followed Squall up the walk to the front door and into the house. He looked around while Squall turned off the alarm.

"What?" Squall questioned seeing the stunned look on Seifer's face.

Seifer was impressed he had only seen houses like this in the magazines that his sister used to bring home. It was tastefully decorated and nothing what he was expecting. The couch was overstuffed and upholstered in black brocade, as was the love seat. The coffee table looked like it was made from white oak, as was the entertainment unit where a state of the art television and stereo were sat up.

The only other furniture in the room was a baby grand piano that sat in the corner by the sliding glass doors that led out to the patio. Above the piano was a painting of an elegantly beautiful auburn haired woman who had a little boy who looked about four sitting in her lap. His tiny fingers spread out on the keys. His face was turned up gazing lovingly at the woman. Looking at the painting a little more intently Seifer saw that the little boy was Squall and the woman must have been his mother.

"It just wasn't what I was expecting." Seifer replied honestly.

"I keep the bondage gear in the garage." Squall laughed. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to change before we go out." And walked towards one of the closed doors, giving Seifer more glimpses of that one butt cheek.

Seifer dropped his bag on the floor and made his way further into the house. "Get control of yourself Almasy. So what if he gave you the best hard on you've had in along time. He is a guy, and you are not gay." Walking into the kitchen he saw that it was as tastefully decorated as the living room.

The walls were painted sunshine yellow. The cabinets and counter tops were a lighter yellow. The floor was checkered yellow and red. The appliances were the same red as the red on the floor. He was getting ready to get a glass of water when he heard from behind him. "If you're thirsty use the water in the cooler."

Seifer turned and for the umpteenth time that day was stunned by Squall Leonhart. He had changed into a pair of black cotton trousers, a white long sleeved dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up past the elbows. The white making his sun bronzed skin appear even darker. The biker boots were gone and in their stead were black leather dress shoes. The Ray Bans were once again pushed up on his head.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I didn't know where to put my bag so I just dropped it by the door." Seifer said.

Squall walked to the front door and picked up the duffle bag and carried it into his bedroom. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

My ex is a vampire

As they were getting into the car Squall's cell phone chirped, flipping it open he answered, "Leonhart."

"Hello Vincent." He said, a few moments passed and he continued, "Sure I can be there in about half an hour." Then clicked the phone shut without saying goodbye.

"I have to stop by my attorney's to sign some paperwork, then we can go shopping." He offered as an explanation and slid behind the wheel.

When they arrived downtown Squall parked in one of the secured parking garages. On their way up to Vincent's office he was silent in his thoughts. Vincent Valentine was one of his exes. It had taken him over six months to speak to the man again. Vincent knew how he felt about fidelity and had screwed someone else while he had been out of town visiting his family. He had been gone for three days. Three freaking days and his lover had fucked around on him.

The first six months after the breakup every time Vincent called he hung up on him. But eventually his temper had cooled and he realized that even though Vincent had made a lousy boyfriend he was still an amazing lawyer. So he started taking his calls but only on legal matters, for personal affairs he was still cold and distant.

Now over a year later they were friends again. Not as close as they once were, but friends who could get together and talk.

Seifer watched Squall as the elevator made its ascent to the 45th floor of the high-rise building. There was a scowl on the younger mans face and he wondered what was bugging him. "Is something wrong?" He asked as the elevator came to a halt.

The doors opened and Seifer followed Squall out of them. Squall stopped and turned to him, "Just the past." He answered abruptly.

Squall realized that he had just come close to biting Seifer's head off over something the tall blonde knew nothing about. "Seifer, I'm sorry. Vincent and I have history. Let's just suffice to say that he cheated on me and I dropped him like a bad habit." Squall was shocked by his actions, he hadn't told anyone why he and Vincent had broken up. Yet here he was telling his new partner. He found it really easy to talk to Seifer and he had only known him for a little over two hours.

"I see." Seifer replied simply.

"One thing I should warn you about before you meet Vincent is his appearance. He dresses more like a vampire then a lawyer. He's known around town as 'The Goth Attorney From Hell' and has been cited by judges for intimidating the other attorneys. When he offers a plea bargain the defense usually takes it. He has more convictions on his record then all the other partners in his law firm combined. But he's also brilliant in business law which is why I have him on retainer."

He walked beside Squall through the huge double doors at the end of the hallway and watched as Squall casually strolled over to the reception desk and saw the girls face light up when she saw whom it was.

"Squall Leonhart to see Vincent Valentine." He offered.

"Hi Squall, I'll tell him that you're here. Would you like a cup of coffee or something while you wait?"

Squall turned to Seifer and asked with a smile, "Coffee?"

Seifer grinned back at him, "That sounds good black please."

Squall turned back to the receptionist, "Two coffees black." He turned back to where Seifer was standing and indicated for him to sit down taking the chair beside him.

The wait was short they had just got their coffee when the office door opened and an elegantly dressed man stepped out. He was 6' tall and filled out the black suit and white shirt nicely. His black hair was long and straight and hung half way down his back. His eyes were a startling crimson, the natural color was a deep doe brown but the colored contacts did wonders. His skin was alabaster white giving the appearance that it had never seen the light of day. He walked over to where Squall and Seifer were sitting.

"Squall, it's good to see you again." He said his voice was a deep gravely bass.

Squall rose to his feet and answered, "Vincent."

Vincent Valentine smiled at the younger man showing off the fact that he had his canine teeth capped and the points were actually longer looking more like fangs then his real ones did. He saw Seifer who was still seated, and demanded, the jealousy apparent in his voice, "Who's this? Is he you're new boyfriend?" He pointed a long slender finger at the blonde.

Squall quirked an eyebrow at him and glared, "My personal life is none of your fucking business. Look Vincent you said that you had paperwork I needed to sign so lets get to it. I have more important things to do with my day then answering your questions about my sex life. You gave up any right to question me the second you were unfaithful to me." Squall threw up his hands in exasperation. "Fuck this shit! Just have a courier bring them to my house later this afternoon. We should be home around 4:00."

Squall stomped out of the room and was half way to the elevator when he remembered, "Shit Seifer." He growled and pivoted around quickly not breaking stride he plowed into Seifer's hard body.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"Not a problem." Seifer answered before he could say anything else Vincent Valentine had caught up with them.

"Squall I'm sorry. You're correct I have no right at all to question you. Would you please come back it will only take about five minutes for you sign the papers." Vincent looked contrite. His eyes misted over as he remembered the altercation that led to Squall breaking up with him.

_He had come over the night that Squall got home and Squall had taken one look at his lover and said, "Get out!"_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me get out. I told you when we first become lover's Vincent that I don't share. I was gone for three days and you fucked around on me."_

"_How did you know?" He had asked, realizing too late that he had just admitted to what Squall could have only been guessing at. _

_The answer when it came was not verbal, but a look of loathing._

"_I couldn't help it. I'm crazy about you. It only happened once."_

"_Oh that's a good way to show it. I'm gone and you let someone else fuck you."_

_He stepped forward and started to run his fingers down Squall's cheek but was stopped when Squall put his arm up to block it. "Don't! Ever! Touch! Me! Again!" Squall's usually warm tenor had grown cold and dark as he emphasized each word._

_The coldness in Squall's voice had caused him to shudder," Squall I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry for what? That you got caught? God damn it! I really cared for you Vincent and now I wouldn't piss down your throat if your lungs were on fire." Squall hissed._

"_I said I was sorry." His voice started to catch. _

"_Whatever."_

"_Squall what can I do to make it up to you?" _

"_Nothing! Now get the fuck out of my goddamn house!" Squall snarled and turned his back, dismissing him. _

_He hadn't tarried instead he did as Squall had told him, he figured if he gave Squall a couple of days he would cool down and take him back. He had never been so wrong before._

_The next six months were difficult for him. Whenever he tried to contact Squall about legal matters he was told very abruptly to send the papers over by courier. The personal matters always resulted with the phone going dead._

Squall followed Vincent back into his office, his stride was still angry. Seifer followed him and could feel the waves of irritation that were flowing off the brunet's body. He made a mental note to never to piss Squall Leonhart off he didn't relish being the recipient of that icy blue glare.

After Squall had signed necessary papers he and Seifer departed the building. "If you don't mind I'm going to leave my car here and we can walk. It's not that far to where we're going." The good mood that Squall had been in earlier was back and the smile was once again on his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly. I don't own squat. Diddlysquat. Crap I don't even own that Disney Pixar does.

Chapter 6:

Pepperoni and a self-rising crust

Squall looked down and checked his watch, "It's almost noon. Are you hungry?"

"Starving to death." Seifer replied.

"Me too. I haven't eaten since about 5:00 this morning." Squall said. Then started to laugh at the amused look that crossed Seifer's face. "That doesn't count that was visual aid."

Seifer's laughter joined his as they made their way into Delilah's Diner.

When the waitress came over and took their order Seifer fought back the laughter at the look of horror that crossed Squall's face when he ordered the double chili cheeseburger with french-fries and the double chocolate milkshake to drink.

Seifer raised a golden eyebrow when Squall ordered the grilled chicken salad with the raspberry vinaigrette dressing on the side, to drink he ordered ice tea with no lemon.

"Do you mind if I ask you a semi-personal question?" Seifer asked him.

"It all depends on what it is. If I feel comfortable answering it I'll answer any question you ask me. If I don't, I'll tell you that it's something I really don't want to discuss at this time." Squall replied with a grin.

"I was just a little curious on how many boyfriends you've had. I mean I've known you for less then a handful of hours and you just don't seem like the type that would promiscuous." Seifer smiled across the table at him.

Squall took a sip of his iced tea, wiped his mouth off with his napkin and answered, "Three."

"Three?"

"Yes three. There was Vincent. Before him there was Nathan." His body tensed on that name and Seifer wondered if this Nathan had been unfaithful to Squall as well. But Squall's whole demeanor changed when he said the last name. His body relaxed and his smile was a little shy, "Before Nathan there was Cloud."

"What happened with Nathan?"

"Had a sex change and I don't do woman."

"Ah! I see. And Cloud?"

Again that smile, "Cloud Strife is one of my best friends. We dated for almost three years, but we started growing apart and decided that we made better friends then lovers. Now question for you."

"Ask away." Seifer said.

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"More then I care to admit to." Seifer answered honestly. "But I was careful. Not only didn't I want a bunch of little Almasy's running around I also didn't want to catch anything. So I used a condom every partner, every time."

Squall smiled at him, "Me too."

The conversation came to an abrupt halt when their meal arrived.

Squall paused with the fork half way to his mouth he had been watching Seifer make short work of his burger and fries, "Jesus Christ Almasy, how the hell have you managed to stay alive this long?"

"What's wrong with what I'm eating?" Seifer asked sarcastically.

"For one thing there are no vegetables." Squall replied honestly.

Seifer sneered across the table at him, picked up a french-fry and said in a condescending tone, "And what do you call a potato?"

"A starch and a complex carbohydrate. Next time let me order for you or your going to wind up giving yourself a heart attack before you're 35."

"Well thank you so much Food Guru, at least I don't exist on rabbit food." Seifer said sardonically.

"Fine. When you've died from congestive heart failure I'll put 'that' on your tombstone." Squall replied facetiously.

"I prefer pepperoni and self rising crust." Seifer said snidely. Then looked down at his plate and found that there was very little left, glancing over at Squall's he saw that there was almost half the salad left. He brought his eyes back up and watched as Squall took a bite of the salad. Each move was graceful and elegant, each bite savored.

"What?" Squall asked after he finished the bite of salad that he just took.

"So is that stuff really better for you? I mean how does it taste?"

Squall smiled at him, "Would you like to try some?"

Seifer picked up his fork and saw that there were still small pieces of cheese clinging to it and hastily wiped it off on his napkin. Reaching across the table he speared a small amount of the salad making sure that the bite he took had a piece of chicken on it. He put it in his mouth and was actually a little shocked. It was pretty damn good for bunny food.

"Well?" Squall asked him a grin on his mouth and laughter in his eyes.

"Oh alright you can order for me next time that's really good." Seifer groused good-naturedly.

"Seifer, I do eat junk food every now and then but I don't do it to excess. I have to be careful around chocolate."

"Allergic?" Seifer asked golden eyebrow cocked up high on his forehead. God he would hate that, he loved chocolate. Had to have it at least once a day or he didn't feel complete.

"No. It's my downfall." Squall's mellow laughter drifted out around them, "I am a member of C.A. Chocoholics Anonymous."

Seifer chuckled, "Really, I'm the founder of it. But I keep relapsing." Which caused both men to go off in to peals of laughter.

Squall looked across the table at him still laughing, "I just can't get past that first step. Admitting that I am powerless over chocolate."

While Squall finished eating they continued talking. "How long were you with Nathan?"

"Out of my relationships Nathan was the shortest. We were together for three months."

"And Vincent?" Seifer asked.

"A year and half." Squall replied.

"And now?"

"I'm single."

"Okay. I'm curious Squall. What are you looking for in a relationship? Are you looking for Mr. Right?"

Squall laughed, "No. I stopped looking for Mr. Right and I'm now looking for Mr. Doesn't Scratch Himself In Public."

Seifer snorted with laughter. He was starting to like Squall more and more, he was intelligent and had a sense of humor that matched his own.

"Okay Seifer. What about you? What are you looking for in a relationship? Miss Right, Miss Left, or Miss Now I Don't Have A Headache?"

Seifer chuckled, but sobered and replied honestly, "Miss I Want You For You."

An eyebrow shot up high on Squall's forehead. He really liked Seifer Almasy. He liked the fact that Seifer was smart and funny and they could actually sit down and have an intelligent conversation. He was still a little stunned about how quickly and easily he told Seifer about his past lovers. He had never opened up this much with anyone. The whole incident with Vincent had humiliated him. When his family had asked what had happened. He had told them in no uncertain terms that he didn't wish to talk about it, and they had never brought up the subject again.

After they finished eating and Squall had paid the check they left the restaurant to start shopping.

The first stop they made was at Skyelark's Shoes. A woman was standing behind the cash register ringing up a sale and glanced up at the customers who waked in. "Brad finish this far me." Not waiting to see if her order was obeyed she breezed across the room to where Squall and Seifer now were.

"Squall, darling it's so good to see you again. How have you been you naughty boy?" She greeted him with a hug and misplaced kiss on the cheek. She had aimed for his lips but Squall turned his head.

"Fine. And yourself?" Squall replied with a tight smile. Detaching himself from the hug that was going past the point of a friendly embrace and had started to boarder on a sexual advance, especially when a hand reached down and grabbed his ass.

"Devastated. Todd dumped me." She said with an exaggerated sigh.

"It's too bad about Todd." He replied sincerely and thought silently. "Please don't let him bring up the past.".

"I miss you Squall." Roxanne said, putting a lot of emphasis on the miss.

No such luck. He did a quick check to see what he had recently done to be punished like this. Nothing! Nada! A big fat zero! "God hates me." He groaned silently.

"What was that darling?" Roxanne asked again and placed a hand on Squall's shoulder and squeezed.

Seifer quietly watched what was happening. When that woman had approached he thought that her looks would have been better suited on a man. Squall looked more like a woman then she did. Then the thought hit him, "Holy shit. It's a drag queen."

"Squall?" A cheery voice rang out. "Oh my stars and garters it is you."

Squall broke the hold and pivoted towards the person who called out. Stepping forward he grabbed the petite auburn haired woman in a warm friendly embrace. "Selphie. It's good to see you again."

"Miss Selphie I was helping Squall." Roxanne pouted.

Selphie saw Squall cringe. Holy hell. She had forgotten all about that. Squall was one of her dearest friends and had been for the past six years. He had helped her get out of an abusive relationship with her ex husband. Loaned her the money to start her business. Then introduced her to her current boyfriend Irvine. So she knew a little about his past, knew that Nathan Kingsley had once been involved with Squall. But Squall had ended that relationship when Nathan became Roxanne.

Roxanne dragged her eyes away from Squall and stared at Seifer. Now there was a real man, all rugged and handsome. With exaggerated movements she crossed over to where Seifer was standing. "Hello! Welcome to Skyelark's. If there's anything at all I can help you with, and I do mean anything let me know."

"That is the final straw. I've had numerous complaints about you Roxanne but being so blatantly obvious, this is not only rude but unprofessional as well. Come with me to the office for your final check you are fired." Selphie said angrily.

Then she turned and spoke to Seifer, her voice warm and bubbly, "I'm so very sorry about that."

Seifer had watched silently as the events unfold around him. He had seen the friendly way that she/he had touched Squall and fuck you would have to be deaf and not understand English not to miss the longing in his/her voice. He knew that he had been mistaken in his earlier assumptions. The clerk wasn't a drag queen but Squall's ex Nathan. How the fuck should he refer to Roxanne nee Nathan as a man or a woman? He made a mental note to ask Squall. Personally he thought that if you had a dick then you were a guy. If you didn't then that made you female.

When the other woman approached he was actually relieved. He had seen Squall go from warm and friendly to cold and emotionless once today already and didn't want to see it again. "Not a problem mam." Seifer answered.

The next hour was spent with Seifer trying on a variety of different shoes. He quickly found out that shopping to Squall wasn't just a quick trip going in picking out something that fit and looked descent. No! By the time they left he found that he was now the owner of two pairs of athletic shoes, one for running the other for everyday. He also now had three pairs of dress shoes, one black, one light gray and the final one taupe. Squall insisted that he get two more pairs of boots. The first pair was biker boots the second cowboy. As the pile of shoeboxes kept growing, he found that a pair of tan huaraches and loafers had been added.

"I've never owned so many shoes in my life." Seifer said then protested when he saw the total.

Squall waved it away, "Seifer it's not like I can't afford it. Besides I can use it as a tax write off for business expenditures."

Gathering up the bags the two men left the store. After a quick trip back to the car to drop off the shopping bags they continued with their shopping.

"Squall, I'm feeling a little guilty about how much money you're spending on me. There's no way that I'll be able to pay you back." Seifer said as they walked down the sidewalk. His eyes squinted fighting the glare of the sun.

Squall's silver blue eyes flashed mischievously behind his Ray Bans. Stopping he turned to Seifer and ran the tip of his tongue over his top lip and growled, "Let me have my wicked way with you one night and we'll call it even."

Seifer knew he was joking and decided to join in, "And what would you do if I said yes?"

Squall gave him an evil smile, "Probably drag you into the nearest alley and fuck the hell out of you."

"Sex in public? Hum? Tempting but no." Seifer laughed. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Squall stifled a groan. God damn it. He had never had such an instantaneous attraction to anyone. It was more then just lust. He knew that. There was just something about Seifer Almasy. It was more then just looks. He lived in California for fucks sake. Home of some of the most beautiful people in the world, besides looks had never really mattered to him.

Yes two of his boyfriends had been down right gorgeous, but they were also funny and intelligent. He liked being able to sit curled up on the couch and either read to his lover, watch a movie, listen to music, or just talk.

When he looked at Seifer again he smiled, "No I don't mind. Besides if you want to blend in around here you need to look like a local and not a yokel."

The next stop was to Irvine's, where Squall has Seifer outfitted in several new outfits.

"Hey Seifer, why don't you pick something out for yourself?" Squall said.

Squall had picked out several pairs of 501's for Seifer in black, indigo, and light blue as well as several pairs of dress slacks and a variety of different shirts, from dress to tank top

Seifer grinned looking around the shop he found what he wanted. When he emerged from the dressing room, he was wearing a white linen suit with an aqua tank top under it. He had changed into the huaraches before they left the shoe store.

When Squall saw him he burst out laughing.

"What?" Seifer asked confused. He had seen himself in the mirror and thought he looked good.

"Almasy you look like a reject from a bad 80's television show. This is Frisco not Miami. Lose the jacket." Squall laughed.

When Seifer shed the jacket Squall's eyes did a slow crawl up his body. Where they stopped momentarily on his crouch, where he could see the faint outline of Seifer's penis. Tearing his eyes away, he ordered himself to stop it since Seifer was straight. He was thankful that he had worn a pair of loose pants so his raging hard on couldn't be noticed. Needing a distraction he grabbed a pair of Ray Bans and tossed them to Seifer.

Seifer put them on and turned to look at himself once more in the mirror and did a double take. He thought that he had looked good before. But without the jacket he knew that he looked damn good. The aqua tank top made his skin appear even more golden. He turned to Squall and casually shoved one of his hands in his pocket. Smirking he said, "I look damn good."

After they had left the store Squall told him that they had one more stop to make then home.

"Where?"

"The San Francisco Chocolate Company." Squall answered.

"I thought you were trying to quit?" Seifer laughed.

"I am but like you I keep relapsing." Squall replied with a laugh of his own.

When they walked through the door Seifer thought he had died and gone to heaven. And heaven was made of chocolate.

Half an hour and several samples later they left the candy store each man clutching a two-pound box of chocolate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Family, can't live with them can't kill them

When they arrived back at Squall's house he opened the garage and pulled in. After they exited the car and gathered the shopping bags Seifer glanced around. He saw that there was a silver blue Harley Davidson Low Rider.

He saw that there was also another car this one protected by an automobile cover, mischief flashing in his lime green eyes he asked, "So what you hiding under there Squall? Your bondage gear?"

Squall laughed, and placed the bags on the floor of the garage removed the cover from the car, exposing a sleek black sports car. "It's a present a bought myself for my 21st birthday. This is a McLaren F1 at one time the fastest street legal car in the world. It can go from 0 to suicide in 3.5 seconds."

"Why would you want something that goes that fast?" Seifer asked. This was something that he hadn't expected. The Beamer he understood, but holy hell Squall just didn't seem like the type that would drive a hot little sports car and ride a motorcycle.

Squall ignored the question and recovered the car and retrieved the bags. "What would you like for dinner tonight? If you'd like I can order take out."

"Doesn't matter to me."

The door leading from the garage opened into the living room and when the two men walked in they were greeted to chaos.

Benjamin Loire was Squall's half brother, from their father's first marriage. He had lied to Laguna earlier that day saying that he needed to drop something off at Squall's and had gotten the key as well as the alarm code to Squall's house.

He didn't have anything to drop off. He was hosting a birthday party for his friend Dan and what better place to have it then Squall's. After all, his brother had a state of the art stereo system and a well-stocked liquor cabinet.

Squall dropped the bags he was carrying to the floor, it was a good thing he wasn't carrying his weapon, because if he had been he would have shot his dumb ass brother. "Ben! What in the fuck are you doing in my house?" He roared.

"Oh hey little brother. I'm having a birthday party for my bud Dan. I knew you wouldn't mind." Ben slurred.

"I do mind. You broke into my house." Squall shouted at him.

"I didn't actually break in. Dad gave me the key and your code." Ben laughed.

Seifer felt the anger pouring off of Squall. He was getting pissed himself. Who did this asshole think he was having a party in Squall's house? It didn't matter that he was Squall's brother. You didn't do that to someone else's property.

Before Squall could continue the doorbell ringing cut him off. Stomping over to the door he yanked it open and snapped, "What?"

The scantily clad woman looked Squall up and down, and ran her tongue over collagen-injected lips, "Why hello gorgeous. I certainly hope that you're the birthday boy."

Squall bite back a nasty retort and said, "I'm sorry but your services are no longer required. The party has been cancelled."

"Why don't I stay and you and I can have our own private little party?" She said seductively, and ran two inch long red nails down his chest.

"Uh! I'm gay. Have a nice day." And slammed the door in her startled face.

Ben and his friends started to head towards the door, but were stopped by an icy voice, "Ben sit down. The rest of you idiots get the hell out of my house." Flipping open his cell phone he called the police.

"Why are you calling the cops?" Ben asked stupidly.

"Because I'm having your dumb ass arrested for breaking into my home." Squall hissed at him.

"But I had a key." Ben said just as stupidly as before.

"Did you have my permission to enter my home? No! Therefore you broke in and destroyed my property." Squall's voice had gone low and dark and his eyes had gone from silver blue to the harsh color of rain clouds.

Ignoring his brother he made two more phone calls, the first to a locksmith to come out and have his locks changed the second to his security company to change his alarm code.

"Do you hear water running?" Seifer asked him, his handsome brow furrowed in angry. There was a distinct smell of cigarette smoke in the air. He knew that Squall didn't smoke and had told him that if he did he had to do it outside.

He was looking around the living room. In the amount of time that he and Squall had been gone the living room had gone from being immaculate to being a disaster area. There were pizza boxes strung from hell to breakfast. Pizza slices were not only on the floor but the walls as well. There were globs of cake ground into the carpet, on the walls and flung at the television. Amid the rubble were several empty beer cans, liquor bottles, CDS and DVDS. Over the sound of the running water he heard a high-pitched buzzing whine coming from the direction of the stereo.

Squall was looking at what once was his beautiful living room. The piano that had stood in the corner was now tipped over on its side. The inside had been used as a trash receptacle and someone had cut the wires on it. Several of the keys had been dislodged and were scattered around the floor. The only thing that had survived the carnage was the painting of his mother and him.

"What?" He asked the anger and hurt coming out in his voice.

Seifer had crossed over to the stereo and turned it off, which immediately took care of the noise. "I asked if you heard water running?" Looking down he saw the puddle of water slowly oozing out from under one of the closed doors. "Squall there's something wrong with your toilet."

"God damn it." Squall snarled. Grabbing the bathroom doorknob he wrenched it open. Great just fucking great, the wrecking crew had been in here too. He needed to get the water turned off before it caused any more damage. But he knew his brother he knew that Ben would run if given the opportunity. He pounded into his bedroom opened the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out the 44 Magnum that he loved and stomped back into the living room and handed the pistol to Seifer.

"Seifer, If he moves shoot him!" Squall growled and went into the bathroom and turned the water off under the toilet and sink.

Seifer had also looked over to where the piano was laying his eyes snapped up to the wall and he saw that the painting had been left unscathed. He had asked Squall about it and Squall had told him that his father had captured his mother and him in a candid moment and had the photograph done in oils as a present for his wife's birthday, it was to be the last gift he ever gave her since she was killed by a drunk driver three months later. Squall's mother had been beautiful and it was from she that he had gotten his looks. He had the same delicate bone structure and in certain lights his dark chocolate hair gleamed with hidden fire from the auburn highlights.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ben start to get up from the couch. He brought the pistol up and sighted it at Ben clicked the safety off and sneered, "Oh! Please! Do!"

"What did you do to my bathroom?" He shouted at his brother.

Ben looked at him and laughed, "I think Chase shoved a coupe of rolls of toilet paper down the toilet to see what would happen."

Squall stomped into the kitchen to get the phone book so he could call a plumber and screamed, "You son of a bitch, I'm going to fucking kill you." He grabbed the phone book and pounded back into the living room. Crossing over to the couch he thumped his brother upside the head with it several times. "I'm going to say this to you one time Benjamin David Loire. After you get out of jail you are never welcome in my home again. If you so much as darken the door I will shoot you, dump your body in the bay and let the sharks take care of the rest."

Then as an afterthought he added, "By the way, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you." Squall continued reading his brother the Miranda Act. When he had finished, there was another knock on the door and he went to answer it this time it was the police.

Fujin and her partner Chris Mitchell were standing there, "Hi Squall we heard the call on the radio and we…what the hell happened to your house?"

"He happened." Squall snapped and pointed over at the couch. "I've read him his rights. Just get him the fuck out of here. Please." He had a pounding headache and brought the heels of his hands up and rubbed his eyebrows.

Chris walked over to where Ben was still sitting on the couch, "Come on punk." He growled and yanked Ben off the couch. "Hands behind your head shit heel." When Ben had complied he handcuffed him. Like all of Squall's friends on the force he had been here on several occasions and it pissed him the hell off that someone would have so little regard for another person's property.

Chris's nose wrinkled in distaste, "What is that smell?"

Ben supplied the answer, "When the toilet went out of commission we used his plants."

Squall's face went from being sun bronze to pale white to red in a matter of seconds. His hands were clenched in fist at his sides. The litany of, "I can't shoot him." Played over and over in his head.

"Get him out of here." Squall seethed.

Chris Mitchell shoved Ben Loire over to the door where Fujin was still standing, "Squall please you're my brother for god sake."

"Oh don't worry Ben this is only your second strike and since they can't bring into account

your juvenile record, you're not going to big boy's jail. Yet." Squall snarled.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Damn it.

Warning: No yaoi but masturbation. Read at your own risk

Chapter 8:

I touch myself

After Fujin and Chris left Squall called a plumber and was told that they could have someone there first thing in the morning. Finishing the call he retrieved his pistol from Seifer and walked into his bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief, he had been so angry when he had stomped in here earlier that he hadn't bothered taking in his surroundings. This room had remained unscathed. Going over to his dresser he pulled out a pair of cutoffs and a tank top and changed his clothes.

When he got back out to the living room he saw that Seifer was gathering up empty pizza boxes and stacking them on the floor.

"Seifer what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning." He answered.

"You don't have to help me clean. It's not your responsibility." Squall replied and smiled for the first time in the last 45 minutes.

"Look Squall, I don't mind." Seifer said and smiled a little himself.

"Fine, but if you're going to help me clean could you at least change out of the white trousers?"

"Okay." Seifer answered and crossed the room and entered the door that Squall had just exited.

The bedroom was a masterpiece of simplistic good taste. The walls were painted a pale French gray, while the carpeting was a warm gray. The head and footboard on the California King sleigh bed was made from cherry wood and polished to a mirror gleam. The comforter on the bed was black as were the coverings on the numerous pillows that were piled against the headboard.

The rest of the furniture was made of the same high quality wood. On one of the nightstands there was a small lamp, alarm clock and a picture that matched the portrait that was hanging in the living room. The dresser top was almost bare the only thing sitting on it was a lap top computer.

There was a bookshelf that took up one wall and had a variety of different books on it that ranged from Sci-fi to Action/Adventure.

Seifer couldn't fight the smirk as he glanced up and saw that the ceiling wasn't mirrored. He saw his duffle bag sitting by the closet. Opening it he grabbed out a pair of shorts and a tee shirt and quickly changed into them.

He usually didn't care about the state of his clothes but he had seen how much Squall had spent on him, Jesus you could feed a third world country for the next five years. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration, maybe only four years, but Squall didn't even bat an eyelash at the amount of money he had spent. So instead of cramming the clothes into his bag he laid the pants over the foot of the bed and folded the tank top up and put it on top of them.

When he got back out to the living room Seifer found that Squall had opened the patio doors to let in some fresh air, which did wonders for helping to clear away the smoke smell.

Squall had grabbed several trash bags and was rapidly filling them. Glancing up from his task he smiled at Seifer. Normally he would have let his eyes feast on that glorious eye candy that was displayed before him. "I would put on some music, but one of those assholes turned the bass up and blew my speakers out." A frown appeared on his mouth again. "This really wasn't how I wanted to spend the rest of the day."

"Oh and what did you have planned?" Seifer asked as he walked across the room and grabbed an empty garbage bag.

"Why Seif, I was planning on seducing you." Squall replied mischievously, the harsh color had left his eyes and they were once again the sparkling silver blue. His face had also softened considerably, "Actually I was hoping that we could either listen to some music or watch T.V."

The first thing that they did was drag the heavy potted plants outside and put them by the garage. After that was accomplished the next hour was spent trying to make a dent in the disaster that had been made of the living room.

The sound of the doorbell brought an abrupt halt to their cleaning. Squall raised an inquisitive eyebrow. He wasn't expecting anyone to come by. Checking the peephole he saw that it Fujin, Chris and his wife Connie. Their arms were laden down with brown paper bags.

Opening the door he greeted them with a smile, "Hey what are you doing here?"

"We've come to help." Fujin replied and stepped into the house. "But first of all food. We brought Chinese." She took a quick look around. The garbage had been picked up off the floor and there were stacks of CDS and DVDS against one wall.

"Hey Squall, I stopped home and told Connie what had happened she called her mom to watch the kids and here we are." Chris said.

Connie brushed past her husband and gave Squall a quick hug, "Hi Squall."

Squall returned her hug, "Connie it's been to long."

"Yes it has. Now why don't we eat and then get busy. I brought you Mar Far Chicken and Chicken Chow Yuk."

Squall couldn't help but smile, the last time he had Chinese with Chris and Connie had been over a year ago and she remembered his favorites.

"I also got you an order of Crab Rangoon and barbecued pork." She smiled at him, "Now why don't you all find a spot to sit." Not waiting to see if they had complied she walked through the door into the kitchen to grab plates for everyone and screamed.

Chris went tearing to the kitchen after his wife only to be narrowly missed being smacked in the face as the door swung open again.

"Have you seen your kitchen?" She cried out.

"Unfortunately." Squall answered.

"After we eat Fujin and I will take that room and leave this one to you guys." She said then bracing herself walked back into the kitchen to get plates and silverware for them. She didn't bother with a fork for Squall knowing that he would use chopsticks. She wasn't sure about the luscious looking blonde, but took it for granted that he probably didn't know how to use them. Yes she thought the tall blonde man was sinfully handsome. She was married, not blind.

When she arrived back in the living room she found that floor space around the coffee table had been cleared. Sitting the plates down she turned to Seifer and said, "You must be Squall's new partner. Hi, I'm Connie Chris's wife."

Seifer stood and held out his hand, "Seifer Almasy mam." He was a little surprised when she ignored his hand and hugged him instead.

"Enough with the mam. We're all family here. So where are you from? With that accent I know that you're not from California."

"Texas." Seifer smiled down at the petite woman.

"Well I guess everything I've heard about Texas is true, everything is bigger there." She laughed. "Now come on I'm hungry and the sooner we eat the sooner we can get this catastrophe taken care of." Turning to Squall she gave him the same friendly smile, "I'm surprised you didn't shoot first and ask questions later."

"If I would have had my revolver I would have." Squall answered her with a smile of his own.

While they ate the conversation was lively considering the unfortunate circumstances. It was like a bunch of friends had just gotten together for dinner.

After they had finished eating and empty containers were thrown away Connie and Fujin gathered up dirty plates and went to the kitchen/dining area.

"Oh my god!" Was the only thing that Fujin could say as she surveyed the wreckage around her.

"Where do we start?"

Connie put her hands up to her mouth and shook her head sadly. Squall's once immaculate kitchen looked like a tornado had gone through it. The gleaming pale yellow walls were splattered with broken eggs. The red and yellow tiled floor had more broken eggs as well as other food drying on the once polished surface. The oak dining room table was listing since one of its legs had been broken off. The matching high back chairs were flung around the room.

"I think the first thing we should do is see if the coffee maker is working. Then we can start scarping the crap of the floors." Walking over to the freezer she pulled out a bag of coffee beans and found the grinder, which thankfully still worked, as did the coffee maker.

After coffee was brewed and Fujin had taken in steaming cups to the men she returned to the kitchen to help Connie start cleaning. She started by scraping the dried on food off the floor while Connie scrubbed down the stove and counter tops.

As they cleaned they found that the blender's motor had been burned out. The Cuisinart was in several broken pieces from where it had been flung against the wall. The Kitchen Aide mixer had some unidentifiable mess clogging it beaters and the toaster had chunks of cake shoved into it.

When Squall entered the kitchen two hours later he found that the kitchen was once again spotless. The red appliances had been washed until they gleamed. The light yellow counter tops were now free of rubble and the walls and floor had been washed free of debris. The chairs had been up righted and placed against the back wall. The table had been tilted on it side and Fujin was squatted down by it.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw him, and smiled. "The leg was broken off at the joint so it can be repaired without any difficulty." She told him rose to her feet and walked over to where he was.

Squall hugged her tight against him and whispered "I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to repay you for all your help."

"Don't worry about it Squall." She reassured him with a smile.

Connie walked over and found that she was pulled up to his other side, "I heard the carpet cleaner. So are you guys done in the living room?"

"Yes just finished up. I was coming in to see if you needed any help, but I can see that you don't." Squall said softly.

"You'll have to replace most of your small appliances. But as you know you have the essentials." Fujin grinned up at him. "Your precious coffee maker and bean grinder. Probably wouldn't be a bad idea to go grocery shopping either."

Squall hugged both women again, and felt moisture grow in his eyes. He felt blessed having such good friends that would take time out of their lives to come and help him. "Barbecue, this Saturday unless you have other plans."

"I'm free." Fujin said.

To which he responded, "And easy. Connie, what about you and Chris?"

"We'll be here Squall you give great barbecue." She smiled and pulled away from him. "Do you want me to bring a banana cream pie?"

Seifer and Chris choose that moment to walk through the door, "Con honey Squall prefers his banana's whole." Chris joked. Which caused four of the rooms occupants to break into peals of laughter.

"Did I miss something?" Connie asked confused. She knew for a fact that Squall loved banana cream pie.

Which caused more laughter some from the innocence of her question and the rest memories of earlier that day. Chris put his arm around his wife and smiled down at her, "I'll tell you when we get home."

Squall walked his company to the door and bid them goodnight. After shutting and locking the door he turned to Seifer and said, "I'm going to grab a shower and then go to bed. After I'm done you're more then welcome to take one as well."

Seifer watched as Squall walked into his bedroom. The sweat soaked tank top was clinging to his body and the cutoffs showed Squall's ass to an advantage. Seifer's eyes slowly traveled from that tight inverted heart shaped butt down long bronze legs. Tearing his eyes away he spun around. He was hard again and painfully so. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't gay. But all he wanted to do was run his hands and mouth all over Squall's body.

Squall grabbed his robe and stepped into the master bathroom. Everything in here was black and silver. From the black tiled floor to the silver gray towels. Stripping off his clothes he stepped under the shower and let the warm jets beat down on his aching muscles. Grabbing the shampoo that he had specially made for him he quickly washed his hair.

Taking the soap whose fragrance was of patchouli, musk and cloves he made a rich lather and started to soap up his body. Stopping at his chest he tugged on the ring that was pierced through his left nipple. Twirling the silver around in his fingers. The sensation traveled down his belly and throbbed in his aching testicles. Releasing the silver ring he washed down his sculpted abdomen and repeated the gentle tugging on his navel ring.

When he soaped down to his groin he let his hand linger on his growing erection. He had been turned on most of the fucking day. Grasping his long thick length firmly in his hand he started moving it up and down. Running his thumb over the head and slit which was now liberally wet with precome. Moving his thumb to the underside of the head he rubbed it over the extra sensitive spot.

God he wanted Seifer. He wanted him so bad. He let his imagination take over as he continued to stroke his throbbing member. This was Seifer's mouth doing this to him. Seifer's hot fucking sexy mouth and tongue that was stroking up and down him, in slow leisurely strokes

"Ahhh…Seif. Yes!" He moaned, "Oh! God! Yes! Seif…ferrrrr!" He threw his head back and let the pulsating water beat down on him as he pumped his hand faster. He bit back the cry of pleasure when his orgasm exploded on his hand, stomach, and against the shower wall. Collapsing backwards he rested his head against the back of the shower breathing deeply in and out.

Regaining his composure he grabbed the soap once more and quickly washed away the stickiness that was on his hand and belly. Taking the showerhead he washed down the wall removing any evidence of what had transpired while he was showering.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own of the Final Fantasy crew. Nor do I own the rights to the one line of the Nickelback song that I use in here.

Warning: This chapter also contains masturbation. No yaoi yet.

Chapter 9:

Stupid brain

Stepping out of the shower he grabbed one of the towels and quickly dried himself off. Donning the robe he exited the bathroom.

He walked out into the living room and smiled at Seifer, "Shower's free." And strolled down the short hall to the linen cupboard. Which for some reason only known to god hadn't been touched, grabbing a quilt and a pillow he carried them back into the living room.

Seeing that Seifer wasn't there he knew that he was now in the shower. Going into the kitchen he switched off the coffee maker and dumped the last of the pot down the sink and washed it out. Grabbing a pen and paper he started to make a list of everything that he would have to replace.

Tears stung the back of his eyelids and he finally gave into the luxury of crying. He couldn't believe that Ben had done this to him. Oh he knew that everything could be replaced, but the fact that his brother had so callously used him. That's what hurt, he felt violated. Wiping away the tears he started going through his cupboards and refrigerator to see what groceries he would need to buy and made a second list.

Finishing his list he left the kitchen and walked back into his bedroom to find a nude Seifer Almasy bending over his duffle bag. The view of that tight golden ass caused him to spring to life once again.

Seifer heard the door, stood up and spun around without any thoughts to the fact that he was standing there buck ass naked. "Sorry I forgot to take something to change into when I finished my shower." He offered.

Squall couldn't tear his eyes away from Seifer. If the house were collapsing down around his ears he still wouldn't have been able to look away. His chest was tightly muscled and led down to a washboard stomach. From his navel down to his groin was a thin line of light golden curls that led to where his manhood lay. Snapping his eyes shut Squall spun around and quickly left the room. "God damn it." He swore silently. "So much for jacking off in the shower to relieve some of my tension, just looking at him has made me hard again."

When Seifer had gone into the bathroom to take a shower he drank in the beauty of that room too. He briefly wondered if it had been originally designed this way or if Squall had redecorated. He figured since the tub was huge that Squall had definitely redecorated. He smirked remembering that line from the song 'Rock Star' by Nickelback, 'a king sized tub big enough for 10 plus me.' Yes that tub looked like it could fit 10 people more then comfortably.

Stripping off his clothes Seifer stepped into the shower and let the pulsating jets of warm water beat down on his hard golden body. Picking up the soap he lathered it up, his senses assaulted with the rich heady fragrance of it. God that was how Squall smelled all woodsy and exotic. He knew that part of it was the soap but the rest was all male.

His thoughts were in turmoil, he had watched Squall through lowered eyelids while they had been cleaning. He had found it hard, okay wrong word. He had found it difficult to concentrate on the task at hand. He didn't understand why he was attracted to Squall he was a man for Christ's sake.

Eyebrows furrowing in concentration he continued soaping up and down his body. Okay Almasy, think about this logically. True you're attracted to another man. But that doesn't mean that you're gay. How could someone not be attracted to Squall Leonhart? He was beautiful, and it wasn't just looks. He had a great personality and a good heart. All in all Squall Leonhart was everything that he wanted in a woman it just sucked shit that he was a man.

As he soaped down his long legs he thought about how Squall had stared at him while they were in Irvine's. He wasn't blind. He had seen that look, that look of wanton desire that flashed in those gorgeous eyes.

When he reached his groin he found that he was rock hard. He would never be able to sleep in this condition. Fisting his hand around his length he started to stroke up and down, a brief glimpse of his last girl friend Natalie flashed through his brain, it was her mouth working up and down him. But by the sixth stroke it wasn't a brown-eyed red head with enormous tits that was doing this to him. It was a brunet with silver blue eyes, whose tits were a sculpted chest.

Seifer was shocked by the thought and quickly let go of his hard on. "Fucking shit!" He swore silently. Great he couldn't even beat off now. But wait, did it mean he was gay if he jacked off and thought about another man.

His ball sac yelled at him, "No it doesn't."

"Yes it does." His brain argued.

"Who's going to know?" His balls debated back. Then they purred, all right they didn't actually purr, but it was close enough. "Just think how good it's going to feel getting relief for this growing problem." They taunted.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" His brain asked his balls.

"Who am I going to tell? You control the vocal cords." His testicles replied smugly.

Not for one minute did Seifer think he was insane. Men had the problem all the time, their sex drive wanting one thing but their mind wanting something else.

Reaching down he grasp his length again, closed his eyes and saw that Squall was kneeling in front of him. His sexy pouty mouth was barely open and the tip of that wicked little tongue was resting on his top lip. As Seifer stroked up and down, he threw his head back and groaned. "God Squall, your mouth feels so good."

Feeling his orgasm drawing closer he increased the speed, "Oh yeah baby like that." In his vision Squall's eyes were closed, his eyelashes making crescent moons on his cheeks, his lower lip catching on the underside of his swollen length as he moved his mouth up and down. "Squall! Fuck!" Seifer groaned as he exploded shooting cum in a delicate arc against the wall. His breathing came out in short gasp. Grabbing the shampoo he quickly washed his hair. Then rinsed the wall down, he didn't want Squall to know that he had beat off in his shower.

Stepping out of the shower he grabbed one of the soft towels and quickly dried off with it. Shit, he had forgot to bring in a pair of sweats to put on. Opening the bathroom door he saw that Squall wasn't in there. With no regards to the fact that he was nude he strolled over and opened up his duffle bag.

He was bent over when he heard the door open standing he quickly turned and saw Squall staring at him.

The apology he offered was lame and he knew it. When Squall spun around and quickly left the room he grabbed a pair of sweats and quickly shimmed into them. He had seen the front of Squalls robe bulge and the lust that flashed in his eyes.

Walking into the living room he found that Squall had made the couch up for him to sleep on. He didn't see Squall at first but glancing out the open patio door he saw Squall leaning against the railing.

Feeling like he was being watched Squall turned and saw Seifer was now dressed and standing in the living room.

Crossing the deck he walked back into the house and closed and locked it. He smiled at Seifer and said, "I'm going to bed. Sleep well Seifer." Then walking silently across the floor he entered his bedroom.

Seifer had actually wanted to apologize again. What was wrong with him? They were both grown men and it was bound to happen eventually that they would see each other naked. Why should it matter that Squall was gay? It shouldn't matter at all. It's not like Squall was the first guy to have ever seen him nude. That thought firmly in his mind he went and laid down on the couch.

He usually slept in the buff, but wouldn't do it until he actually had the privacy of a bedroom. Squall seeing him while he was rifling around looking for something to wear was one thing. But stringing out on the couch was entirely different.

When Squall entered his bedroom and quickly shed his robe. Throwing the comforter back he slid his hard nude body in between the black Egyptian cotton sheets. He tossed and turned and was unable to get comfortable, sitting up he punched one of pillows into submission, and then lying back down finally fell into a troubled sleep.

2:45 in the morning rolled around and Seifer's bladder woke him up. Pulling his body off the couch he stretched and walked into Squall's bedroom and stopped abruptly. His bladder went on hold as once again his balls and brain started arguing.

During the night the sheet had slipped off of Squall's body. He was sleeping on his stomach, one arm down by his side the other flung above his head. One of his long legs was stretched out straight while the other was bent at the knee, his foot resting against his thigh giving his legs the impression of a backwards figure four.

The moonlight filtered in through the curtain casting light down his sun bronzed muscular back. The dark skin ended abruptly just above his hips and exposed the fact that his ass was pearly white. A few inches below those tight little ass cheeks his legs were the same brown hue as his back. Due to the fact that when he ran he did it shirtless. All in all he looked like an Oreo cookie lying temptingly on a black plate.

Seifer's breath caught in a sharp hitch in his throat at the gorgeous body displayed before him.

"Touch him. You know you want to." His gonads whispered to him.

"Don't listen to them they're going to get you into trouble. You are straight Seifer Almasy. S.T.R.A.I.G.H.T. Straight. You are so straight that you make uncooked spaghetti seem twisted."

"Look at all that glorious brown skin. Is it as soft as it looks? You'll never know unless you touch him." His testicles teased temptingly.

"You will not touch him." His brain screamed over his raging lust.

"Seifer. Oh Seifer! I know you can hear me. He looks like an Oreo. And you want to taste that creamy white filling. Don't you?" His balls growled low and husky daring him to.

In the game of his balls versus his brain, his balls were definitely winning. Seifer stealthy crept forward and his balls started doing a happy dance.

Reaching out a trembling hand he abruptly stopped when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

Tearing his eyes away from Squall's tight little rear he looked up at his face and found that he was now staring down the barrel of the Dirty Harry Special that Squall had carried into the living room earlier.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Seifer?" Squall snarled.

"Now what?" His brain sneered at his balls.

"I don't know this is your department." They replied.

"I…I just wanted to touch you." Seifer stuttered. Damning the fact that he had listened to his groin.

Squall un-cocked the pistol reset the safety and replaced it on his nightstand. Reaching blindly down he grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over his body. "Well don't." Squall whispered harshly.

Seifer back peddled and went into the bathroom.

Squall shoved his head under his pillow and moaned. Inside his emotions are raging. "You know you want him to touch you. Have wanted him to touch you since you first laid eyes on that golden hunk of man flesh."

"Shut up!" He ordered his testosterone-ridden body. Yeah he wanted Seifer Almasy to touch him, wanted it so bad that there were times he couldn't be in the same room with him without wanting to jump his bones. Like this evening when he walked into the bedroom and had seen Seifer nude, seeing all that golden warm skin and that thin trail of blonde hair that led from his bellybutton down to his groin where his manhood rested in a nest of lighter blonde curls. He had closed his eyes not wanting to be caught staring so blatantly.

The argument with his body continued, "He is straight. All right. Therefore he is off limits."

"Oh yeah. If he's so straight then why was he reaching out to touch you?" His body argued.

"Because he's fucking curious." Squall snapped back. "And I won't be used to appease that curiosity."

Seifer came out of the bathroom and took another look at the bed. He knew that Squall was still awake. "How long have you known?"

Squall unburied his head from under the pillow, made sure that the sheet was wrapped firmly about his hips and sat up, "How long have I known what? How much a Ventai white chocolate latte with half a shot of hazelnut at Starbucks is? How much sushi is in Japan Town? That question has a lot answers Almasy."

"No! How long have you known you're gay?"

"Since I was 10." Squall answered honestly.

Seifer walked over and sat down on the floor, green eyes meeting blue, "How did your dad take it?"

Squall's mind clouded with the memory. It was shortly after he had come out to Fujin and he knew it was time that he told his family.

_He walked into the den and saw that his father was alone. "Dad, I need to talk to you about something important."_

_Laguna had looked up from his newspaper and smiled at his son, "What's that son."_

_Squall walked over and sat down in the chair opposite of his father, he chewed a little on his lower lip and blurted out, "I'm gay."_

"_Excuse me?" Laguna had responded._

"_I'm gay. I like boys." Squall replied._

"_Impossible you're going through a phase." _

"_No I'm not." _

"_You're 10 years old. You don't know what you are yet. But I can tell you one thing you are not is gay. I won't allow it."_

Squall looked at Seifer and replied, "At first he wasn't okay with it. I spent three years in therapy trying to if you'll pardon the pun 'straighten' me out. It probably would have continued until I was 18 but my grandfather interceded on my behalf. I don't know what he told my dad. But the sessions ended and my dad finally accepted the fact that I'm gay."

Glancing at the clock Squall saw what time it was. He hadn't gotten into bed until a little after midnight then he had spent an hour tossing and turning. It was three freaking o'clock. God he was tired, but he saw more questions burning in Seifer's eyes. "Seifer, it's late and I'm tired. But tomorrow I will try to answer anymore questions that you have."

Seifer's response was getting up and leaving the room. Arriving back in the living room he flung himself down on the couch. What in hell was wrong with him? He had never ever been attracted to a man before. I know its jetlag. I won't feel this way after I catch up on some much needed sleep. Yeah, that's all I need is so some sleep. Sleep deprivation could do weird things to a person. He convinced himself, before letting out a jaw-snapping yawn and quickly falling back into a trouble free sleep.

In the bedroom Squall was having more trouble going back to sleep. Damn it anyway. What the hell was he going to do? Right now the thought of just throwing on some clothes and going over to Vincent's and fucking the shit out him, just to ease the ache in his groin, was tempting. He knew that Vince would be more then willing to be the receptacle of his lust. But he knew it wouldn't do any good. He had made a promise to himself that he would never touch Vince in that way again. And like all the promises he made, he was going to keep it. Besides that's not what he wanted. What he wanted was in the next room sleeping on his couch.

He had never felt this way about any of his lovers. Never. Oh there had been physical and sexual attraction but never anything this instantaneous. Was it because he knew that Seifer was straight and therefore unobtainable that made the blonde so much more desirable? No it wasn't that. He really liked Seifer Almasy. He was smart, funny, a really nice guy, and of course incredibly handsome. Turning over to his back he put his arms under his head.

If he was downright honest, he saw in Seifer someone that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with. Squall jack-knifed up in bed. "What the fuck?" He hissed softly. I can't possible be in love with him. I don't even know him. "What in the fuck is wrong with me?" He whispered into the night.

It had been over a year since he had any physical contact with anyone. That had to be it he was just feeling touch deprived. That thought firmly in mind he lay back down turned to his side curled up and was soon in the arm's of Morpheus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

And now here's daddy

Laguna Loire was not in a very good mood. He and his current wife Shauna had gone out for dinner then afterwards had gone to a play. After the play they had been invited backstage for a party for the cast, crew and a few select guest.

When they finally arrived back home it was well past 2:00 in the morning. Entering the house he heard the private line in his office ringing. Which alarmed him. No one but family used that line and since it was so late he knew that something was wrong. Rushing past his wife he answered the phone in a frantic, "Hello."

"Dad. I'm glad you're finally home. I've been trying to get a hold of you since 7:00 last night." Ben's voice came over the line.

"Ben what's wrong?" He asked, praying that none of his children were hurt.

"Dad I'm in jail. Could you please come and bail me out?" Ben's whiney voice came through to him.

"Why are you in jail?" Laguna said relieved. Jail he could live with. But if one of his children were hurt, that was another matter entirely.

"I don't want to discuss it over the phone. Please dad. I can't handle being here." Ben pleaded.

"Fine, I'll be there in about 45 minutes."

"Dad, I'm in San Francisco." Ben said.

"Why didn't you ask Squall to bail you out?" Laguna asked him.

"Because he's the reason that I'm here." Ben whimpered. "I wouldn't bother calling him, he had some guy with him when he got home."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, and once I bail you out we are going to go pay a little visit to your brother." Laguna snapped and slammed the phone down. Damn it, his leg was starting to cramp up. He had been injured in the line of duty while he had been a Master Chief in the Navy Seals. There had been severe damage done to the muscle tissue in his leg and because of it he now walked with a permanent limp and the damn thing cramped up at the most inopportune times.

Turning he saw his beautiful wife standing in the doorway, she crossed the room to where he was standing and looped her arms around his waist, "What's wrong honey?"

"I have to go to Frisco and bail Ben out. Then I'm going over and having a nice long talk with Squall about the priorities of family." He growled and returned her hug and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. "I'll see you when I get home." Then releasing her he left the house got into the Mercedes and preceded to take the long drive to San Francisco.

When he finally arrived at the prescient where Ben was being held it was just after 5:00 in the morning. He was well past the point of exhaustion and knew that there would be no way in hell that he could safely drive back home to Monterey. After he took care of the business with getting Ben bailed out and with Squall he would check into a hotel and grab some much needed sleep before he went back home.

When he found out what the charges were he was shocked. He knew that Squall and Ben didn't get along, but to have his brother arrested on some trumped up charge of B and E. He wondered what had possessed Squall to do such a thing.

After he posted bail he waited while Ben was processed out. He had questions and he wanted answers.

"Dad. Thank you so much." Ben said when he joined his father.

When they got out to the car, Laguna turned to his oldest son and said, "I want to know why Squall had you arrested?"

"I don't know dad. All I did was go to visit my little brother, when he got home he had some guy with him, who was really mean to me. And Squall didn't stick up for me. Instead he gave that guy his gun and told him to shoot me if I moved. Then dad, he called some of his buddies on the force and told them that I broke into his house and they arrested me." Ben pouted. "If all they wanted to do was knock boots they could have ask me to leave and I would have. Do you want to know what else he said dad. He said that if I ever came to his house again that he would shoot me and throw my body in the bay."

Laguna's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. He was not happy with his second oldest son right now. He knew that Squall was gay and he was okay with it, but when sex was more important to you then your family, well one Squall Leonhart had a lot of explaining to do.

When they pulled up in front of Squall's house it was just before 7:00. Exiting the car Laguna limped up the sidewalk to the front door. "Give me the key Ben." He snapped at his son who had followed him up to the house.

Ben extracted the key from his pocket and handed it to his father. Laguna tried the key and found that it no longer worked. Now he was even angrier so instead of using the doorbell he pounded on the door.

The pounding on the door shattered the quiet sanctuary of the house. Squall jumped out of bed and pulled on his robe. Glancing at the clock he saw that it wasn't even 7:00 yet so he doubted very seriously that it was the plumber.

Going to the front door he yelled, "Who is it?"

"Squall Rayne Leonhart, open the door this instant young man." Laguna's bellowed.

Seifer peeked over the edge of the couch yawned and stretched, "I take it that's not the plumber."

"No, it's my father." Squall replied as he turned off the alarm and opened the door. Where his angry father and smug looking brother greeted him.

"You have some serious explaining to do young man." Laguna roared at him as he shoved past his startled son dragging Ben with him and slammed the door with a resounding thunk. Then he saw Seifer who had pulled himself up in a sitting position, "So is this your newest boyfriend?"

"Seifer's my partner." Squall said, shaking his head to try and clear the cobwebs of sleep that had gathered there.

"Partner, boyfriend, lover, fuck buddy. I don't care what you want to call it. But when you don't allow your family to come and visit that is uncalled for. Ben told me that you were being a real asshole and had him arrested. Just so you could screw the socks off your new boyfriend."

"Seifer is my partner on the force." Squall was now wide-awake and pissed. His voice which had started out in a deadly whisper increased in volume as he snarled at his father, "The reason I had Ben arrested was that he broke into my house. My house with his friends and threw a god damned fucking party! We were up past midnight cleaning up the mess they made. If Fujin, Chris and Connie hadn't come over and helped we probably would still be doing it."

Before Squall could continue his explanation the doorbell rang. Brushing abruptly passed his father he yanked the door open.

"Hi, I'm here from Roto Rooter, it says you have a clogged toilet." The man said.

"Come in." Squall told the plumber, and allowed him entry, "Seifer could you please show him where the bathroom is?" Squall asked over his shoulder. He turned to Ben and growled, "I told you that you were no longer welcome in my home. Now get out!" He pointed at the door.

"Dad." Ben whined yet again.

"Now son…" Laguna started but realized that Squall had just admitted a plumber into the house, "Why is there a plumber here this early in the morning?"

Squall glared at his older brother and snapped, "Because one of his moronic friends shoved two rolls of toilet paper and god knows what else down the commode and flooded the bathroom."

Squall briefly paused and said softly, "Dad they trashed my house. Look at what they did to my piano." He pointed over to the corner where the baby grand was still on its side. Last night they had removed the trash from it and picked up the broken keys. But there was no way that the three men could have moved it. "Do you have any idea at all how much it's going to cost me to replace it?"

"It's not like you can't afford it rich boy."

Squall shook his head sadly, "I'm going to make some coffee." Stepped past his father and went into the kitchen.

Laguna turned and saw what was left of Squall's piano and it broke his heart. He glanced up and saw the painting of his beautiful deceased wife Raine and their son. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the smug look on Ben's face. Limping over to him he backhanded him across the face. "Get out of my sight, Benjamin David, before I forget that you're my son and shoot you myself." Laguna's usually cheerful face had gone black with anger.

Squall yanked a bag of coffee beans out of the freezer, poured some into the grinder and ground them. Grabbing the coffee pot he filled it and poured it into the coffee maker then added the freshly ground coffee to the filter. Shoving it back into place he turned it on. By now he was so angry he was shaking. Damn it to hell anyway, he didn't appreciate being woken up and read the fucking riot act. This was his house. His! And it irked the hell out of him that his god damned brother had brought their father into the middle of it.

Sometimes his father really pissed him off. Like now, instead of finding out the entire story he jumped to the wrong conclusions automatically believing one person. Hearing someone enter the kitchen, he pivoted around and saw it was his father. Crossing his arms over his chest and with his jaw clenched tight he snarled, "Do you want to know what else was destroyed?"

Laguna had watched the blonde leave the bathroom and come back over to the couch where he grabbed the quilt and folded it. After placing the pillow on top of it he went into Squall's bedroom. He was feeling really contrite now. In his anger he had forgotten that out of his older children, other then Carrie, that Squall was the one who understood the importance of family the most. He needed to apologize to his son, so he turned and limped slowly into the kitchen.

The venom in his son's voice didn't startle him. Squall had every reason to be pissed off not only at Ben but also at him. "Squall. Son, I'm sorry. I should have known there was a legitimate reason why you did it, instead of just taking Ben at his word." Laguna smiled at his son.

Squall didn't answer right away, he was still really angry. Before he could Seifer came into the kitchen. He had thrown on a pair of jeans and a tight blue tee shirt. "Squall, sorry to interrupt. But the plumber said that he needed to talk to you."

"Could you excuse me please? I'll be right back." Not waiting for a response he left the kitchen and returned to the living room. Where he found the plumber who now had a grim expression on his face waiting for him.

"I can only surmise by the look on your face that it's not good." Squall said.

"No. It's not." The plumber replied.

"Five minutes. Give me five minutes to go and get dressed then you can give me the prognosis." Squall said trying not to be harsh with the man. Walking to his bedroom he went into the bathroom first and washed his face and brushed his teeth. Finishing that he returned to the bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and red tank top.

When he returned to the living room, he walked over to where the plumber was still standing, "Well?"

The plumber let out a long breath, "Mr. Leonhart, I managed to get to get a roll of toilet paper out, but there's still something clogging the drain."

"Probably the other roll that was shoved down it." Squall replied coldly.

Forgetting the fact that he was a professional the plumber exploded, "What kind of stupid imbecilic dumb ass shoves two rolls of toilet paper down a toilet?"

"The drunk kind." Squall replied honestly, with a chuckle.

Seth, the plumber, sized the young man who was standing in front of him up and down. He was a good judge of people. Being in his line of work you meet all kinds, this young man standing in front of him didn't seem like the type that would get drunk and that he was extremely intelligent. "I'm going to have to remove the commode so I can get the other roll out."

"Fine." Squall replied. "Do you need to know where the water vein is?"

"No. Since the water flow was shut off behind it I can manage that way." Seth answered and went back into the bathroom.

Squall watched him depart and smelling the rich aroma of coffee wafting out of the kitchen walked over to the door.

After Squall had left Seifer introduced himself to Laguna, he really didn't want to like him, especially after the way he had called Squall on the carpet, but he had been unable to help it. Laguna's friendliness was contagious. And of course he had apologized for his earlier assumptions.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a former cock swinging, M-16 toting Navy Seal. But I was injured in the line of duty and have since retired. But that's okay, I'm enjoying staying home with my family and trying to manage the fortune that Squall has helped me amass." Laguna offered to Seifer.

"How did he do that?" Seifer asked him.

"Through some excellent investment opportunities. Granted I'm nowhere near as wealthy as he is. But with my pension and interest from those investments my family and I live quite comfortably. More coffee?" Laguna offered noticing that Seifer's cup was empty. Laguna liked Seifer Almasy. Like his son he found the tall blonde smart and funny. And he kicked himself for automatically believing Ben. He asked Seifer what had happened and the young mans response had been that he needed to talk to Squall about it.

"That would be great." Seifer replied. He was intrigued, he knew that Squall had money, he just wasn't aware of how much. "Not that it matters. But how wealthy are we talking here?"

Laguna let out a deep sigh. It wasn't his place to discuss his son's finical worth. Laguna grinned at him, "That's something that you need to discuss with Squall. Let's just suffice to say that if he chose not to work he wouldn't have to. Now what about you?"

"Well I'm originally from Texas, went to U of T played some football and had a chance to go pro. Woke up one morning after a night of heavy drinking with one hell of a hangover and a tattoo above my dick. That day at practice I spent more time puking then I did anything else. Then saw one of my friends get injured. Went to bed that night and when I woke up the next morning I thought about what I was doing with my life."

Seifer paused and took a long swallow of coffee, "After seeing Deacon get injured I knew that it could very well have been me. One serious injury and I'd be out of the game. Talked to a guidance councilor to find out what my options were. Took a whole slew of test and the one that interested me the most was law enforcement. After I graduated went into the academy and became a cop."

"So what brought you to California?" Laguna asked him.

"I'm 28 years old and there was really no possible advancement for me if I stayed in Texas. So I moved out here to the land of sunshine and string bikinis." Seifer joked.

"So how is that you wound up living with my son?" Laguna questioned.

"Because I was informed that I couldn't get good parking for $1,000." Seifer replied.

Laguna snorted, "He's right you know."

When Squall entered the kitchen and found his father and Seifer engaged in a friendly banter. "Please tell me that you left me a cup." His soft voice interrupted their conversation and smirked when both men jumped.

"You know I hate when you do that!" Laguna groused good-naturedly. "Bells Squall. Next time I come to visit, I'm going to bring bells to tie on every pair of shoes that you own." Laguna finished the last with a yawn.

Squall chuckled his father had been threatening to tie a bell around his neck for years. "What about my toes since I happen to barefoot right now?"

"That too." Laguna shook his head tiredly.

"Dad why don't you sack out on the couch?" Squall offered as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I," yawn, "think," another yawn, "excuse me please might just do that." Laguna smiled at his son and yawned again. Dumping the last of his coffee down the sink he rinsed the cup and put it in the dishwasher, left the kitchen went over to the couch kicked off his shoes and collapsed.

Squall took a deep, long, swallow off his coffee and grinned at Seifer and offered, "Don't worry about waking him up. A nuclear explosion could happen on top of him and he'd sleep through it. But if we played reveille he'd be up in a matter of seconds. If you're still tired you can use my bed to catch some more sleep."

"Sounds great. What about you?" Seifer replied to the offer.

"Why Seifer after the plumber leaves, I'm going to join you of course." Squall joked and stretched his lean sinewy body upwards.

"Fine just don't get to close I drool in my sleep." Seifer answered in kind, a smirk on his sensuous mouth he was trying not to gape at Squall but was finding it almost impossible. Considering when Squall stretched up it caused the tank top to pull up past his tight abdomen where he saw that the younger man had a yin-yang symbol tattooed around his bellybutton and that his navel was pierced.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Shopping no longer just for girls

After the plumber left Squall quietly entered his bedroom and saw that Seifer was asleep. He remade the bed and was asleep on top of the comforter. He had removed his shirt and had put on the pair of sweats that he had worn the night before, his long hard golden body contrasting sharply with the stark black of the comforter.

Since he was asleep Squall indulged in what was quickly becoming his favorite past time. Staring. Starting at Seifer's face he memorized every angle. The golden arched brows that rested above slightly fluttering eyelids, down chiseled cheekbones and over to his nose. That was narrow at the top and just a little broader at the end. His chin had an arrogant angle to it that Squall found sexy. He let his eyes rest on those full lips that promised hedonistic pleasure.

Squall reluctantly tore his eyes away from Seifer's mouth and let them continue their long leisurely crawl over the rest of his body. Seifer's neck was long and led into a pair of broad shoulders. He was so ripped, with tight pecs and abs. He wanted to linger on Seifer's groin but didn't. Just that brief glance of paradise last night was all it took.

He was hard again but he knew his body well enough that yes he could go and take a shower and jack off again but that would only help relieve the physical side of his problem. He was one of those rare men that put his emotions into sex, even if it was good old raunchy fucking. And right now he needed the emotional as well as the physical.

Crossing stealthy over to his dresser he pulled out a pair of sweats and went into the bathroom to change. He usually slept in the buff but knew that with Seifer Almasy in his bed he wouldn't dare take that risk. Laying down he soon fell asleep.

When he awoke it was well past noon and he found that Seifer was already up. Entering the living room he found that once again Seifer and his father were talking.

His father smiled over at him, "Good afternoon sleepy head. There's fresh coffee made."

"Thanks dad." He sniffed the air appreciatively and purred, "Dark Breakfast Blend. My favorite." Then went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup, rejoined the two men in the living room.

"Well son as much as I enjoy your hospitality I need to head for home, and don't worry about the piano, I'm having your mother's shipped here from Monterey. And later this afternoon Movers and Shakers will be by to remove the kindling." Laguna offered with the same lopsided smile from before. Rose from the couch and gave his son a quick hug he left the house.

"What time do we start tonight?" Seifer asked him. He had been up since 10:00 had showered and dressed. Not wanting to disturb Squall's sleep and not sure if Laguna was awake yet he pulled a book off the bookshelf and was going to go in the kitchen and read. But when he entered the living room he found that Laguna was awake and on the phone.

"Shauna darling, I'll be home later today." He stopped briefly, "Yes your favorite stepson is okay." Again a brief pause, "I love you too." Then hung up. He noticed Seifer watching him. "Good morning Seifer."

"Good morning Laguna." Seifer offered.

"Squall still asleep?"

"Yes." Seifer replied to the question.

"I made a fresh pot of coffee if you're interested." Laguna said cheerfully. But cheerful was not was he was feeling. The sound of the shower had woken him up and even after just a few hours of sleep he was feeling refreshed. Going into the kitchen he saw that Squall had dumped the last of the coffee from much earlier so he sat about making a fresh pot. He noticed, that with the exception of the coffee pot and the microwave all the small appliances were missing.

"God damn you Benjamin." He swore softly. Then he saw the solid oak table, which had been in the Leonhart family for the last several generations, was leaning on three legs. "That fucking son of a whore." He swore violently. "The worst mistake I ever made was marrying that conniving bitch and adopting you." That was his secret though and one that he hadn't shared with anyone else other then his beloved Raine and his current lovely wife, Shauna. Limping over to the table he observed what Fujin had the night before, that the table could be repaired, without deteriorating the value of it.

He smiled grimly praising Squall's restraint, if it had been him he would have probably just shot Ben and told the police that he had come home and thought he was an intruder and feared for his safety.

Pouring a cup of coffee and grabbing the phone book he returned to the living room. The first call was to his credit card companies where he had a stop put on all of Benjamin's credit cards. The next call he made was to Ward's Movers and Shakers and arranged for them to send someone out to remove what was left of the piano. He briefly told Ward what had happened. And the fact that they were life longs friends aside he requested that Ward treat Benjamin like any other employee.

After Laguna had left Squall turned to Seifer and smiled, "I'm going to grab a shower, then I need to go and do some shopping. You can come with or you can stay here."

Seifer twisted his body trying to get his back to pop into place. "If you don't mind I think I'll stay here and take a bath. Comfortable as your couch is, I was really cramped last night."

Squall gave him another smile, "That's fine." He had fallen asleep on the couch himself a few times and even with his 5' 8" frame it had been uncomfortable. He didn't want to try to imagine what it had felt like for Seifer. Lowering his eyes over the brim of his coffee cup he inhaled the heady aroma. Taking a small sip he gazed back up at Seifer.

"Seifer, we're both adults and I think that we can share a bed platonically until the furniture for the other bedroom is finished. And like I told you before I won't take advantage of you in your sleep." His next look was sultry, his voice low and husky, "Besides, I want you to be awake so you can enjoy every sinful lust filled moment of it. Because I know I will."

Seifer felt that oh so familiar tingling in his balls. "Oh yeah that's exactly what they wanted was for Squall to take advantage of him."

"That's not going to happen. Besides he already said that he wasn't going to rape us." His brain interjected.

"You can't rape the willing." His balls replied silkily.

"Seifer?"

Squall's question snapped him out of his thoughts, "What?" He replied confused.

"You. Me. Bed. Sharing. Sleeping. Only." Squall answered with a grin.

"Yeah sure."

Squall finished his cup of coffee and left the room to get ready to go and do the shopping that he needed to.

Movers and Shakers arrived to remove the remnants of the piano while Squall was in the shower.

Exiting the bedroom Seifer saw that Squall was dressed much like he had been the day before, except he was in khaki trousers and a pale pink shirt, the pink only enhancing his dark good looks. Glancing over in the corner he saw that the piano had been removed and felt a twinge of sorrow, but quickly shook it off. He knew that his dad would be true to his word and have his mom's piano delivered to him. The same piano that he had learned to play on, the piano that was so lovingly captured in the oil painting.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. There's steaks in the freezer and I thought that we could barbecue for dinner tonight." He smiled at Seifer.

"Sounds great. After I get done with my bath I'll fire up the grill. Quick question. What should I wear tonight?"

"It doesn't matter what you wear. Every guy in the place will be hitting on you." Squall replied honestly keeping his face void of expression, while inside he seethed with jealousy.

Seifer quirked a non-amused eyebrow at him, "Can't I tell them that I'm with you?" He asked seriously.

"No. Because then I wouldn't be able to work." Squall answered and quickly departed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Testilogical

Definition: Testilogical when your testicles are smarter then your brain.

After Squall left Seifer went into the master bathroom and ran a tub of hot water. Stripping off his sweats he sank into the warm depths leaned back against the edge of the tub and relaxed. Different thought assailed him. He hadn't lied to Squall when he had told him that he had been with more women then he cared to remember. He had lost his virginity when he was 13 and had been going strong ever since then.

In high school he knew he had the reputation of being a player. If he would have been born a woman instead of a man he knew that it wouldn't have been player but slut. College? He was Mr. Football Hero and god he couldn't keep the girls off of him. Not that he minded at the time. Later in the Academy he had slowed down for a while, but after he graduated from there he continued where he had left off.

God he needed to get laid. After work tonight he was going to make up an excuse and blow Squall off go to the nearest bar find a woman go back to her place and give her some Almasy action. Yes that's exactly what he was going to do. Then all the sexual thoughts that he was having about Squall Leonhart would be vanquished.

His brain cheered, it would show that annoying pain in the crotch who was boss.

His balls jeered, "That's what you think?"

"And what is that supposed to mean? I am not gay. I won't allow it. If I were to even consider it, it would make me less of a man." His brain said contemptuously.

"Now you're sounding like you're old man." His balls interjected.

"Don't you ever compare me to that homophobic bigoted asshole again." His brain ordered

"Why not you're sounding just like him." His balls replied logically.

"I am nothing like him."

"Then what are you afraid of? Squall already said that he wouldn't take advantage of us." His testicles sighed dramatically. "Mores the pity. But you've seen how he looks at us. All we need to do is prance around naked in front of him."

"What do you think Squall is so sex starved that he's going to jump on us?" His brain argued.

"Yes. All we have to do is flash some skin and he'll be all over us."

"Don't you say that about him." His brain seethed.

"Oh! So now you're defending him?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. What I do know is that he has feelings and I won't use him, to figure out if I'm gay or not." His brain said with finality.

Seifer sat up in the tub. "What in hell am I going to do? I have never felt this way about anyone before." What was there about Squall that he found so irresistible? He was too god damn sexy for his own good. He would have never thought that a man would look good in pink, but Squall pulled it off. Of course so far everything he had seen Squall wear he looked damn good in. Personally he preferred his pajamas or lack thereof.

Sinking back into the warm depths of the bath he seriously contemplated the situation that he was in. He thought about maybe borrowing the money from his father, he nixed that idea down in less then a heartbeat. Perhaps he could borrow the money from Squall. But that would lead to questions that he really wasn't prepared to answer yet. Besides he was afraid of the sadness and hurt that he would see in those amazing eyes. Afraid of the pain that would cross those exquisite features, afraid that he would lose someone who had so quickly became his best friend.

How in the hell could he tell Squall that he was attracted to him, what would his response would be?

Once again his brain added its two cents worth, "Why Seifer. I'm flattered, lets fuck."

His testicles reply was, "And what would be so bad about that?"

Before his brain could answer his heart did, "You are so stupid! Why don't you two try working together? Why should it matter if he's a man? Do you like him?"

There was no answer from either one of Seifer's heads.

"I'm waiting." His heart probed impatiently.

"Yes." Both replied.

"You know that Squall likes us, so why don't we wait and see what happens? Then we can take it from there. In ways you are both right. He does have feelings and his feelings matter and there is no denial that there is a definite sexual attraction." His heart thumped out. "Squall has a good heart. He doesn't know us from the man-in-the-moon yet he invited us to live in his house. Spent astronomical amounts of money on us and hasn't ask for one thing in return. Yes he has made innuendos, and a few choice remarks, but he's also been the perfect gentleman."

Seifer sat back up in the tub and smiled. He felt better. All thoughts of moving out had been vanquished. He would give it time and see where it went. Rising from the now tepid water he quickly dried off and slipped into the cutoffs and tank top that he had brought in with him. Draining the tub he quickly rinsed it out so it would be clean if Squall wanted to take a bath later.

Entering the living room he was startled by the sound of the doorbell chiming. Going over he peeked out through the peephole and saw that there were two deliverymen standing on the porch with four medium size boxes. Without opening the door he asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah we're here to deliver new stereo speakers for a S. Leonhart." One of the men replied.

Seifer opened the door and admitted the two men. Within half an hour they had the new speakers set up and the old ones carted away. "We just need your signature."

Seifer signed the paperwork and after the men had departed he went over and looked through the collection of CDS that Squall had. He made several different selections and put them in the player.

Going into the kitchen he saw that Squall had set out the steaks that he was going to grill for dinner. Hell it had been along time since he had filet mignon. Raiding the fridge he made himself a sandwich and went out to the deck and set up the barbecue, he knew that if he fired the briquettes up now that they would be the perfect temperature for grilling the steaks once Squall got home.

Entering the kitchen again he found some nice potatoes and rolled them in aluminum foil carrying the spuds outside he buried them in the coals.

Wanting another cup of coffee or something cold to drink he made another trip into the kitchen. Crossing over to the fridge, he pulled out one of the bottles of water. Curiosity prompted him to open the crisper drawer where he found a variety of vegetables. He made the quick decision that he would make a salad to go with dinner. Muttering under his breath about Squall and his bunny food.

Remembering the steaks he had seen he bit back a snort of laughter, "Yeah some rabbit food. How many bunny's actually ate meat?"

He chuckled outright, Bugs Bunny did not count. "Why yes I would just love a duck dinner." He did a perfect imitation of Bugs in that one cartoon where he dressed up like the lady hunter and flirted with Elmer Fudd.

After he finished making the salad he put it back in the fridge to keep cool and walked back out to the deck.

Seifer was so intent on gazing out over the bay and singing along with the Beach Boys that he didn't hear Squall come in.

Squall had spent a semi-pleasant afternoon shopping. He had stopped by Awesome Audio and bought new speakers for his stereo. Finding that deliveries were slow that day he paid the extra to have them delivered and setup for him.

His next stop was The Insane Chef, where he replaced his Cuisinart, blender, can-opener, toaster and Kitchen Aide mixer.

His final stop was at the market where he picked up just a few essential items. The rest of his grocery shopping could wait until he had more time. Now he needed to get home, fix dinner, and get ready for work. He knew that his contact frequented Club Surge, but the nights that he was there varied. So for the next several weeks, like it or not he was going clubbing.

When he arrived home he quickly unloaded the car sitting the bags in the doorway. Hearing the stereo he was relived that they had actually shown up today. Carrying the bags further into the house he saw that Seifer was standing outside on the deck and he could hear him singing. Taking the groceries into the kitchen he quickly put them away and smiled at the thoughtfulness that Seifer had made a salad.

Removing the steaks from the wrapper he butterfly cut and seasoned them. Placing them on a plate he carried them outside to the deck, his rich mellow tenor blending with Seifer's husky bass to sing, "Little Deuce Coop".

Seifer turned at the sound of the added voice and saw Squall standing there with the steaks prepped and ready to throw on the grill. Hearing Squall sing along with him was a shock, "You like the Beach Boys?"

"Puh lease, I'm a Cali boy. Of course I like the Beach Boys." Then unable to resist he played the stereotypical California airhead to the hilt, "Like oh my god! Like they are so totally awesome dude. And it's totally like a law or something like you know." Unable to keep a straight face Squall started laughing.

Seifer threw back his golden head and laughed as well, "You are one funny guy Squall Leonhart." He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much.

"How do you like yours done Seifer?" Squall asked him a slight tinge of pink high on his cheekbones.

"Medium. Would you like me grab plates?" He offered.

"Thanks." Squall replied as he threw one of the steaks on the grill.

When Seifer returned he had not only grabbed plates and flatware for them but also the salad that he had made. "I need to go get butter and sour cream for the potatoes and dressing for the salad. Can I bring you anything to drink?"

"A bottle of water please."

Seifer made another quick trek into the kitchen where he grabbed the last of the things that they would need for dinner.

Arriving back to the deck he saw Squall turn the one steak over and toss the other one on. Taking the tongs he skillfully removed the potatoes from the briquettes and placed them on the plates that Seifer had brought out. Glancing up he grinned and said, "The steaks should be done in about five more minutes.

After the meat was done they sat out on the deck and ate, once more engaging in friendly conversation.

Seifer cut into his steak and found that it was done perfectly, taking a bite he found that this was one of the best steaks that he had ever eaten. "I think you missed your calling Squall. You should be a chef."

Squall chuckled, "I'm not temperamental or arrogant enough."

Seifer snorted with laughter and shook his head in bemusement and offered, "All right maybe a stand up comic." He had been wrestling with his thoughts for the greater part of the afternoon. Maybe he should just bite the bullet and tell Squall how he was feeling about him.

"Uh, Squall?" He started.

"Yes?"

Letting out a deep breath he continued, "I like you."

"I like you too Seifer." Squall replied with a soft smile.

"No! I mean I 'like' you." He put emphasis on like.

"I knew what you meant Seifer." Squall responded. Inside his emotions were in turmoil. Shit! What in the hell was he going to do? He knew that right now Seifer was just confused, and there was no way that he was going to take advantage of that. Unlike some members of the community he did not believe that inside every straight person was a homosexual just screaming to come out of the closet. He also knew that Seifer had probably never been exposed to many gay people before and if he had they more likely then not been so blatantly obvious about their sexual preferences. Fuck.

He gazed across the table at Seifer and for a brief moment lost his ability to speak. The sun had started to sit across the bay and was painting the handsome blonde in a riot of beautiful colors, the oranges, pinks, and purples danced over his golden brown skin and highlighted his short spiky blonde hair. "Seifer, I really like you too. But right now, I want us to be friends and if something grows from that then that will be great. If it doesn't I don't want anything to destroy the friendship that you and I have. So let's give it time." His response was straightforward and honest his tone gentle but firm.

"Okay." Was all Seifer could say. He had seen a brief moment of pain flash in Squall's eyes and wondered who had hurt him so badly. "Who was it?"

"Who was who?"

"Who hurt you so badly Squall?"

"Vincent." He answered.

"Okay. I know that Valentine was unfaithful to you. What else did he do to you Squall?" Seifer liked Vincent Valentine less and less with each passing moment.

"When Vincent and I first got together it was just guts and gonads. God Seifer you've seen him. He's gorgeous. We knew each other for all of about 4 hours and I took him to bed. He's been the only one of my lovers that I hopped into bed with after just a brief acquaintance. For the first three months that we were together all we did was fuck, and the sex was amazing." Squall paused and looked at Seifer wanting to judge his reaction before he continued.

When there was no sign of disgust on Seifer's handsome face he continued. "After that initial three months we actually started talking and found that we had some of the same interest and some things in common. So we decided to try and build a relationship. I really cared for him and I thought he felt the same way about me, but I was sorely mistaken. I made a promise to myself. Actually it was two, the first was that Vincent and I would never be lovers again."

"And the second?"

"That I would get to know my next lover before anything physical happened between us." Squall smiled across the table at him, "I really do like you Seif. Just please give me a little more time." Glancing down at his watch he saw that it was quickly approaching 6:00 and the club opened at 7:00. "Shit. I have to get ready. Seif could I get you to put this stuff away for me please."

"Sure. So what should I wear?" Seifer replied and started picking up the dirty plates.

"Tight jeans, muscle shirt and cowboy boots." Squall replied over his shoulder, he hadn't realized that it had gotten so late. Usually when he went out it didn't take him that long to get ready. But tonight he was going to Club Surge, a place that he had never been before, but had heard stories about it from some of his gay friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Leather makes me pant

When Squall emerged from the bedroom 45 minutes later his transformation was complete. He had gone from the cover of GQ to the centerfold of Tease.

Squall was wearing black leather pants that were so tight you could tell that he wasn't wearing underwear, not that he ever bothered and if you stared at his groin you could see that he was semi-hard. He had left the top button undone and had turned it down to form a V. He had put on the biker boots that he had been wearing yesterday and a black leather vest sans shirt. That showed off his sculpted torso, the yin-yang tattoo around his navel and his nipple and belly button rings. Around his neck wasn't a slave collar but a platinum lions head necklace and in his right ear was a diamond stud.

He had teased his hair up into an elaborate rooster tail that draped over his face. He outlined his eyes with black eyeliner and had put just a hint of cherry lip-gloss on to give his pouty mouth a nice sheen.

While Squall had been getting ready Seifer grabbed the clothes that he had suggested and went into the other bathroom to change. He was sitting on the couch reading when Squall made his entrance. You would have to blind, deaf and mute not to be able to tell that Squall was gay. He put to words his shock, "Jesus Christ Leonhart. Could you look anymore gay?" But damn Squall looked hot, he was a wet dream walking around on two legs.

An eyebrow shot up on Squalls forehead. So Seif wanted to see if he could be anymore gay did he? He responded by fisting one hand in his hip. The other he snapped his fingers then placed them down into the gays communities' version of 'Live long and prosper.' Pursing his lips he lisped, "Why yeth I can Mith Thang." God he hated doing that. It was so stereotypical. The first time he heard someone speaking with a lisp, he wanted to suggest that they get a speech therapist. But Zell had told him that it was charming and cute. Personally it drove him crazy.

Seifer shook his head from side to side and started laughing. "You're not going to talk that way tonight are you?"

"Hell no. I'd either have a migraine headache or be ready for a trip to the insane asylum in about five minutes." Squall replied. "But just to warn you ahead of time, yes we will be running into people that do talk that way. Then checking to make sure he had his wallet he turned to Seifer and said, "Are you ready?"

"Baby, I was born ready." Seifer answered with a smirk and pulled his long body off the couch.

"Flirt." Squall replied huskily and winked at him. "Keep talking like that Almasy and I might just forget my earlier promise about no taking advantage of you while you were asleep."

Seifer waggled his eyebrows at him and replied huskily, "Tease." And followed him out to the garage.

Squall unlocked the car doors and growled at Seifer, "Get in the car bitch."

"What?" The shock was apparent in Seifer's tone.

"Isn't that what redneck foreplay is? Get in the car bitch. Get in the truck bitch. Get on the back of my bike bitch." Squall smirked across the top of the car at him.

Seifer sneered at him and lost the scathing comment that he was going to reply with when he saw the ten speed hanging off hooks on the wall behind Squall, "Yeah! Nice Schwinn."

Squall started laughing, "And you say I should be a stand up comic. Get in the car you dork."

On the drive to the club Squall filled Seifer in on what he knew about Surge, "I've never been to this particular club but I know people that have and there are something's that I need to warn you about. Do not under any circumstances let anyone take you down to the basement.

"Alright, can I ask why?"

"From what I've heard every stereotypical thing that you've heard about homosexuals happens down there. I may tease you about taking advantage of you. But trust me on this Seif, you can and will be hurt. It won't matter how much you protest it will happen." The softness had left Squall's voice and it had grown harsh.

"Why hasn't anything been done about it?" Seifer asked confused.

"That is something I don't know." Squall answered.

"Is it safe to use the restroom? Or am I going to have to worry about my bladder exploding?"

"Yes it's safe to use the restroom. Just don't touch the walls." Squall chuckled.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Seifer asked he was starting to feel a sense of dread in his stomach.

"Yeah, don't drink anything unless you buy it and see the bartender pour it yourself and don't drink out of your glass if you've left it unattended." Squall answered him honestly. "Also I think that you are going to need a plausible cover story to keep most of the men at bay."

"What if I tell them that you and I are old friends? And I came to visit you after my previous lover dumped me?" Seifer offered.

"That's good. But tell them that he was killed in an automobile accident. His name was Ted and you were together for five years and you're still pretty much broken up over his loss. If you tell them that you were dumped they are going to try and help you forget him. If you say that he was killed, they will offer a sensitive ear for the most part. Keep it simple Seifer. Nothing to elaborate, the simpler the lie the easier it is to keep track of it."

"What about you?"

"Honey I dumped my last boyfriend. There's no need to worry about being new faces, since the populace has the tendency to change."

Arriving at the club Squall was actually surprised that they had an attended parking area. Parking the car they went into the club.

The minute they walked through the door they were surrounded by pulsating multicolored lights and throbbing music.

Going upstairs to the bar Squall ordered a club soda with a twist of lime for himself and a coke for Seifer. They were on duty and they would not be drinking. Even if they weren't Squall wouldn't drink anyway since he was driving. He never drank then got behind the wheel of a car.

"Squall?" A voice called from across the room.

Squall turned at the voice and jumped gracefully off the barstool, strutted over and hugged the man who had spoken, "Hi Edge. How have you been?"

"I've been good and yourself?"

"Trying to stay out of trouble." Squall answered with a laugh.

"Any luck?"

"None. I tried it and got bored within five minutes."

Glancing over Squall's shoulder Edge saw Seifer leaning against the bar, "If you'll excuse me I think I just found my next ex."

"Good luck with that." Squall offered.

"Oh is he yours?"

"No. He's just a friend, who's staying with me for a while. Come on and I'll introduce you." Squall replied and felt a knot of jealousy start building in his stomach. Looping his arm around Edge's waist he led him over to where Seifer was sitting.

"So if he's not yours what makes you think that I don't have a chance?" Edge asked, as they got closer to the bar.

"His life partner was killed about six months ago." Squall answered softly. He and Seifer had worked out the rest of the logistics of Seifer's cover during the drive to the club.

"That's too bad." Edge replied sincerely.

As they got closer to the bar Squall saw that Seifer was engaged in conversation with a man who had electric blue hair. "That's so sad you poor sweet thing. So what brings you to California?"

"I couldn't handle being in Texas anymore, everywhere I looked reminded me of Ted. So I called a friend of mine who lives here and asked if I could come and stay with him for a while. At least until it got a little easier to deal with the memories." Seifer replied sadly.

"Seifer, sorry to interrupt, but Edge wanted to meet you." Squall said and stopped beside his stool.

"Edge, this is my friend Seifer Almasy."

"It's nice to meet you Seifer." Edge replied to the introduction.

"Todd this is the friend I was telling you about…" Seifer began and was cutoff by the interruption.

"Squall Leonhart, how have you been?" Todd shrieked and jumped off the barstool he had been sitting on and threw his arms around Squall.

"Fantastic. And yourself?"

"The same. Now that I'm single again, I don't suppose that you've talked to Roxanne have you?"

"Yes, I've talked to Nathan. He said that you dumped him. Didn't give any specifics though." Squall replied easily. "So why you'd do it Todd?"

"Because I found several pieces of my mom's jewelry in her possession. Then she had the audacity to tell me that mom had given them to her." Todd snapped.

"Good reason." Squall smiled at the blue haired man.

"And everybody knows why you dumped her. Now if you'll excuse me I have to mingle with the masses." Todd said and swished off.

"Come on Squall let's dance." Edge grabbed Squall by the arm and drug him downstairs where they hit the dance floor.

Seifer grabbed his and Squall's drinks and went over and sat down at one of the tables that gave a perfect view of the dance floor. Squall wasn't hard to miss he had a sleek natural grace and moved sensuously with the music. He was mesmerizing, his body moving in tempo with the loud music that blared out around the club. The colored lights flashed down on the dancers the bathing them in rainbow hues.

The dance over Squall tried to make his way back upstairs where he was stopped several times and asked to dance again and was drug back out on the dance floor. It wasn't obvious to the other people who were watching the dancers. To them Squall looked like a young man who was out for a good time. Seifer knew better, he knew that Squall was trying to make contact with the informant.

"Why don't you and I go downstairs and get to know each other better?" The drunk that Squall had the misfortune of dancing with slurred out. He tried to grab Squall by the arm and drag him away.

Sidestepping out of the way Squall missed being grabbed but bumped into another dancer. He turned and apologized to the man he had bumped into.

"That's okay blue eyes, you can bump into me anytime you want to." The tall silver haired man replied and started swaying to the beat of the music again. Ignoring his current partner, he started dancing with Squall, "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

Peridot green eyes flashed down at the brunet who was now dancing with him. "Of course you probably hear it all the time, but I can tell that you don't let it go to your head." He said silkily. Letting his eyes travel down that hard body in front of him. Resting on the slight bulge in the front of those tight black leather pants. He licked his lips in appreciation and groaned.

Squall was abruptly grabbed from behind, "I said that you and are going downstairs."

Squall brought his knee up sharply into the mans groin which caused him to be released as the other man hit the dance floor whimpering Squall snarled down at him, "Why don't you go downstairs and fuck yourself." He turned to finish the dance with the elegant man that he had bumped into but found that he had vanished.

He had been dancing and talking with people for the past four hours and hadn't sat down once and he was parched. Politely declining more offers to dance and saying perhaps later, he made his way upstairs and joined Seifer at the table where he was sitting. He was relieved that Seifer had ordered him another club soda, sitting down and took slow sips off of it.

"So who was the guy you kneed in the balls. Over zealous fan?" Seifer smirked at him. He had seen the way Squall worked the room. He had more charisma then was good for anybody. But so did he when he turned on the Almasy charm. He had talked to several people, most of them knew about his 'painful lose'. He knew that either Todd or Edge had talked. He had no luck ferreting out their contact and hoped that maybe Squall had.

"No. Just some drunk who didn't know the meaning of the word no." Squall replied sharply. He was tired and he wasn't feeling to good and all he wanted to do was go home, take a shower and go to bed. "I'm ready to go home I have a blinding headache."

"Would you like me to drive?" Seifer asked.

"That would be great." Squall answered and pulled the keys out of his pocket and gave them to the blonde. After Squall finished his club soda they got up and left the club.

Leaving the club neither Squall nor Seifer noticed the two men that are standing in shadows.

Arriving at the car Seifer reassured Squall that he didn't need directions that he had an unerring sense of direction and knew how to get back to the house. Pulling the BMW out of the parking garage Seifer drove off towards Squall's house.

"Follow them." He said to the shorter man at his side. "Find out everything you can about the brunet. And Reno don't get caught." It was a warning and a threat.

"No problem boss." The red head replied and hopped in his car and discreetly followed the black BMW.

"Oh blue eyes you have intrigued me. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a very, very long time." The silver haired man whispered then got in his black Viper and drove off into the still quiet night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Raw sewage

When they arrived home the first thing Squall did was send off a short e-mail to Kiro's at his home address to let him that no contact had been made as of yet. Grabbing a pair of sweats out of the dresser he went into the bathroom, took three Excedrin, stripped down stepped into the shower and proceeded to wash the sweat off his body. He was thankful that Club Surge didn't allow smoking inside. He hated when his clothes picked up the smell of stale cigarettes.

Running his fingers through his wet hair he managed to get all the rats out, grabbing his shampoo he made a rich lather and gently washed away the last remnants of hairspray and sweat. Taking the conditioner he ran it through his dark chocolate locks.

Rinsing off he stepped out of the shower and dried off and gave his hair a brisk towel drying. It wouldn't have mattered if he would have taken the time to blow dry it or not, by the time he woke up the following day his hair would have looked like he had been tumbled into a haystack anyway.

Wiping the steam off the mirror he did a quick perusal of his smooth hairless body. He had started waxing when he 13 and there was no hair on him from the neck down. He had been doing it for so long he didn't need to worry about it anymore. Every now and then he found a stray hair and plucked it out with tweezers.

Shimming into the sweats he entered the bedroom and found that Seifer was already there. "How's the headache?" Seifer asked.

"Not as bad. The Excedrin has helped. Any luck tonight?" Squall asked softly as he slid into bed.

"None. Except I got about 15 phone numbers from guys that told me once my mourning period was up to call them." Seifer answered with a smirk. "How about you?"

"I'm jealous. I didn't get one single phone number. Several indecent proposals but not one phone number, I'm crushed. It was my hair wasn't it? They didn't like my hair." Squall joked. Then turned serious, "No I didn't find our contact either."

Seifer fought the urge and won to reach out and ruffle Squall's hair. "Don't worry about the phone numbers honey, there's always tomorrow." He replied with the same good-natured kidding. "Good night Squall."

"Good night Seifer." He replied turned over and stretched and proceeded to make himself comfortable.

As night deepened around the two sleeping men, Seifer got cold and his body radiated towards the heat coming off of Squall. Snuggling up against him, Seifer put his arm around Squall's waist and drew his hot body in closer to his.

The feel of cool flesh against his own warm skin caused Squall to briefly waken, "What?" Was his sleepy question.

"Cold." Seifer murmured in his sleep and cuddled in tighter.

The following morning Seifer woke before Squall, he was now on his back with Squall curled around him using his shoulder as a pillow gazing down a feeling of contentment filled him. He knew in that instant that this is how he wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life. With this beautiful man curled around him. In his sleep Squall looked like he was 13 or 14, he had such a look of unsullied innocence.

Seifer inhaled the subtle fragrance of the shampoo and soap that Squall used, that along with the natural scent from his own body was wild and exotic, god he smelled good.

In his sleep Squall had flung one of his legs over his hips and he had grown hard against the warmth of the hard muscled inner thigh. He liked the contrast in their skin tones, Squall was so bronzed and it looked right against his own natural golden skin.

Seifer could have spent the rest of the day with Squall curled around his body, but he wanted to do something special for him like surprise him with breakfast in bed. Reluctantly sliding out from under him Seifer gave the younger man a look of intense longing, thankful that Squall hadn't seen it. Reaching out he softly ran his fingers down Squall's baby smooth cheek without waking him up. Smirking he was happy to find out that yes Squall's skin was as soft as it looked.

Entering the kitchen he set about making coffee and couldn't find it. Deducing that they had ran out, he stealthy entered the bedroom and grabbing a change of clothes went into the bathroom and changed.

Leaving the house he made a quick jog down to the little market that wasn't that far from Squall's and picked up a can of coffee and some ham slices.

Arriving back at the house he went into the kitchen, opened the coffee and started brewing a pot. While he waited for it to brew he started whipping up eggs for the omelets that he was planning on making for breakfast.

He had grabbed the cheese and mushrooms out of the refrigerator, when Squall walked into the kitchen looking oh so sexy and sleep tousled.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

Seifer offered a smile and replied, "Making breakfast. Do you like omelets?"

"Yes, I like omelets." Squall replied with a smile of his own then stretched and inhaled deeply, and cringed. "What is that offensive aroma?"

Seifer had no idea what Squall was talking about, the only thing that he smelled was the coffee. Figuring that could be what Squall was referring to he offered, "Coffee."

"That is not coffee!" Squall said brusquely.

Seifer was starting to get offended, see if he ever did anything nice for anyone again. He grabbed the can of Boyd's and held it up. "Yes it is, see." He replied indignantly.

"No! That is not coffee! That is raw sewage!" Squall said. Then seeing the look of dejection on Seifer's face let out a soft sigh and smiled. "You have a lot to learn my friend." He walked over to the freezer opened it and continued, "Sumatra, Columbian, Vanilla Bean, or Dark Breakfast?"

"The Dark Breakfast sounds good." Seifer replied. Wondering whoever thought up the idea of keeping coffee in the freezer.

Squall pulled out a bag of coffee beans and proceeded to grind them. Dumping the one pot down the sink he washed out the pot and the filter and started a new pot. He realized that he had sounded like an insensitive prick to Seifer it was obvious that he was trying to do something nice. "Seifer, I'm sorry about the comment about raw sewage." But as the rich heady aroma filled the air he inhaled again and smiled at Seifer, "See the difference?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast. And you're right this does smell like raw sewage." He said and picked up the can of coffee and chucked it in the garbage.

Squall smiled at him again, "Thank you Seifer. That was really thoughtful of you."

In the next instant Squall felt his stomach tighten and he broke out in cold sweats. Dashing out of the kitchen he barely made it to the bathroom where he hung his head over the toilet and vomited.

Pulling himself up, Squall flushed the toilet and left the bathroom. He was going to go to his own bath and brush his teeth. Entering the bedroom that thought was quickly eradicated as another wave of nausea swept over him. Dashing to the toilet he flung up the seat and threw up again.

Stumbling out of the bathroom he collapsed on his bed curling himself up in a tight little ball he laid there and shook. His body was racked with fever yet he was also freezing he couldn't find the strength to reach down and pull the comforter up over his trembling body.

Seifer was a little concerned he had heard a toilet flush twice within the last five minutes. Leaving the kitchen he went into the bedroom where he saw Squall curled up on the bed shaking. "Jesus Leonhart don't you have enough sense to cover up." He growled and stomped over to the bed and yanked the comforter over Squall's trembling body as he did his hand made contact with Squall's heated flesh.

Squall moaned, "Don't feel good."

"I know. Try and get some more sleep." Seifer ordered him and left the bedroom.

Going back into the kitchen Seifer went ahead and made himself breakfast. After he finished eating he quickly cleaned up the kitchen. Going into the living room he decided to watch a little TV and keep an ear out for Squall.

As the day lengthened, Seifer hadn't heard anything else from the bedroom. Turning off the TV he went into the kitchen and made Squall a cup of tea and a piece of dry toast. He had found the tea without any problem. Picking the items up he went back to the bedroom where he found Squall was waking up a little. "I thought you might like to try and eat something." He offered kindly.

Squall inhaled a little and flung the comforter off and tried to make it to the commode in time but didn't manage too instead he threw up on the bathroom floor. Another wave of nausea washed over him and he tried to vomit again. Since his last bout of puking had emptied his stomach he just knelt on the floor holding his stomach and dry heaving.

Seifer put the tea and toast on the dresser and went into the bathroom where he saw Squall huddled on the floor. Putting his arm around Squall he tried to help him stand. Squall's body was no longer fever hot but ice cold.

Seifer knew that he had to get Squall warm, but didn't want to put him back in bed covered in vomit. Holding Squall tight against him he stepped into the shower with him fully clothed. Turned the water on warm and just held the quaking body tight against his. Somehow he managed to pull the sweats off of Squall and let them fall to a flop to the bottom of the shower, still holding onto him.

"Do you think you can manage to stand so I can get my shorts off?" Seifer asked

"Nuu." Squall whimpered.

"Here baby, lean on me." Seifer said softly and sat him to his feet. Holding Squall one armed managed to shed the pair of soaking-wet shorts he was wearing. Taking the soap he proceeded to wash away the last of the vomit from Squall's pale body. He was alarmed Squall was usually so dark, but now he was ghost white. Taking the shampoo he washed Squall's hair.

Satisfied that Squall was clean Seifer turned off the water stepped out of the shower and briskly dried the smaller man off. Wrapping a towel around his waist he carried Squall back into the bedroom and tucked him into bed.

"Go back to sleep." He ordered.

"Need to clean up." Squall protested weakly and tried to sit up.

"No! You need to rest I'll take care of it."

Selecting a pair of jeans Seifer dressed and went to clean up the bathroom. Gathering the towels and wet clothes he took them out to the garage and shoved them in the washing machine.

After he was finished he went into the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee. Pouring himself a cup he went back to the living room and selected a movie to watch. Fifteen minutes into it he found that there was no way he could concentrate on the plot since his main concern was asleep in the other room.

The only breaks he took was going and switching the laundry over, getting more coffee and going to the bathroom.

Seifer managed to catch a short nap on the couch but every little noise woke him up and sent him running to the bedroom door to make sure that Squall was okay.

The next morning Seifer thought that maybe today Squall's tummy could handle a little bit of food. Making him another cup of tea and yet another piece of toast he carried them into the bedroom where he saw Squall was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Would you like to try the tea and toast now?"

"Yeah that sounds great." Squall replied, his voice raw from the abuse that it had taken the day before. Taking small sips off the tea and little nibbles off the toast, which he managed to consume without the urge to throw up.

Seifer walked over and picked him up and carried him into the living room where he sat him on the sofa. "Where do you keep your clean sheets?"

"Linen cupboard. Why?" Squall answered and pointed down the short hallway to it.

"I'm going to change the sheets, then I'm going to carry you back in there and put you back to bed."

"I can walk."

"Yeah! Well you can also shut up and let me take care of you." Seifer said brusquely.

After he changed the bed linens he went back into the living room picked Squall up and carried him back to bed. "Try and get some more sleep." He ordered gruffly and left the room. Relieved that Squall's body had resumed it's normal color and temperature.

When he awoke several hours later Squall was greeted to the wonderful aroma of chicken soup. Dragging himself from the bed he walked nude over to his dresser and selected a pair of sweats. Pulling them on he let the waistband ride really low on his hips instead of around his still tender belly.

Going into the bathroom he brushed his teeth, just getting the stale taste of vomit out of his mouth made him feel 100 better. God that soup smelled good and he found that he was ravenous and could actually smell food without wanting to hurl.

He walked into the kitchen just as Seifer was ladling some of the nourishing broth into a bowl. "That smells wonderful." Squall commented.

Seifer looked over at him and smiled, "I was just going to bring you a bowl of broth and another cup of tea."

"Thank you Seifer." Squall said softly went and sit down, enjoying the fact that someone was taking care of him.

"I want you to just have the broth for now and later today if you think your tummy can handle it, I'll put in some of the chicken and veggies."

Squall took the spoon and dipped into the warm broth, and blew across it to cool it so he wouldn't singe his tongue. Sipping it he found that it was the best tasting chicken soup he had ever had the pleasure of eating. "This is fantastic Seifer."

"Thanks. It's one of my specialties. You look like you're feeling better."

"I am. Thanks for taking care of me." Squall smiled at him.

"No problem. What do get in return?" Seifer joked.

"I bought you new clothes and chocolate what else do you want?" Squall replied snidely.

"A million dollars would be nice I did clean up after you." Seifer shot back.

"Whatever." Squall retorted. Then smiled at him, "I wasn't lying this soup is really good."

Meanwhile across town a different conversation was taking place.

"So what did you find out about him Reno?" The silver haired man asked.

"His names Squall Leonhart. Lives in a house on the Point that makes this place look like a shack."

"This place is a shack you idiot. Do you think I want you to know where I really live? Get on with it." He growled.

"Sorry boss. Ran a background check on him he has more money then he knows what to do with. He's been in Fortune 500's top 250 for the past three years."

"I could have found that out on my own. I want more personal information. Past lover's that sort of thing."

"Why didn't you say so? He's only had three serious boyfriends. One is some wanna be rock star. The other is now a woman."

"And the third?" He was starting to get really irritated.

"Some Goth attorney or somethin' like that name's…" Reno started.

"Vincent Valentine." He husked out.

"Yeah how'd you know that?"

"Oh, I have my ways." He replied and swept from the room. Flipping open his cell phone he made a call.

"Valentine."

"Hello Vincent. You and I need to talk." He purred low into the phone. "I'll meet you at your penthouse in one hour. And Vincent you better be there."

"I have court. So I'll be there at 6:00 tonight." Vincent snarled into his own cell phone and clicked it shut. "Fuck! What rock did he ooze out from under?"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: Gangsta' Rap and the Mafia

Squall and Seifer spent the better part of the afternoon talking and watching television. Squall had eaten another bowl of the wonderful soup that Seifer had made. Rinsing his bowl he put in the dishwasher. Even though he had spent the better part of the morning and early afternoon sleeping, he still feeling a little weak and tired so he went back to the bedroom and lay back down and went back to sleep.

Vincent Valentine arrived at his penthouse. He was in a fairly good mood considering the events of the day. He had a good day in court. The scumbag child molester that he was prosecuting was spending the next 20 years in prison without possibility of parole. He was home now and he had half an hour to prepare himself for his unwanted visitor.

"Shit! What have I done to bring him back into my life?" Vincent thoughts were black as he rode up in the elevator. "God! I wish I had never slept with him. Squall and I would still be together if I hadn't." True, the sex had been good, but it wasn't fantastic like it had been with Squall.

Opening the door he walked in and found that he had company. "How the fuck did you get in here?" He growled at his guest.

"Language Vincent. As to how I got in here? I have my ways. I hope you don't mind I made myself a drink." He said with a smile.

Vincent shrugged his black leather trench coat off and hung it in the hall closet. Storming over to his bar he poured himself a stiff drink. "Actually I do mind. What the fuck do you want?" He asked his voice full of hostility.

"Now Vinnie, don't be that way." He patted the spot beside him on the couch. "Come over here and sit down by me." The man said his voice silky and smooth.

"I prefer to stand. And I'm only going to ask you one more time, before I call security. What do you want?" Vincent snarled.

Green eyes flashing dangerously the man pulled off the red leather couch and strolled over to where Vincent was standing. "Don't make this more difficult then it has to be Vincent." He was starting to get a little irked. How stupid of him to that the way he had been able to intimidate Vincent Valentine was with his fists. "I have questions. You have answers. Now would you please come and sit by me on the couch so we can talk?" He finished with an icy smile, turned back around and walked back over to the couch.

"Fine. What do you want Jenova?" Vincent asked unable to keep the hostility from his voice.

He spun gracefully around, "For one thing for you not to be so unbearably rude to me. After all I am a guest."

"An unwelcome one. What do you want Sephiroth?" Vincent let out an exasperated breath. But crossed the room and instead of sitting by his 'guest', he chose one of the wing chairs.

Sephiroth glared at him and huffed, "You're going to make this difficult, aren't you? I want you to tell me everything you know about Squall Leonhart."

"Squall Leonhart? Never heard of him." Vincent was instantly on alert. Fuck me! What in hell did he want with Squall?

"Don't lie to me Vincent. I despise it when people lie to me. It has a tendency to make me very angry." Sephiroth smiled maliciously. "I know he was your lover at one time. Tell me about how he is in bed Vincent. Does he just lie there while he's being fucked? Or does he move like he does on the dance floor?"

Vincent remained silent, yeah he may have more lovers then an abacus could track of, but he didn't kiss and tell.

"Does he moan and cry out in his passion? How does his mouth feel when it's wrapped around your cock?" Sephiroth was now painfully hard. While he was asking Vincent his inappropriate questions he let his imagination take flight and actually pictured his beautiful Blue Eyes doing those things to him and let out an involuntary groan.

"First things first freak show what happened between Squall and I is none of your goddamn fucking business. What I know of his personal life is that he is an incredibly nice guy. And once you have his loyalty you have it for life unless you fuck it up. He has a good heart and is generous to his friends. On his friends he has a select group of people that he is close to."

"Why Vinnie it sound's like you're in love with him." Sephiroth said smugly.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, I'm not in love with him but I do love him. Worst mistake I ever made was letting you fuck me, I lost him because of it."

Sephiroth pouted, "Was it really a mistake?" Then snorted, "Tell me more about him."

There were things that Vincent knew about Squall Leonhart that he would never even under threat of being tortured to death revel to anyone. He knew that Squall had gone into the academy under an alias. Squall wanted to be a detective and what better way to protect your anonymity then having no record that showed you were connected with any law enforcement agency. Squall preferred the rich boy personification that he had been painted with.

"He's rich."

"I already know that Vincent."

"Fine, his generosity doesn't only include friends but he makes sizeable donations to a children's charity every year. At Christmas he buys gift's and takes them to the children's wards at the hospital."

"Fine. Fine he likes ankle biters. What I'd like to know is why he took criminology classes while he was in college then didn't pursue a career in that field?" Sephiroth questioned.

Vincent's face remained expressionless. Shit, he needed to warn Squall about this. "How should I know?" He snapped.

"Fine! How did he make all of his money?"

This was perfect, without missing a beat Vincent answered, "Organized crime." He knew that Sephiroth was involved in some shady dealings, and he hoped that telling him that Squall was with the Mafia might scare him enough that he would leave Squall the fuck alone.

That was not the response that Sephiroth was expecting and it showed on his face and in his voice. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Organized crime, you know the Mafia." Vincent bit back the evil smile that threatened to spill across his mouth. "Oh he may have made a little bit of money in the stock market. But his real money is in a nice little off shore account."

"He's Mafioso?" Sephiroth was even more intrigued over the revelation. Tomorrow he would have Reno start digging up dirt on some of the local crime lords to find out which family that Squall Leonhart was affiliated with. Smiling to himself he thought that this was perfect he would use the information that he gleaned to blackmail Squall Leonhart.

"Yes." Vincent lied smoothly.

Rising from the couch he smiled at Vincent, "I need to go. Thank you for your help Vincent." Then left in a swirl of black leather.

Vincent realized his mistake just by Sephiroth's reaction. But he could rectify it. No longer trusting that his phone wasn't tapped and there wasn't a bug planted, he waited for half an hour before he left the penthouse, going around the corner he picked up the payphone added the proper amount of coins and punched in a number.

"Hello!" A voice rasped groggily from the other end.

"Dad, its Vincent I need a favor."

When Squall awoke again he went into the living room and found that Seifer was watching American Idol, and laughing his ass off over some of the contestants and Simon Cowell's commentary about their performances.

Seifer looked over at Squall who was leaning against the doorframe and watching him in amusement. The next contestant came on. He had a grillwork done on his front teeth, he was wearing pants where the waistband bagged all the way down to his knees, he was the epitome of a gangsta' rap star and he sucked. "Look at this guy Squall, that is not the face of an American Idol that's the face of America's Most Wanted."

"You don't actually like this shit do you?" Squall asked. He wanted some more of that scrumptious soup that Seifer had made then he wanted indulge in one of his pleasures, taking a bubble bath and reading

"God no! But I think Simon is a hoot!"

Before Squall could enter the kitchen another contestant who was a male, gave his rendition of Soul and Inspiration by the Righteous Brothers. When he finished, Paula Abdul kept going on and on about much he moved her.

Squall looked at the screen and sneered, "I think all that's required to move her is a penis and a pulse."

Seifer broke up laughing and drawled, "You wanna know something Squall? You can be just as big as of hoot as Simon."

"You're such a dork Seifer. I'm going to have some more soup, then I'm going to take a bath." Squall said.


	16. Chapter 16

Many thanks and cookies goes out to everyone who has read this so far. I hope that you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.

Chapter 16:

Chopsticks and Valentines

When Squall woke up the next morning he found that Seifer was spooned around his back. Glancing at the alarm clock he saw that it was just past 5:00 in the morning and he was wide-awake. Of course he had slept the greater part of the previous two days away. Against his rear he felt that Seifer had grown hard during the night and damned the fact that it probably wasn't because of him.

Reluctantly untangling himself from Seifer's arms he slid out of bed and noticed that there was a slight chill in the air. Turning he pulled the comforter up around the sleeping blondes body and gazed fondly down on him. Reaching out his hand he gently ran his fingers down the slight stubble that graced Seifer's jaw line, tearing his hand away he brought it up to his face and stroked down his own smooth cheek. Walking over to the closet he selected a white cable knit sweater and pulled it over his head. Thrusting his feet into a pair of loafers he left the bedroom and softly closed the door behind him.

Walking out on the deck he saw that the sun was just starting to rise over the bay, and god it was promising to be a beautiful day. He would never grow tired of this view and found that he wanted to share it with Seifer. Smiling he hoped that the blonde wouldn't be to much of a bear being woke up this early.

Going back into the house he entered the bedroom and walked quietly over to the bed. "Seifer." He said softly. Getting no response he said the name a little louder and shook his shoulder, "Seifer wake up."

Seifer opened on of his eyes and glared up at Squall and yawned, "What?"

"I want to show you something." Squall smiled at him.

Seifer sat up and looked at the clock, "It's not even 5:30 can't it wait?" He groaned.

"No. It can't. Now hurry up and put on a sweatshirt or something it's chilly this morning."

"This better be freaking important Squall." He grouched and pulled himself from the warm bed. Fuck! Squall was right it was cold. His nipples going into tight little nubs and the goose flesh broke out on his arms. Still half asleep he stumbled over to the closet and pulled out his U of T sweatshirt and yanked it on. Shoving his feet in his sandals he followed Squall to the door.

"Close your eyes and let me led you." Squall said softly and grasped Seifer's elbow when he had complied and led him out to the deck. "Now open your eyes." He whispered not wanting to break the magic of the moment.

Seifer opened his eyes and looked out over the bay and saw just a small piece of heaven. The fog had settled over the water and the top of the Golden Gate Bridge was barely peeking out, the sun was rising and had painted the morning sky with purples, pinks and blues and it was breath taking.

Seifer was stunned into silence he had never seen anything more beautiful and he watched with amazement as the sun continued to rise up over the bay. He was still standing there staring half an hour later and felt a cup of hot coffee pressed into his hand.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Squall said softly and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes." Seifer whispered. He was no longer grumpy over the fact that Squall had woken him up so early in the morning. He fought the urge to put his arm around Squall and draw him close wanting the contact. Looking over at Squall he saw such an ethereal look of contentment on the other mans face that it took his breath away.

Squall was so beautiful and it wasn't just the outer shell, it was also the rare pearl that was inside him, everything about him was just beautiful. And he found in that moment that he was sprung big time on the brunet. He had made the decision that he wanted Squall to be his. He just wasn't sure how to go about asking Squall to be his lover. Turning his head back to the bay he saw that most of the fog had started to burn off.

"Are you hungry?" Squall asked him.

"Yeah a little bit."

"How do waffles sound?" Squall smiled shyly up at him.

"Sounds great." Seifer replied.

Squall turned and walked back into the house entering the kitchen he pulled out the waffle iron and the ingredients that he would need for the batter. Grabbing a bib apron he shrugged it over his shoulders. Then sat about mixing up the waffle batter. Wishing that he hadn't gotten sick since it had put a kibosh on grocery shopping because strawberry waffles were sounding really good.

After they breakfast he ask Seifer if he wanted to accompany him to the market, that way they could get foods that he liked as well.

Squall grabbed a quick shower mostly so he could try and get his hair to do something, but it didn't work so he left it in casual disarray. The outfit he chose to wear was a pair of faded blue jeans and a baby blue tank top. Once again he put on his necklace and went out to the living room. Where he found that Seifer was still taking a shower in the other bathroom.

Walking down the hall he entered the spare bedroom and sighed. The new furniture would be ready in a little over a week and he was going to lose Seifer sharing his bed. In the past few days he had grown used to having the bigger man in bed beside him. He didn't snore and he wasn't a cover hog. And no matter what he said he didn't drool in his sleep. It had been nice waking up with another body wrapped around his, he had missed that comfort. He was tempted to put a hold on the order just so he could keep Seifer in his bed for a little longer.

He had known the handsome blonde for less then a week and he already knew that he was in love with him. Whoever said that love at first sight only happens in movies and books was obviously blind. Oh he knew that he hadn't fallen in love with Seifer at first sight. Lust, most definitely but not love. It hadn't taken to long for him to fall for the big Texan though. He realized it this morning when he took Seifer that cup of coffee out on the deck and saw the serenity on his handsome face.

Hearing the shower go off he knew that Seifer would be emerging anytime now and then it was off for another fun filled day of shopping.

Seifer walked out of the bathroom and shook his head in bemusement. He was dressed in direct opposite to Squall wearing a pair of the Indigo 501's that Squall had bought him and a royal blue tank top. He also saw that Squall was wearing that unusual necklace again.

Seifer had wanted to ask about it but then Squall had gotten sick and he had forgotten. "That necklace is really unusual."

Squall rubbed his fingers and thumb over the lions head, "It's part of the Leonhart family crest. My grandfather gave it to me for my birthday the year I turned 13. It's one of the few pieces of jewelry that I try to wear all the time along with this." Squall held out his right hand.

Seifer saw the lion's head ring that was on his ring finger. He had never noticed it before, of course when people looked at Squall one of the last things that they noticed was his hands.

Squall and Seifer finished most of the grocery shopping as the noon hour was approaching.

"Come on Seif, let's go eat."

"And what are you going to have today, food guru?" Seifer quipped.

"Sushi, if that's okay with you. If not I'm sure we can talk them into scraping out the bottom of the tempura pots for you or perhaps find you a nice grease sandwich." Squall smarted back.

"I happen to like sushi." Seifer retorted.

"You do realize that it's not deep fat fried right?" Squall joked.

"Yes I realize it's not deep fat fried." Seifer replied snidely.

Arriving in Japan Town Squall had Seifer find them a table, "So what do you like?"

"I leave the choices up to you guru." Seifer smirked at him.

When Squall returned he had two plates filled with a variety of sushi on them. Handing one to Seifer he took the other for himself. "I had them put the ginger in a dish for you, I wasn't sure if you liked it or not. I can't have it, I'm deathly allergic to it." He picked up his chopsticks and proceeded to eat his meal in a leisurely fashion. Letting the different flavors melt on his tongue. Glancing across the table he saw that Seifer hadn't touched his yet.

"Is there something wrong with your sushi?"

"I don't know how to use chopsticks." Seifer replied.

"Watch and learn." Squall instructed and showed him the proper way to hold and use them.

Try as he might Seifer just couldn't get the hang of them. "Can't I get a fork?" He whined.

"Only if you want to look like a tourist. Jesus Christ Almasy a five-year-old can do it." Squall let out an exasperated breath as another piece of sushi turned into a mound of rice, fish and nori. "Oh for the love of god." Squall put his chopsticks down and pushed away from the table.

Going behind Seifer he put his arms around him picks up his hand and showed him how to use the chopsticks. By guiding the first piece to his mouth. While he was leaning over him, Squall caught the smell that was distinctly Seifer Almasy and groaned. He felt himself harden in the tight confines of his jeans and knew that Seifer had felt it to since his groin had been pressed up against Seifer's back.

Squall missed the evil look that passed over Seifer's face he was a Military brat his dad had been stationed in Tokyo for a while to get special training. He knew how to use chopsticks as well as Squall did, granted he didn't have the graceful elegance of it but he could hold his own.

When Squall composed himself he regained his own seat and started to eat his own meal once more, pleased that Seifer has learned how to use the chopsticks under his tutelage.

After they finished Seifer smiled across the table at him, "You know I'm an Military brat right?"

"Yes."

"I guess I forgot to mention that my dad was stationed for six months in Tokyo." Then started to laugh, "I know how to use chopsticks."

"You shit. Just for that I won't be stopping by the bank today and withdrawing that million dollars for you." Squall's laughter joined Seifer's. "Come on we still have more grocery shopping to do."

When they arrived home the trunk of the BMW was packed with a variety of different groceries. Making short work of getting stuff carried in and put away they saw that they had about an hour of down time then they needed to get ready to go to work.

Vincent Valentine waited in his blood red Mercedes outside San Francisco International Airport. He really wasn't looking forward to this visit. He had left New York eight years ago to get away from the 'family business'. And now thanks to Sephiroth he was about to get involved again.

"Damn it!" He swore. Then having nothing better to do thought about the past. He had gone to Harvard Law and had graduated at the top of his class. He knew that his father expected him to work for the family. He had no desire to do it so he packed up and moved to the west coast changed his name from Vincent Valentinius to Vincent Valentine. Started at the bottom in one of the cities law firms. Within three years he had made a name for himself. He still had brief contact with his family after all he was a good Italian boy.

Looking over he saw them and groaned, "Jesus, could they be anymore fucking obvious. Why not wear big fucking neon signs that say, 'Yes I'm with the Mafia'." All he wanted to do was pound his head repeatedly against the steering wheel.

Exiting the car he walked over to where his father and the goon squad were. "Dad, it's good to see you again."

"Vincent. How's my son." His father greeted him with a hug.

"Fine." Vincent returned his fathers hug. "Let's go. My cars over here." And started across the parking lot.

Once they got in the car all formalities were dropped. "So what is this favor that you need? It must be important since you called me."

"It is. There's this young man that I know."

"You want a mark on him?" Goon number one asked from the back seat.

"If I wanted him dead. I could have taken care of that myself." Vincent growled. Stopping at a red light he turned to face his father, "Is there anyway to discuss this privately?"

"Of course." Angelo Valentinius replied to his son's query. Turning in the seat he ordered, "Get out and meet me at the hotel."

"Boss are you sure it's safe?" Goon number 2 spoke up.

"Idiot, I'm with my son. How much safer can I be then that. He made his bones when he was 12. And how dare you even question me. Get out of the god damn car." He snarled.

Seatbelts were quickly undone and car doors opened as they made their exit. Vincent started laughing as he pulled away from the light. His father was swearing in Italian under his breath.

"Are we going to your penthouse?" Angelo asked.

"No! I don't feel safe talking there at least not until I have it as well as my office swept." Vincent replied as he continued to drive on in silence. Finding a nice quiet street he pulled over.

"Okay son. What's going on?"

Vincent quickly told his father about what had transpired between he and Sephiroth. He was careful not to mention any names. And laid the plan out to his father. "All I need is if anyone comes snooping around wanting information on him is for you to say that he does work for the family." Vincent got really quiet, then continued, "If you do this for me, I'll leave my practice here and come back to New York."

Angelo looked over at his son and replied, "Vincent I'll do this for you. As for you moving back to New York, you don't have to. In 30 years you out of all my children have never asked me for a favor. But I want to know why. What's so special about this particular man?"

Vincent shifted in his seat and looking at his father he said, "He was my lover at one time."

"Was?"

"Yes he dumped me?"

"He dumped you and you want to do a favor for him. Why?" His father shot out.

"Dad, he had every right to dump me. I knew how he felt about fidelity and I cheated on him."

"I see. What's his name?"

"Squall Leonhart."

Angelo smiled and stepped out of the car. Flipping open his cell phone he placed one call and told the person on the other end what was expected of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Indians, clouds and fag hags…oh my

That night when Squall emerged from the bedroom he was dressed in the pair of jeans that he had been wearing when he had meet Seifer. He's also wearing a skintight black tank top that had tiny white letters across it, that said 'If you can read this you're standing close enough'. He had left his hair in the casual disarray that it was normally in. He had foregone the eyeliner and only used the lip-gloss.

Seifer walked out of the other bathroom and saw Squall. He bite back a groan, "You're killing me Squall." He thought as he felt that oh so familiar feeling stir in his groin.

"You want to play with that toy don't you Seifer?" His balls suggested lewdly.

"Get you're mind out of the gutter." His brain snapped irately.

"If you don't stop it this instant I'm going to stop beating." His heart threatened.

"Oh that could be good. You stop beating we fall down. He performs CPR and we finally get to see how his lips taste. Yes please stop beating." His testicles urged.

"Great. Now see what you've done? You've encouraged them." He brain yelled at his heart.

Before his organs could continue their discussion, Squall asked him, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

As they were walking out the door Squall's cell phone chirped. He didn't recognize the number and there was no name on it. Thinking it might be Kiro's calling from a secure line he flipped it open, "Leonhart."

"Squall, it's Vincent. Are you busy?"

"Yeah Seifer and I are going out."

"Perfect. Tell me where, and we'll meet you there."

"Club Surge. Vincent what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when I see you." The call ended.

"What did he want?" Seifer asked unable to keep the hostility out of his voice.

"I don't know. Said that they'd meet us at the club. Probably wants me to meet his newest boyfriend. Let's go."

When they arrived at the club, Seifer went upstairs and ordered a soda while Squall hit the dance floor. Both men hoping that tonight they would finally be approached by their contact.

Seifer sat at the table he had the first night and watched as Squall moved around the dance floor.

"Why hello again Blue Eyes." Sephiroth cut in on the guy that was dancing with Squall.

"Hi." Squall replied and kept dancing.

"I was here last night hoping to dance with you again. But you weren't here. Are you avoiding me Blue Eyes?" Sephiroth's voice was silky.

"Oh please god. Don't let this be our contact." Squall prayed silently. His weirdo senses were tingling and on full alert. He was getting really bad vibes from the man who was dancing with him. "How can I avoid you when I don't even know you." Squall replied rudely.

"Oh my beautiful Blue Eyes. I'd like for you to know me. Because I want to get to know you so much better?" Sephiroth leaned in and tried to kiss Squall.

Squall jerked back and avoided the lips that were trying to descend on his. Silver blue eyes flashed malignantly under the pulsating strobe lights. "Don't!" Turned and stomped off the dance floor and headed upstairs.

Sephiroth watched Squall storm away and caught tantalizing little glimpses of that tight little butt cheek. He ran a narrow tongue over his lips in appreciation. "I'm going to enjoy this." He murmured. "Oh yes, Squall Leonhart, I'm definitely going to enjoy you." His mission for the night complete he left the club. He was hoping that Reno had found out some information about Squall. "You are going to be mine Blue Eyes. By fair means or foul, I will make you mine. Even if resort to blackmail." He swept out of the club and once more vanished into the night.

When Squall got upstairs he went and sat down at the bar and waited for Seifer to come over and join him. Foregoing his usual club soda he ordered bottled water instead.

"Hey Squall. How ya been." A short blue-eyed blonde asked. His hair is done in classic skate punk style and he has a tribal tattoo down the side of his face.

Squall grabbed him in a hug and kissed him, "Fine Zell and you?"

Zell returned Squall's hug and kiss. He knew that it was for show. He was one of the few people that knew that Squall was a cop and that Squall was obviously undercover, since he had never seen him in Club Surge before this. And the kiss, he knew that Squall wasn't attracted to him but that wasn't saying that the feeling wasn't mutual he had always thought that Squall was the best thing walking around on two legs.

"Great absolutely fabulous!" Zell emphasized the fabulous. Then he saw Seifer, "Oh who's the hunk."

"Zell this is my friend Seifer Almasy. Seifer, Zell Dincht, skate punk and kick boxer extraordinaire. He's also my stockbroker. Behind that dazed and confused look that he usually has is a very high I.Q. What was it the last time you had it checked Zell?"

"Oh! Around 185 or something like that." Zell grinned. Squall understood him and knew why he played the dumb California blonde, people didn't take him seriously until he swooped down like a bird of prey and totally decimated them in the stock market. He and Squall had made quiet a bit of money together. Plus playing the dumb blonde also attracted a lot more men then actually showing how smart he was.

Yeah he was attracted to Squall in a big way that was until Squall had introduced him to Seifer Almasy. Now there was someone that he would really like to sink his teeth into. He was all golden and gorgeous. And hell, he stood close to a foot taller then his own 5'5" frame.

Seifer sizes Zell up and down and lifts an eyebrow at the tattoo on the side of his face. "And what Indian Tribe are you from?" He asked sarcastically.

Squall let out a bark of laughter, "That dreaded Malibu one, dude. You know, the ones that will go on the warpath if you steal their wave."

Seifer and Zell burst out in fits of laughter.

"Hello Leonheartbreaker." A soft raspy voice called out.

Squall knew immediately whom that voice belonged to. Pushing away from Zell he pivoted around and hugged the blue-eyed spiky haired platinum blonde. "Cloud." Squall smiled and hugged him even tighter then kissed him.

Cloud Strife, who at one time was Squall's lover, was now one of his best friends. When he found out that Squall had admitted his sexuality to his family when he was 10. That helped him do the same with his. His first six months out he freely admitted that he was a slut-puppy then he meet a man who was five years his senior who introduced Cloud to pleasure he didn't think imaginable.

He had arrived at his lover's house one day and found that he was gone, without leaving any forwarding address. He was devastated and had spent two months crying. It was Squall that finally snapped him out of his depression. By becoming angry with him and asking, why he was wasting his tears over someone who obviously didn't care enough about him to even say goodbye. Then Squall had grabbed him and kissed him. Squall kissed him like he had never been kissed before it was savage and tender at the same time.

He had thought his former lover was good that was until Squall took him to bed that night. He loved how Squall could take him to soul rendering heights of ecstasy and leave him begging for more. It had amazed him that only after one time that Squall knew where and how to touch, and the oral. God in heaven he had had his dick sucked more times then he cared to remember but Squall Leonhart had made it an art form. Using his tongue and mouth in ways that Cloud had only dreamed about. It had never bothered Cloud that Squall was the dominate in their relationship. He knew that he was Squall's first and had respected the fact that Squall had felt uncomfortable being the bottom in their relationship, he had secretly hoped that one day it would change, but it hadn't.

They were together their senior year in high school and their first two years in college. When one day they realized that as lovers they were growing apart, but it helped to strengthen the bonds of friendship that they had since they were freshmen in High School. When Squall had joined the academy he had decided to say a big 'Fuck You' to his old man and follow his dream by becoming a rock star. Now he was one of the hottest new artists to hit the charts in a long time. He had recently returned from tour and had decided to go out for the evening. He had tried calling Squall and had gotten his service.

They had been broken up for close to five years but if he ever needed Squall for anything all he had to do was call. There was no sex, maybe a little kissing and cuddling but that was it, sometimes it felt good just to be held by a friend.

"When did you get back?" Squall asked still hugging him. He ran his hand fondly over those spiky blonde locks. He hadn't seen Cloud in over a year and had missed him. Not as a lover but as a friend. He felt the same way Cloud did, that sometimes all you needed was to be held.

"Late last night. Goddamn Squall you look good! Don't you ever age? How do you do it?" Cloud looped his arm around Squall's waist. He was a little reluctant to ask if he could come over and have Squall hold him tonight.

"From good clean living."

"Great going to try and pervert me to the light side again huh? But you know me Heartbreaker I love fast cars, fast food and fast boys just way too much. So are you still…?" He was cut short when Squall grabbed him by his leather jacket front pulled him forward and silenced him with another kiss.

Squall broke the kiss and gave Cloud a look that clearly said, "Shut the fuck up." Squall looped his arm around Clouds waist and pulled him over to the bar where he introduced him to Zell and Seifer.

"Cloud I'd like for you to meet Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy. Zell, Seif this is Claudius Striker a.k.a. The Notorious Cloud Strife." Squall made the introduction his voice husky.

Seifer fought the surge of jealousy that raged through him. All he wanted to do was pick The Notorious Cloud Strife up and throw him across the club.

It was amazing from Vincent Valentine he felt no threat. But Cloud Strife, he knew that Squall loved him. He could see it in every little move and it twisted in his gut. He wondered if Squall was going to be sleeping at home tonight or in Cloud's bed. The thought of that beautiful bronzed body pressed against that pale white one infuriated him.

Before he could make a total and complete ass out of himself Cloud had grabbed Squall's arm and was dragging him away, "Come on let's dance. You move really fucking good for a skinny white boy."

Squall threw back his head and laughed, "Whatever! You're whiter then I am." But he followed Cloud down stairs and out on the dance floor.

Seifer stomped over to the railing leaving a startled Zell behind. He watched as Squall and Cloud moved in sync on the dance floor. Once again his balls did his thinking for him, wondering how well that 'skinny white boy' moved in bed. His brain was actually silent. Because it would never even under threat of a lobotomy that it was wondering the exact same thing.

"Seifer?" His name being called didn't snap him out of his black mood.

"What?" He snapped. Turning he saw Vincent Valentine.

"Where's Squall?" Vincent asked.

"Dancing." Seifer growled. He was going to fucking kill Cloud Strife, whose ass was now rubbing against Squall's groin, and Squall that fucking tease was enjoying every god damn second of it. Running his hands over Strife's ass and squeezing it, then bumping his groin against his when Cloud would face him.

The dance ended and Squall and Cloud made their way back upstairs, sweat glistening on their hard bodies.

"Seifer, I need to tell you…" Vincent didn't finish what he was saying because Seifer had stomped over to where Squall had just made it to the head of the stairs.

Seifer grabbed Squall's arm and drug him back downstairs.

Squall laughed, "Seifer what are you doing?"

"You and I are going to dance skinny white boy," he snapped.

"I didn't think…" Squall began.

"That's you're problem, you don't think. What didn't you think? That I knew how to dance, well I do and it's not the Texas fucking two-step." He growled.

"Have I done something to piss you off?" Squall asked him with a smile and a laugh, as their bodies started to move to the tempo of the music.

Seifer's response was a snarl, "Give me the fucking car keys."

Squall stopped moving to the music and asked in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"I said give me the fucking car keys. That way I can drive to your house and you can go off and fuck Cloud." Seifer hissed.

Squall's face took on a cold harshness, turning he tried to leave the dance floor, but he was stopped when Seifer grabbed him by the arm, "You ain't going nowhere until you finish this fucking dance with me."

"Get your fucking hand off of me Almasy." Squall's voice was artic cold and his eyes had turned frosty blue.

Seifer released him and was prepared to watch him walk away, but Squall didn't. He stayed and continued dancing. Moving in closer to Seifer he asked his voice a cold hiss, "What made you think that I was going to go off and fuck Cloud tonight?"

Seifer answered his voice full of fire, "Come on I saw the way you were all over him. It's perfectly obvious that you're in love with him."

Squall stopped moving, "What?"

"You heard me." Seifer said maliciously.

"Seifer, about Cloud. Do I love him? Yes I do, but I'm not in love with him. I have never been in love with him." Squall explained.

Seifer stopped moving as well and stared down at Squall, "Really." The anger had gone out of his voice.

"Yes really. Seif, Cloud is one of my best friends now. Yes we were lovers, but not anymore. Yes we do kiss and cuddle occasionally and there are times that still sleep together but it's just for sleeping, it fills the need to feel someone's touch, but that's it." He smiled warmly up at Seifer. "Now I'm thirsty, would it be okay if we went back upstairs and I got some water?"

"Yeah." Seifer answered contritely.

"Thanks." Squall replied, his anger forgotten and gave him that brilliant toothpaste ad smile.

Squall knew that tonight when they got home he and Seifer needed to sit down and talk. He knew how he felt about the gorgeous blonde, but he wasn't certain how Seifer felt about him. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend. Was Seifer jealous? But why he had never given any indication that he felt anything other then friendship. He was really confused by this turn of events.

Arriving back at the bar Squall went over and ordered a bottle of water and parked his lean frame on one of the stools. Seifer had just ordered a cup of coffee for himself when he remembered that Vincent Valentine had wanted to tell him something before he had stomped off and drug Squall down to the dance floor.

Gazing around Seifer saw Vincent sitting at one of the corner tables. "Hey Squall I'll be right back. Vincent wanted to tell me something."

"Sure no problem. Hey Seif, why don't you invite him over tomorrow for barbecue that way he can tell me what he wanted to talk to me about and I can meet his 'guest." Squall smiled at him his face once more warm and friendly.

Seifer grabbed his coffee and went over to where Vincent was sitting. Sliding in across from him Seifer quickly invited him to the cook out that Squall was having the next day. "Squall asked me to tell you that you can bring your guest and that you and he can talk tomorrow."

"Very well. Tell him that we'll be there around 3:00." Vincent started to leave.

"Wait." Seifer said.

Vincent sat back down, "Yes."

"I was wondering if maybe you could tell me something." Seifer offered.

"What's that?" Vincent growled.

"Why won't Squall kiss me?" Seifer decided to be blunt.

"What?"

"You heard me. The reason I'm asking you is because I know that you two used to date, which I find hard to believe. But I thought that you might offer some insight."

"What the hell do you mean that you find it hard to believe that Squall and I used to date?" Vincent snapped.

Shrugging his shoulders Seifer was brutal with his answer, "That you weren't good enough for him. What I don't understand is why were you unfaithful to him? Were you insane or on crack? He is fucking hot. And I'm not only talking about looks either."

"Because I was stupid. Horny and stupid, as you know he had gone out of town and I didn't think he would find out. I still don't know how he knew, but he knew. He wouldn't even acknowledge my existence for six months. I was devastated and I realized something, that god may forgive, but Squall Leonhart doesn't." Vincent gave Seifer a half smile and continued, "Squall takes fidelity very seriously. If you're with him he expects you to be faithful, since he is faithful to his partner."

"That's no a problem. You still haven't answered my earlier question. Why won't he kiss me?" Seifer asked.

"Why don't you kiss him?" Vincent retaliated.

"What?" The question stunned Seifer a little.

"Why don't you kiss him? It's perfectly obvious the boy has a hot nut for you." Vincent smirked at him.

"And how do you know that?" Seifer asked sarcastically.

"Because right now he is watching you, even though it's not apparent to the casual observer but from someone who has been intimate with him I recognize the looks." Vincent replied helpfully and continued, "Seifer don't use him to satisfy your curiosity. He doesn't show it but he is a really deep and sensitive young man, and I don't want to see him get hurt again. If you're just experimenting then find someone else, but not Squall. If you really want to know if you're gay or not I'd be more then willing to offer my services."

"Uh, no thanks. But thanks for the 411 Vince. Oh and how he knew that you were unfaithful, you may be one of the best attorneys in Frisco, but you have a lousy poker face." Seifer rose from the seat and crossed back over to where Squall was sitting on a barstool. Pushing past the crowd of people that had gathered around him, Seifer casually put his arm around his shoulders.

Vincent decided to follow him over and say hi to Squall and Zell and maybe get an introduction to that sexy blonde that Squall had been so friendly with.

While Seifer had been talking to Vincent, Squall had greeted some of his other friends who were now gathered around him.

Squall finished his water and had ordered another one when Zell leaned in and whispered, "About Seifer, are you two an item? Or do I have a chance?"

Zell missed the danger signs that flashed in those silver blue eyes and also the subtle change in body language, but Cloud didn't. Part of him missed the physical side of the relationship that he and Squall had, because damn he was fantastic. But he was glad that they could still be friends unlike his other boyfriends.

Squall growled low, "Back the hell off Dincht. He's mine!" His silvery blue eyes scanned across the room to where Seifer was sitting by Vincent Valentine, having a very in depth conversation.

"Well maybe you should explain that to Vincent. He looks like he's ready to pitch a tent in your backyard." Zell offered.

Cloud looked over to where Seifer was sitting with a man who looked like a refuge from Club Vampyre. The attraction that he felt was instantaneous, he was fucking hot. He raised a blonde eyebrow in appreciation.

Squall was ready to push off the barstool and stomp across the room and lay his claim on Seifer Almasy, when he saw that he and Vincent were actually on their way over to the bar.

Squall saw Seifer push past people and moved in a little closer when Seifer put his arm around his shoulders. Damn it they had a lot of shit to talk about when they got home.

Before Squall could ponder further Zell made the announcement, "Look out boy's here she comes our not so favorite fag hag. Rinoa Heartilly." he sneered contemptuously.

"Fag hag?" Seifer questioned

"A woman who either wants to have sex with a gay man to prove that he's not really gay, or a gay man's best gal pal." Squall answered.

"And which is she the former or the later."

"Former."

Rinoa Heartilly saw the object of her obsession, and shrieked, "Squalleeeeeeeeeee!" Her voice was more grating then fingernails down a chalkboard. When she got close enough to them she plastered herself against Squall.

Squall was trying to untangle himself from her but she had managed to get into his lap and wrap her legs around him and the barstool that he was sitting on.

"If I wasn't gay before I sure as hell would be now." Squall said scornfully.

Rinoa was trying without success to kiss Squall on the mouth, "Oh Squalleeeeeeeeeee you're just confused. How do you know that you're gay if you've never been with a woman?"

"Because I'd rather suck cock then eat pussy." Squall said crudely, still trying to pry her off his lap.

Cloud, Vincent and Zell were surprised by Squall's comment. He usually very polite and told the girl that the thought of sex with a woman nauseated him. He had never been so crude before

In the next instant Rinoa found herself pried of Squall and sit firmly to her feet, "Keep your fucking hands off my property skank." Seifer snarled, putting his arm back around Squall's shoulders.

"Your property." She sputtered.

"My property!" Seifer repeated coldly as he shifted his body and nudged in between Squall's legs.

Seifer put his arms around Squall and drew him even closer to his body. Pressing his mouth against Squall's. Seifer wanted it to be a quick kiss, a kiss of ownership. But as soon as their lips meet all thoughts of quickness were eradicated. A bolt of pleasure that started in his feet shot through his entire body.

Fisting his hand in Squall's hair Seifer deepened the kiss, their first kiss. Licking along Squall's lips he groaned against the mouth that was under his. Squall's lips tasted like honey, a rich dark honey.

Squall's mouth was a drug and with just one lick along his lips Seifer was addicted. Squall's lips parted under Seifer's to accept his hot tongue in his mouth. Stroking his against Seifer's relishing in the hot spicy cinnamon taste of him.

Squall's arms went around Seifer's waist strong hands cupped his ass and pulled their bodies closer together.

Seifer felt Squall harden through the skintight pants he was wearing and pressed himself even tighter against the brunet's firm body. "God damn his mouth feels so good on mine. I could die right now and be perfectly content." Seifer thought. He had never felt this way before he felt like he was caught in a vortex and he never wanted out of it. He wanted Squall. He wanted him in ways that he had never wanted anyone before. And this was only from a kiss.

Squall was having the same thoughts, he may have had only three other lovers but that didn't mean that he hadn't kissed a lot of guys. But Seifer's mouth on his was like nothing he had ever felt before. He felt like a small boat being crashed against the rocks of passion. He moaned into Seifer's mouth and broke the kiss, but he wanted more so he delicately licked across Seifer's upper lip. Grasping his ass even tighter he pulled himself even closer wrapping his long legs around Seifer's waist, and trust his tongue into the blondes mouth to plunder the spiciness that was there. Rubbing against the growing hardness that he felt through Seifer's jeans.

Wave after wave of passion swept over them as their tongues continued to glide across each other.

Seifer kissed over to Squall's ear and whispered, "What time do we get off?"

"In about five more minutes." The thought slammed into Squall's brain. But instead of voicing it he answered, "Anytime why?" Squall asked finding it difficult to breathe.

"Because I want us to make love." Seifer answered simply and honestly.

"Let's go home." Squall replied, as with the first night he had not made contact yet. Shit he was going to have to see if Kiro's had any information on the guy, so they would at least know who the hell they were looking for.

"Cloud, Zell, Vincent we'll see you tomorrow around 2:00." Squall smiled at them, and reluctantly stepped out of Seifer's arms and pulled Zell and Vincent aside, "I'm giving you both a warning about Cloud. If you hurt him, leave town. Better yet leave the country, because I will destroy you."

While Squall was issuing his warning, Cloud whispers to Seifer, "Be good to him."

Seifer actually smiled at Cloud, "I will."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 2: First impressions

CHAPTER 18: Everything's bigger in Texas

Clothes went flying as soon as they walked through the door, Seifer picked Squall up and helped the brunet wrap those long brown legs around his waist and carried him into the bedroom kissing him the entire time, walking them over to the bed they fell on it and bounced.

Arms and legs still wrapped around each other they continued to kiss and caress each other. Fingers traveling over heated flesh. Seifer grabbed Squall's ass and brought their groins closer together, rubbing his thick length against Squalls.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss Squall breathed out, "Seif before this goes any further I need to know what you want out of this? Is it going to be something to appease your curiosity or something more?" Squall tensed after he asked the question. He couldn't tell Seifer that he had fallen for him. Fallen big time. He loved him. And if this was only going to be something to appease his curiosity he knew that he wouldn't be able to go through with it.

Seifer pulled away a little and brought his hands up he stroked down Squall's smooth face, "I want something more Squall. I've had my share of one-night stands and that's not what I want. I want you. And not just for now. I want to build something with you. Squall, the day that you were sick, when I woke up that morning you were curled around me. I knew in that moment that was how I wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of my life. With you cuddled up to me using my shoulder as a pillow. I really care about you and I really, really like you." No you don't the thought slammed into Seifer's brain. You love him. The little thought started dancing wildly about in his head, mocking him, 'You. Love. Him.'

Leaning in he pressed his mouth against Squall's again and whispered, "Besides, if all I was interested in was appeasing my curiosity I would have taken Vincent up on his offer."

"Excuse me?"

"Vincent told me that if all I wanted to do was experiment that he was more then willing." Seifer pulled Squall tighter against his body. He knew that Vincent's betrayal had hurt Squall more then he was willing to admit at this time. Vincent really hadn't needed to mention that Squall was deep and sensitive he knew that just from the short amount of time that he had known the brunet he also knew that Squall was afraid of being hurt again.

"I'm not him Squall." Seifer offered, tenderness filled his lime green eyes and was in his voice.

"I know that Seifer." Squall replied and pulled himself even tighter into Seifer's arms, and kissed him.

"I will try my damnedest to never hurt you. And I swear that I will never betray you." Seifer cupped his face and kissed him again. Forcing Squall's mouth open to accept his tongue. Breaking the kiss he said softly, "Make love with me."

Squall smiled at him and said in low husky tones, "Let's take a shower. I'm going to kiss every inch of your body Seifer and I want you to return the favor."

Seifer was suddenly shy, "I don't know what to do."

Squall rolled off the bed and grabbing Seifer's hand drug him into the bathroom, "I'll tell you." Then pulled him into the shower. Taking the soap he started to wash down Seifer's chest, running his fingertips over suddenly pert nipples.

Squall traced his soapy hands further down Seifer's muscled chest and abdomen and groaned, "Damn Seif, next time I have something that needs to be hand washed I'll just use your abs."

Seifer went to grab the soap from Squall so he could start the pleasurable job of washing his tight body. When Squall had been sick he had been more concerned with getting him warm and clean then exploring.

"Uh-huh I'm not finished washing you, when I'm done then you can bathe me." Squall breathed against his stomach.

When Squall finally reached Seifer's groin he saw the tattoo of the Texas longhorns that were above Seifer's penis he ran the tip of his little tongue over his upper lip and laughed in a deep-throated chuckle, "Why Seif! You have horns."

Seifer reached down and ran his fingers through the wet glistening dark brown locks of Squall's hair, and replied with a laugh all his own, "Of course they're holding my halo up"

Tearing his eyes and hands away from Seifer's groin Squall washed down his long muscular legs, when he reached Seifer's ankles he ordered him to turn around. Then repeated the process, washing up the back of the blond's legs.

When Squall reached Seifer's ass he washed over it in a leisurely fashion, gently separating the cheeks he washed along the tight opening, then cupped the tight golden cheeks in his hands he squeezed. Letting go he soaped up the broad expanse of back, when he reached the broad shoulders he pulled himself in and rubbed his pecs and abs up and down the golden skin of Seifer's back. A mischievous gleam flashed in his eyes as he rubbed the washcloth up and down the blond's sculpted stomach.

Seifer groaned out, "What are you doing?"

Squall husked out against the back of his neck, "Hand washables." Then turned Seifer back around and proceeded to rewash his groin. Groaning as he felt Seifer grow even harder under his ministrations, grabbing the showerhead Squall washed away the soap bubbles that were still on the blond's body. Replacing it he turned and sank down to his knees. Grasping the hard length in his hand he lowered his mouth to the head of Seifer's straining erection.

Delicately licking the tip he rolled his eyes up at Seifer and moaned, "The horns are appropriate Seif you're hung like a bull." Then encased Seifer in his hot sweet mouth.

Seifer threw back his head and groaned, "Honey, that's 'cause I'm from Texas and everything grows big there."

Squall removed his mouth and licked over the slit, then ran his tongue to the underside and flicked it back and forth over the ultra sensitive piece of skin. Holding Seifer's shaft up with one hand he kissed, licked and nibbled along the big vein on the underside of him. Stopping at the base he swirled his tongue around the ball sac then drew them into his mouth and sucked gently and ran his fingertips over that juncture of skin that separated his testicles from his rear.

"Oh! God! Baby yes." Seifer groaned even louder.

Warm water beating down on their bodies, Squall released Seifer's ball sac from his mouth and took him into his mouth once more drawing him in and out with tantalizing slowness and using his tongue to flick over sensitive areas.

Seifer was moaning incoherently, Squall's mouth felt so fucking good on him, the girls that he had been with that would actually give him head had nothing on the brunet that was on his knees in front of him. "Fuck!" He groaned out as he felt his organ slide down Squall's throat, none of them had ever done that. Squall drew back a little and took him down his throat again and growled. The vibration of it sent shock waves of pleasure shooting through his body.

"God! God! Squall I'm going to come." Seifer moaned the warning and came just as Squall had pulled up a little and exploded in his mouth.

Squall removed his mouth and swallowed the tribute that Seifer had just bestowed on him. Running his tongue over his lips so he could savor every hot spicy cinnamon flavored drop. Rolling his beautiful passion glazed eyes up at Seifer and taking him in his hand again he ran the tip of his tongue over the semi-hard member then brought his mouth back down over the head and grazing it lightly with his teeth.

"Don't even think about it." Seifer groaned remembering the incident with the banana and yanked Squall to his feet. Crushing his mouth against the brunets.

Breaking the kiss Seifer husked out "You're incredible." And kissed Squall again tasting himself on the brunet's honey flavored mouth.

Picking up the soap Seifer smiled down at Squall, "Your turn." Then started rubbing the thick rich lather over Squall's skin. When he soaped Squall's armpits he noticed for the first time that Squall didn't have any hair growing there.

Raising a quizzical gold eyebrow he stepped back and gazed up and down the hard firm body in front of him. There was no sign of body hair anywhere. Snapping his eyes back to Squall's face he was shocked once again by how young he looked. "Are you sure your 25? You look like you haven't hit puberty yet, and I feel like a dirty old man."

Squall laughed, "Yes I'm 25. I've just been waxing since I was 13. And Seif if you look down again you can tell that I've definitely gone through puberty. As for you being a dirty old man. Uh-huh. Dirty? Yes. Man? Hell yes! Old? No."

Seifer looked down and saw that Squall had grown really hard. He was well above the norm in length and circumference. Granted Squall wasn't as big as he was, but few men were unless they were in the adult entertainment industry.

Seifer continued running the soapy lather over Squall's skin. Yes it was as soft as it looked, but there was firm hard muscle under that silky softness. Grazing his thumbs over the hard nubs of Squall's nipples. "Will it hurt you if I tug on this?" He asked and tweaked the nipple ring.

"No! It won't hurt. Just don't yank to hard on it. You can also twirl it around so the metal slides through my nipple. The same hold true for my belly button." Squall answered him, running his fingers lightly over Seifer's shoulders.

Seifer took the nipple ring between his teeth and tugged on it. The moan of lust that poured from Squall's lips urged him on. Releasing it he took it in his fingers and twirled the ring gently. As he did, he looked at Squall's face. Squall's head was thrown back, his eyes closed, lips parted and he was making soft mewling sounds. Letting the nipple ring go Seifer moved his fingers down the finely sculpted body and repeated the action on the navel ring.

"Sei…ferrrrr! Oh god yes!" Squall moaned, tangling his long fingers in Seifer's blond hair.

Seifer found his hands were dangerously close to Squall's groin and not wanting to touch him there quite yet Seifer grasped Squall's hips and gently turned him around and starting at his ankles soaped up the long bronzed muscular surface. When he reached Squall's ass he rubbed his hands over the inverted heart shape and squeezed. Then repeated the action over and over again, drawing more cries of delight from the brunet, especially when he ran his finger in the crease that separated those tight little cheeks tickling along his tight opening.

Seifer picked the soap up from where he had dropped it and rubbed a rich lather in between his hands. Standing up he put the soap back in the soap dish and started massaging the fragrant bubbles over the smooth brown skin. Stepping in closer he moved in and rubbed his chest against Squall's back and started running his fingers down the brunets chest. When he reached Squall's abdomen his fingers brushed against the head of Squall's straining erection.

"Ahhh! Yessssss!" Squall cried out and pressed his body even closer to Seifer's. "Ohhh Seifer."

Encouraged by the cries Seifer wanted to hear more and grew bold, moving his hand he closed it around the hot, hard, throbbing length and moved it up and down. He wanted to taste Squall, but he didn't know what to do. He was afraid that he would do something wrong that Squall wouldn't like and the purrs of passion that were spilling from Squall's mouth and the trembles that were running through his body would abruptly end.

While he continued stroking Squall's erection he leaned down and whispered shyly, "I want to taste you, but I don't know what to do." Then his face flushed pink from his embarrassment.

Squall slid around in Seifer's grasp and reaching up put his arms around the blonds neck, "Why don't we get out of the shower and go to bed and I'll tell you. Seifer, I won't make you do anything that you don't want to." Squall said softly and pressed his hungry mouth against his.

Seifer's response was holding the slick wet body tight against his and turning off the water. "Bed sounds good." Stepping out he grabbed towels for them. Before Squall could start drying off Seifer took the towel and did the honors himself.

Squall grabbed Seifer's towel and smiled that sexy smile that Seifer would never tire of, "Turn about is always fair play," and started rubbing the soft cotton towel over Seifer's body. When he had finished, he dropped the towel and jumped into Seifer's arms wrapping his long muscular legs around Seifer's waist and burying his face in the crook of the blond's neck, where he kissed and licked along heated flesh.

Seifer walked into the bedroom, his hands cupping Squall's tight little ass. When Squall gently bit him on the neck he stumbled, luckily he was now at edge of the bed and fell forward.

Feeling the sensation of falling Squall tightened his hold on Seifer and squealed, but when his back made contact with the bed he let out a relieved laugh.

When Seifer felt them falling he released Squall's butt and held his hands out. He was 8" taller then Squall and probably outweighed him by a good 50 pounds of solid muscle and he didn't want to crush the lithe brunet under him. Well he did but he wanted it to be more pleasurable.

Not wanting to let each other go, but knowing that the position that they were now in would become uncomfortable the two men wiggled around until they were laying in the center of the king sized bed.

Seifer and Squall kissed each other several more times, still feeling Squall's hard length against his belly and feeling his own passions start to stir again Seifer reluctantly tore his mouth away from Squall's kiss bruised lips.

Kissing and licking down Squall's neck Seifer was once again amazed at how soft his skin was and like his lips it tasted like a dark rich wild honey. Trailing his mouth down to Squall's chest he flicked his tongue across Squall's right nipple.

"Mmmm, that feels really good." Squall groaned.

Encouraged Seifer moved his mouth over and taking the silver ring in between his teeth he tugged on it.

The bolt of pleasure that passed through Squall started in his nipple and shot down and quivered in his groin. His hips rose several inches off the bed moving Seifer's lower body. He rubbed his groin against Seifer's bumping their straining erections against each other.

"I have to taste him. I need to see if his come is as sweet as his mouth is. Or will it be spicy like mine." Seifer thought and ran his mouth down to Squall's length where he saw that the head of Squall's member was glistening with drops of pre-come, weeping tears of joy at the sweet ministrations the rest of his body was receiving.

Kneeling between Squall's spread legs Seifer grasped him firmly by the hips, and very slowly licked over the tip and ran his tongue along the slit. Glancing up he saw that Squall's head was thrown back against the pillows his mouth was open and he was panting. His chest rising and falling with each short quick breath one arm was flung over his head and the other fisted in the sheet by his hip. From the reaction Seifer knew he was doing something right.

Feeling extremely bold Seifer encased the head in his mouth, remembering what Squall did to him he flicked his tongue against it. With unerring instinct his tongue found that sensitive spot that was on the underside of the head and he knew he had done something right when Squall screamed out his name. Chuckling to himself he continued he should have known that Squall would be a screamer.

Moving his mouth further down the straining length he felt the big vein on the underside of Squall's penis throb. Bringing his mouth back up he nibbled against the tip before encasing Squall in his hot mouth again.

"Seifer. Oh yes, more like that. Oh Seif. Yes. Oh god." Squall groaned. When he felt himself go deeper into Seifer's mouth he gasped out a warning, "Seif, don't try to deep throat me. Not until we work on your gag reflex. Just take as much as you feel comfortable with. "

Seifer had been ready to try but stopped, he had a very sensitive gag reflex and it would really kill the mood if he puked on his lover. Fisting his hand around the base, he did as Squall suggested and went down as far as he could without gagging then brought his mouth back up. Doing this several more time he felt Squall's body start to build.

"Fuck! Sei…ferrrrr, I'm coming." Squall screamed right as he released his passion into Seifer's mouth.

Seifer swallowed the pearly essence and licked around his lips for any lingering traces. Squall tasted like honey flavored salt-water taffy, and he had liked it, of course he always did have a sweet tooth. Moving his body back up Squall's he kissed him again. "Is there more?" He breathed against the hot brunets mouth.

"Yes there's more, so much more!" Squall smiled at him before he brought their mouths back together. "Before we continue, I want you to promise me something."

"What's that?" Seifer replied placing several soft kisses along Squall's jaw.

"That if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or if I hurt you tell me, and I swear to you that I will stop." Squall vowed breathlessly.

Growing serious Seifer asked him, "Will it hurt? When you…you know?"

"I honestly don't know. Seif I've never had a guy top me. I've always been the dominant. I know that I didn't hurt any of my previous lovers, but I also wasn't their first."

"You mean that sort of kind of technically your still a virgin?" Seifer asked.

"Yes." Squall replied then quickly turned shy, "But I want you to be my first. Don't worry I'll tell you what to do and if you inadvertently hurt me I'll tell you." He promised.

It was Seifer's turn to be shy, "I'd like that. What do we do first?"

Squall grinned and grabbed his head and kissed him long and deep, tongues stroking against each other again. "First of all, no matter how much I love having you here, you're going to have to get off of me."

Seifer rolled off the sexy brunet but let his eyes feast on the banquet of flesh that was so blatantly displayed before him, "You look an Oreo."

"Yeah and you loved his creamy filling." His balls, brain and heart sang out together.

"An Oreo huh?" Squall smirked, and sat up reaching over into his nightstand he pulled out a tube of water-based lubricant and a box of condoms for the well-endowed male. Smirking again he opened the box and pulled one out. "You know what I don't understand?"

Seifer sat up and moved in behind Squall and started kissing along his neck, "What's that baby?"

"Why they sell condoms in different sizes. You know, they have regular, large, the well-endowed male, and 'you're going to put that where?' come on what man would ever admit that he had a small penis?" Squall laughed.

Seifer started laughing against the back of Squall's neck causing his hair to flutter around. "I don't honestly know."

Squall turned again and kissed his lover on the mouth, "I want you to lay down on your tummy."

When Seifer had complied Squall started to kiss and place little nibbles along Seifer's spine. When he reached Seifer's ass he said, "Raise your hips up a little." Seifer quickly did as Squall instructed.

Grasping Seifer's bum cheeks he gently parted them and licked down the split that separated them. When he reached the tight little star of Seifer's opening he kissed and licked along that as well.

Seifer was moaning incoherently, Squall's wicked little tongue felt so good on him.

Pulling his mouth away Squall opened that lubricant and applied a generous amount to his first two fingers. "Seif, it may feel a little uncomfortable at first but try and relax." He instructed and rubbed his index finger across the opening. Feeling Seifer relax he gently inserted the digit and thrust it back and forth.

"Ohhh!" Seifer moaned.

Squall drew his finger out and when he thrust back in he had added the second digit feeling Seifer's tight heat close around his fingers. Pulling his fingers out to the fingertips he curled them slightly and barely inserted them back in wiggling them back and forth. He knew that he had hit prostate when Seifer screamed out, "Sweet Jesus, what was that?"

Squall bent down and rained several kisses on his upturned ass, and withdrawing his fingers slightly he thrust them back in, "How did you like your first prostate exam?" He breathed against Seifer's butt. Cupping the blond's balls and squeezed gently while stroking his sweet spot once again, he added with a dark chuckle "Turn your head and cough."

He couldn't think about coughing or anything else, except for the undeniable pleasure that Squall was giving him. Seifer groaned, "God do it again."

Squall complied and continued his sexual tickling, and then he started to move his fingers in and out of his lover once more. He separated them forming a v to help loosen Seifer up just a little more before he replaced his fingers with his throbbing erection.

Seifer was panting and moaning uncontrollably by the time Squall had withdrawn his fingers. Tearing open the foil packet he rolled the condom down his hard length, and even though it was lubricated he added a little more. Then applying more to his fingers he put a generous amount around Seifer's tight little portal.

Moving his body up he breathed along Seifer's neck. "Turn over. I want to see your face while I'm making love with you."

Seifer turned over and looked into his lover's eyes, they were no longer silver blue but had grown almost black with passion. Reaching up he grabbed Squall's head and brought his mouth down to his in a bruising kiss.

Tearing his lips away from the onslaught of Seifer's mouth, Squall looked down at his lover. Seifer's eye color had also deepened and was now a deep forest green. Kneeling between Seifer's open legs he grasped his hips bringing him closer, resting the blond's lower back against his hard muscled thighs. Taking his throbbing manhood in hand he rubbed the tip against Seifer's opening. Pushing forward just a little he felt the ring of muscle start to relax and pushed in a little deeper.

"Mmmm!" Seifer cried out.

Squall stopped and whispered, "Am I hurting you?"

"Na…Na…no!" Seifer moaned.

Squall continued to push forward until he was completely buried in the hot tight grips of Seifer's body. Gently thrusting in and out he watched through passion-glazed eyes, as Seifer thrashed back and forth on the bed moaning and groaning his own mews of passion echoed around the room blending with Seifer's to form an erotic melody.

"Squall…oh god…fuck…I'm going to come!" Seifer yelled and came up his stomach.

Feeling his own orgasm Squall increased the tempo of his thrust and came within seconds of Seifer, screaming out his name. He wanted to stay buried in Seifer's hotness but knew he couldn't so he slowly pulled out. Taking a Kleenex he removed the rubber from his still semi-hard penis, reaching into the box he took another tissue and wiped away the evidence of Seifer's crisis. Then collapsed forward on Seifer's sweat slick chest. His own body slick with sweat, and brought his mouth down on Seifer's once again.

Seifer grasp Squall's rump and pulled him closer, both men still breathing hard and fast. His breathing back under control Seifer panted out, "Oh my god baby, I've never felt anything like that before. Is it always so fucking good?"

Squall was reveling in just being held against the big blonds chest. He answered, "No, sometimes it's better."

Seifer didn't know what to say all he knew was that he wanted to do to Squall what had just been so lovingly done to him. Taking Squall's face in his hands he stroked along the smooth baby soft skin. He felt himself start to stir once more, god he felt like a horny teenager again. "I want you now Squall."

"Oh, yes baby." Squall breathed he felt Seifer harden against him. "I'll be right back." He rolled off the bed, picked up the used Kleenex and started towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Seifer asked him.

"Putting in my diaphragm. What do you think I'm doing?" Squall sassed. Seifer had the good grace to blush but licked his lips in appreciation as he watched the tight little butt sway into the bathroom. When Squall entered the bathroom he closed the door, he didn't feel comfortable having Seifer hear him pee.

When he was done he washed his hands grabbed a washcloth and washed away the remnants of his and Seifer's lovemaking. It's not that he minded it he just felt the need to be clean for their next round. Rinsing the washcloth out he rewet it with warm water and carried it back out to the bedroom. Smiling at Seifer he washed down his hard chest and stomach. Turning he tossed the washcloth in through the bathroom door.

"Remind me to pick that up later." And lay down by his lover. Lips immediately met again and caresses followed.

"Turn over on your belly Squall." Seifer ordered.

Squall stretched arching his back but quickly turned over wiggling his tushy at Seifer.

Seifer swatted Squall on the ass, which earned him a squeal of delight. Even though he had been blinded by passion and lust Seifer had been aware of every little touch that Squall had done. He knew how Squall's hands and mouth had felt on him and decided to copy it, for now anyway. After all imitation was the sincerest form of flattery.

Starting at Squall's neck he ran his fingers over the firmness and copied the action with his lips and tongue. Stroking down Squall's spine, when he reached that tight little rear he ran his fingers over the pearly surface. Once again marveling at the contrast between the rest of his deep-bronzed body and the alabaster skin of his ass.

Seifer grasped Squall's hips and raised them slightly of the bed to help him gain better access. Leaning his head down he kissed and nipped across the tight little mounds. When his tongue hit that little divot of skin that rested right above the groove of cheeks he had to tighten his grip on Squall's hips. The action caused him to start squirming away and he moaned long and loud.

"Did you like that?" Seifer asked him.

"Fuck yes." Squall panted out.

A self-satisfied smirk on his face Seifer lowered his head again and repeated the action he loved the noises that had tumbled out of Squall's mouth and he wanted to hear it again.

Seifer tenderly separated the cheeks on Squall's rear, and stroked down the split with his tongue. When he reached Squall's core he saw that it looked like a rose bud thirsting for early morning dew, and applied his tongue to the tight pink opening.

"Oh! God, yessssss!" Squall moaned.

Encouraged by the response Seifer continued his ministrations, but stopped he wanted to see how Squall would feel on the inside.

"What do I do now?"

"Hu…huh take the lubricant and apply it to your fingers and put one in me." Squall schooled him breathlessly.

Seifer picked up the lubricant and did as Squall had instructed, and gently thrust his index finger into the brunet.

The intrusion was a little uncomfortable at first but when Seifer started moving the finger back and forth Squall moaned loud and long.

Moving the finger up towards the opening Seifer knew that he had hit Squall's sweet spot when he screamed.

"Sei…ferrrrr."

Seifer continued stroking back and forth across the spot getting more and more turned on by the sounds that were coming from his lover. Removing his finger added the second one and continued where he had left off.

Squall's hips were bucking back and forth as Seifer thrust his long thick fingers in and out of him. He was incoherent from the pleasure that the blond was giving him.

"I need to be in him. I need to be in him now." Seifer thought through the lust filled haze. "Squall, turn over."

Squall did as Seifer bade and slowly turned to his back and watched as Seifer rolled the condom down his long thick length and panted with excitement when his lover applied more lubricant to the condom and squirted some on his fingers and rubbed it against his tight little bud.

Seifer grabbed Squall's legs and threw them over his broad shoulders helping to raise his little ass further up. Taking his member he rubbed the head against the tight little opening. Muscles gave a little and he felt the head of his shaft enter Squall's body, feeling the little circle of muscles give he pressed forward.

"Ahhh!" Squall moaned.

"Am I hurting you?" Seifer asked, hoping not because he was being incased in the hottest tightest place he had ever been.

"No! You're not hurting me Seif." Squall gasped out.

Encouraged Seifer pushed forward, feeling the tight muscles of Squall's passage seize around him, thrusting forward he found that he was soon buried in his lover's depth's.

Squall's breathing was short and ragged and he screamed out his passion, "More!"

Seifer complied thrusting back and forth in the lithe brunets body. Squall was so hot and tight. And god he felt so good. Seifer didn't realize how flexible his little Oreo cookie was until he felt one of Squall's legs fall from his shoulder and drop down into the crook of his arms and wrap around his upper back while the other leg was still up over his shoulder

Squall's back arched and he lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck and started to thrust up and down on his lover's shaft. "Nnnnnnnn. Ohhhhhhhhh! God yes! Ahhh Seif!" He screamed.

Seifer had wanted it to last longer but seeing the unabashed pleasure that was on Squall's face eradicated that thought and he came in a quick hot burst and felt Squall's own orgasm shoot up between their bodies.

Squall's arm relaxed around Seifer's neck and he collapsed backwards on the bed breathing heavily. He felt Seifer pull out of him and then felt the warm wet sensation of Seifer's tongue licking up his chest.

"Baby, this is to delicious to waste." Seifer growled and continued licking away the evidence. Reaching Squall's mouth he kissed him hard and deep. "You taste so fucking good Squall." He panted against Squall's mouth. Reluctant to ask but needing the boost to his ego he asked, "Did you like it?"

Squall responded by wrapping his legs and arms around Seifer's body and rubbing himself against the blond, "What do you think?" Then purred, "I want to take another shower with you Seif. Then you can do that to me again and again. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

Seifer's response was jumping off the bed, grabbing Squall throwing him over his shoulder and running to the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Clouds, coffee and cookies

When Seifer woke the next morning he was tangled around Squall's hot nude body. They hadn't needed the comforter the heat form their bodies was all the warmth they needed. Squall was still asleep, sprawled out on his tummy. A smile of contentment on his love bruised mouth. Leaning up on an elbow Seifer indulged himself staring at the smooth expanse of skin that was laid out before him, last night he had been able to touch Squall. Touch him like he wanted to.

He wanted to do it again everything about Squall was soft and silky. Well almost everything he amended the thought. He smirked as he remembered the night before, after their second bought of love making, Squall had shyly told him that he liked being dominated by his 'lusty bull'. He lightly traced his fingers down Squall's back, but he wanted to taste his flesh again so he ran his tongue down Squall's spine.

The change in breathing told him that Squall was now awake, so when he reached Squall's tight little rear, he paused and murmured, "Good morning Sweet Cheeks."

Squall rose up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder at his lover and smiled, "Sweet Cheeks?"

"Yeah, Sweet Cheeks. 'Cause baby you've got the sweetest cheeks I've ever seen," And nipped him on the rear. "Or tasted."

Squall squirmed away from him and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, "As much as I would love spending the day in bed with you, we can't." He said and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Why not?" Seifer pouted.

"Because we are expecting company today." Squall threw over his shoulder.

Seifer's brow furrowed in confusion, "We are?"

"Barbecue." Squall answered then waggled his eyebrows at the big blonde "If you promise to be good you can take a shower with me."

"Baby, I ain't promising anything. If I see that beautiful body of yours naked and wet again I won't be responsible for my actions." Seifer promised. "I'm going to make a pot of coffee."

Squall walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on while he waited for the water to warm up he brushed his teeth, and checked his cheeks and jaw. Nope still no sign of a whisker. It was if somebody somewhere had smiled down on him and decided that he would never have facial hair, that it would destroy the classic beauty of his face.

Whistling Squall stepped into the shower and quickly lathered up. He couldn't enjoy a long leisurely one he had about a million and half things to do today. He needed to go to the market and pick up more chicken and anything else they might need for the barbecue. He also needed to call Connie and ask her if it was too late for her to make another pie, since the guest list had increased. He also needed to get in contact with Kiro's again to see if he at least had some vital stats on the informant, so he would be able to watch for him.

He needed to sit down and talk with Cloud sometime today as well, his friend had seemed a little distressed at the club. And while they were dancing Cloud had told him that he needed to talk about something really important.

Then there was getting ready to go out to the club yet again. Oh yeah and sometime today he wanted Seifer to drag him back to bed so they could make love.

Finished with his shower he stepped out and toweled off. Going into the bedroom he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of cut-offs and a tank top. Dressing quickly he slide his feet into a pair of huaraches.

Clicking open his cell phone and called Chris and Connie's.

"Good morning Squall." Connie greeted him.

"Morning Connie, I was wondering if it would be too much trouble to make another pie since the guest list had increased to include four more adults. If it is I can pick up something else when I go to market to get chicken."

"It's no problem honey, I was planning on making two pies anyway." She answered cheerfully.

"Thanks! We'll see you around 2:00ish. Ciao."

Walking towards the kitchen he was greeted by Seifer walking out with two steaming cups of coffee. He handed one to Squall and started laughing.

Squall paused with the cup halfway to his lips, "What?"

"So is that what you are Squall? My San Francisco treat." Seifer grinned at him.

Squall was confused and it came through in his voice, "What are you talking about?"

"The tank top." Seifer replied.

Squall glanced down and saw that he had grabbed a tank top with the Rice-a-Roni logo printed across the chest. Taking a sip of coffee he licked along his upper lip, "Yours and only yours."

While Seifer prepared the pot of coffee, he thought about Squall some more. More then anything he had wanted to take another shower with his Sweet Cheeks. But knew that if he did they would wind back up in bed.

Squall went into the kitchen and grabbed a notepad to make a quick list of what he was going to need to get at the market.

"Squall, why don't you let me cook the chicken. Cause honey you haven't had barbecue until you've had Texas barbecue." Seifer offered.

"Okay. Do you need me to pick up anything special for it?" Squall asked.

Seifer grabbed the list from Squall and wrote down what he was going to need to make the sauce. Glancing up at the sexy brunet he asked, "How do you want it? I can do sweet and spicy, sweet and sticky, or a nice mild one."

"Probably the mild since there are going to be children here." Squall answered.

"Alright." Seifer finished adding what he was going to need and handed the list back to Squall.

"Could you do me a favor while I'm at the store?"

"Sure babe." Seifer answered and grabbed him by the hips pulling their bodies closer together.

"Could you gather up towels for me and put them into wash?" Squall leaned up and kissed him.

"Yes. Do you want me to wash the sheets too?" Seifer whispered against his lips. Then kissed him deep, grasping his ass at the same time rubbed their groins together.

"Wouldn't hurt. Unfortunately, you are going to have to let me go." Squall gazed up at him silver blue eyes glazed with his growing passion.

"Do we have to do anything tomorrow?" Seifer asked, still not releasing his hold on Squall.

"No. Why?"

"Because when we get home tonight, I'm going to make love to you for the rest of it. And tomorrow I'm not going to let you out of bed." He promised in a throaty growl and released Squall.

Squall looked at the list again across the top in bold letters he added one word, **CONDOMS!! **And underlined it three times adding a little smirky smile under the exclamation points.

Seifer looked at it and laughed and continued to do so as he left the kitchen.

Going out to the garage Squall jumped in the Beamer and was gone within a few minutes.

After loading the washing machine with towels and washcloths, Seifer went and striped the sheets off the bed and remade it. He was carrying the linens out to the garage when the doorbell rang.

Dropping the sheets by the door Seifer walked over to the front door and looked through the peephole and groaned, "What is he doing here this early?" He thought about ignoring it but knew that Squall would be seriously pissed off at him if he did. Opening the door he told the blonde to come in.

"Hey Seifer." He greeted.

"Cloud." Seifer managed to keep the hostility from his voice.

"Where's Squall?" Cloud asked with the same friendliness.

"He had to go to the store, come on in."

Cloud walked into the house and glanced around his usual pale features suddenly went red in anger, "What the fuck happened to his piano?"

Seifer growled, "His dumb shit brother. Look, I need to get these out to the garage, there's fresh coffee help yourself." Seifer picked up the load of laundry that he had dropped and proceeded out to the garage, where he dumped them in a laundry basket.

Cloud went into the kitchen, grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee. He was going to sit down at the table and wait for Seifer when he noticed that it was listing. Going back out to the living room he sat down at the table and was in the process of grabbing a coaster when he heard, "Make sure to use a coaster."

Cloud threw his head back and laughed, "I am. Besides if I didn't Heartbreaker would cut my balls off and use them for a hakisac."

Seifer couldn't help but laugh himself, "I'll be right back." Went into the kitchen and retrieved his own coffee and reentered the living room.

Cloud was looking around the living room, his brows knit together in confusion. Last time he had been here, there had been two overstuffed chairs that matched the couch. Seeing Seifer he asked, "So did idiot lips destroy the two chairs as well?"

"What two chairs?" Seifer asked the confusion apparent on his face.

"The two chairs that match the couch." Cloud offered as explanation.

"I don't know what happened to them, when I first got here, the only thing here was the couch and love seat." He answered and reluctantly sat down by Cloud.

Cloud quirked an eyebrow at him, "You don't like me do you?"

"What?" The question caught Seifer off guard.

"You heard me. Look Seifer, Squall Leonhart is my best friend. Yeah we do have history but that's all it is." Cloud tried to reassure him. He quickly drained his cup and sat it back down on the table. "Perhaps it would be better if I left." And rose form the couch.

"Cloud wait, don't go." Seifer said. He wasn't sure how he felt about Cloud Strife. If he had met him under different circumstances he would have probably liked the effervescent man. But last night when he saw how he and Squall behaved around each other he was jealous. Seifer shook his head and chuckled a little, "It's not that I don't like you. It's just that," He stopped not sure where to go in the conversation.

Cloud sat back down, "You were afraid that Squall and I were still lovers."

"Yeah."

"Look Seifer, I don't know how much Heartbreaker has told you about he and I, but let me reassure you that he never kissed me like that."

"Excuse me?"

"Last night at the club."

"I know. But what the hell do you mean that he never kissed you like that." Seifer asked abruptly.

"Let me get come more coffee and I'll explain. Would you like some more too?" Cloud offered.

"Sure."

"How do you take it?"

"Black."

Returning to the living room Cloud gave Seifer his cup of coffee and sat back down, grinning at the big blonde Texan, "Seifer last night when you and Squall kissed, it was like seeing and feeling a star go super nova, and everybody in a hundred mile radius probably felt it."

Seifer smiled, he hadn't thought that last night when and Squall kissed for the first time, but now he did.

"Before that, Zell made a comment about wondering if he had a chance. Squall told him to back off, that you were his. Then he said something about Squall needing to tell that to Vincent. He didn't see it but I certainly did. Heartbreakers whole demeanor changed, if you hadn't come back over when you did, more likely then not he would have gone over and slapped his brand on you. I've never seen him react that way, Seifer Squall really likes you and really cares about you, please don't hurt him." Cloud said softly.

"I have no intentions on hurting him. I feel the same way about him." Seifer replied.

"Good! Then I won't have to kill you." Cloud said semi-seriously.

Seifer laughed, "Good luck with that." He was actually starting to like Cloud Strife.

"So what do you know about Vincent? Why did he and Squall split? I know about Nathan." Cloud asked.

Seifer debated with himself on rather he should tell Cloud why Squall and Valentine had broken up. Not entirely sure if it was his place to do it. But he had seen the dreamy look that passed through Clouds eyes when he mentioned Vincent's name. "Uh, Cloud it's really not my place to tell you what happened."

Cloud joked, "So what did Vincent do, cheat on him?"

Unfortunately for him Seifer had just taken a swallow of coffee and choked.

Cloud leapt gracefully from the couch and started to pound Seifer on the back, but stopped when Seifer waved him away.

Seifer finally cleared his airway and gasped out, "What?"

Cloud sat back down and repeated his question.

Seifer let out a long breath and hoped that Squall wouldn't be pissed off at him, but Cloud had nailed it. "Yeah."

"Cloud jumped off the couch again and started pacing back and forth, "Is he fucking insane or just on crack?" Seifer started laughing at the comment. Cloud stopped his pacing turned and glared at the big blonde Texan, "What?" He snapped.

"Nothing I asked Valentine the same thing last night." Seifer answered with a chuckle.

Finished with his tirade Cloud came back over and plopped on the couch and hissed, "What did he forget how Squall feels about fidelity?"

"No! Didn't he didn't forget, he just didn't think Squall would find out." Seifer answered honestly.

"Can you say imbecile? I know you can." Cloud sneered, which caused both men to start laughing.

Seifer sobered first and looked over at the spiky haired blonde, "What happened between you two?"

Cloud smiled and replied, "One morning we woke up and, " Cloud paused how could you tell your exes current boyfriend that you had greeted each other like you always did?

"And what? Come off it Strife, spill I know that you were lovers." Seifer said impatiently.

"Well we kissed. And we both discovered that the passion was gone. Oh it didn't happen overnight, it was one of those things that gradually happened." Cloud smiled sadly. "So we lay in bed and talked for the next several hours and decided that even though the thrill was gone we still cared very deeply for each other, and not wanting to jeopardize that we broke up but still remained friends."

Seifer didn't know what to say. Part of him was afraid that the same thing would happen between he and Squall. And if it did he didn't know if he would be able to handle it is as gracefully as Cloud was doing.

One thing that Cloud Strife had always been able to do was read people. Last night just from Squall's behavior he knew that he was in love with the Texan. He wasn't jealous over it in fact he was elated for his friend, and Seifer Almasy in just the short amount time he had known him he knew that he was in love with Squall. Just from his mannerisms and the way his face would soften every time Squall's name was mentioned.

"Seifer can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Seifer answered.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Cloud asked bluntly.

"I don't think that's any of your fucking business." Seifer barked out sharply.

"You know, you can tell me and I won't say anything to Heartbreaker. Might write a song about it, but I won't tell Squall." Cloud promised.

Bringing his arms up Seifer rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his head in his palms, "Yes I'm in love with him and it scares the shit out of me. I've never felt this way about anyone before and the first time I do it's for another man." He whispered harshly.

"Wait! Squall was you're first?" The confusion was apparent in Clouds voice.

"Yes and I want him to be my last."

"Sweet. Can I offer some advice?"

"Yeah!"

"Be honest with him on how you feel. Oh, I'm not telling you to fall down on your knee's and declare you're undying love for him. But when the time is right and trust me you will know when the time is right tell him."

Squall arrived at the market and picked up the things that they were going to need for the barbecue that afternoon. Making his way over to the pharmacy he grabbed two boxes of condoms and another tube of lubricant. He was on his way to check out when he saw a display of Oreo Double Stuffs and threw two packages in the cart.

When Squall arrived home he walked in from the garage and saw his two favorite blondes talking and laughing on the couch. Putting the groceries down he crossed over to where they were and gave Seifer a kiss. In the time that he had been gone he had missed the feel of those firm lips against his. He whispered softly against Seifer's lips, "I missed you baby."

"Missed you too, Sweet Cheeks." Seifer replied and returned his kiss, then gave him a swat on the ass. "Did you get what I needed for my sauce?"

"Yes and I bought you a present." Squall said and pulled reluctantly away from his lover. He smiled over a t Cloud and said, "Hey Cloud you're early."

Before Cloud could respond the doorbell rang again, glancing down at his watch Squall saw that it was almost 11:00. "Seif could you and Cloud put that stuff in the kitchen while I get that?" He walked over to the door and answered it.

"Yeah we got a delivery for a Squall Leonhart. We're from Movers and Shakers." The burly man replied.

Squall knew what it was, smiling he said, "Let me open the other door." And unlatched the latch and swung the double front doors open. Allowing the delivery men access into the house with the piano that his father had promised he would have delivered.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Barbecued bananas

"Come on Strife, and I'll show how to make my famous barbecue sauce." Seifer said and grabbed the bags that Squall had sat down.

"Seif, there's more in the car." Squall said from the front door as he watched the moving men move the piano.

Seifer sat the bags down in the kitchen and went to the garage to retrieve the rest of the groceries. While there he switched over laundry.

When Seifer got back into the house he saw that the movers had finally gotten the piano moved and situated in the little alcove where the one that had been destroyed had originally sat. He smiled fondly, when Squall opened it and removed the packing mats that had been placed over the wires. Squall had to stand on tiptoe to do it which caused the shorts that he was wearing to ride up just a little, exposing part of his white flesh.

Continuing to smile he moved into the kitchen where he found Cloud rolling around on the floor laughing. "What's so funny?" Seifer asked.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Cloud managed to pull himself to his feet and held up two boxes of condoms. "So are these put in the spice rack or with the condom…ents?" And whooped with laughter again.

Seifer smirked at him and chuckled, "Actually I think they go with the party supplies." Which caused Cloud to laugh even harder.

"Well it must be one hell of a party planned, since there are two large boxes of them. Unfortunately I can't 'come' I already have plans." Cloud managed to get out past the guffaws that were pouring form his mouth.

Seifer sat the bags down on counter and grabbed the condoms from Cloud. "Give those here Blondie." And started to leave the room.

"Hey Texas, you don't want to forget this." Cloud snickered and tossed him the tube of lube, which Seifer easily caught.

Walking into the living room he was still laughing. Squall looked up from where he had just sat down in front of the piano. "What's so funny Seif?"

"Party favors." Seifer replied and carried the condoms and lubricant into the bedroom and put them in the nightstand on his side of the bed.

Walking back out he stopped and looked at his sexy brunet, whose eyes were closed and his long elegant fingers were placed on the keys. "What are you doing Sweet Cheeks?"

"I need to make sure that it doesn't need to be tuned." Squall replied and starting at one end of the keyboard proceeded to strike keys one at a time. Hitting a sour note he grimaced, "Hey Seif could you tell Cloud that I need him please."

"Sure." Seifer answered and continued into the kitchen where he found that Cloud had put away the rest of the groceries. "The cooking lesson is going to have to wait. Squall needs you."

"Okay." Cloud answered. When he arrived back in the other room he saw that Squall had a variety of tuning tools out. "What can I do to help?"

"Start here." Squall pointed at one of the keys, "Once I get this adjusted strike it again so I can see if the tone is pure or not. Leaning into the piano he started the tedious process of retuning it.

Seifer exited the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks, Squall was bent over the piano again. The cutoffs had risen even higher so that the edge of his tight little cheeks poked out. Shaking it off he walked by and gave Squall a swat on his upturned ass.

Squall knew it wasn't Cloud, so he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Seifer, "Behave."

"You take all the fun out of life." Seifer pouted. He went outside and fired up the grill. Coming back in he saw that Squall was out of the innards of the baby grand and trying to pull the shorts down in the back. Walking over to him Seifer grabbed him around the waist, pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "I found the Oreo's. But I prefer your creamy filling baby." Nibbled on Squall's earlobe, ran his hands over that tight derrière and tugged the fabric down in the back. "I need to go and check my sauce."

Cloud rose from the bench to let Squall sat down again, "Are you going to play?"

"A little."

Cloud walked over to the couch and sat down, "I always loved listening to you play Heartbreaker."

Placing his fingers on the keys Squall started playing the rich tone of the piano soon filled the quiet house.

Seifer was on his way out of the kitchen with cups of coffee for them and stopped at the door. Looking over at Squall he was mesmerized. God he was beautiful, sitting there his long elegant fingers dancing across the keys. He was bathed in the natural light flowing in from the patio door and even though he was dressed in black cut-offs and a black tank top he looked like an angel. Breaking himself from the trance he carried the cups over and placed them on the coffee table, adding a coaster for the cup he had brought out for Squall.

"He's fantastic isn't he?" Cloud whispered.

"Yes." Seifer replied just as softly, not wanting to speak to loud for fear of breaking the magical spell.

Finishing the song Squall turned on the bench and smiled over at the two blondes, pulled his lean frame up and strolled over to the couch and sat down between them, where he rested his hand on Seifer's knee. "What time do you need to start the chicken? It's almost 1:00." He smiled at his lover and unable to restrain himself kissed him long and deep. He knew that Cloud would understand, hell the first six months they were together they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Ummm, in about 15 more minutes." Seifer replied and kissed him in return.

Squall broke the kiss and picked up his coffee cup and took a swallow, then pulled off the couch. "As much as I would like to sit here I do have things that need to be done in the kitchen." Still holding his cup he stood and walked towards the aforementioned room. Shrugging their shoulders simultaneously Seifer and Cloud rose and followed him.

Entering the kitchen they found Squall washing several ears of corn on the cob. On the counter beside him were two heads of lettuce, tomatoes, and a variety of other vegetables to make a salad.

"Cloud, make yourself useful and start pulling lettuce." Squall ordered.

Seifer went over to the stove and dipped a spoon in the barbecue sauce that was simmering there. Grabbing a clean spoon he dipped it again and carried it over to Squall, "Here babe taste this and tell me what you think."

Squall turned and took the spoon and licked the sauce from it, getting just a little on his upper lip. "Yummy that is really good." He went to lick the sauce off his lip but was stopped when Seifer grasped his chin and did the job himself.

"Ummm, I think I prefer it with just that little hint of honey." He said in a low growl then put both spoons in the dishwasher. "Are you almost done I need to use the sink."

"Yeah give me just a few more minutes." Squall replied and placed another ear of corn in the colander.

"Squall, I'm done with the lettuce, what now?"

"Do you remember how I showed you to dice tomatoes?" At the affirmative nod Squall continued, "Good, after you get done with those, slice cucumbers and carrots."

After Squall was done at the sink Seifer grabbed the chicken out of the refrigerator and washed it off. Patting it dry with paper towels he placed it on waxed paper and seasoned it with just a little salt, pepper, and garlic. Finishing that he transferred the mound of chicken to a plate and started to carry it outside. Pausing at the door he said, "Hey Sweet Cheeks, could you grab the sauce and a barbecue brush for me?"

"Sure thing. Tongs or a Barbecue fork?" Squall grinned.

"Tongs." Seifer replied over his shoulder.

"Cloud after I get these taken out to Seif, I'm going to need your help again." Squall smiled at him.

An hour later everything was close to be ready. Squall and Cloud had gone out to the garage where they had got a long folding table and chairs and had set it up in the kitchen. After they had carried the oak table and chairs out. Squall briefly told him about the party and the damage that Ben had caused. The corn was almost done and table was set. Cloud had pulled out a variety of different salad dressing and put them on the table along with the salt and peppershakers.

The doorbell rang and Squall went to answer it, it was Vincent and an older gentleman who looked like he had seen The Godfather one to many times.

"Squall, this is my father Angelo Valentinius, dad, Squall Leonhart."

"Mr. Valentinius, it's nice to meet you." Squall held out his hand.

Angelo grasped it firmly and was secretly amazed that this elegant looking young man actually had a nice firm handshake. "Please call me Angelo." He greeted.

"Very well Angelo then." Squall replied with a smile. He led them into the kitchen and asked if they wanted anything to drink and served them the requested beverages. And the doorbell rang again. "Excuse me please." He said and left the kitchen again.

Out on the deck Seifer had just removed the last of the chicken from the grill and was carrying it into the house. When Squall opened the door and both men saw that it was Zell.

"Hey Squall, hey Seifer." He greeted. Squall went to close the door but was stopped when Zell spoke again, "Oh there's more people coming up." He offered.

Seifer walked into the kitchen and put the plate of chicken down on the table. His impression of Angelo was the same as Squall's. He saw that Cloud was draining the corn on the cob and decided to offer to help him. Grabbing a platter he carried it over to the spiky haired blonde.

Cloud whispered, "Seifer, can you say Mafioso? I know you can." Which brought a snort of laughter from the two blondes.

Squall held the kitchen door open and admitted Zell, Chris, Connie, Fujin.

"Cloud! What are you doing here? I thought you were on tour." Fujin said joyfully and ran across the room and embraced him.

"Fuji, it's good to see you again you exotic beauty. When are you going to run away with me?" Cloud replied and hugged her back giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Her pert reply was, "When you turn straight." Looping friendly arms around each other they walked over to the table.

"Where are Jamie and Lucas?" Squall asked Connie as he took the two pies from her and put them in the fridge.

Connie smiled at him, "Chris has vacation time coming up in a few days. Mom and dad decided that he and I need a second honeymoon. So they took the kids to give us that."

"That's right you have an anniversary coming up to on Monday right?" Squall smiled at her and gave her a quick hug.

"Yes. Eight years." She replied with a smile.

"Come on Heartbreaker let's eat." Cloud called from the table.

Sitting down at the table plates were quickly filled, it was Cloud that noticed that Zell was sulky.

"What's wrong?"

"There aren't any hotdogs." Zell whined. Which caused Cloud to smirk.

"What? You don't like hot dogs either?"

"If I want something round and fleshy in my mouth I prefer a co…"

"Cloud! We are in mixed company." Squall interrupted him.

Cloud blushed and said, "My bad."

Nobody bothered to mention the fact that they were in mixed company last night at the club when

Squall had been so blunt with Rinoa.

After they had finished with the late lunch Connie stood up from the table so she could get thetwo pies she had brought.

"Connie let me do that, you are a guest." Squall said and started to rise.

"It's okay honey I don't mind, besides Chris will help me." Connie waved him back in his seat.

Chris grabbed dessert plates and forks while Connie cut the pie into sections. She had Chris carry the slices over and hand them out to people. Giving Chris his and her pieces, she glanced quickly over at the table to make sure that Squall couldn't see what she was doing and since his back was to her that worked to her advantage.

Chris had explained to her on the way home about the banana comment and she had blushed, but she had a really great sense of humor and knew that Squall had one too so he would appreciate the jest.

Taking the whole banana out of her purse she placed it on the last dessert plate and carried it over and placed it in front of Squall. Who upon looking down whooped with laughter, which drew everyone's attention. Seifer, Chris, and Fujin' laughter joined Squall's when they saw what was lying on his plate.

The laughter only got harder when Connie innocently said, "But Squall I thought you liked your banana's whole."

Angelo, Vincent, Cloud and Zell all wore the same confused look, "Are we missing something?" Zell asked.

Chris sobered a little and said, "If you really want to know you need to take his class at Berkley: C…"

"Christopher." Connie said sharply.

Zell was even more confused and he said in bewilderment, "Squall, I didn't know you were teaching a class at Berkley." Which resulted in more laughter.

"Oh god! Oh god! Please stop or I'm going to pee myself." Fujin gasped out and quickly pushed away from the table and went running for the bathroom.

"Okay Heartbreaker spill. What's so funny about banana's?" Cloud asked as Squall picked up the piece of fruit and started to peel it.

"Inside joke." Squall answered.

During lunch Angelo had remained quiet, he answered questions that were asked of him, but other then that he spent most of his time observing Squall Leonhart. He was a good judge of people, and in the younger man he saw someone who was highly intelligent. He was also charming and funny. And he liked him. He really didn't know Squall but he wanted to kick his son's ass for being unfaithful to him.

"Excuse me Squall, I hate to interrupt but Vincent and I need to speak with you. Is there somewhere we do it in private?" Angelo asked.

Squall quirked an eyebrow at Vincent and pushed away from the table. Pausing to give Seifer a quick kiss. He departed the room with Angelo and Vincent following him out to the deck.

Squall closed the sliding glass door and turned to the two men across from him, "Okay Vincent what's going on?"

Vincent told him about the visit he had received and all the questions that had been asked him concerning Squall. "Squall, I'm sorry. But this guy is a freak and he was going to keep digging until he found out everything about you. So I told him that you were in organized crime."

"You did what?" Squall shouted. "Jesus Christ Vincent! If that fell into the wrong hands I can kiss my career goodbye." Squall started pacing back and forth across the deck.

"Squall I was only trying to help. Would you have preferred he found out that you're a cop?" Vincent offered as apology. "Squall, he's obsessed with you. He has ways of finding out about people, and he would have found out. I thought that if I told him that you were with the mob it would scare him the fuck off, but it didn't, and I'm sorry."

Squall stopped pacing and walked over to Vincent and grabbed his face, "You're an idiot. You know that? A beautiful idiot." Letting out a long exasperated breath he continued, "So how are you going to explain to him when he comes back to you and says that I have no affiliation with any of the major crime families?"

"You do now." Angelo said.

"What?"

"Vincent called me and asked me to do him a favor and I said I would." Angelo replied.

"And how much is this favor going to wind up costing me?" Squall asked in a tight voice.

"Squall, Mr. Leonhart in 30 years Vincent has never asked me for anything. He told me about you and I said that I would do this." Angelo explained.

"Squall, I really am sorry. But Se…"

"No, don't tell me his name quite yet."

"Why not? Don't you want to know who you're dealing with?" Angelo asked.

"Yes. I do. But I'm going to enjoy fucking with him first." Squall replied malevolently, silver blue eyes flashing.

"What are you up to Squall?" Vincent questioned.

"The less you know the better. But make sure that you're at the club tonight." Squall grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights for anything. Except to arm bears.

Thank you everyone who has read this so far.

Special thanks goes out to Cold Drake Queen for her help on 'Heartbreaker'.

Chapter 21: Who's the boss

When Squall exited the bedroom that night he was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and had several belts slung around his waist and hips. The first two belt loops were held together with a pair of handcuffs. He was wearing a white tank top that was tight enough to show off his piercing and his well muscled upper body. He was still wearing his necklace but instead of the diamond stud in his ear he had replaced it with a silver hoop. Once again he had teased his hair into a rooster tail and had put on the eyeliner and lip-gloss.

He had chased Seifer out of the bathroom after they finished taking a shower. "Get dressed. I need to get ready." Squall said and kissed his lover.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Seifer asked, licked along his lips and grabbed Squall by the waist and brought their groins together.

Squall reached up and wound his fingers in Seifer's hair bringing their heads together again for another kiss. "No. Now go get dressed."

"Yes boss." Seifer teased good-naturedly, swatted him on the ass and left the bathroom. On the bed was the outfit that Squall had picked out for him to wear, it consisted of tight black jeans and a royal blue tank top, on the floor was his beloved cowboy boots. Dressing quickly he went out to the living room to wait for Squall to get ready and for Cloud to show up.

Cloud had said something before he left about still needing to talk to Squall. They hadn't had the opportunity to earlier and Cloud said that he would be coming over early so maybe they could.

He had just sat down when the doorbell rang. Opening the door he saw that it was Cloud, who was dressed in electric blue, from the tips of his blonde spiky hair to the toes of his cowboy boots. Seifer laughed, "Note to self, self I wrote make sure to add leather to my wardrobe."

Cloud's rich melodious laughter joined his as he walked into the house, "Is Heartbreaker still primping?"

"Yeah." Seifer answered as they sat down on the couch. Seifer's initial hatred of Cloud was gone the blonde rock star had grown on him. After spending time with him this afternoon, he realized that underneath that boisterous rock star persona that he showed the world was a little boy that was vulnerable and wanted to be accepted.

"Come on Heartbreaker hurry up. No matter what you do you're never going to improve on the perfection that you already have." Cloud yelled impatiently at the closed bedroom door.

"Okay Blondie, what's with the Heartbreaker?" Seifer asked.

"You have actually seen Squall right?" Cloud half joked.

"Yes and he's gorgeous." Seifer replied.

"And you know about his past? Only having three boyfriends?" At Seifer's affirmative nod, Cloud continued, "Just because he's only had three boyfriends doesn't mean that he didn't have other people interested in him."

"I've known Squall since we were freshmen in high school. Even then he was gorgeous. The girls wouldn't leave him alone, and of course his grandmother would always fix him up with one debutante after another and Squall would do what was expected and go on a date with them. Afterwards he would send them flowers and thank them for the nice evening, and that was it. Some of the girls expected more and when he didn't return phone calls, he got the reputation of being a heartbreaker." Cloud finished his story.

"And the nickname doesn't bother him?" Seifer probed.

"If it did I wouldn't call him that." Cloud answered honestly. Hearing the door open he looked up and let out a long whistle. "Damn Heartbreaker it was worth the wait." He had always thought that Squall had a fantastic body and still did.

Seifer let his eyes crawl up Squall's body where they rested on his crotch, "Sweet Cheeks, you never told me you were Jewish." Seifer leered at him.

Squall smirked at him, "Why baby these are my Windex pants. Can't you just see yourself in them?"

Cloud had been staring at Squall's face when Seifer made his comment, which caused his eyes to snap down to Squall's groin where he saw that it was evident that Squall was circumcised.

"Honey, there's not enough room in those pants for you." Seifer said lasciviously.

"Krylon at it's finest." Cloud added lecherously.

"All right you two pervert's that is enough." Squall admonished good-naturedly.

Which prompted Cloud and Seifer to jump off the couch and linking their arms around each other started to can-can and sing very loudly to the tune of an old Dr. Pepper song,

"Oh, wouldn't you like to be a pervert too?

Be a pervert drink Dr. Pervert. Oh yeah!"

Squall started laughing, "You two are so weird." Walking over he gave Cloud a quick hug, then Seifer a more drawn out one followed by a kiss. Breaking away he looked at Cloud once again, "I'm sorry we didn't have the opportunity to talk this afternoon."

"That's okay. I just have someone that I'd like for you to meet." Cloud replied. "He's not the flavor of the week. I can actually see something long term with him."

"Just let me know when." Squall grinned at him. He was happy that it looked like Cloud was getting ready to settle down. He was concerned for Cloud and knew that he didn't always take the necessary precautions to protect himself.

The last time Squall had seen Cloud they had gotten into a major argument. Cloud had caught an STD from one of his 'boyfriends'. Luckily it wasn't AIDS, and he had read the blonde the riot act about the fact that he was playing Russian roulette with his life. Cloud had promised him that he would make sure that made all his partners use a condom after that.

"Are you two ready?" Squall asked them double-checking to make sure he had his wallet. "Don't even say it." He ordered and walked out to the garage.

Sephiroth Jenova was jubilant. Reno had come through with the goods on Squall Leonhart. It seemed that he was part of The Valentinius Family and they were one of the biggest and most notorious Mafioso families on the East Coast. When people mentioned the mafia they were up there with the Gambino's. Now that he had this information he would have Squall Leonhart. He would have the exotic brunet. Licking his lips in anticipation he snapped his fingers. "Reno come, I feel like dancing."

When Squall, Cloud and Seifer entered Club Surge they made their way upstairs where they found that Zell, Vincent, and Angelo were waiting.

Vincent had tried to dissuade his father from joining him, but Angelo had insisted and here he was at one of his favorite clubs in the company of his father.

Angelo he had listened to Vincent's suggestion and had changed out of the black Armani suit and was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved button down shirt. He had also left the goon squad behind sometimes he got really sick of bodyguards. It seemed the only time they left him alone was when he was taking a piss and that was only after they checked the bathroom.

Seifer and Cloud sat down while Squall went over to the bar and got drinks for them. Joining them at the table he sat down by Seifer and started tracing slow patterns up his muscular leg, starting at his knee and stopping right at upper thigh and tracing back down again.

Squall was watching the head of the stairs for new people to arrive. He was a little irritated he hadn't been able to get in contact with Kiro's. A man with startling red hair approached the table and stopped by Squall's chair.

"The Boss wants to see you." He said.

"Bruce Springsteen is here? And he wants to see me? That's tight! I always wanted to meet him." Squall said giddily.

"What?" Reno stuttered.

"You know Bruce Springsteen 'The Boss'? You said he wanted to see me. Can I bring my friends? I'm sure they'd like to meet him too. Wow do you think he'll sing a song for us? What do you guys think, 'Dancing in the dark or how about I'm on fire'?"

"Huh?" Reno was even more confused.

"God you're not talking about Tony Danza are you? Because him I'll pass on. But Springsteen? Sick!" Squall gushed with the over enthusiasm of a star struck fan.

Behind Reno, Cloud, Seifer, Zell, Angelo and Vincent are fighting hard not to laugh at Squall's antics. Especially when they saw his eyes flashing with hidden fire.

Reno walked away shaking his head in confusion. Squall Leonhart was an idiot. Beautiful but still an idiot, going back downstairs he walked over to the corner with Sephiroth was.

"Where is he?" Sephiroth growled.

"He ain't coming. He kept goin' on about meeting Bruce Springsteen." Reno offered.

Sephiroth laughed manically, "Go back up there and tell him you have a message from Frankie."

"Whose Frankie boss?

"Don't worry he'll get the reference."

"You are down right evil Squall. You realize that right?" Seifer laughed and kissed him on the neck.

Vincent added, "Did you see the look of confusion on that poor schmucks face."

"Is this a recurring event?" Angelo asked and took a sip off his martini.

"No this is recent." The tip of Squall's tongue came out and caught between his teeth. He clapped his hands happily when he saw that fire red head appear at the top of the stairs again. "Oh goody! More fun." He smirked.

"Uh I have a message for you from Frankie."

Squall knew who this guy was referring to, the freak job from the past couple of nights. But he got a look of confusion on his face and replied innocently, "I though Frank Sinatra was dead. And wasn't he also a mob boss? Could it be Frankie Avalon or Frankie Valli? Wow! Lucky me, The Boss, and either Frankie Valli or Frankie Avalon." Then he grew serious, "Ah crap! It's probably that skeazy guy who worked on my car last week. I think his name was Frankie."

Seifer, Zell, Cloud, Vincent and Angelo are fighting hard no to laugh. Their lips are rolled together their faces are quickly turning red, and they have lowered their heads to the table.

Reno gave the table of men a baffled look and walked away again. Went back downstairs and told Sephiroth, "I don't think he got the reference."

Sephiroth growled, "Get back upstairs and ask him to dance. Bring him out to the dance floor and I'll take care of the rest."

Reno makes yet another trip upstairs and walks over to the table where the six men are laughing, stopping by Squall he asked, "So you wanna dance or something?"

Squall looked at him and answered, "It depends on what the something is?"

"What?"

"Look if your employer wants to talk to me just say so. Because I can keep this up all night."

Seifer whispered in his ear, "Sweet Cheeks, you can keep something up all night." And gave Squall's crouch a gentle squeeze, where he found that he was hard.

"You know it baby." Squall moaned and turned his head to get a kiss.

Reno really didn't relish going back downstairs alone. There were damn few things that scared him. But Sephiroth Jenova scared the shit out of him, so he said, "Yeah he wants to talk to you."

"Why didn't you just say so to begin with?" Squall answered exasperatedly.

Pushing away from the table, Squall rolled his eyes and muttered, "You just can't get good help anymore." Then winked at his companions and followed Reno downstairs to where the silver haired man was waiting.

Squall sized him up and down and said sarcastically, "Wow! You look nothing like Bruce Springsteen. But you do bare a striking resemblance to the skeazoid who worked on my car last week."

"Oh you have a wicked little tongue Blue Eyes." Sephiroth laughed, "And I'm going to enjoy showing you how to use it."

Squall was starting to get annoyed, "Look I do have a name, and it's…"

"Oh no Blue Eyes, no names between us. It just adds more to the mystery. Why don't you let me take you home with me tonight and do things to that beautiful body of yours that will leave you begging for more?" Sephiroth groaned.

"Thanks. But no thanks. I have a boyfriend." Squall replied coldly.

"Ah, forbidden fruit. That makes the conquest even sweeter." He ran his fingers down Squall's cheek.

Squall jerked his head back. He was now beyond irritated with this man "You know nothing about me. And the only thing I know about you is that you can move adequately on the dance floor, and if your moves there are any indication of your moves in bed. Huth, I can get more pleasure jacking off."

"Ah my beautiful Blue Eyes. I can guarantee that I will be the best lover you ever had. I can take you places that you've never been before." Sephiroth breathed out.

"Really? Where, the free clinic so I can make sure that I didn't catch anything from you?" Squall said coldly and started to walk away.

Sephiroth reached out and grabbed Squall and brought his body snug against him. Rubbing his erection up and down Squall's groin.

Squall pushed away from him and backslapped him across the face. "Keep your fucking hands off of me." He barked then looking down he sneered contemptuously, "So is that a roll of dimes in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Turned and stomped across the dance floor and back upstairs.

The pale green eyes flashed as he watched that hot tight body move off the dance floor. He stroked his cheek where he still felt the sting of the slap he had received. "Oh I know everything about you Squall Leonhart. Everything! And you will be mine my beauty, I will have you." He would be patient and his patience would pay off in the end. That thought firmly in his mind he left the club and went home. His real home not that run down shack where he meet Reno.

Seifer had stood and walked over to the railing, right now Squall was his partner first his lover second. But when that silver haired freak of nature had touched Squall, it had taken all his self-control not to go roaring downstairs and ripping the guys fucking head off. And when he grabbed Squall that had been it, he spun away from the railing and was halfway down the stairs when he saw Squall pounding back up them.

Seifer paused and waited for his lover and when Squall reached him he pulled the irate brunet into his arms, "Are you okay baby?"

Squall rested his head against Seifer's shoulder, "I am now. When we get home remind me to take a long hot bath so I can get the stench and feel of that man off my body."

"I will. I'll even wash you're back for you." Seifer promised and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Ummm. That sounds really nice. I've had it Seif. It's obvious that asshole isn't our contact. Now is the time for me to ask Vincent what he knows." Squall whispered softly against his lover's mouth, and allowed himself to be led back upstairs.

Reaching the table Squall husked out, "Cloud, Zell I hate to be rude. But I need you to move to another table."

Neither man even questioned him but rose from the table and walked away. Sitting down in one of the vacated chairs Squall looked across the table at Vincent and said harshly, "I want you to tell me everything you know about him Vincent."

"His name is Sephiroth Jenova and he is bad news Squall. Unfortunately I know very little about him." Vincent replied honestly.

"Well it's convenient that I do know about him." Angelo said softly. "Like Vincent told you he is trouble. He's an assassin. He works for a man by the name of Gene Caraway, who lives here on the west coast. Squall it's imperative that you are careful around him. If he set's his sights on something he will get it. He doesn't care whom he has to hurt to do it. If he wants you he will have you, even if he has to force you." Angelo said grimly.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Squall swore violently. "God damn it! I can't believe this." Glaring across the table at Angelo he snarled, "So if I fuck him will that be the end of it?"

"What?" Seifer barked.

"Don't worry baby it's never going to happen. I'd shove my dick in a meat grinder first." Squall replied.

"No!" Vincent whispered sadly. "It won't be the end of it. Squall you wouldn't be fucking him, he'd be fucking you. And once he got tired of you he'd pass you around to his friends."

Squall looked across the table and saw a look in Vincent's eyes that he had never seen before, a look of total humiliation and regret. "It was him wasn't it? He raped you didn't he?" He said softly.

"Yes! It was him. I'm so sorry Squall." Vincent replied, tears starting to fill his eyes. "It wasn't rape the first time, but afterwards it was."

Seifer frowned and asked, "Why didn't you go the police?"

"Because I was ashamed?" Vincent replied hoarsely. "I was ashamed that I let it happen to me. I felt like I deserved it, since I had been unfaithful to you Squall."

Seifer slammed his fist down on the table and said in a low dangerous growl, "Vincent rape is ugly. No matter who it happens to. It is ugly and it is violent. And nobody ever deserves it. Nobody!"

Squall pushed away from the table and walked over to where Vincent was sitting and took him into his arms and rocked him back and forth making soothing sounds deep in his throat. "Vincent, look at me." He ordered quietly.

Vincent pulled back a little and saw something in Squall's eyes that he thought he'd never see again. Compassion.

"Vince, I forgive you." Squall smiled at him and wiped away the tears that were falling down alabaster cheeks. "Now you need to stop crying. Okay? It will be all right."

Vincent switched to German, which he knew Squall spoke fluently, but his father didn't, "Why don't you let me put a mark on him for you?" It had amused Squall to teach him how to speak German. He had offered to return the favor and teach Squall Italian but found that Squall was fluent in that language as well.

Squall dropped his voice to a barely audible whisper and returned in kind, "I didn't hear that Vincent. I'm a cop remember?"

Vincent blushed, "Yes."

Squall smiled at him, "Good. Now let's drop it for now. I need time to think about how I'm going to handle this little problem."

Angelo Valentinius hadn't understood the exchange between his son and Squall Leonhart, but he did know one thing, Sephiroth Jenova would die. He would die for the dishonor he brought on the Valentinius family name.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Darn it.

I would like to thank everyone who has read this so far and thanks for the review. Special thanks goes out to cs for pointing out my error on the wasabi in chapter 16. I have gone back and corrected that error. Misread the info that I found on sushi and I thank you again. Cookies to you.

Speaking of cookies: My challange to you is to try and walk past the Oreo's in the cookie aisle and not smirk or think about Squall.

Okay just to let you know there is a missing chapter. No I didn't misplace it, but it is too racy to post here. It's just a good raunchy bonk fest that happens between the time they get home and the other events of Chapter 22. It is strictly yaoi and is pretty graphic. My muses were horny and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it so I did. There is nothing to pivotal to the plot, and what is will be mentioned in later chapters.

If you do want to read The missing chapter email me and let me know and I will send you a copy of it.

A/N: If you have read The missing chapter then the time line and a few morning events will be a little different. If not don't worry about it.

Chapter 22: My guardian angel has a jetpack

When Squall and Seifer got home that night they took a long leisurely bath together and spent the rest of the night making love with each other. Finally falling into an exhausted sleep at 5:00 a.m.

The chirping of his cell phone woke Squall up, groping over the nightstand he clicked it open, "Leonhart." He said groggily. Looking at the alarm clock he saw that it was just past 6:00.

"Squall, son I'm glad you're up." Laguna's cheery voice filtered through to him.

"Good morning dad." Squall stretched and yawned.

"I want you and Seifer to come out to the house for lunch today. Oh let's say 1:00." Laguna continued just as cheerfully. "Unless you had something else planned for today."

Seifer ran his tongue up Squall's spine, the phone had woken him as well and he was feeling frisky.

Reaching around Squall he started to fondle him, the phone had woken him up to, and even though they had spent a long pleasurable night of passionate lovemaking he was horny. He stroked his hand up and down Squall's growing erection, running his thumb over the slit.

"Hold on a minute dad." Squall said, holding his hand over the phone he turned to his lover and hissed softly, "Would you stop that you're making it hard to concentrate."

Seifer leaned up a wicked smile on his sensuous mouth and he whispered low and husky in Squall's ear, "I thought I was just making it hard." And bit Squall on the earlobe causing him to groan out in passion.

"Just a minute dad." Squall cupped his hand over the mouthpiece, "My dad wants us to come to lunch today. You don't mind do you?"

Seifer knew how important family was to Squall, so even though he did mind a little bit he smiled and shook his head no.

Going back to his phone call he was finding it more difficult to have an intelligent conversation since all the blood that was in the head attached to his shoulders was now surging to the one between his legs. "1:00 is fine dad we'll be there." Clicked the phone shut without saying goodbye, then with lightning fast moves he twisted and had Seifer pinned to the bed.

Squall groaned, he remembered exactly what Seifer had planned for them today, and god nothing would make him happier then spending the day in bed with his lover. But it had been a while since he had seen the rest of his family and he wanted them to meet Seifer.

Turning he kissed Seifer, using his tongue to tease open the blonde's full lips. Breaking the kiss he husked out, "The club is closed tonight and tomorrow."

"Good. Because I still plan on spending an entire day in bed with you." Seifer growled. Then nibbled on Squall's neck, "When do we need to leave?"

"Well it's about 130 miles from here to my dads, and since I'm taking the McLaren about 11:45." Squall answered and threw his head back to give Seifer better access to his neck.

"Um… Okay." Seifer replied still half asleep, continuing to nibble up Squall's neck to his ear and abruptly stopped, "11:45, there's no way that we can go 130 miles in under an hour and a half."

"Sure you can, with the way I drive." Squall replied and turned his face to kiss his lover.

"No you can't! Jesus Squall that's close to 90 mph." Seifer admonished.

"I know and I guarantee that we will make it. With time to spare." Squall laughed against Seifer's mouth, "So you want to take a shower with me?" And pulled off the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Seifer untangled himself from the sheets and followed Squall into the bathroom, where he joined him under the warm jets of water, and started to run his hands over Squall's body. "You have a body made for sin Sweet Cheeks."

"Ummm, do I now?" Squall groaned then added seductively, "So does that make you my penance or my absolution?"

"Neither! I'm your temptation." Seifer growled and pinned Squall to the wall of the shower.

When they exited the shower and entered their bedroom they found that it was almost 11:00. "What should I wear?" Seifer asked him as he riffled through his clothes that were hanging in the closet.

"Slacks and a nice shirt." Squall replied from beside him. He pulled out a pair of white trousers and a short-sleeved button down shirt. To complete his ensemble he pulled out a black snakeskin belt and a pair of black leather dress shoes. Quickly dressing he looked at Seifer who was wearing a pair of light gray slacks and a emerald green dress shirt, which caused his eyes to turn to a more vibrant green.

"You look really good in green Seif." Squall breathed out.

"Thanks baby. You look good in whatever you have or don't have on." Seifer preened and gave him a longing look.

"Flatterer. Come lets go. I need coffee."

After a quick stop at Starbucks to get their morning fuel, they were on the road. Squall had changed the CD to Nickelback's 'All the Right Reasons.'

Once they were out of city limits Squall up shifted. Seifer really hadn't been paying attention to how fast they were going until Squall took the first curve they came to at 120.

He glanced over at the brunet in the drivers seat and saw a look of bliss on his face as they came to the next curve, which he took just as fast as he had the previous one. That was when he started to white knuckle it. "Could you slow down? I've ridden bulls less dangerous then your driving."

Squall's response was a deep-throated chuckle instead of slowing down he up shifted again and took the next curve in the road at 150.

"Where the fuck did you learn how to drive?" Seifer yelled.

Squall smiled evilly, his silver blue eyes blazing behind his black Ray Bans answered honestly, "The Autobahn."

"What?" The shock was apparent in Seifer's voice. "You're joking right?"

"No. The year I turned 15, I spent the summer with my grandparents in Germany." Squall replied honestly. "Relax Seif. I've driven this stretch of road so many times I could do it blindfolded. In about 10 miles we're going to run into a speed trap."

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Seifer admonished him.

"Baby, there's nothing they have that can catch me." Squall laughed.

"For Christ sake Squall you're a fucking cop."

"Oh alright." He grumbled, down shifted and slowed to 60-mph. "You doing okay babe?"

"You're an adrenaline junkie aren't you?"

"No."

"How fast can this thing go?"

"On a straight road, I've got it up to 210. But top speed is between 230 and 240." Squall answered.

"You're guardian angel has a jet pack doesn't he?" Seifer said in amazement.

"Yeah and it runs on nitrous." Squall laughed and handed Seifer his cell phone. "Here do me a favor call my dad and tell him we'll be there in about 15 minutes."

Arriving a short time later at his father's house Squall was surprised to see his maternal grandparents are there. They were waiting out front with his father when he pulled up in front of the house.

Squall alighted lithely from the car, "Da, Gram!" He said happily hugging them both and kissed the woman on both cheeks.

"Squall, how have you been?" His grandfather greeted him jovially. He knew about his eldest grandson's sexual preference and like Squall's father had come to grips with it. It really helped when he had caught Squall kissing the housekeeper's son when he was 12. He knew then that the revelation that Squall had made when he was 10, that he was gay wasn't a phase and no amount of therapy would 'help straighten the boy out'. No matter what his father said it was thanks to his intervention that the therapy had ended when Squall was 13.

"Squall, honey it's good to see you again." His grandmother said softly. She was a sedate woman, who still really hadn't come to terms with her grandson's homosexuality. She was still convinced that he was going through a phase. And was constantly trying to set him up when one young lady after another. To her chagrin Squall never showed any interest in them, yes he would take them out on the expected date, and be the perfect gentleman the entire evening. Giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek at the end of the evening. Not even promising to call, because both knew that he wouldn't. The next day she would receive a very nice floral arrangement and a note thanking her for a nice evening.

The next person that he was greeted by was his mother's brother Adam, "Uncle Adam." He greeted the man with a hug, and whispered in his ear, "Is everyone here?"

His Uncle Adam picked him up in a spine-cracking hug, and whispered back, "Yes. Including a girl for you. Mom's trying to fix you up again."

"Oh god! I'm being punished." Squall muttered.

Adam Leonhart threw back his head and laughed, "An what have you done to be punished for? By the way who's the blonde still sitting in the car?" He pointed over to the car.

"Shit!" Squall muttered and walked back over to the car, and opened Seifer's door, he looked in and said, "Seif, you may as well get out."

Seifer pulled out of the car reluctantly, he saw a group of people emerging from the house, "What the hell is going on Squall?"

"Like it or not Seifer you are now smack dab in the middle of a freaking family reunion. I swear to you baby I didn't know." Squall explained.

"How are you going to explain me Squall?" He hissed under his breath.

"Seif, I'm going to introduce you as my boyfriend." Squall said honestly. "But if you prefer I can always use fuck buddy."

"What?"

"You heard me? Seifer my family knows that I'm gay and for the most part they're fine with it."

He said with a smile.

"The most part?"

"My Gram, is always trying to fix me up with one girl after another. She refuses to believe that someone as 'gorgeous' as I am could possible be a," he let his voice drop down to a barely audible whisper "homosexual. Seif, they won't bite." Then licked his upper lip, "If you want me to, I will later when we get home, but only if you want me to." He wagged his eyebrows at the tall blonde.

Seifer shook his head in amusement, "You're insatiable. I thought I wore you out last night and this morning." He murmured against Squall's earlobe.

Squall had to fight rubbing himself against Seifer's groin he knew his lover was as hot to fuck as he was. His body language spoke volumes. Squall leaned up and whispered against Seifer's ear, "I know a quiet little place that we can stop on the way home and make love again, or if you prefer a bed I know a nice little Bed and Breakfast that's half an hour away or I could have us home in a little over an hour."

All Seifer wanted to do was find the nearest hedge and tumble Squall under it. "Home." He growled.

Squall laughed merrily his thoughts mirroring Seifer's, and looping his arm around Seifer waist led him over to his family, "Come on let me introduce you everyone."

It took awhile for Squall to begin the introductions since eleven children and their parents mobbed him. Several hugs and kisses later he began his introductions.

"Seifer, this is my grandfather former senator Kane Leonhart and my grandmother Madeline. Da Gram this is my boyfriend Seifer Almasy."

The introductions continued and Seifer met Squall's Uncle Adam and Aunt Serena along with their four children Sebastian, Kevin, Trenton and Maxine lovingly known as Max. His Uncle Dan and Aunt Judie were next with their three little girls Adrian, Caitlin and Yvette.

"And this lovely woman is my stepmother, Shauna. And these little miscreants are my brother's Gideon and Sean." Kneeling down Squall picked up a little girl who had soft brown hair and deep brown eyes, "And this is Ellone."

As Seifer meet each of the Leonhart's he realized that those that were blood related all had the same fine delicate features that Squall did, and they all had those amazing silver blue eyes. He looked at Squall's grandfather again. God the man had to be in his late 60 at least but didn't look a day over 45. The only sign of age was a few laugh lines around his eyes and his auburn hair was gingerly tossed with silver. Squall's uncles were the same way they looked nowhere near as old as they were. No wonder Squall only looked like he was about 17.

The tapping of a foot behind him caused him to spin around and laugh it was his sister Carrie. He had tried not to have a favorite sibling but she was his.

"Squall Leonhart you have been at our father's house for at least ten minutes and you haven't even said hello to me." Carrie chastised him with a laugh, fake pout and hugged him tight. Then she saw Seifer and smiled at her brother again, "Well are you going to introduce me?"

Squall returned her hug and gave a quick kiss on the cheek, "Seifer, this beautiful young lady is my sister Carrie. Care, this is my boyfriend Seifer Almasy."

Seifer smiled down at her, Squall was right. She was beautiful, she has the same dark cocoa locks that he did and her eyes were the color of rain-washed violets. She was 5'11" and willowy but has curves in all the right places.

Carrie did a slow perusal over Seifer Almasy, "God Squall you always did have the best taste in men." Then she added to Seifer, "So tall, blonde and gorgeous do you have any straight brothers?" She had thought that Cloud and Vincent were really nice looking, but Seifer Almasy was all golden and scrumptious. And lord help her he was so ruggedly handsome.

Seifer laughed, "No I only have a sister."

"What a pity." She smiled at him and Seifer saw that she had the same smile that Squall would get. One that was slow and sexy but also full of mischief.

"Hey are you flirting with my boyfriend?" Squall teased her.

"Hell yeah!" She replied pertly. Since her back was to him, she missed the vehement look that she received from her fiancé, a tall black haired man with brown eyes, who could have been described as handsome if he didn't look so angry at the moment.

She was quickly reminded of his presence when he stomped over and forced himself between them, "Since nobody else around here has any manners. I guess I have to introduce myself" He said rudely, "I'm Anthony J. Stonewall her fiancé." He glared at Seifer trying to intimidate him.

"Well, I'm Seifer Garrett Almasy. And I'm gay." Seifer sneered down at him, green eyes flashing dangerously.

"For the love of god! A.J. take a chill pill." Carrie muttered. She did love her fiancé, but his possessiveness was really starting to get on her last nerve. He hated when she wanted to spend time with Squall, always coming up with last minute plans so she couldn't. It had been over a month since she had seen her favorite sibling and she wasn't going to let him spoil it for her.

Carrie Loire loved her brother Squall, he was her hero and had been since she was three and he was nine. Their older brother Ben had thrown her in the pool to teach her how to swim then had stood there and laughed as she floundered around in the water screaming. Squall had heard her screaming from the pool house where he had gone to change into he swim trunks.

With no thought of modesty he ran out and jumped in the pool stark naked and saved her from drowning. After pulling her from the water he sat and comforted her until she finally stopped crying and shaking. They both heard Ben snickering from the patio door. Squall released her with soothing promises that he'd be right back. Got up and chased Ben through the house, and even though Ben was older and bigger then he was Squall had beaten the dog snot out of him. Squall had spent the rest of that summer helping her get over her fear of the water and teaching her to swim.

He had also helped nurture her love of music buying her a Stratocaster for her eighth birthday.

"Seifer would you mind terribly if I stole my brother for a few minutes." She knew that Squall had broken up with Vincent Valentine over a year ago but she didn't know why. No one in the family knew why, all they knew was that he would get really closed mouth whenever Vincent was mentioned.

Seifer nodded his assent, what choice did he have considering she was already dragging Squall away.

"Okay Squall you don't have to tell me. But what happened between you and Vincent?"

Squall let out a deep breath he had avoided telling his family what happened between he and Vincent. It had made him so angry and had humiliated him. But after Vincent's revelation last night he the felt that he could talk more openly about it, "He was unfaithful to me.

"What an asshole. Why?" Carrie was pissed she knew how her brother felt about fidelity. She had the same sense of values on it herself. "That's it, the next time I'm in Frisco I'm going to cut off all his protruding body parts."

Squall pulled her into a hug and laughed, "I love you too. And you don't have to worry about hurting him, he knows that he fucked up and he will never be my lover again, but we are friends again. Besides I have Seifer now."

"And?" Carrie prodded him.

"I love him." Squall replied honestly.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. We've known each other less then a week."

"Oh!" Carrie said and smiled at him "How does he feel about you?"

"I know he likes me a lot. But love? I don't know if he loves me or not. I haven't told him yet because I'm afraid that I might scare him off." He replied honestly. "Now I think we should rejoin everyone before dad breaks out baby pictures of me."

Carries laughter joined her brothers as they entered the house. "Before I forget our Loire's relations are here as well."

After Carrie and Squall had walked away, Laguna placed a friendly hand on Seifer's shoulder. "Why don't we go into the house?"

Once they were inside, Seifer was introduced to the Loire side of Squall's family. There were his grandparents, Fredrick and Katryna Loire, his Uncle Julian and his wife Guinevere and their three little boys Quinn, Cody and Justin, Aunt Corinne and her husband Jean-Luc along with their three boys and two girls, n Nathaniel, Micah, Doyle, Bernadette, and Lucinda, respectably. Squall's Uncle Matthew and his life partner Christopher finished out the horde.

Squall and Carrie walked into the huge family room, where once again he was overran with relatives. After the hug and kisses were passed around, Squall's Uncle Matthew pulled him aside.

"I like this one a lot better then your last boyfriend." He grinned.

Squall smiled at him and said, "Me too." He glanced over to where Seifer was sitting with Laguna on the other side of him, a photo album opened on Seifer's lap. "Oh god, I am being punished." Squall groaned. As luck would have it, Laguna was showing Seifer baby pictures of him.

Seifer looked across the room at him smiled and raised an amused eyebrow, he looked down at the picture of a year old Squall laid out on a bearskin rug with his naked little tushy sticking up in the air. The same impish smile that he still had on his innocent face and the lock of hair that fell down in his eyes was present even then.

Seifer was actually having a lot of fun. This is what family should be, his was dysfunctional at best, his mom had committed suicide when he was six and his father had turned into even more of an asshole then he had already been. Seifer could do nothing right, he tried everything to make his old man happy, but nothing ever worked.

His dad remarried and his new wife just up and left one-day leaving Jake Almasy with another child, his sister who had born the year he turned nine. After that came the constant stream of women and the drinking. Then his dad was dishonorably discharged from the Marines for excessive force against a recruit.

It depressed him a little he hadn't seen his sister in close to two years, but he still wrote to her and called her and made sure to send her Christmas and Birthday presents every year. He hated having to go through his father to see his sister. So he had avoided contact with her.

Now he was sitting in Squall's father house, surrounded by Squall's family, looking at baby pictures of Squall. God he was a cute little shit when he was a baby, and now he was just so gorgeous. Somewhere in the midst of all the craziness he had fallen in love with him and he was glad that Squall was his. His old man would have a shit fit if he knew that his son had fallen in love with another man. He didn't know how to tell Squall that he was in love with him. He loved his beautiful boy and he knew he always would, but he was afraid of how Squall would react if he said that he loved him.

Squall walked over and sat on the other side of Seifer, and placed his hand casually on the blonde's knee. Seifer leaned over and whispered in his ear, and quirked an eyebrow at Squall, "I want a more resent copy of this one."

Squall whispered back, "And it shall be yours, but only if you're the photographer." And traced his fingers lightly over his lovers knee.

"Yeah, but if I'm the photographer the pictures won't be able to be developed." Seifer replied with a lecherous grin.

Before the conversation could go further, "Squall, honey you remember Rinoa Heartilly don't you?" His grandmother Maddie interjected, brining the aforementioned woman forward.

Squall groaned under his breath, "Now I know I'm being punished." His smile when it came was tight, he knew his grandmother had his best interest at heart, but why had she picked Rinoa of all people.

Seifer stiffened beside him, he knew how Squall felt about Rinoa and wondered how the little bitch had wheedled and invitation to this gathering.

"Squalleeeeeeeeeee!" She shrieked and ran across the room, and once again plastered herself in his lap, raining wet pasty kisses all over his startled face. He tried standing to dislodge her but to no avail. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a strangle hold and wasn't letting go.

Carrie sees Seifer's inner struggle and knows that he is fighting not to punch Rinoa in the face. She knew her brother didn't like Rinoa having seen his reaction to her at several functions at the country club. Then there was the fact that Squall had told her exactly what Rinoa was, not only was she looking to prove Squall wasn't gay she was a gold digging opportunistic bitch who was also after the Leonhart name and money.

Carrie made the decision that something needed to be done. Without even thinking about her actions she pulled away from her fiancé stomped across the room and yanked Rinoa off of Squall's lap and punched her dead in the face. Knocking the smaller woman flat on her ass and hissed down at her, "Act like a lady instead of a bitch in heat."

When Rinoa had shrieked out Squall's name it brought a sudden halt to the conversation and activities in the room. When Carrie stomped across the room everyone watched to see the altercation. Rinoa Heartilly was sitting on the floor with a bloody nose. Shrugging their collective shoulders they turned back to their previous activities and continued as if this were an everyday occurrence.

Rinoa leapt to her feet and screamed, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me you dime store bimbo. If you had one iota of self respect you wouldn't be behaving like a whore on payday." Lowers her voice to a whisper that only Rinoa heard, "Squall wouldn't screw you with fifth of scotch under his belt and a strap on. Now you have one of two choices you can leave walking or in a body bag."

Rinoa brought her hand up to her nose to try and staunch the flow of blood, sneered at Carrie and said, "I was invited."

Carrie stepped forward redoubling up her fist but was stopped by her father saying, "Miss Heartilly this is a family function and I think it would be best if you were to leave. Now!" The usual cheeriness that surrounded Laguna Loire was gone.

"What about him?" Rinoa shrieked and pointed at Seifer Almasy.

"He is my son's boyfriend and you my dear are an unwelcome guest. You will leave now, and I won't mention you're lewd behavior to your father the next time I see him." Laguna said with finality.

"But whyyyyy?" Rinoa whined.

Feeling the tension rolling off Squall, Seifer offered helpfully his voice full of sarcasm, "Because you're trailer park called and it's missing it's tramp." Which caused Carrie to start laughing.

Laguna bite back the laugh that threatened to escape his mouth, and called out, "Albert, please bring Miss Heartilly her jacket and have Tyrone bring her car around she is leaving."

Maddie Leonhart had the good grace to be embarrassed, she was a little angry herself. Rinoa Heartilly had approached her at the club last night and had fed her what was obviously a lie. That she and Squall were a couple and they had quarreled and he being the stubborn male that he was refused to take her phone calls, and would she, being Squall's grandmother perhaps help intercede on her behalf.

She looked over to where he eldest and favorite grandson was sitting with that ruggedly handsome blonde man who was speaking in low soothing tones to him. She saw it, how much Mr. Seifer Almasy cared about her grandson and he obviously cared about the other man. She let out a small sigh of defeat she now knew that her grandson would never like the fairer sex. She walked over to where they were and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Squall."

Squall smiled up at her. He loved her she always had his best interest at heart. Rising to his feet again he hugged her close, "It's okay Gram you don't have to say anything."

Maddie broke from her grandson's embrace and smiled at Seifer, stepping over to the couch where he was still sitting she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as well, then whispered in his ear, "Be good to my darling boy."

Seifer turned his head and kissed her lightly powdered cheek and replied just as softly, "Yes mam."

After they had finished lunch and retired back to the family room Shauna came over and told Squall that she needed to speak to him in private. Following her from the room he was led upstairs to what Laguna had turned into her studio.

Before she had married Laguna Loire Shauna Seagill was a photographer, she still enjoyed doing it but it was more leisure now then professional. She smiled at her stepson and said, "I heard Seifer ask for a more recent copy of you on a bearskin rug." Walking over to the closet she pulled out a piece of faux fur and laid it out in front of the window.

"Why don't you go ahead and strip down to your underwear and once you get to the rug I'll close my eyes until you lay down."

Squall turned a little pink, "Shauna, I don't wear underwear."

"Oh!" She replied and turned a little red herself.

"Turn around." Squall said and gave her an engaging smile. When she had he walked over to the piece of fur and quickly striped off his clothes, and lay belly down on the soft furry surface. "Okay, you can turn back around now."

When she did, Shauna was shocked by how elegantly beautiful her stepson was, picking up her camera she took several shots. "Do you want me to touch them up and remove the tan-line when I develop these?"

Squall looked over at her a mischievous smile on his mouth, "Don't worry about it. Seifer likes Oreo's."

"What?" She questioned then really turned red when she realized like Seifer had that he did indeed look like an Oreo, already planning on photo shopping a glass of milk sat beside Squall on the rug.

Turning around she gave her stepson the privacy that he needed to redress. "Don't tell Seifer."

"I won't." Squall promised as they made their way back downstairs to rejoin the rest of the family.

"Squall, Uncle Adam wants to hear us play." Carrie greeted as soon as he walked through the door, she had a classical guitar around her neck. Squall walked over to the upright piano and sat down on the bench.

After they had played Bridge Over Troubled Water, Adam asked, "Squall, Carrie, do Imagine."

"I'm sorry Uncle Adam, but I won't do that song." Squall refused graciously.

"What's wrong don't know the words?" A.J. sneered.

"No that's not it at-all, Squall plays that particular song once a year and that is on his mother's birthday." Laguna snapped.

Squall's little brother Sean was now sitting beside Seifer on the couch, "Do you play anything?"

"Yeah! I play the fiddle." Seifer replied with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yep, really."

"My daddy play's the violin." He replied with a gap-toothed smile.

"Seifer, would you like to play." Laguna offered. At the affirmative nod he went and got his violin and handed it to the blonde. "It's probably going to need tuning."

Seifer put the polished instrument up to his shoulder and drew the bow across the strings and did a little adjusting and soon had it tuned.

Carrie looked over at the big blonde and smirked then plucked out those first classic notes of dueling banjos.

A.J. was starting to get really pissed off, he was supposed to be the center of her universe and here she was ignoring him, "That's dueling banjos!" He snapped petulantly.

Seifer's response was drawing the bow across the strings in the next line of notes answering her challenge, letting the last note draw out.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with everyone sitting around laughing and talking, at 5:30 Squall and Seifer bid everyone goodbye and went home.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

Chapter 23: My father the bigot

Squall smiled down at his sleeping lover. They had spent the past several hours in bed cuddling, talking and of course making love. Bringing his hand up he lightly brushed away a blonde lock of hair that was on Seifer's forehead. Leaning down he whispered softly against Seifer's slightly parted lips, "Je t' aime, Seifer." And followed his declaration of love with a gentle kiss.

Rising from the bed he stretched and yawned, picked up his robe and sauntered into the kitchen where he started a fresh pot of coffee.

The sound of his cell phone blaring out 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jett, startled Seifer out of a sound sleep, picking it up he answered, "Yeah?"

"Seifer, it's your father I'm in this stink hole of a city that you moved to and I want to speak with you young man." Jack Almasy's voice thundered over the line.

"Well good morning to you too dad." Seifer sneered.

"I don't have the time or the patience to put up with your shitty attitude. You will meet me at the dock by Alcatraz Island." Jack Almasy barked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Seifer muttered under his breath but answered his father in a tight voice, "What time?"

"10:00 and Seifer don't be late." The phone went dead.

"Son of a bitch." Seifer growled and started to throw the phone across the room, but paused in mid action. He and Squall had planned on spending the day together doing some of the touristy things, and Alcatraz just happened to be on that list.

Pulling out of the bed Seifer shimmied into a pair of shorts and strolled into the kitchen where he found that Squall was in the middle of a phone call.

"Sure dad. Seif and I can meet you and Shauna for lunch. I was going to take him and do a little sight seeing. But food is always good." He glanced over and saw Seifer framed in the doorway, smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, so you and Shauna have news huh?" Squall grinned, he had had this conversation with his father before and he was fairly certain that they were going to tell him that Shauna was pregnant again. "When and where?"

"That's fine dad. I love you too." Then clicked his phone shut and walked across the room to where Seifer was and looped his arms around his waist pulling him close and leaning up kissed his lover. "Good morning my lusty bull."

Seifer licked along Squall's lips until they parted to his accept his tongue. Reluctantly breaking away he smiled down at Squall and replied in a deep husky growl, "Good morning to you my Biseinen boy, my Sweet Cheeks." And kissed Squall again.

"That was my dad. He wants us to meet Shauna and him for lunch, they have good news." Squall snuggled in closer, "But we can still do a little sight seeing before we do."

"That's fine babe, my father called and ordered me to meet to meet him at Alcatraz." Seifer responded grimly.

"Ordered?"

"Yes, ordered. My father doesn't ask he orders. I want to you to come with me Squall." Seifer held him tighter and leaned his cheek on top of Squall's head and inhaled the sexy yet soothing smell of his lover deep into his nostrils. Then gently pushed away Squall away from him and grinned down, I want him to meet you."

"Meet me as in a friend or more?" Squall braced himself for the response. One of the things that he and Seifer had talked about was how Seifer had always wanted his father's approval.

"Squall look at me." Seifer waited until Squall had complied, "I'm going to introduce you as my boyfriend." Then gave his lover a cocky grin and threw Squall's own words back at him, "Unless you prefer fuck buddy?"

"Really?" Squall's heart skipped a beat he was elated that Seifer wasn't ashamed of their relationship.

"Yes really. Squall I don't give a shit what he thinks. Talking with you last night helped me come to the realization that no matter what I do I'm never going to be good enough for him." Seifer replied and brought Squall close to his body again.

Squall tilted his head back and gazed up into his lovers beautiful green eyes, "What time?"

"10:00." Seifer replied and brushed his lips over Squall's again, grabbed his hips and brought their lower bodies closer together. Then smirked lecherously, "I'd suggest a quickie in the shower, but I know you don't like it quick Sweet Cheeks."

"Behave." Squall teased him and grabbed his ass and rubbed their straining erections against each other, "What do you say to after we have lunch with my dad we come back here and I'll let you take advantage of me."

"Hell yeah." Seifer growled and kissed Squall hard and deep tearing his head away he panted out, "Get your sex ass in their and take a shower and after you're done I'll take one too."

Squall pouted his silvery blue eyes sparkling, "Don't you want to join me?"

"Baby if I see you naked and wet I won't be responsible for my actions." Seifer leered and swatted Squall on the ass, "Now go."

Squall pulled away from Seifer and stuck his tongue out and grinned, "You go first I need coffee."

"What, and I don't?" Seifer asked in an amused tone, "By the way what should I wear?"

"Jeans, a tee shirt and cowboy boots will be fine." Squall replied.

Seifer winked at him and left the room chuckling softly.

Squall stared at his Seifer's retreating back and wolf whistled and went over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. Leaning back he smiled as he thought about his lover. God he loved the man. Oh he had loved Cloud and part of him had loved Vincent, but he had never been in love with them, he was so crazy in love with Seifer Almasy that it scared him just a little. When Seif had told him that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him he had felt the same way.

When Seifer entered the room 15 minutes later Squall was still pondering a slight burrow was between his eyebrows. "Are you okay Sweet Cheeks?"

Squall looked over the brim of his coffee cup and smiled, "I'm fine just thinking."

"Well stop it! Otherwise we'll be here the rest of the day." Seifer said sardonically.

"Fuck you Almasy!" Squall sneered.

"Baby, I already told you that you don't like quickies. You like it long, hard and thick." Seifer purred at his lover and licked along his lips in a suggestive manner.

Squall glanced up at the wall clock and saw that it 8:45, he knew it would take him about 15 minutes to get ready and then there was the drive to Alcatraz so they only had about a 15 minute leeway. He wished they had more time so he could have Seifer help ease the ache in his groin. He knew that Seif was right about how he liked it, but not wanting to concede defeat he shrugged the robe off his shoulders and strutted nude out of the room giving Seifer a full tantalizing view of his body and the effect that he had on him.

Seifer had finished his shower with icy water to hopefully ease his raging lust and it had helped until Squall strutted past him naked. Every little drop of blood that was in his body surged to his groin and he was left lightheaded. He was ready to say fuck meeting his dad and going in dragging Squall out of the shower and burying his length in his lover's tight little ass. "Get control of yourself Almasy." He ordered his raging lust and smiled evilly, he would have his revenge against Squall. He would show his Bishonin boy that revenge was best served with a side of whup ass.

"God damn it!" He swore violently. Just thinking about spanking Squall had made him harder then he ever thought possible. Picking up Squall's coffee cup he poured a cup for himself and in that time honored tradition of lover's everywhere placed his mouth over the same spot that Squall had used.

"So are you going to tell him?" His heart probed.

"I don't know how." His brain responded.

"It's easy all you have to do is say I love you Squall." His heart beat out.

"You make it sound so easy." His brain replied petulantly, "Why do I have to be the one that does it?"

"Because you control the vocal cords." Seifer's balls added helpfully.

"Oh and I can just imagine what you'd say if you did." Seifer's brain sneered.

"And what's that?" His testicles replied tightly.

"Let's fuck." His brain said smugly.

"Actually no! I'd be concise and right to the point and just tell him." His ball sac snapped.

"That's enough. Look we all know that we love Squall Leonhart right? Let's just give it time and when the time is right we'll know it. And the right words will come." His heart thundered.

Seifer clasped the coffee cup to his chest and smiled, he loved Squall so very much. He had never felt this way about anyone before. In their talks they hadn't mentioned love and he was scared shitless that if he told Squall how he really felt he'd scare off his Sweet Cheeks.

He was startled out his revelry when Squall said from the doorway, "Thinking hard or hardly thinking?"

Squall walked over and took his coffee cup away from Seifer and finished it and poured them another cup and took a swallow and handed the cup back to Seifer with a smile, "I'm glad we both take it black."

Seifer ignored the comment about thinking, and once again placed his lips over the slight imprint that Squall's had left and took a drink himself, "Uh huh, I like it with just the hint of sugar that your mouth leaves behind baby."

Squall blushed again and stepped closer and tilted his head up for a kiss, "Sugar huh?"

"Oh yeah!" Seifer growled and kissed him hard and deep letting their tongues glide over each other again and again breaking away he husked out against Squall's mouth, "Do you know how much I want you?"

Squall pressed himself tight against Seifer's body and groaned, "Yes, because I want you just as much, but we need to stop."

"Very well. But when we get home tonight baby you are mine." Seifer promised.

"Seif, that's a promise you better keep." Squall whispered and gave him one more kiss.

When they arrived at Alcatraz National Park they found that the parking lot was already crowded. Squall found an empty space and pulled the black BMW into it. "Did he say where he was going to meet you?"

"Yeah he said by the information booth on the dock." Seifer answered abruptly. Realizing that he was taking his bad mood out on his lover he turned and stroked the back of his fingers down Squall's cheek, "I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you."

"No apology was needed Seif. Remember I have limbs on my family tree that I wish I could cut off." Squall replied with a grin.

Seifer quirked a golden eyebrow at him and smirked, "Dead wood?"

Squall laughed, "No more like wood rot."

Seifer smiled reached forward and affectionately ruffled Squall's hair, "That's what I like about you Squall you can make me laugh even when I'm in a foul mood."

Seifer and Squall continued their stroll across the parking lot towards the information booth.

Jack Almasy saw his son approaching with the flattest woman that had ever walked the face of the earth. He sneered contemptuously she'd be a real looker if she had a set of tits. Hadn't she ever heard of silicone? As they got closer he realized his mistake that the person walking with his son wasn't a woman but a man.

His son said something to the pretty boy and a melodious laugh flowed over in his direction. He didn't have to be hit in the head with a stick to know that the elegant young man was a fag. He had wanted to talk to his son alone and here this pretty boy was following him around like a bitch in heat. He didn't care right now if it did cause a scene he had taught his boy better then that. There were just certain types you didn't associate with, and that little faggot was one of them.

Jack Almasy stomped over to where they were approaching and snapped, "Seifer."

"Father." Seifer sneered.

"Don't you take that attitude with me boy." Jack barked at his son.

"Look, Squall and I have plans for the rest of the day so whatever it is you're going to berate me on get it over with." Seifer said through gritted teeth.

Squall stood quietly and observed Jack Almasy he wasn't as tall as his son was in fact he barely hit the 6' mark. His head was shaved in the classic high and tight style that was favored by most men in the armed services. He had seen pictures of his own father when his hair had been cut almost the same way. Jack Almasy's eyes were a dull bottle green and his nose looked like it had been broken at least once. Where Seifer had a strong jaw line this man's was weak. He really didn't like to rely on first impressions, knowing that sometimes they were wrong. But he knew instinctively that Seifer's father was a bully.

"I don't give a damn if you have plans or not. You and I are going to have a talk." Jack grabbed his son by the arm and tried to drag him away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Seifer let out an exasperated breath, "Let me see if I can guess why you're here. One: You're broke. Two: You need a place to stay. Or three: You've come to tell me what a useless son I am. Whatever it is save it. Because One: I don't have any money to give you. Two: I don't have my own place. And three: It doesn't matter what you think about me."

"Now look son. That's not why I came here. I talked to some people on the force in Dallas and they said that if you come back to Texas that they will make you a Sergeant." Jack dangled the carrot in front of Seifer's nose.

"Thanks but no thanks. My home's here now, besides I like my job and I like my new partner." Seifer signaled Squall to come forward. "Father this is Squall Leonhart."

"I didn't think they let your kind be cops." Jack sneered contemptuously at Squall.

"Oh and what kinds that?" Squall asked in bewilderment.

"Ah hell!" Seifer groaned he saw the danger signals flash in Squall's eyes and knew that if his father said anything else he would soon be cut to ribbons on the sharp edge of Squall's tongue. Before his father could reply Seifer continued, "Squall this is my father Jack Almasy."

Squall held out his hand and waited for the handshake he knew would not be forthcoming and smiled malevolently at Jack Almasy, "Don't worry. It's not catching."

Seifer wished he had the luxury of just standing back and watching his lover rip his father to shreds but he wanted that pleasure himself, "There's something else you need to know about Squall father."

"What that he's a Nancy boy?" Jack sneered.

"No that he's my lover." Seifer replied seriously and put his arm around Squall and drew him close.

Jack Almasy's response was what his son was expecting but certainly not Squall. Jack raised his hand up and backhanded Seifer across the face, "No son of mine is going to be a faggot." He raised his hand again to slap his son but the blow was stopped when a muscular brown arm shot up in front of it.

Jack Almasy found himself on the other end of the glare of sliver blue eyes, "You will never hit him again." Squall hissed.

"And what are you going to do to stop me pretty boy?" He sneered.

Seifer wiped the blood away from his split lip, "Nothing! He's going to do nothing, and neither am I. You're not worth it, you're ignorant and a fucking bigot. You always said that I was a disappointment as a son, well you're a poor fucking excuse for a father. I love him!" Seifer finished passionately and took Squall's arm and led him back to the car.

Jack Almasy was incensed he shouted, "You're no longer my son."

Seifer glared briefly over his shoulder at his father and sneered, "Good!" And continued pulling Squall across the parking lot towards the BMW.

When they reached the car Squall reached up and ran his fingers down Seifer's cheek and frowned his disapproval at his lover's lip that was split open and still bleeding, "Seif, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Squall? Sorry that he knows that I love you."

Squall smiled up at him, "No never sorry for that. But sorry that he won't accept you." Then he saw the hurt that briefly flashed in Seifer's eyes and he knew what it was from.

Seifer turned his head away but found his chin was grabbed and he was forced to look at Squall again.

"Seif, I should have said this first. I love you too." Squall said softly.

Seifer's lime-green eyes opened with apparent shock, "Really!"

"Of course really. Why do you find that so hard to believe?"

"Because no one has ever loved me before Squall."

Squall pulled his head down and licked gently along Seifer's lips, tasting the saltiness of his blood, and continued to lick them until they parted to except his wicked tongue into his mouth where it stroked along his and along the roof of his mouth.

Seifer's tongue soon joined in dancing sensuously with Squall's. When they broke the kiss Squall stroked down the side of his face and whispered against his mouth, "That's their problem. Baby you're the first man that I've ever said that to and I want you to be the last. I love you Seifer Almasy!"

"I love you Squall Leonhart. You're the only person that I ever want to say that to." Seifer replied then added, "I wish we could go home and celebrate," and nibbled on Squall's neck.

"Ummm, me too." Squall arched into Seifer's body and moaned. "Unfortunately we can't, we need to meet my dad…" The chirping of Squall's cell phone interrupted the conversation. Fishing it out of his pocket he answered, "Leonhart."

"Hey Squall, I'm glad your up." Clouds cheery voice came through to him.

"Good morning Cloud." Squall replied, not pulling away from Seifer.

"I was hoping that maybe you and Seifer could stop by for a little while this afternoon." Cloud asked hopefully. "Denny really wants to meet you."

Before Squall could even ask Seifer murmured in his other ear, "I don't care. Just remember that when we finally get home, your sweet little ass is mine."

"That's fine Cloud we're meeting my dad for lunch so how does 2:00 sound?" Squall replied stifling the groan that threatened to escape his mouth.

"Perfect." Cloud said and hung up before Squall had the opportunity to disconnect the call.

Before he clicked his phone shut Squall turned off the ringer and shoved it back in his pocket, grasping Seifer's butt in his hands he growled, "Now about my sweet little ass, I hope that's not the only thing you consider yours."

"Now Sweet Cheeks, you know that's not the only thing." Seifer groaned against the top of Squall's head and maneuvered his hand between their bodies and cupped Squall's crotch, "This is also mine."

"You know it baby." Squall chuckled and tried to pull away from him, "Come on Seif we need to go."

Seifer didn't release him and lowered hi head and captured Squall's lips once more, "All of you Squall. Every single inch of you is mine. I love you."

"I love you too Seif."

Jack Almasy had followed his son across the parking lot and had watched his display with that prancing pretty boy and became even angrier then he was before. He started to stomp over to where the two men were embracing and rip them apart and punch his son into submission. He didn't have the opportunity when the two men broke away from each other, got into the black BMW and drove away. Running across the parking lot he jumped in his rental and followed them.

The first stop that Squall and Seifer made was at Powell's Jeweler's where Squall went in and purchased a silver spoon and had it engraved 'Loire'.

Leaving the jewelry store they decided to do a little window-shopping since they didn't need to meet with Laguna and Shauna until noon.

As they passed a tee shirt store Seifer stopped and looked at two of the shirts hanging in the window. "Wait here Sweet Cheeks, I'll be right back." Seifer smiled down at his lover.

Entering the store Seifer found the shirts he was looking for and purchased them. Smirking a little he walked outside and found that Sephiroth was harassing Squall.

Squall smiled after the retreating back of his lover but the smile quickly turned into a scowl when he heard that oh so familiar voice behind him.

"Hello Blue Eyes." Sephiroth oozed.

Squall pivoted around and glared at the man and demanded rudely, "What the hell do you want?"

"Why Blue Eyes, you don't have to take that attitude with me. Why don't you and I go and have a glass of wine together and talk?" Sephiroth offered in an oil slick voice.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, I want you to leave me the fuck alone. Capite?" Squall snarled.

Sephiroth grabbed Squall and pressed him against the wall and tried to kiss him. Before he could ram his tongue between Squall's clenched teeth, he was pulled violently away from Squall and thrown down the sidewalk with a very pissed off Seifer Almasy following him.

Picking the silver-haired man up Seifer slammed him into a wall and snarled in a low deadly growl, "If you ever touch him again I will rip your spine out."

Sephiroth shook off the after effects of being slammed into the wall, "Do you have any idea who I am you stupid hick?"

"Yeah! You're the poster boy for forced sterilization and you're also the piece of shit that's been fucking with 'my boyfriend'. So consider this your final warning you son of a diseased whore, Squall is mine! And if you come near him again I'll personally rip your dick off and shove it up your ass." Seifer slammed Sephiroth into the wall one more time and watched dispassionately as the other man slid to the ground.

Turning around Seifer came close to smashing into Squall and gazing down into his lovers face saw the concern in his beautiful blue eyes.

Squall was startled at the animosity in Seifer's blazing lime green eyes, reaching up he stroked his fingers down his lover's cheek and said softly, "Come on Seif, let's get out of here." Then placed his arm around his lover's waist led him away from where Sephiroth was laying in a gasping heap on the sidewalk.

Pulling himself up a malignant look crossed Sephiroth's face as he watched the two men retreat down the sidewalk. He growled, "You have made a very powerful enemy." He needed information on the blonde, flipping open his cell phone he called Reno and told him what was required.

Squall and Seifer entered Rack of Ribs and saw that Laguna was already waiting for them. Walking over Squall greeted his father with a smile and joked, "Dad, it's been too long."

Laguna stood and hugged his son, "Smart ass. Please sit, Shauna will be right back."

Squall and Seifer had just sat down when Jack Almasy stomped through the door and approached the table and roared at his son, "I wasn't finished talking to you boy."

Laguna raised an eyebrow at the confrontation and asked, "May I help you?"

Jack Almasy turned on the other man and snarled, "Who the fuck are you?"

"How rude of me. I'm Laguna Loire, Squall's father. And you are?" Laguna replied in a tight voice.

Jack looked down at Laguna Loire a look of disgust on his face, "How do you stomach having an ass-reaming faggot for a son?"

"Excuse me?" Laguna asked the anger starting to roll off of him. This man was a schmuck an ignorant schmuck.

At that moment Shauna walked up, and leaning down gave her stepson and Seifer hugs, "Hi guys." And sat down by her husband.

Jack looked at the woman and hissed, "I should have expected as much from a nigga' lover."

"I do not like that word Mr. Almasy. It show's how ignorant a person can be. I also don't like my son being referred to as a faggot. You will leave now." Laguna stood up and glared at the other man.

Seifer hung his head in mortification, he was embarrassed over his father's behavior and was thankful that he didn't share the man's views. Even though while he was growing up he was reminded daily about how superior white people were to everyone else. He remembered how he had been smacked across the room one day for asking, "Aren't we all part of the human race?"

"Do me a favor. Why don't you crawl on back to Texas and get out of my life for good." Seifer stood up and stared coldly at his father. "I hate you and I hate everything that you stand for. Laguna is right you are an ignorant bigot. The only good thing that came out of you was Quis and I. Now leave before I forget my manners and throw you threw the god damn window."

"Boy you seem to forget who your talking to." Jack raised his hand and tried to backslap his son again.

"Laguna is there a problem here?" A new voice entered the mix.

"No Javahn." Laguna replied with a forced smile, "Mr. Almasy was just leaving."

"Not until I've said my piece. I ain't."

"Actually yes you are. We don't appreciate that kind of language in here." Javahn snarled down at the smaller man.

Jack Almasy spun around and came nose to chest with a walking mountain looking up he was being glared at by the hugest African-American man that he had ever seen his eyes opened a little bit wider.

Javahn Seagill stood 7'6" tall and looked like he could wrestle a freight train and win. He growled, "Now you will leave my restaurant."

Jack Almasy made a very wise decision he turned and stomped out of the restaurant.

"Hi daddy." Shauna greeted him.

The scowl left Javahn's face as he walked around the table and scooped her up in a hug, "How's my little girl doing?"

"I'm thriving and I'm going to make you a grandpa again." Shauna smiled at her father again. "Please join us."

Javahn took the one of the reaming chairs and held out his hand to Seifer, "Hi I'm Javahn Seagill."

Seifer took the man's hand and shook it, "Seifer Almasy, and I feel like I need to apologize for his behavior."

Laguna smiled across the table at Seifer, "Now why do you feel like you should apologize for him. Seifer he's an adult and therefore responsible for his own actions."

"It's just that he's my father." Seifer offered lamely still embarrassed over his father's behavior.

Squall rested his hand on Seifer's knee and smiled at him, "Seif, my dad's right and you know it. Please don't blame yourself."

That dazzling smile in Squall's mouth was all it took Seifer knew that they were right, "Alright, I won't blame myself."

When the waitress came over to take their order Seifer looked at Squall and smirked, "What do you recommend Food Guru?"

Squall laughed, "Have what ever you want." Smiling at the waitress he said, "I want the country fried steak with brown gravy and the whipped sweet potatoes. The garden salad with no dressing and a glass of sweet tea."

The waitress took everyone else's orders finishing with Seifer, "I'll take the baby back ribs, whipped sweet potatoes, the fried okra and a bowl of grits. As well as the sweet tea."

"Do you want sugar or honey with your grits sir." The waitress asked.

"I am not a damn Yankee. Butter, salt and pepper it's the only way to eat them." Seifer replied the southern twang really coming out on the word Yankee.

After they had finished eating Squall handed Shauna the gift bag from the jewelry store.

When she opened the black velvet box she saw the little silver spoon lying on a pool of white satin. Smiling at her stepson she said, "How did you know?"

"Dad sounded giddy." Squall replied with an easy grin.

Authors Notes: I would like to apologize for the fact that I had to use a certain words in this chapter that I would never under any circumstances use. But it needed to be done to show the intolerance and ignorance of Seifer's father. Once again I am sorry if I offended anyone.

Je t' aime: I love you - In French

Capire: Do you understand - In Italian


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Pretty boys

Squall and Seifer arrived at Cloud's just before 2:00 and rang the doorbell. "So what do you think this guy is going to be like?" Seifer asked softly as he nuzzled Squall's neck with his nose.

"I have no idea." Squall replied and leaned back against Seifer's body, "Um, that feel's really nice baby."

Cloud answered the door and greeted Squall with a hug and a quick friendly kiss on the mouth, "Hey Heartbreaker."

Squall returned the hug and kiss, "Hey yourself Cloud."

Releasing him Cloud turned to Seifer and gave him a hug as well, "Hey Texas."

"How ya doing Blondie?" Seifer asked and returned the hug.

"Fantastic. Come on in."

Following Cloud into the high rise they saw a man with long auburn hair standing next to the bar with a tumbler full of amber liquid. He glanced up and they saw that he had navy blue eyes and he was very nice looking. He stood 5'8" and was skinny almost to the point of emaciation.

Placing the tumbler down on the bar Denny Ferguson walked over to where Squall and Seifer were still standing with Cloud. Squall still had an arm draped casually around Clouds shoulders, while the other was hooked around Seifer's waist.

Cloud pulled away from Squall and crossed over to Denny and put his arm around the thin man, "Squall, Seifer, this is Denny Ferguson. Denny these are my friends Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy."

"Denny, it's nice to meet you." Squall said with a friendly smile.

Denny replied rudely, "So you used to date Cloud?" He had thought Cloud was a pretty boy that was until he saw Squall Leonhart, whose looks would be more appropriate on a woman.

"Yes but that was along time ago. Now were just friends." Squall answered with the same smile.

Denny turned his attention to Seifer Almasy and almost drooled. Now that was a man he was all rugged and handsome. Gazing down the big blondes body he let his eyes linger on Seifer's groin. Denny could tell that Seifer was semi-hard and god he looked huge, he wondered how big he would be once he was fully erect. Tearing his eyes away he brought them back up to Seifer's face and gave him an inviting smile, that neither Squall or Seifer missed.

Squall tightened his grip around Seifer's waist pulling him possessively closer to him, danger signals flashed in his eyes. Great just fucking great, Cloud obviously really liked Denny but the skinny redhead was making moves on Seifer and Cloud seemed oblivious to the fact.

Since the introductions had been made Cloud led them into the living room and indicated that they should sit down that he was going to get coffee for everyone.

"None for me, I'm fine with this." Denny said as he walked back over to the bar and picked up his drink. "Would you like a drink Seifer?" He practically purred rudely leaving Squall out of the offer.

"No thanks. Coffee's fine." Seifer replied and sat down on the blue suede loveseat and brought Squall with him as he did.

Squall decided to try and give Denny a chance, but was unable to fathom what Cloud saw in him. Oh he was nice looking enough but personality wise he was on the negative scale. Cloud returned to the living room with a tray that held three steaming cups of coffee, a sugar dish and creamer.

Placing them on the table he offered one to Squall, then turned to Seifer, "How do you takes yours Texas?"

Seifer took the cup from Squall that he had just taken a sip off of and smirked as he placed his lips over the brim where's Squall's mouth had just so recently been, "With just a hint of sugar."

Cloud laughed and handed the other cup to Squall, "Here you go Heartbreaker." Then took his own cup and started to sit down but was stopped when Denny slurred out.

"Hey sensuous."

Cloud quirked an eyebrow, he knew what was coming and didn't even bother sitting down.

"Sinceyouwas up bring me a beer." Denny laughed at his own humor.

Squall scowled and Seifer glared at him.

Cloud sat his cup down on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen to grab a beer for his boyfriend. Returning a few minutes later he handed the beer to him and went and sat down. "So are you going to the club tonight?"

"Yes." Squall replied with a smile.

"Good, my feet are itching Heartbreaker and I want to dance, and since you move better then any partner I've ever had I want to do it with you again." The double indenture was apparent in Cloud's voice and he dropped one of his light blue eyes in a wink at Seifer. "Don't you agree Texas?"

"Hell yeah!" Seifer growled and laughed.

Denny watched the byplay between the three men he had heard all about Squall Leonhart from Cloud and hated him sight unseen. There was no way this side of hell that Cloud was going out with that pretty boy tonight and once Squall and his blonde sex god left he would tell him so. All he had to do was make them leave so he could tell Cloud that. "Make me a sandwich." He demanded rudely from the bar where he was still standing. He had finished his one drink and had poured himself another.

"Try saying please." Squall barked out before he could stop himself. He knew that he would never like Denny he hated the way he treated Cloud.

"Squall it's okay." Cloud replied with a weary smile and rose from his chair and walked into the kitchen to make his boyfriend the sandwich that he wanted. He really did like Denny. He was actually a really nice guy when he wasn't drinking. But in the last three months that was become a rare event.

With Cloud out of the room Denny turned even more belligerent and snarled at Squall, "Are you sure you're a guy? 'Cause you don't look like any guy that I've ever seen before. You're pretty enough to be a girl."

Seifer whispered in Squall's ear, "Instant asshole just add alcohol."

Squall laughed and whispered back, "I don't think you need to add alcohol." Which caused Seifer to laugh as well.

"You laughing at me pretty boy?"

Squall bit back the caustic retort, this was Cloud's boyfriend and even though he didn't like him he would still try to be friendly for Cloud's sake. So instead of saying "Wow, you figured that out on your own." He replied, "No just an inside joke between Seif and I." He gave a tight forced smile. He was already thinking of ways to get them out of there without seeming rude.

Seifer was finding it more difficult to be nice to the drunken ill-mannered ignoramus he smiled evilly and stroked Squall under the chin "Who's a pretty boy? Is Squall a pretty boy? Does Squally want a cracker?"

"Rawk!" Squall squawked getting into the game that Seifer was playing.

Cloud walked out of the kitchen carrying the sandwich just as Squall let out with the squawk and cast a questioning look over at the two men sitting on the love seat.

Seifer looked at him eyes gleaming with mischief "Don't you think he's a pretty boy Blondie? Isn't my Squally a pretty boy?"

Cloud laughed, "Yes he's definitely a pretty boy. But I think he's more of a love bird then a parrot."

Seifer nuzzled along Squall's cheek with his lips, "Are you my little love bird Squall?"

The answer was Squall turning his head and cooing against Seifer's mouth. Then unable to help it because of the absolute silliness of the charade Seifer, Cloud, and he burst out laughing.

Denny lurched angrily over towards them and snapped at Cloud, "Shut up bitch."

The comment instantly sobered the three men, "Get out of my house Denny." Cloud ordered coldly.

"What did you say to me?" He slurred

"You heard what I said get out of my house." Cloud repeated with just as much ice in his voice as before

Denny stepped forward and raised his fist to punch Cloud into submission. In his drunken stupor he forgot about the two other men in the house.

Cloud didn't give him a chance he grabbed him by the arm and stopped the swing while he brought the heel of his hand up under Denny's nose while bringing a well aimed knee up into his balls. Not giving him time to recover Cloud spun Denny around frog-marched him over and shoved him out the door of his high-rise penthouse.

Cloud went into the kitchen and ran his hand under cold water to take out the stinging in his palm. He was really pissed off at himself and wondered why he had a tendency to pick asshole's like Denny. At times like this he really wished that things could have been different between him and Squall. He saw how Squall and Seifer were around each other and damn it he wanted the same thing.

Well he wasn't going to waste any tears over the piece of shit. The more he thought about the last three months the angrier he got. Today was just the cherry on top of the ice-cream fucking sundae. He couldn't believe that he had actually jumped through the hoops that Denny had set up.

"God damn it!" He swore and stomped out of the kitchen, through the living room and into the bedroom that he had just so recently shared with Denny. Pounding over to the closet he yanked it open and started to pull out the clothes that he had bought for his latest boyfriend and threw them in a pile on the floor. Yanking open the dresser he pulled out those things as well. Gathering them up he marched back into the living room and shoved the pile of clothes into the fireplace and lit it and watched with sadistic glee as the clothes caught fire.

Storming over to the stereo he pulled out the CDS that had belonged to Denny and popping open the cases started to break them in half. The last one was a mix CD that Denny had made himself and Cloud broke that one in several tiny pieces. The last thing he destroyed was the one photograph that he had of he and Denny and that he turned into confetti.

Clouds anger was slowly abating and he turned and saw that Squall was watching him silently and ask, "Where's Seifer?"

"He took out the trash." Squall replied sardonically.

Cloud smiled he knew the 'trash' was his now ex-boyfriend. He crossed over to phone and called the front desk and told them that Denny Ferguson was no longer welcome on the premises.

Seifer reentered the apartment dusting his hands off on his pants and smirked at the fire that was blazing in the fireplace and all the broken CDS on the floor. "So Blondie are you still going to come to the club tonight?" He asked Cloud.

"Of course. What better way for me to shake the blues then to see Heartbreaker shake that sweet little ass." Cloud replied with a laugh.

Across town Fujin Nacnomiri answered her door and saw a tall grass green-eyed, silver haired man standing in front of her. "Holy shit. What are you doing here?" She asked and hugged him.

His response was returning her hug, "I need an excuse to visit my cousin?" Was the deep-throated answer.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Ice-cold milk and an Oreo cookie

When Squall and Seifer finally got home it was 4:00, Seifer grabbed Squall around the waist and pulled him in for a soul searing kiss, "When we get home tonight I'm going to take you so many times that you're going to loose count." Was the growled out promise.

"Wow! That many huh? I can count pretty high Seif." Squall pressed his lean muscular body tighter against his lovers. He gazed up into Seifer's handsome face and stated simply, "I want you."

Seifer let out a loud groan and picked Squall up and threw him over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom and tossed him in the middle of the bed and did a flying leap and joined his lover. Clothes went flying around the room.

Two hours later their passion for each other sated for the moment Squall and Seifer left the bed and went and took a shower together.

Seifer tangled his fingers in Squall's hair and brought their mouths together again and whispered against his lips, "I love you Squall."

Squall smiled up at Seifer and kissed him softly, "Je t' aime aussi Seifer?"

"What does that mean?"

"I love you too." Squall replied, turned the water off and stepped out of the glass-enclosed shower and grabbed towels for them.

Drying off they went into the bedroom and pulled out what they were going to wear that night. Squall started to grab a plain black tank top to go with the black jeans that he had just put on, but was stopped when Seifer said, "Wait a minute babe. I bought shirts for us to wear tonight." Grasping Squall's elbow he led him into the bathroom. "Now close your eyes."

When Squall had complied Seifer pulled the two tee shirts out of the bag and slipped the white one over his head and tugged the royal blue one over Squall's. He smirked when he saw their reflections. "Open your eyes Sweet Cheeks."

Squall opened his eyes and seeing their reflections started laughing, Seifer's standard white tee shirt had 'Got Milk' printed across the front of it in black letters. Where the blue shirt he was wearing had the Oreo Cookie logo on it. He hugged Seifer tight and still laughing said, "I love you."

"I love you too my O-O-Squall-eo." Seifer murmured into his mouth.

"Cute!" Squall snorted sarcastically. "Now you have another nickname for me my lusty bull. We need to get going."

"Nope. Baby you will always be my Sweet Cheeks. But you're right, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get home and the sooner I can do all those wicked things to your beautiful body that you love so much." Seifer growled and swatted Squall on the ass right before he kissed him again.

"I hope we make contact with that putz soon, I'm getting tired of going out every freaking night." Squall groused as they walked through the door of the club.

"You don't go out every night?" Seifer asked.

"No. I usually stay home." Squall replied honestly.

When they get upstairs Squall is quickly drug back down by Cloud so they could hit the dance floor.

Seifer wandered over to the bar and ordered a bottle of water for Squall and a coke for himself and went over and sat down by Zell who had been talking with Cloud before Squall and Seifer had shown up.

"So how are you and Squall getting along?" Zell asked.

Seifer didn't answer he was too busty watching Squall dance. Cloud was right he did move really good for a skinny white boy. It was a pleasure just watching him. God he was gorgeous. When Squall moved it was like the music had come to life and was ebbing through that lean muscular body.

Of course the dance floor wasn't the only place Squall could move, he was also flexible in bed, putting his body in positions that some would think were only imaginable. Remembering one of those positions caused Seifer to get hard again.

Squall had draped one of his long legs over Seifer's shoulders and had the other wrapped high up on his back. Somehow Squall had managed to rock forward and grabbed his lover's ass with both hands, then arched his back and dropped his head back to where the top of it was resting on the mattress. He had been surprised that his Biseinen boy hadn't pulled a muscle, but he hadn't. Instead Squall had urged him onto greater heights in his demands to be fucked.

"Seifer?"

Zell's voice snapped Seifer back from his trip down Fuck Me Avenue and he snapped, "What?"

Zell repeated his question and Seifer answered, "We're doing great." Then turned his attention back to the dance floor and watched as Squall and Cloud bumped against each other their bodies moving in sync.

Out on the dance floor when Squall and Cloud got close enough together to talk Cloud ask about the Oreo tee shirt. Squall briefly told him that Seif had compared him with an Oreo cookie. Which caused Cloud to laugh. "I forgot about your tan line. You know there are ways to get rid of it?"

"And how's that?" Squall asked him with a cheeky grin.

"Sunbathe nude." Cloud answered with a lascivious wink.

"You know I don't sunbathe. I got this tan from jogging and swimming and if I did either one of those nude I'd either cause a riot or get arrested." Squall laughed.

"Come on Heartbreaker you have that private deck and you don't prance around naked on it?" Cloud asked lecherously.

"No! And you better behave yourself Cloud or Seifer will castrate you." Squall joked good-naturedly.

"Ah that's right he is from Texas and would probably get really pissed if another bull started sniffing around his pasture." Cloud smirked.

"Put a sock in it Strife." Squall snorted. Then said, "I'm dry and I need water so I'm heading up and after I get some H2O in me we can dance some more."

"Sounds good. I'll be up in a few I have to piss." Cloud said and walked off in the direction of the men's room.

Squall went upstairs and saw that Seifer was watching for him, going over he didn't take the chair beside Seifer but sat in his lap instead. Straddling him, Squall put his legs through the holes under the armrests of the chair bringing their chests and groins together. Leaned in and husked out, "So tell me my bull is that a telephone pole in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

Seifer grabbed Squall's ass and rubbed his rock hard member against Squall's jean clad crotch, "Very happy!" He replied with a smirk.

Squall undulated against Seifer rubbing their jean clad erections against each other and running his hands over Seifer's chest. "Ummm! I'll finish your lap dance when we get home." He promised and unwound his sinewy body from Seifer's and took the chair beside the big blonde.

Fujin arrived at Club Surge with her cousin and led him upstairs to the bar so they could get something to drink then dance.

She was surprised to see that Squall and Seifer were there as well as that bubbly blonde airhead from the barbecue. She knew that Squall didn't go out clubbing and Seifer Almasy just didn't seem like the type that would like to either. She had watched in amusement as Squall gave Seifer an impromptu lap dance and smiled. It seemed like they were more them partners now and she was happy for them.

She briefly wondered if they were undercover here and held her tongue she would ask Squall later, because if they were there was no way that she would want to blow it for them.

Leading her silver-haired cousin over to the table she paused and watched as Squall took the chair beside Seifer. "Come on, I'll introduce you." She offered

"Hi Squall, you remember my cousin don't you?" She greeted cheerfully.

Squall glanced over his shoulder and saw Fujin and someone he hadn't expected to see. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed and leapt to his feet.

"Hey Squall! So how's the second most gorgeous man in the world doing?" He asked his green eyes twinkled.

"Second?" Squall questioned an eyebrow shot high up on his forehead.

"Hey I do look in the mirror everyday. And what do I see? Perfection." He responded with a self-centered smile.

"You know if you keep telling yourself that and one day it might be true." Squall quipped good-naturedly. Stepping forward he grabbed the other man in a friendly hug. "It's been a long time Yaz."

Yazoo Nacnomiri threw his beautiful head back and laughed, "That it has Squall, that it has. In fact the last time I saw you was when you came to New York last year with Jin-Jin. My agent's still pissed at me that I haven't been able to talk you into being a model."

"Aren't you afraid of the competition?" Squall joked.

"Fuck no I could sell coal in hell." Yaz bragged. "So how have you…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Seifer Almasy and let his grass green eyes travel over the blonde in appreciation and attempted to step around Squall. Instead of finishing his earlier sentence he said, "If you'll excuse me please, I see my next trip to confession."

He was stopped when Squall put his arm up and said one word "Mine!"

"Well damn. Looks like I'm going to have to cause a different kind of mischief otherwise I won't have anything to confess the next time I go." Yazoo joked and then turned serious, "Will you at least introduce me?"

"Yes." Squall replied and turned back to the table, "Seifer, Zell this is Yazoo Nacnomiri. Yaz, Seifer Almasy my boyfriend and Zell Dincht my broker."

Sephiroth was jubilant he had watched his Blue Eyes dance with that spiky headed platinum blonde. He knew that he knew the blonde he just didn't know where from. Staring more intently it hit him. It was Cloud Strife. His Cloud. His smile was wolf like. Cloud Strife was going to be his ace in the hole. He had to be that wanna be rock star that his flunky Reno had told him about. And through him he would be able to get to Squall.

He was irritated at first that Reno had told him that he wouldn't be joining him tonight. But when the redhead had said that he had a meeting with Gene Caraway that had ended his temper tantrum. He watched as his blue-eyed angel made his way upstairs. He knew that his Blue Eyes was meeting with that stupid blonde that had humiliated him earlier that day. Reno for all his faults had come through with the goods and he was now in possession of a file on one Seifer Almasy.

He had plans for Seifer Almasy and he laughed manically as he thought of them. He would torment Squall in front of him bringing him to the point of release but denying him the sweet surrender of orgasm and when he had reduced his Blue Eyes to a writhing heap of lust he would kill Seifer and then use his blood as lubricant when he fucked his angel.

Cloud left the men's room and was on his way upstairs when he heard his name. No it couldn't be. Spinning around he came face to face with Sephiroth Jenova, the man that he had been involved with all the years ago, the man who had taught him a lot about sex and until he had Squall Leonhart in his bed the one who had been the best, but mostly the man who had broke his heart.

"Hello Cloud, my little blonde bitch." Sephiroth's voice slithered around Cloud as he put his hands on Clouds shoulders and drew the shorter blonde up against him.

Cloud jerked out of Sephiroth's grasp and he took several steps backwards, "What the do fuck you want?" Cloud demanded.

"Why Cloud is that anyway to greet your first love?" Sephiroth stepped forward and grabbed Cloud again. "I've missed you my little bitch." And licked down his face.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me." Cloud ordered and squirmed away.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Cloud I'm sorry that I had to leave you so abruptly. But I had to my little love. I had no choice, I was getting to close to you and my superiors were afraid that you would be a liability." Sephiroth's voice was as smooth as buttered glass and he continued weaving his web of lies around Cloud. "I never stopped loving you Cloud. Do you know how badly it hurt me to have to leave you?"

"I won't come in your mouth." Cloud said his voice filled with icy contempt.

"I beg your pardon?" Sephiroth asked in confusion.

"The checks in the mail." Cloud continued with the same cold disdain.

"I have no idea what you're rambling about my little blonde bitch." Sephiroth replied with a smile, even though he was baffled.

"Tell me a lie I'll believe." Cloud snarled.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Sephiroth snapped starting to get angry himself.

"If you'll pardon the pun it's because your lips are moving." Cloud replied blandly.

"I'm not lying to you Cloud. I still love you and I want you in my life again." Sephiroth tried again.

"I don't have to shove my hand in a fire to know that I'll get burnt." Cloud stated and started to walk away again but was stopped once more when Sephiroth grabbed his wrist.

Seifer happened to glance over the railing and saw that freak of nature harassing Cloud, pushing away from the table he gave Squall a quick kiss and said, "I'll be right back Sweet Cheeks." Going downstairs he crossed over to where Cloud was trying to get away from Sephiroth.

Going up behind Cloud Seifer yanked him away from Sephiroth and held him tight against his hard firm body, "Is this piece of shit bothering you my Blondie Bear?" Seifer growled low and dangerous before he spun Cloud around and kissed him. Tracing his tongue along Clouds lips demanding that they open to accept his offering.

Cloud parted his lips under Seifer's demanding tongue and let it slide silkily into the warm cavern of his mouth. Breaking the kiss Cloud wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck and husked out, "Um, not anymore Stud."

"Good. Let's get back upstairs babe, I'm sure that 'our' lion is waiting." Seifer smirked at Sephiroth over Cloud's head.

Keeping their arms around each other the two men went back upstairs Cloud gazed up at Seifer and murmured, "Thanks Texas."

"No problem, Blondie." Seifer grinned down affectionately at Cloud and ruffled his soft platinum blonde hair and led him over to where Squall, Zell, Fujin and Yazoo were and sat down and pulled Squall over unto his lap, still keeping an arm around Cloud.

Sephiroth was incensed. He was ready to yank his hair out by the roots and shriek out his frustration on anyone who would listen. Blinded with rage he angrily pushed through the bodies on the dance floor and thundered upstairs. He rudely shoved Fujin and Yazoo out of his way and glared at Squall and Cloud. "What does this," he pointed a skinny finger at Seifer, "big dumb hick have that I don't" He screamed his demand at them.

Without missing a beat Squall and Cloud answered together, "A big dick and a personality."

Squall has had enough of the bullshit and reluctantly pulling out of Seifer's arms he rose slowly to his feet and looking down his aristocratic nose at Sephiroth he said in a calm deadly voice, "I have had enough Jenova. So let me put this in terms that you will understand. Leave me the fuck alone! And since you obviously have trouble understanding English let me say it to you in a different language," and proceeded to do so in French, German and Italian. "This has gone past the point of harassment to stalking. I have one more thing to say to you, if you ever come near me again, I'll pop a cap in your dumb ass." Squall crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Sephiroth to leave.

Sephiroth was startled by the brunet's outburst. He would make his blue-eyed angel regret saying those things to him. But now was neither the time nor the place to put Squall in his place. He spun around and angrily stalked downstairs and out of the club.

"Who the hell was that?" Yazoo asked, as he took one of the empty chairs at the table.

"The president of my fan club." Squall replied tersely. Instead of sitting back in the chair that he had vacated moments before he sat back in Seifer's lap, leaning back against his big blondes chest relaxing when Seifer put his arms around him and held him closer and breathed softly on the back of his neck.

Fujin sat in the chair that Squall had been sitting in and said, "Were you serious when you said that he was stalking you?"

"Yes." Squall growled. His thoughts were black I should have taken Vincent up on his offer. He continued, his voice dark, "Unfortunately I don't think I've seen the last of him."

Cloud was silent in his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he had actually been involved with Sephiroth Jenova at one time. He had thought he loved him but knew now that was merely lust. Sephiroth had callously used him and had tossed him aside like a worn out pair of shoes.

Cloud shuddered with distaste, at one time he would have given anything to have Sephiroth back in his life and now he'd crawl to hell and back on his belly if it guaranteed him never having to see the man again. But if it would keep Squall safe he would go back to Sephiroth.

Yaz was staring openly at Cloud Strife and thought, "God he looks so familiar. Where have I seen him before?" He poked Fujin in the ribs to gain her attention and nodded across the table to where Cloud was sitting.

"Cloud, you never got to meet my cousin did you?" Fujin asked.

Cloud stopped his brooding and focused on the silver-haired man across the table from him, holding out his hand he said, "Hi, I'm Cloud Strife."

Yaz was momentarily shocked, now he knew why the gorgeous blonde looked familiar. Cloud Strife author and star of hundreds of wet dreams, most of them his was sitting across from him. He was famous in his own right being one of the highest paid male models in the world. Holding out his own hand he grasped Clouds in his, "Hello Cloud I'm Yazoo Nacnomiri." He continued holding Clouds hand in his even after the handshake.

Before anyone else could say anything Zell did, "That's an unusual name you have Yazoo."

Yaz was still holding onto Cloud's hand not wanting to let go the callused fingers felt good on his smooth palm. Quirking a pale silver eyebrow he replied, "Oh I changed it to Yazoo."

Zell looked confused, "You changed it to Yazoo?"

Yaz laughed, "Yeah it used to be shithouse."

This caused everyone else at the table to start laughing. Squall smirked, "Good change. Good change." Which brought even more laughter.

Yaz released Clouds hand and pushed away from the table and walked around to where he was sitting, smiling down at Zell he asked, "Would you mind moving over a seat?"

Zell didn't even bother asking why but got up and moved to the seat that Yaz had recently vacated. Sacrificing his chair to the gorgeous silver blonde.

Cloud smiled to himself, he was very attracted to Yaz and it seemed like the attraction was mutual.

He placed his hand over Yaz's enjoying the warmth that was flowing off his skin. Cloud leaned over and whispered in Yaz's ear, "I think I could fall in love with you Yazoo Nacnomiri."

"That's good, because I know I could fall in love with you Cloud Strife." Yaz answered truthfully and leaned in pressed his rose petal soft lips against Clouds and kissed him. The activity in the club ceased to exist for the two blondes.

"This is right." Cloud thought. His mouth feels so right against mine. Reaching over he grasped Yaz by the shoulders and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Tracing his tongue against the feathery softness of Yaz's mouth and teased his lips apart to accept his tongue.

Yaz reached forward and tangled his fingers in Cloud's soft spiky hair, "Home." He thought Cloud's mouth tasted like home to him. It tasted like when you were a child and woke up on Christmas morning and saw that yes Santa had been there. It was home and it was good and he never wanted to leave home again. Yaz pulled away from him and whispered, "Can I come home with you tonight Cloud."

Cloud Smiled and lowered his eyes shyly, "Yes. But I just want to warn you ahead of time, that I'm never going to let you go Yaz."

Cloud and Yaz rose from the table and bid everyone a good night and left for Clouds. Squall and Seifer went downstairs and danced together until the club closed, then left for home.

Authors Note: I used Google translator for the translation in this chapter as well as the last. And for anyone who thought that Fujin's cousin was Sephiroth. Well you can blame that on Square Soft for making so many green-eyed, silver haired Biseinen boys.


	26. Chapter 26

Warning: Contains yaoi. Read at your own discretion

Chapter 26:

Seven knots and lap dances

Squall wound his arms around Seifer's neck and kissed him as soon as the front door closed behind them. Pulling away he smiled up at his lover and husked out against his lips, "I'll be right back." Going into the kitchen Squall grabbed one of the chairs and carried it back out to the living room.

Sitting it in the middle of the floor he crossed over to the stereo and going through his CD collection he found what he was looking for and put it in the player. "Sit down Seif." He ordered and waited until Seifer had complied before he hit the play button and danced slow and sinuously towards him to the sounds of 'Smooth' by Santana.

Reaching Seifer, Squall straddled his lap and started undulating against him in time with the music. Blatantly rubbing his erection against the horny blondes. Leaning in he rubbed his upper body against Seifer's and groaned, "I did promise to finish your lap dance when we got home. Then bending backwards he arched his back and let his head touch the floor while his groin continued to bump and grind against his lovers.

Seifer let out a lust filled moan as Squall slowly rose back up and continued rotating his hips matching the erotic beat of the music. He was painfully hard by this time and knew that if he didn't get control he was going to come in his pants. He had almost succeeded but when he looked at Squall's face he lost what little bit of control he had.

Squall had his head thrown back eyes closed, his sexy pouty lips were parted slightly and he was moaning softly. He looked like he did when they were making love, when he brought the tip of his wicked little tongue out and licked along his lips. Seifer lost what little control he had grabbing the brunets lean hips he ground their jean-clad members against each other until he exploded.

Squall stopped moving against Seifer his own breathing short and shallow. Fine beads of sweat were lightly dusted across his face and slowly dripping down his neck to soak into the fabric of his tee shirt. Wrapping his arms around Seifer's neck he kissed him. Running his tongue over the blonde's lips gaining entrance into paradise. He moved and stroked his tongue back and forth in tantalizing slowness against Seifer's. "Let's move into the bedroom."

Seifer's response was standing up, he smiled when he felt Squall's legs wrap and tighten around his waist. He didn't stop in the bedroom but carried them into the bathroom instead. He wanted to take a shower with his brunet lover. Sitting Squall to his feet he slowly undressed him, as Squall's deft fingers pulled open the fly of his jeans.

Seifer pulled open the fly of Squall's jeans and slid them down his lean hips and nuzzled his cheek against his lover's erection.

The response was instantaneous Squall had been so turned on by the lap dance that he had given Seifer that just the merest brush of his lover's flesh against his aching need caused him to come up his belly.

Seifer smirked at the reaction and slowly ran his tongue up Squalls tight abs licking away the sweet traces of his lover's orgasm. Finishing the task he continued to undress his sexy brunet. When they were both naked Seifer picked Squall up again and stepped into the shower with him underneath the warm pulsating jets.

"Seif?" Squall breathed against his neck. He still had his arms and legs wrapped around the bigger man and rubbed his quickly growing member against his lover's muscled stomach.

"Ummm what?" Seifer groaned.

"Do you know what the seven knots of heaven are?" Squall husked against his ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

"No! But I have a feeling I'm going to find out Yoda." Seifer growled cupping the firm wet ass tighter and blatantly rubbing his hardening length up and down the muscled brown thigh of his Sweet Cheeks.

Squall looked up at Seifer's face and raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Yoda?"

Seifer laughed low and deep and did a perfect imitation of Yoda, "Wise in the ways of sex you are."

Squall couldn't help it and started laughing and replied his own voice deep and filled with lust, "Then come my Padawan. Let your master teach you more."

Exiting the shower the lovers quickly dried the water from each other's bodies. When they entered the bedroom Squall ordered, "Lay down Seifer." Opening the bottom drawer of the nightstand he pulled out a piece of rope that was about a foot and half long.

"You're not going to tie me up are you?" Seifer asked.

"Do you want me too? Because if you do I'm going to need more rope." Squall replied to the query. "I have other plans for this." Then started tying knots in the rope at varying lengths. When he had the seven knots tied he gave the piece of rope a satisfied smirk. Pulling the lubricant out of the upper drawer he coated the knots with it.

Squall looked up at Seifer and saw the tension on his face. "Trust me Seif, I need you to relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Squall promised with a tender smile and applied some of the lube on his first two fingers. Moving forward he grasped Seifer's hips and placed them on his thighs. Gently separating the cheeks of his lover's rump he moved his fingers into the tight opening moving them back and forth until he felt his lover loosen a little.

Removing his fingers he slowly and carefully started to insert the rope into the place where his fingers had recently vacated. Once the rope was inserted Squall bent his body forward and softly licked the tip of Seifer's erection. Running his tongue slowly over the slit teasing the nectar from his lover's body.

Squall put his hot mouth over the aching head of Seifer's shaft, teasing the erogenous little piece of skin on the underside of sensitive head and slowly pulled the first knot out of Seifer.

"Holy fuck!" Seifer shouted as he felt the knot slide over his prostate and the ministrations of Squall's tongue sliding against his oversensitive flesh.

Squall pulled his mouth away and he gazed up at Seifer's face, his eyelids were half-closed from his own passions he groaned, "Like that baby?" Not giving Seifer a chance to respond he licked around the head of his lover's straining member then down the length teasing the big vein on the back with his lips and teeth and pulled two more knots out of the blondes body.

"Jesus!" Seifer moaned as the two knots rubbed over his sweet spot. "More!" He cried out, not sure which he wanted more, the feel of Squall's mouth on him or being incased in his lover's tightness.

Squall took Seifer in his mouth and with tantalizing slowness moved up and down the swollen length. Reaching blindly over he grabbed the lube and squirted some on his fingers and applied it to his own tight opening. Removing his mouth he put a generous amount of the lubricant to Seifer's aching need.

Turning his back he straddled Seifer's hips, looking over his shoulder he ordered, "Put it in me Seif."

Seifer grabbed his hardness and slowly started to press it into Squall's tight heat.

Squall felt the head slip past the ring of muscles and slide into his body, sinking down he encased the rock hard shaft into his body and pulled out another knot, making Seifer's hips buck somehow driving further into the brunet's body.

Just using the muscles of his thighs Squall rose and fell on Seifer's engorgement, panting heavily he growled low and long. Still holding the length of rope in one hand he used the other to stroke up and down his aching need with the rhythm of his hips. Moaning out Seifer's name with each trust.

Seifer didn't need to tell Squall that he was coming. Squall felt him start to throb even harder and knew that his lover was close to his release, but waited until Seifer cried out, "I'm coming." He yanked the last three knots out of his blonde's body.

"God! God damn it!" Seifer screamed as he came and slipped into unconsciousness, unaware that Squall had came within a few heartbeats later.

He awoke a few minutes later to soft lips caressing his, when Seifer had passed out Squall pulled off his lovers body and lay down beside him pressing kisses on his face.

"What did you think my Padawan?" Squall murmured against his mouth.

Seifer responded by grabbing his head and kissed him. Thrusting his tongue past responsive lips into the warm cavern of Squall's hot honey sweet mouth breaking the kiss he groaned. "That you are fan-fucking-tastic! And now Sweet Cheeks it's my turn to pleasure you."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Including my computer since I'm still making payments on it. I can't claim ownership on my cats, because if anyone has a cat they know that you don't own them, they own you.

I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far.

Chapter 27: Tattoos and Care Bears

The next morning Squall once again woke before Seifer and gazed down with love at his sleeping lover. He smiled and ran his fingers through the golden blonde hair and thought about the night before. Seifer had been true to his word and had taken him to soul rendering heights of passion.

Their lust for each other had been taken care of with the lap dance and what had followed. Seifer had turned Squall unto his back and slowly started running his fingers over the muscled flesh becoming more excited as Squall trembled beneath him. Then he had made love with him with such gentle tenderness that it caused Squall to cry once again.

Seifer stopped moving and asked, "Am I hurting you?" Then kissed away the tears that were falling from Squalls eyes down his smooth cheeks.

"No." Squall said softly as he ran his fingers over the hard expanse of Seifer's back.

Seifer smiled down at his lover and that's when he saw it. Squall had opened up completely all the love and trust that he had for him was shining in the depths of his tear washed silver blue eyes. He could do no less and opened up himself.

Squall saw the tears form in Seifer's lime green eyes then felt them splash on his face, "I love you." He cried out and wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Seifer's body.

"I love you too." Seifer replied and started to kiss him but stopped when he saw Squall's soul staring back at him and felt his own take flight and join that of his lover.

The two falcons crashed together in mid-flight joining talons as they crashed towards the ground in the erotic mating dance that they had been doing since the dawn of time. The vision left him breathless. Looking at Squall once more he saw that he was also having trouble breathing and knew that he had shared the vision with him.

"I'm going to love you forever Squall Rayne Leonhart." Seifer husked out as he pressed his mouth against Squall's in a kiss of binding.

"And I'm going to love you forever Seifer Garret Almasy." Squall replied and returned the kiss.

One moment of love making blended into another and it was finally sheer exhaustion that made them fall asleep held in the comfort of each others arms.

The chirping of Squall's cell phone shattered the still quietness of the morning. Reaching over he snapped it open and said softly, "Leonhart."

"Squall, it's Edea Kramer, I just wanted to let you know that your order is complete and we can have it out to you around noon today if that's okay." The woman's voice filtered through softly to him.

"That's fine. Did you have a chance to reupholster the chairs?" He asked just as softly.

"Yes we did."

"Terrific. I may not be here but my boyfriend will be and has my permission to sign for the delivery." Squall said and clicked the phone shut.

Seifer had stirred a little behind him and had put an arm around his waist and held him close. "Um, where are you going babe?" He asked sleepily and cuddled in closer.

Squall managed to turn over in Seifer's arms and snuggled up to him, "I was going to go for a long run today."

Seifer smirked and bite Squall lightly in the shoulder, "I thought I gave you a good work out."

Squall blushed, "Would you stop." Then explained, "I enjoy running. If you'd like to come with I can wait until later to go."

"No that's okay. I would actually like to have a little time alone. It will give me time to call around and find a gym that I can join, so I can go and weight lift." Seifer smiled at him right before he kissed him. "I love you Squall, my Biseinen boy. I love you so much."

"I love you to Seifer." Squall whispered against his mouth and returned his kiss. Before anything further could happen the ringing of the doorbell interrupted them.

Seifer raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Wow, that was quick."

Squall pulled away from him, got out of bed and slipped on the jeans that he had been wearing the night before that hadn't made it in the laundry hamper. Going out to the living room he checked the peephole and was surprised to see that it was his sister.

Opening the door he grabbed her in a hug, "Care this is a surprise." He greeted her and saw that she had an overnight bag and a guitar case.

"Can I stay here with you for a while. I left A.J. and I really don't want to go back to Monterey yet." Carrie offered as an explanation and hugged him.

"Of course you're always welcome." Squall replied and grabbed the overnight bag and looping his arm around her slender waist led her into the house.

Seifer pulled out of bed and shimmied into his jeans and walked into the living room, crossing over to where Squall and Carrie were standing he grabs her in a hug and said, "Hello Care Bear my beautiful blonde bombshell." The part of his heart that he hadn't given to Squall belonged to her. He had given it to her when she had laid Rinoa out in lavender.

"Hello yourself you big stud." She laughed up at Seifer and returned his hug.

"I'll put these in the other bedroom and make some coffee and you can tell us what happened if you want to." Squall smiled at her and took the guitar case from her hand and carried it along with the overnight bag into the other room.

When he got back to the living room Carrie told him that Seifer was making coffee for them and would be right back. She had pulled off her leather jacket and kicked off her boots and was curled up on the loveseat. Squall snorted when he saw what shirt she was wearing. It was electric lime green and a cartoon elephant and a woman on it. The bubble above the woman's head said, 'Me love you good long time $20.00, me so horny.' The caption under the cartoon said, "Horton hears a ho!"

"I can't believe you still have that shirt." Squall laughed.

"Of course I love this shirt." Carrie smiled at him but then frowned sadly.

"Come here." Squall gestured her over. When she got to him he pulled her into his lap and held her. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"A.J. started up on his shit again. Do you know what he accused me of?" Not waiting for Squall to respond she continued, "He accused me of all sorts of things form sleeping with the mailman to spending to much time with my fag brother. God damn it Squall, when I saw you at daddy's that was the first time I had seen or talked to you in over a month. Oh and you're a bad influence on me. That whenever I'm around you I develop an attitude problem."

Squall held her and just let her vent out her frustration and she seethed, "I don't have an attitude problem."

Seifer offered helpfully form the kitchen door, "He has a problem with your attitude."

Carrie laughed a little, "Yes he does and I told him so." She stopped in her narration afraid to tell her brother what happened next. Out of all the Loire's Squall had the scariest temper. Oh he would vent and rage as well as any of them but when a certain line was crossed he would get really quiet and that was usually when someone wound up getting hurt.

"What happened?" Squall asked. He needed to know but part of him didn't want to.

"He tried to hit me but I did a roundhouse and kicked him across the room." Carrie finished quickly, she saw her brother and Seifer's faces go dark with rage. "Honest Squall, when I left he was spitting teeth."

"I'm so proud of you. But if he ever comes near you again, I'll kill him. And since I'm a cop I know how to dispose of a body." Squall finished darkly.

"You don't have to worry about that Squall. I never want to see that piece of shit ever again." Carrie vowed passionately.

Seifer walked over to where they were sitting on the couch and hunkering down enfolded them in his arms, "You want to know something Care Bear, Squall's not the only one who's proud of you."

Carrie wiggled around on Squall's lap so she could hug both of them, "Thank you both so much."

"It's not a problem. Now you need to let me up. I need coffee." Squall hugged her again.

"Let me get it Sweet Cheeks." Seifer offered and pulled away from Carries hug. "How do you take it Care Bear?"

"Milk and sugar please." She replied and moved off her brother's lap and cuddled up by him on the couch.

Seifer returned a short time later carrying the three cups of coffee. Handing one to Carrie and one to Squall, waiting until Squall took the first sip off the cup and exchanging the cup that he was still holding with that of his lover. Took a swallow and said, "Ummm perfect."

"Daddy told me that you were having new furniture made for the guest room." Carrie said and looked over to where Seifer was sitting on the loveseat. God help her, Squall always did have good taste when it came to men. She winked at Seifer, her violet eyes twinkling merrily she offered, "And since I hate sleeping on the couch, I can sleep with Seifer." Which caused the big blonde to start laughing.

"Not a chance. You know I don't share my toys." Squall laughed along with her and Seifer.

"Squall?" She chewed on her lower lip. "I wasn't able to get a lot of my stuff."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take you shopping. We can go to Oakland in the next couple of days and get the rest of your stuff."

"Sweet! My taste your plastic. My favorite kind of shopping." Carrie replied and asked hopefully "Are we taking the McLaren?"

"No! We're taking the Beamer. And even if we were taking the McLaren I wouldn't let you drive."

"Well poop!"

Seifer looked over at her and asked, "How did you get here from Oakland Care Bear?"

"I took the BART."

"BART?"

"Bay Area Rapid Transit." Squall and Carrie replied together.

The next hour was spent in comfortable conversation. Squall got up and took the cups into the kitchen to refill. When he returned, instead of sitting on the couch he sat by Seifer on the loveseat, he put his hand on the blonde's knee and rested his head against the broad shoulder.

After they had finished the pot of coffee Squall smiled over at his sister, "If I'm going to take you shopping I need to shower and change."

When Squall came into the living room 15 minutes later he was dressed in a pair of cut-offs, running shoes, and a red tee shirt. The tee shirt had the Trix rabbit on it dressed as a streetwalker. The caption read, 'Silly kids tricks are for prostitutes.'

"I remember when I bought that for you." Carrie laughed.

"So do I. I bought you the Horton shirt at the same time." Squall replied with a chuckle.

Seifer quirked an amused brow, "You're wearing that shopping?" Remembering how Squall had dressed when he had taken him shopping.

"Yes and no. After I drop Carrie off I still need to run." Squall answered.

Seifer stood and walked over to Squall and enclosed him in his arms, "I love you."

Squall returned the hug and gave his lover a light kiss on the mouth, "I love you too."

Releasing him Seifer swatted Squall on the ass and said, "See you later Sweet Cheeks."

Squall stuck his tongue out at Seifer, "You know you will my lusty bull."

When they got out to the garage Carrie threw he arms around her brother and hugged him, "I'm so happy for you Squall."

"Thanks Care." He replied and hugged her back.

"I've never seen you this happy before." She smiled at him.

Going over to the passenger door he opened it for her and replied, "I've never been this happy."

Once he was settled behind the wheel he opened the garage door and they were on their way. A short time later they arrived at Irvine's.

"I'm going to go in with you to let them know to put everything on my account. Then I'll go to Skyelark's and let Selphie know that you'll be coming in to get shoes." He said and handed the keys to the BMW.

When they walked through the door Carrie automatically started looking at clothes while Squall went over to the cashier and asked to speak with Irvine.

A tall man with long butterscotch colored hair and indigo eyes interrupted Carrie. "Hello Cherie." He greeted in an obviously fake French accent.

"Hello." Carrie replied politely.

"You are very how you say belle, um beautiful." He continued flirting outrageously. "So are you looking for a dress for something special, a luncheon with your girlfriends? Perhaps a rendezvous with a lover?" He dropped his eyelid in a slow sexy wink.

Carrie bit back her laughter. This idiot obviously suffered from the misconception that he was charming she thought he sounded like Pepe Le Pew on crack. "No just shopping." She answered a little tersely.

"Ah Bella. You put yourself in my hands and I Irvine Kinneas will make you more beautiful then you already are." Irvine continued. "If you do not have a lover, perhaps you will let me offer my services. I am how you say…"

"Complètement de la merde." Squall's amused voice interrupted from behind him. "Vous ne convenez pas Carrie?"

Carrie started laughing, she understood exactly what her brother had said since she was also fluent in French. "Oui. Ilest comment Vous dites un nincompoop."

Irvine looked between the ravishing young woman and one of his favorite customers he didn't understand what they were saying. But he was still in an outrageous flirty mood and continued in his cartoon accent, waving his hand dramatically at Squall, "You! Go away, I am biz-zee making zee love to zis woe man." Irvine grabbed Carrie's hand and started to kiss it.

"You're going to be busy keeping yourself from getting castrated if Selphie finds out. Then there's also the fact that she's my sister." Squall smirked at Irvine a gleam in his eyes.

Irvine immediately dropped Carrie's hand and the accent. He had the good grace to blush but unable to drop his flirting, "You can't blame me for trying."

Squall shook his head and chuckled, "I guess I can't. Irvine this is my sister Carrie. Care this is Irvine Kinneas don't let him creep you out too much. He's actually quite harmless if you can get passed the constant stream of shit that comes out of his mouth. Irvine make sure she gets what ever she needs and charge it to my account."

Irvine smiled at Squall, "Does that include my phone number?"

"You're a putz Kinneas." Squall laughed and gave Carrie a quick hug "I'll see you when I get home." And left the store jogged to Skyelark's and told Selphie that his sister would be stopping by and to make sure that she got anything that she needed.

After Squall finished his run he stopped by, 'Tattoo You', he had decided that he was going to get another tattoo and smirked when he thought of Seifer's reaction to it when his lover saw it. Going in he told the artist what he wanted.

When the tat was finished Squall stood and looked over his shoulder in the full-length mirror at the piece of art that was on his right butt cheek. It was a red letter 'A' that had horns sticking out the sides of it. On one of the horns there was a halo that was hanging off of it.

Before he had got the tattoo he was just going to jog home but now he knew that he wouldn't be able to and made the decision to take a cab home. Going outside Squall was waiting for the cab to show up.

When everything went black!

Authors Note: Once again Google Translator to the rescue.

"Complètement de la merde." Full of shit

"Vous ne convenez pas Carrie?" Don't you agree Carrie

"Oui. Ilest comment Vous dites un nincompoop." Yes, He is how you say a nincompoop

If there any mistakes in the translation please let me know and I will correct it. Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Special Agent Psychopath

Sephiroth couldn't believe his luck. He had camped out on front of Squall's house waiting for the opportunity to abduct his blue-eyed angel. He watched through the binoculars as a tall brunette woman walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. He didn't know who she was and he didn't care. His breath hitched in his throat when his angel answered the door without a shirt on. God he was so beautiful.

It didn't bother him about the piercings those could be taken care of. He grew hard imagining how it would feel to rip them out with his teeth hearing the screams of pain that came out of his beautiful Blue Eyes lips. The tattoo bothered him the most, how dare someone ruin the perfection of that lovely skin.

A short time later he saw Squall and the woman leave the house in the black BMW. He trailed the car to where it was going and waited while they entered a clothing store. He would continue following them until he could isolate the pair from any prying eyes. If he had to kill the woman to claim his prize so be it. She was expendable.

Sephiroth was elated when Squall left the store on his own. He followed him and watched the lean powerful body as it ran. Growing more excited at the thought of all that luscious skin spread out underneath him. Unzipping his pants he released his member and started stroking up and down, but stopped as suddenly as he had started. He didn't want to soil himself when soon he would have the object of his obsession to pleasure him.

Sephiroth was horrified when he saw his Blue Eyes enter the tattoo parlor. He would come back and deal with them later for marring the perfection of his angel. He slid out from behind the wheel of his Viper and stealthily crept up behind him and brought the butt of his pistol down hard on the back of the brunets head. Picking up the unconscious body he carried it over to his car, unmindful of getting blood on the upholstery.

When Squall woke several hours later he had a raging headache. Trying to sit up he realized that he couldn't he was handcuffed to a bed frame. "Fuck!" He groaned and managed to bring his head up a little. His shirt and shoes had been removed but thankfully he was still wearing his shorts.

Sephiroth comes in and smiles down at him. "I told you I'd have you Blue Eyes. You could have come with me willing but no you had to be difficult." Then ran his fingers down Squall's cheek.

Regardless of the headache Squall yanked his head away from Sephiroth's foul touch, it made his skin crawl. "Do you have any idea who you're fucking with?" Squall snapped.

"Do you think your family matters to me? They don't scare me Michelangelo Valentinius." Sephiroth laughed at the look of surprise that crossed the bound brunets face. "What are you shocked that I know who you really are? Although how you came up with such a vile name as Squall is beyond me. You are anything but a violent storm my blue-eyed angel. As for Leonhart? Perhaps you do possess the heart of a lion."

Squall remained silent. At first he had been angry that Vincent had done what he had, but now he was ready to kiss him.

"Can you imagine what I'm going to do to you?" Sephiroth said and licked his lips in appreciation running his fingers over Squall flesh.

"No! My imagination doesn't run in sick circles." Squall said sarcastically and tried to squirm away from the unwanted touch on his body.

"I like the way I make you squirm my blue-eyed angel." Sephiroth moaned and continued his voice just as oily as before, "Let me enlighten you. I'm going to fuck you and while I do Reno is going to take pictures of the ordeal. I'm going to send those pictures to that obtuse hick and he will see you panting under me. Then somehow I'm going to get him here and I'm going to torture him in front of you. I'll fuck you again and again while he is bound and helpless and he will hear you screaming out for me not to stop."

"They only thing I'm going to be doing is vomiting repeatedly." Squall growled and twisted away from Sephiroth's touch. "Just the thought of your touch sickens me."

Sephiroth ignored him and continued, "Once I've driven him to the point of insanity I'm going to kill him in front of you and smear your body with his blood and lick it off of you slowly." Moving quickly he mashed his mouth down on Squalls, trying to force the tightly pressed lips open with his tongue.

Squall opened his mouth and clamped his teeth down hard on Sephiroth's lower lip bringing his legs up to the other mans chest and still keeping a tight grip on the lip. He kicked out and sent Sephiroth flying across the room with most of his lower lip hanging loose. Squall spit out the mouthful of blood.

"You bitch." Sephiroth screamed in agony and brought his hand up to staunch the flow of blood that was gushing out. "I was going to be gentle with you the first time. But now you have made me angry."

Sephiroth ripped off his clothes and stalked across the room naked, forgetting momentarily about those long brown legs. But he remembered them when Squall kicked out and caught him in the midsection. "Reno! Get your stupid ass in here and tie his legs down." Sephiroth bellowed. He stepped forward again this time avoiding Squall's kicking legs and backhanded him smoothly across the face, bruising the flesh but not breaking any bones. "I'm going to enjoying splitting your little ass open Blue Eyes."

"God damn it Reno get in here and tie his legs down. After I fuck him, he needs to be taught a lesson." Sephiroth turned when he heard a noise in the doorway and froze a look of surprised disbelief on his face.

Reno pulled the trigger of the pistol he was carrying and blew Sephiroth's head off. Blood and brain matter splattered over Squall's bound body. Sephiroth's lifeless body remained standing for a heartbeat then fell in a heap to the floor, as Reno walked casually into the room a look of cold contempt on his face.

Squall saw the redhead approaching pistol still held tight in his hand it hadn't registered yet that he had just shot and killed he would be rapist. The only thing that was going through his mind was, "Oh god this is it. I'm going to die and I'll never see my family or Seifer again."

Reno bent down and picked up the discarded pants and took the key to the handcuffs out of the pocket. Crossing over to the bed he unlocked them and freed Squall. "I didn't tell him everything about you Detective Leonhart." He offered as he watched Squall sit up.

"Who are you?" Squall asked instantly on alert again. Shit this was just fucking terrific. The psycho that lay dead on the floor didn't know his identity, but his flunky did.

Reno reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a wallet flipping it open he showed Squall his badge, "Special Agent Reno Carson."

"You're a Fed?"

"Yes and I trust that this will stay between us. I've been undercover for the past three years trying to infiltrate Gene Caraway's organization. I started out as nothing more then an errand boy and slowly worked my way up to being his right hand man."

"You're very articulate. Why did you play the idiot when you were around him?" Squall asked rubbing his wrist trying to get the circulation back in his hands.

"Why did you? You played the idiot as well as I did. And that's all I thought you were, a beautiful idiot. That is until I did a more extensive background check on you and found that not only did you graduate with honors from college but where also at the top of your class at the academy." Reno smiled at him and continued, "I also know that you're not Mafioso, but that was a nice touch. You obviously have some very powerful friends that have very powerful influence."

Squall brought his hand up to the back of his head and was thankful that it wasn't mushy he just felt a lump on it. "Where are the rest of my clothes and my cell phone? I need to get home."

"I'll make sure you get home." Reno replied and walked over to the dresser and gave Squall his shirt, shoes and cell phone. "He ran the battery down so if anyone tried to call they'd get your voice mail." Reno offered when Squall flipped it open. "Detective, I need to get you out of here before the cleaners show up. I want to offer a proposition to you and I'll explain more on the drive to your house."

On the drive to Squall's home Reno explained what he had in mind. "We've been trying to nail that bastard for years but he's always really careful about whom he lets in his inner sanctum. So why don't we do a joint effort between the feds and the San Francisco PD to bring the man down."

"What do you propose?" Squall asked.

"I'll set a meet for you with Caraway. When he finds out who you are Mr. Valentinius, I'm positive that he'll want to do business with you. Considering he's been trying for some time now to expand his 'business' to the East Coast." Reno offered with a smile. He liked this charismatic young man and somehow knew that Caraway would like him too.

"How long?" Squall questioned.

"A week. Maybe a little more."

"How the hell did you wind up in the company of Sephiroth Jenova?" Squall asked and rubbed his head again. God help him, he had a blinding headache.

"Caraway hired him to take care of a rival and sent me along to make sure he got anything he needed." Reno responded.

"Including me?" Squall hissed.

"Look if I would have known what he was going to do it would have never happened." Reno replied tersely. "The only reason he's dead now is because of what he had planned for you."

Squall felt contrite and said, "I'm sorry."

Reno waved it away as they pulled up into the driveway in front of Squall's house.

Seifer was frantic. Where the hell was Squall? Carrie had been back for several hours and she was just as upset as he was, both were pacing back and forth jumping at every little noise. Seifer was getting ready to call the police when they heard a car pull into the drive.

Seifer beat Carrie to the door by a mere heartbeat and flung it open and saw Squall getting out of the car with that red headed freak that had talked to him at the club. Springing forward Seifer punched Reno in the face and knocked him to the ground. Reaching down he picked him up again only to knock him back to earth.

"Seifer no!" Squall shout was the only thing that prevented from kicking the guys ribs in. "No, Reno helped me."

Seifer backed away still glaring at the man on the ground.

Carrie ran out of the house and grabbed Squall in a hug and thumped him on the arm and yelled at him, "Where the hell have you been? Seifer and I have been worried sick about you."

Seifer had reached them by now and pulled Squall close to his body and just held him tight. He didn't need to say anything the mild tremors coursing through his body said it all.

"Let's go inside and Reno and I will tell you everything." Squall said and was picked up by Seifer and carried into the house with Reno and Carrie following them.

Seifer sat Squall to his feet and went ballistic when he saw the blood that was splattered across his lover's face and naked chest. Then there was the bruise that was rapidly turning purple on his delicate cheek. "I'll kill him." Seifer vowed in a hiss.

"Excuse me Detective Almasy but there's no need. The problem has been eradicated." Reno offered from the front door that he had just entered and firmly shut behind him.

Seifer spun around a snarl on his lips, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Special Agent Reno Carson." He replied, "And Squall is in need of medical help." Then explained what happened.

Seifer spun back to Squall who had sit down on the floor. He didn't want to get blood on his furniture. Carrie was kneeling beside him and holding him against her shoulder. Crossing over he squatted down by his lover, "Are you okay baby?"

"Just a really bad headache. Reno said that I could have a mild concussion. Care, could you call Dr. White for me and tell him that I need him to make a house call." Squall replied and nestled his aching head against Squall's shoulder.

"Mr. Leonhart, I'll make contact with you within the next few days." Reno Carson said then turned and left the house.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing. K!

Chapter 29:

Breakfast in bed and cat toys

Carrie was about to put in the call to Dr. White when Squall stopped her by saying, "Before you make that call I want to take a shower and get this blood washed off of me. Don't worry none of it's mine. I don't want to have to answer any questions so as far as he will know I slipped and clunked my head in the bathtub."

Carrie didn't argue with him. She knew he war right she also knew that's why he hadn't gone to the Emergency Room.

Seifer was about to protest but thinking about it logically he also knew that Squall was right. There would be a lot of questions. Questions that none of them wanted to answer. Besides how would you respond? 'Gee it's like this doc, I was kidnapped by a psycho but before he could rape or torture me to death a Federal Agent shot and killed him.' Yeah right that would go over like the preverbal lead balloon.

Scooping Squall up in his arms he carried him into the bathroom where he stripped off their clothes and stepped into the shower with his lover. "I was worried about you Squall. I called your cell at least 50 times and all I got was your voice mail." Seifer said soothingly. "I love you so much."

Squall nestled in tighter against Seifer's hard body, needing the comfort that he offered. He started to shake uncontrollably, tears of relief filling his eyes. His usually calm voice cracked and quaked, "I didn't show it, but I was afraid Seif, afraid that I would never see you or my family again." He needed to tell someone what Sephiroth had threatened to do. He needed that closure otherwise he would more likely then not have screaming nightmares about it.

Squall knew he wasn't weak. And he knew that his crying in front of his lover wasn't a sign of weakness. Because sometimes even the strongest people needed that release of pent up emotions. "He said that he was going to rape me and he said that he was going to abduct you and force you to watch as he tortured me. Oh he didn't say torture but to me it would have been. He said that he was going to touch me and have me screaming for release then he said that he would kill you and…" He couldn't continue. His voice was shaking so bad, he knew he was free from that walking nightmare.

"Squall!" Seifer's voice was a soft command, "Squall look at me."

When Squall had complied Seifer cupped his chin tenderly in both hands, "It's okay baby. You're home now and you're safe. And I swear to you that I will try to never let anything happen to you again. Just let it all go baby."

Holding Squall one armed against him Seifer picked up the soap and started to run it down his lover's smooth skin. When he reached Squall's ass he also encountered the thick gauze pad. "I thought you said that the only thing he did was backhand you on the face? If that's all he did why are there bandages on your ass?"

Squall actually giggled, "With everything else that happened I had forgotten about that." Squirming around he continued, "Pull the bandage off Seif."

Seifer raised an inquisitive brow but did as Squall had bid him and pulled the gauze pad off and smiled at the tattoo that was now on his Sweet Cheeks right butt cheek.

Turning back around Squall loped his arms around Seifer's neck, "I wanted to surprise you. So I got myself 'branded'."

"So that's what my brand looks like? You do realize that since you're wearing my brand if anyone comes sniffing around you again I'll hang them for rustling."

Squall smiled at him, "I need to finish my shower."

"Let me my Bishonin boy." Seifer replied with a grin and taking the soap once again he lathered Squall's body down removing all trace of blood and brain matter that still clung to his skin. Lastly he took the shampoo and tenderly washed the silky soft dark chocolate locks.

Helping Squall out of the shower Seifer dried him off then wrapping a towel around his own waist he carried his nude lover into their bedroom and sat him on the bed. Crossing over to the dresser he pulled out two pairs of sweats. Carrying them over to the bed he helped Squall dress, then shimmied into his own pair.

"After the doctor leaves if you want I can undress you again." Seifer offered.

His head was really hurting now and he murmured, "Whatever."

Seifer stuck his head out the bedroom door and told Carrie to go ahead and call the doctor. While she did that he made quick work of gathering up Squall's bloodstained clothes and taking them out shoved them in the washing machine.

When he got back into the main house he found that Carrie was sitting on the edge of the bed talking to her brother and holding an ice pack against his swollen cheek. "I plugged your cell phone in for you while you were in the shower."

"Thanks Care." Squall answered.

When the doctor arrived Seifer led him into the bedroom, where he preformed the examination. Starting with the goose egg on the back of Squall's head then the checking the bruise that was on his cheek. Smiling at his patient he asked, "Do you have any sensitivity to light or noise?"

"No." Squall answered.

"Any ringing in your ears, blurred or double vision, nausea or vomiting?" Was the next thing asked.

"No. Just a blinding headache." Squall replied.

"Your pupils aren't dilated so I doubt if you have a concussion. I'm going to give you a shot for the pain and a prescription for Vicaden that you can have filled tomorrow." Dr. White offered with a kind smile.

"No! No Vicaden. I refuse to take that shit." Squall said.

"Very well Squall, how about Darvocet or prescription Ibuprofen?" He offered instead.

"That's fine. As long as it doesn't have codeine in it." Squall replied.

"That's right. I forgot that you were allergic. Now I want you to get plenty of rest for the next couple of days. I'm sure the streets of San Francisco will be safe without you. But if you develop any adverse symptoms I want you to go to the ER."

"I will." Squall promised.

Turning to the two other occupants in the room Dr. White smiled, "I need to speak with Squall alone. Would you please wait in the other room?" He had seen the angry looking bruise on Squall's cheek. He knew about Squall's sexual preference and knew that the tall blonde was his lover. He had seen these signs before. He was afraid to ask but he needed to know. He waited until Seifer and Carrie had left the room and going over closed the bedroom door.

"That must have been one hell of a fall you took Squall, too not only bang the back of your head but wind up bruising your cheek as well." Dr. White offered in an accusing manner.

"Let me save you the trouble. Seifer didn't hit me." Squall said tightly.

"Look Squall, I've seen domestic violence cases before."

"So have I and let me reiterate the fact that Seifer did not do this to me. Do you actually think that he'd still be up and walking around if he had? I have a big gun and I know how to use it." Squall replied curtly.

"Very well. But you know as well as I do that you didn't receive those injuries from slipping in the bathtub." Dr. White said with a tight smile. Squall remained silent so he continued, "I don't want to see the other guy do I?"

Squall replied lowly, "No! You don't." And left it at that.

Dr. White prepared the injection and had Squall roll over and pull his sweats down a little to expose his hip. After giving his patient the shot he wrote him out a prescription for Darvocet and left.

After the doctor had left Seifer entered the bedroom and lay down on the bed beside Squall, "Carrie is still worried about you." He offered and continued, "I told her she could sleep in here with us if you didn't mind."

"I don't mind." Squall replied with a jaw-snapping yawn.

"Care Bear, get in here." Seifer called out. Carrie entered the room a few minutes later, dressed in a pair of lime green pajamas. "Crawl on in." Seifer said and indicated the space on the other side of him.

Carrie crawled in between the soft cotton sheets and stifled a giggle.

"What?" Seifer asked her over his shoulder. He had spooned his body around Squall's.

"Oh nothing. It's just when I said that I could sleep with you I wasn't expecting my brother to be in the same bed." She laughed softly.

Seifer smirked into Squall's soft hair, "Go to sleep. And yes if you want you can cuddle up to me. Just be careful where you put your hands."

Carrie blushed but snuggled in against Seifer's broad warm back and soon joined he and her brother in the realms of dreamland.

The next morning Carrie woke before Seifer or her brother and got to see something that no one else ever had and probably never would. Seifer was asleep on his back with Squall curled around him. Using the big blondes shoulder for a pillow. Even in sleep there was such a look of love and devotion on their faces that it left her breathless and almost to the point of tears. They were so perfect and beautiful together and she wished that she knew how to paint so she could have captured on canvas the etherealness that radiated off two of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen.

Pulling quietly out of bed she left the room a smile on her face. She would surprise them with breakfast in bed. Making her way to the kitchen she quickly brewed a pot of coffee and made ham and cheese omelets for them. Balancing the plates and two steaming cups of coffee on a tray she carried them into the bedroom.

The smell of food caused Squall's nose to twitch just a little bit. The rumbling in his tummy woke him up and he realized that he was ravenous since he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday. Looking up he saw his sister with the tray of food. Nudging Seifer slightly he said, "Wake up sleepy head. Breakfast is served."

Hearing the word breakfast brought Seifer instantly awake, "Sweet Cheeks the doctor told you that you needed to rest."

"And I have been. Care made us breakfast." Squall smiled at his lover then his sister.

Carrie brought the tray over and asked Seifer to sit the legs of it down when he had she placed it over her brothers lap. "You two enjoy your breakfast."

Seifer smiled at her too, "Aren't you going to join us?"

"You don't mind?" She asked shyly.

"Not at-tall." Seifer replied.

When Carrie returned to the bedroom with her omelet she paused in the doorway and gazed at the innocent intimate that was before her. Seifer was cutting off pieces of the omelet and feeding her brother small bites.

Squall smiled at his lover and said, "I can feed myself you know."

"I know. But how many time do I have to tell you to shut up and let me take care of you?" Seifer growled good-naturedly. Then took a bite of his eggs.

"I'm just afraid how much this is going to wind up costing me?" Squall said sarcastically.

Seifer glanced up and saw Carrie watching them he smirked and said, "A million kisses."

Carrie smiled softly and carried her plate over and sat down on the foot of the bed and ate breakfast with them. After they had finished she took the dishes into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. Grabbing the pot of coffee she headed back to the bedroom to refill coffee cups but found that Seifer had scooped Squall up and had carried him into the living room. She silently witnessed the tender kiss that Seifer gave her brother.

"I'm going to take a shower then go and pick up your prescription." Seifer murmured against Squall's lips.

"Ummm! Good my cheek is killing me." Squall replied softly.

"How 'bout your head Sweet Cheeks?" Seifer asked concern filling his voice.

"Just a little achy." Squall replied.

"I love you baby."

"I love you to Seif."

Seifer pulled away and went back into their room, showered and changed his clothes. Within half an hour he was ready to leave. Crossing over he gave Squall another kiss on the mouth. Turning he gave Carrie one as well hers on the forehead took the keys to the beamer and was gone.

After he had filled the prescription Seifer was getting ready to get back in the car when he heard a pathetic cry. Glancing around for the source of the noise he saw a tiny bedraggled Siamese kitten. He was going to ignore it but the stupid thing saw him and let out with another howl of displeasure. Grimacing he went over and picked it up which caused the little ball of fluff to start purring. "You realize that me taking you home is going to get me into trouble right?" Seifer questioned the kitten gazing into her blue eyes that reminded him of Squalls.

"Squall's going to kill me," Seifer muttered to himself, but figured that if Squall protested to much that he would find it a good home.

"The first order of business flea bait is finding a vet that I can get you into and get your shots and get you dipped." Seifer said to the purring kitten. Turning around he walked back into the pharmacy and asked the cashier if she knew of a veterinarian that was close by.

She answered that there was one just right down the street and they would be able to help him there. She also said that they carried all sorts of pet supplies.

Not wanting to worry Squall he made a quick call back to the house and told his lover that he would be running a little late. That he had a surprise for him.

While the kitten had her shots and was being bathed and flea dipped Seifer shopped for the supplies that would be needed to take care of her. A very knowledgeable staff person helped him get everything that h would need including a book on the care of kittens and cats. Wheeling the cart up to the front he paid for the items he had picked out for the little bull of fuzz. His purchases included a Litter Maid, kitty litter, food and water dishes, kitten food, a little rhinestone collar, a variety of toys and a bed.

When he went to pick her up he took the vet's advice and picked up a three pack of flea treatment. Wheeling his purchase out to the car he settled the kitten on the passenger seat in the pet carrier that they had so thoughtfully provided. Loading the rest of the stuff in the back seat he gazed over at his little passenger. "I hope you appreciate this fuzz butt. I just spent a lot of money on you." He shoved his finger through one of the bars and tickled her little pink nose.

When he got back to the house he grabbed the pet carrier and the bag from the pharmacy. He knew that he wouldn't be able to carry everything he needed some help so he beeped the horn.

Squall and Carrie had been sitting talking when they heard the car pull into the garage that was followed shortly by the horn beeping. "I'll go see what Seifer needs." Carrie offered and rose from where she had been sitting.

Arriving at the garage she saw Seifer wrestling the bags and boxes out of the back seat. An elegantly arched eyebrow shot up high on her forehead. "Seifer what in the world did you buy?"

Seifer turned and held a finger up to his lips and signaled her over with the other hand and showed her the kitten. "Do you think Squall will like her?" He asked softly.

Carrie looked at the sleeping kitten and whispered back, "If he doesn't I do. Take her in and I'll grab the rest of this stuff."

Seifer removed the sleeping kitten from the carrier and nestled her under his chin and carried hr into the house. He was thankful that Squall wasn't facing the door. "Close your eyes Sweet Cheeks. I have a present for you."

Squall did as Seifer requested an amused look crossing his fine features.

Seifer brought the kitten over and dropped her in Squall's lap. "Open your eyes."

Squall did and glanced down to see the kitten that was slowly crawling her way up his chest. "What in the hell is this?"

"A kitten. Duh!" Seifer replied factiously.

"I know it's a kitten. What is this flea bitten bag of bones doing in my house?" Squall asked a little shortly.

"I brought her home for you. And she doesn't have fleas I already took her to the vet and had her shots and flea dipped." Seifer replied a little hurt.

The kitten had managed to crawl all the way Squall's chest. When Squall looked down at her again she pressed her nose against his, and let out a little mew. Which made him instantly fell in love with her.

"Oh alright we can keep her." Squall smiled and cuddled her under his chin. Enjoying the feeling of her vibrating purr against his throat.

"Good. What are you going to name her?"

"I'm going to name her Little Seifer so I won't feel guilty when I abuse her." He laughed at the chagrined look on his lover's face and rubbed his fingers along her soft furry belly.

"That's a girl kitten. You realize that don't you?" Seifer replied.

"Whatever." Squall smirked and held the kitten closer to him. He had always loved cats and had been seriously contemplating getting one again. But now he didn't need to worry about it. Smiling at Seifer he signaled him down, and gave him a kiss. "Thank you Seif. I love her."

Seifer retuned the kiss, "Your welcome babe." Then he turned serious, "You're not really going to name her Little Seifer are you?"

"I certainly am. That way every time I look at her I will be reminded of you and how much I love you." Squall answered honestly.

After they had eaten lunch Squall found that he was getting sleepy and told Carrie and Seifer that he was going to take a nap. As he headed for the bedroom Little Seifer gamboled after him meowing pathetically. Squall turned and looked down at he kitten kneeling he shook his finger sternly at her and said, "No! You don't sleep in this room."

The finger waving in front of her face fascinated Little Seifer. Rising up on her hind legs she swatted at her new toy. Then looked at her 'daddy' and started purring.

Squall chuckled as he picked her up, "Okay just this once." And carried her into the bedroom with him. He was soon asleep with the kitten curled up beside his head on the pillow. Squall was awoken a few hours later with Little Seifer batting playfully at his hair purring the entire time.

That evening when they were ready to retire Seifer told Squall that he thought Little Seifer should sleep with them.

"Absolutely not!" Squall nixed the suggestion.

"Why not. She napped with you and didn't cause any trouble." Seifer said picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

"Seif, I don't think that's a good idea." Squall responded.

Squall followed him and put his arms around his blonde lover, "Because I'm feeling a lot better. And I'm also feeling frisky."

"Frisky huh? Then we'll just have to take care of that won't we? We can kiss and cuddle until Junior goes to sleep and after she does we can play escaped convict and the wardens son." Seifer offered with a lusty grin.

Squall shook his head in bemusement, "Why can't I say no to you? I'm going to brush my teeth I'll be right back."

Seifer shrugged his shoulders and started to strip off his clothes, when he was nude he slipped into the bed moving the kitten from the center of it to one side. Emerging from the bathroom, Squall shed his own clothing and slid into bed beside his lover.

Seifer drew him close, "Are you sure your up to this?"

Squall responded by rubbing his hardened length against Seifer's thigh proving to him that yes he was up to it. Winding his arms around his lover he kissed him long and deep. Breaking away he whispered, "Tonight dear, I don't have a headache."

Kissing and caressing each other they waited until the kitten had fallen asleep. Once she had Squall turned over and sprawled across the bed in wanton abandonment.

While they were making love Seifer found out why Squall had been so adamant about Little Seifer sleeping with them when she woke up and took a flying jump and attached herself to his ball sac.

Flinging himself off of Squall, Seifer jumped off the bed yelling his head off trying to dislodge her from his testicles but the harder he tries the harder her little claws sink in.

At first Squall didn't know what was wrong with his lover. They had been making love with each other, when Seifer had started screaming like a man possessed. Pulling up into a sitting position Squall saw the reason for his lover's behavior. Unable to help it he started laughing.

"Would you help me get this flea bitten rodent off my balls?" Seifer howled. Reaching down he managed to grab her only to get bitten and hissed at.

Little Seifer didn't understand why her cat toy was behaving so bizarrely he's the one that dangled it front of her and she wanted to play. And now that she had her favorite toy she was not going to relinquish it. And dug her needle sharp claws in tighter.

Squall was incoherent with laughter by now and rolling around on the bed holding his sides, while Seifer continued to scream and jump around.

Carrie had been sound asleep in the guest room when she awoken to the sounds of screaming. Without thinking that she might be running in and finding her brother and Seifer in a compromising situation she dashed through the door and saw Seifer jumping around screaming like a lunatic trying to get a rather frightened looking ball of fluff off his balls. Unable to help it she burst out laughing herself.

Seifer heard a woman's laughter and cocking his head around he sees Carrie. "Shut up you evil bitch." He snarled.

Squall has finally stopped laughing and rolled off the bed and crossed over to where Seifer is standing and managed to pry the kitten off his abused testicles. The tears are still rolling down his face because he had been laughing so hard. Unable to resist the dig he smirked, "Seif, you never told me you were a hermaphrodite, you have a penis and a pussy."

"Shut up!" Seifer growled clutching his injured balls.

Carrie chuckled and turned around and left the room. When she reached the sanctuary of her room she blushed bright red, good lord she had just seen her brother and his lover nude. But she shook it off and started laughing again.

Squall was still feeling a little ornery, nestling the kitten against his chest he felt that her little heart was pounding 90 to nothing. Turning an accusing on Big Seifer he said, "Look at what you've done with all you yowling. You've frightened Little Seifer its okay precious daddy's here. Did that big bad man scare you?" The cuddling her in the crook of his arm he carried her into the living room comforting her the entire time until she started purring and put her in her bed.

"Now this is where you need to sleep." He whispered as he lay her down and pulled the little blanket up over her, and kissed the top of her furry head.

When Squall got back to the bedroom he saw Seifer sitting on the side of the bed holding a damp washcloth to his injured ball sac. "I'm going to kill that fucking rodent. Then I'm going to skin her and use her fur as a cozy for my balls." He snarled angrily.

"You will do no such thing. I told you I didn't want her sleeping with us, but you insisted." Squall snapped.

Seifer looked chagrined and said, "I'm not going to kill her. You know that. And you're right I got what I deserved."

Squall walked over to where his lover was sitting and smiled at him, "Come into the bathroom and let me see how much damage she did."

Seifer followed him wincing slightly at uncomfortable it was to move. Sitting on the edge of the tub he spread his legs and removed the washcloth.

Squall frowned, he felt really guilty now for laughing while his lover was in distress. Opening the medicine chest he removed a box of gauze pads, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a tube of Neosporin. Kneeling between Seifer's spread thighs he glanced up and chewed on his lower lip a little. "I'm sorry I laughed at you Seif."

Then lowering his eyes Squall opened the bottle of peroxide and taking a towel lay it on the floor to catch what spilled over. "This is probably going to sting like a son of a bitch." He warned and started pouring the liquid over Seifer's injuries.

Seifer yelped in pain as the peroxide bubbled into the tiny holes that the kitten had made with those switchblades that she called claws. But felt a cool gentle breeze as Squall softly blew against the abused flesh.

Squall took a clean washcloth and tenderly washed away any reaming trace of blood from his lover. Picking up the tube of Neosporin he put a liberally amount on his fingers, before he applied to the injured flesh he leaned in and gently kissed them. Then rubbed the soothing antibiotic cream to the wounds.

Looking up one more time Squall saw Seifer was biting his lower lip tears in his amazing lime green eyes. He was instantly alarmed, "Did I hurt you baby?"

Seifer's response was laughter, he could only imagine what it looked like a man that was close to six and half feet tall being brought low by a kitten that was roughly the size of a Beanie Baby. If he had been witness to it he knew that he would have been laughing just as hard if not harder then his beautiful lover had. Pulling Squall up he kissed him tenderly and whispered, "I'm fine Sweet Cheeks. But unfortunately I'm really sore now so we're going to have finish playing later."

Standing Seifer scooped his Biseinen boy up and carried him back to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything. Except the right to vote.

Chapter 30:

I felt the earth move when you kissed me

The following morning Squall pulled out of bed and threw on a pair of sweat pants. Going out to the living room he saw that Little Seifer was chasing sunbeams across the floor. He laughed softly at the kitten's antics.

Little Seifer started to leap on a ray of light but stopped when she saw her daddy scampering across the room she stretched up on her little hind legs and started to climb his leg. Squall bent down and scooped her up and nuzzled her furry head with his nose. Who would have thought that a little bundle of fur could have wormed her way into his heart, but she had.

Purring contentedly she crawled up and perched on his shoulder, where she rubbed her nose against his sensitive earlobe causing a small giggle to escape his lips. "I love you too, Little Seifer." Squall said softly. He walked slowly into the kitchen and put her down by her food and water dish. Then started a pot of coffee, he was actually amazed that when he ground the beans that she hadn't flipped out and started tearing through the house.

While the coffee was brewing he put in a call to Raijin, "Hey Raj it's Squall I was wondering if you were busy this afternoon?"

"Nah! I ain't got nothing planned ya know." Was the big dark skinned mans reply.

"Would it possible for you to go to Oakland with us and help pick up my sister's things?" Squall asked.

"Not a problem ya know. What time?"

"I was thinking about 1:00." Squall answered.

"Sounds good, I'll be ready ya know." Raijin replied, "See ya then bye Squall."

Seifer reached groggily for his lover and found that side of the bed empty. Pushing up on an elbow he listened to see if he could hear running water in the bathroom, hoping that perhaps his Sweet Cheeks was taking a shower so he could join him and wash his um…back. Not hearing the water he pouted a little, well so much for that idea. Stretching up he swung his long muscular legs over the edge of the bed. Strolling nude over to the dresser he yanked out a light gray pair of sweats and pulled them on, wincing slightly when the fabric came in contact with his still sensitive testicles.

Opening the door his nose twitched a little when he smelled coffee brewing. Smiling he walked into the kitchen where he saw Squall was down on the floor playing with Junior. He was still iffy on calling her Little Seifer, even after Squall had explained last night why he had named her that.

Squall glanced up and saw Seifer standing in the doorway an amused look on his handsome face. He started to laugh when he realized how absolutely ridiculous he must look cavorting on the ground with a fuzz ball.

Little Seifer turned to see what had caught her daddy's attention and she saw her favorite toy. Scampering across the floor she lunged and hit him at knee level and started to climb the rest of the way up his leg. Seifer grabbed the kitten before she reached his crotch and started to put her down but changed his mind when the little ball of fluff started to purr at him.

"Put her on your shoulder Seif, she likes riding around there." Squall offered with a smile as he regained his feet.

Seifer quirked an eyebrow but did as he requested. To his amusement she actually curled up on his broad shoulder and purred even louder.

Squall sauntered over to the counter where he poured two cups of coffee and in what had quickly become a morning ritual took a small drink off one before he handed it to his big blonde lover.

Little Seifer let out an angry hiss and jumped from Seifer's shoulder to Squall's then down to the ground. She ran spitting and hissing across the room to sit underneath one of the chairs, ears folded back and eyes wide a low growl rumbling in her throat.

"What the hell is wrong with that crazy cat?" Seifer growled good-naturedly.

Reaching out he captured Squall one armed, pulled him in and kissed him. His tongue teasing along his sexy brunets lips coaxing them open, when they parted he plunged his tongue into Squall's mouth to taste the sweetness that was distinctly him. That's when he felt the ground move under his feet. "Wow! I've never had the earth move on a kiss before." Seifer smirked.

Squall preened, he knew it wasn't from the kiss but was just a light tremor. Living in San Francisco you got used to them, that particular one was extremely mild. He wondered what Seifer's reaction would have been if they would have been making love instead of just kissing. Grinning broadly he gazed up at his lover, "As much as I'd like to credit for that, it wasn't me, it was just a very mild tremor."

"That was an earthquake?" Seifer asked in amazement.

"No baby, that wasn't an earthquake. When you feel an actual quake you will know the difference." Squall answered with a smile, "That's probably what set Little Seifer off."

Handing Seifer his coffee cup Squall crouched down to the floor and coaxed the kitten over to him. Feeling that the danger had passed Little Seifer left her hidey-hole and scampered back over to daddy's waiting arms. Standing he took his coffee cup and was getting ready to raise it to his lips when Little Seifer curious as to what he was holding put her nose in the cup sniffed and sneezed into the steaming black liquid.

Seifer started laughing at the look of disgust that crossed Squalls face, "Let me get you another cup Sweet Cheeks." He offered with a grin.

"Thanks." Squall replied and put the kitten down.

After they had eaten lunch Squall, Seifer and Carrie left and went to pick up Raijin. The first stop they made was at a storage facility to rent a unit to store most of Carries belongings in. After that they made a quick stop by U-Haul and rented a truck. Carrie rode with Raijin to give him directions on how to get to her exes house.

"Thank you so much for doing this Raijin." She smiled over at him as they made the drive to Oakland.

"Not a problem ya know." Raijin grinned over at her. He had never met Carrie Loire before even though he and Squall were friends. He was intrigued by her she was beautiful, and like her brother it wasn't just skin deep. "So why are we picking up your stuff in Oakland ya know?"

Carrie smiled at him, she found him attractive. But that constant 'ya know' that came out of his mouth could get annoying really quick. "My fiancé kicked me out. Said I was spending too much time with my family and that every time I was around Squall I developed an attitude problem." She explained.

"So do you, ya know? Develop an attitude problem, ya know?" Raijin questioned.

"Not at all. Like Seifer told me I don't have an attitude problem. He has a problem with my attitude." Carrie laughed.

Carrie grew serious she really wasn't looking forward to the confrontation that she knew was going to happen. A.J. had called her cell phone several times and left numerous voice messages all pleading for her to give him another chance. He had blown any second chance that he might have had the second he raised his hand to her. Yes she still loved him and she was still in love with him. Her emotions didn't turn off and on like hot and cold running water, although sometimes she wished they did. She knew there was no way that they had a future together.

"So is that the only thing that happened, ya know?"

Raijin's voice snapped her back to reality, "No that wasn't the only thing that happened. The rest is really personal and I don't feel comfortable talking about to someone I just met." She explained kindly without seeming rude.

Arriving at her previous residence a short time later they exited the vehicles and walked up to the house. Since she technically didn't live there anymore Carrie did the polite thing and rang the doorbell.

A.J. flung the door open and saw her and the three men with her. Two he recognized as her fag brother and his boyfriend, but the third he had never seen before. "Who the fuck is he?" He yelled and pointed at the huge dark skinned man standing directly behind her.

"He's a friend of Squall's who's helping us pick up my things." Carrie explained patiently.

A.J. was put off guard by her response. He was also pissed off he shouted, "You're fucking him aren't you?"

Carrie quirked an elegant eyebrow at him and snapped, "No I'm not fucking him. It wouldn't be any of your business even if I were. I'm here to get my things and that's it. So would you please step aside?"

A.J. was in a foul mood and had been since she had walked out on him. He didn't blame himself nor did he really blame her. In his mind all the blame lay with that Nancy-Boy brother of hers. It was his fault whenever Carrie spent anytime at all with him she developed a mouth. In his anger he forgot that Carrie had always been outspoken. He turned and glared down at Squall and screamed, "This is all your fault. You boy loving deviant."

Squall's lips curled back in a scowl. When he spoke his voice came out in a sinister hiss, "How is it my fault that you dared to raise a hand to my sister."

A.J. continued to vent he bellowed, "If you were a real man instead of some lisping, light in the loafers, pretty boy faggot, I'd kick your ass."

Even though the tension was thick in the air and he was starting to get really angry Squall didn't respond, but he felt Seifer tense behind him. This was going to get really ugly unless he could do something to defuse the situation. Drawing in a deep breath to calm himself he exhaled and said, "Look could you please just let us pick up Carrie's belongings then we'll leave."

A.J. was incensed he drew back his fist and started to punch Squall in the face but it was stopped when the shorter man grabbed his wrist, spun him around and twisted his arm up behind his back.

Squall, Seifer and Raijin were each carrying a pistol they didn't draw their weapon, and even though they had lightening honed reflexes one of the first things that you learned was you never draw down unless you intended to use it.

Squall hated the fact that he was tempted to use threats. He decided to try and be reasonable again and hoped that this time it would work. "The name calling and threats aren't going to solve anything." He pushed A.J.'s arm up a little higher causing him to wince in pain and continued just as softly as he had started, "You have one of two choices, you can sit down and allow us to pack Carrie's things and get the hell out of here or I will have you arrested for attempted assault. The choice is yours."

A.J. didn't relish the idea of getting arrested and he started whining, "I just wanted to talk to her to see if we could work things out." He shifted his head in her direction and sniffed out, "I'm sorry."

Carrie glared at him, ignoring the fact that he had offered to pack for her, "What are you sorry for?"

"Huh?" A.J. asked stupidly.

"I asked what you were sorry for. You see A.J. just saying I'm sorry covers a multitude of things. I need to know, what you are sorry for." Carrie explained as patiently as she could.

"All of it." He offered to her.

"You say that you're sorry but you don't even know what you're apologizing for." She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Tell me what I did wrong." A.J. yelled and started to step forward. Momentarily forgetting that Squall still had arm twisted behind his back. The sharp pain in his shoulder reminded him of it.

"If I have to tell you what you did then you will never realize what you did wrong. It is over A.J. O.V.E.R. over!"

"Is this all because I called your brother a faggot." A.J. screamed at her.

"That's only part of it." Carrie snapped and pushed past him and Squall into the house, tossing over her shoulder as she went, "Seifer, Raijin could you get the boxes from the truck please?"

Seifer had watched the interaction between the three people with a gnawing sense of dread in his stomach. He had been ready to rip A.J.'s arm off and beat him soundly about the head with the dismembered limb for raising his hand to Squall but he smiled inwardly at how quickly Squall had handled the situation. He was proud of how Squall remained calm and rational. Where he knew the anger was dancing off his own body.

Raijin had seen Squall do this before when tempers were flying high and he was around he was always the calm voice of reasoning. He had been tempted to punch that arrogant ass in the face when he found out that he had tried to hit a woman, it didn't matter that she was one of his fellow officers sisters. She could have been some nameless woman on the street and his response would have been the same.

He had been taken off the domestic violence task force because it really hurt him when he would show up and find a woman beaten and bleeding. He would go into a rage and usually wind up kicking the hell out of her abuser. It was always worse for him when children were involved. He may have physically looked like a big bad ass but deep down he was a softy.

Seifer and Raijin turned and walked down the sidewalk towards the truck to retrieve the boxes and packing tape that Carrie had asked them to get. "Do ya think it's safe ya know? Leaving Squall there alone with that prick ya know." Raijin said as he opened the back of the U-Haul.

"Yeah. If he tries anything Squall will probably shoot him." Seifer replied with smile. Reaching into the back of the truck he grabbed an armful of empty boxes and headed back up to the house leaving the rest for Raijin to grab.

While they had been at the truck Squall said to A.J. in a condescending voice, "Now we are going to go in and pack. You are going to sit on the couch like a good boy and not cause anymore problems."

"Fine! Just don't touch anything of mine." He shrieked, "Now let me go."

Squall released his arm and stepped back and said in saccharine evil tones, "Good. I'm so glad that we came to an understanding."

The rest of the day was one headache after another A.J. was behaving like a petulant child especially when Carrie had started to pack her vast collection of CDS. "Are you sure that none of those are mine?" He yelled whenever she picked up a stack and looked at the titles.

Seifer and Raijin had carried out the furniture and electronics that she had indicated being hers and were now busy moving the rapidly filling boxes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to take any of your precious CDS. Barney sings the blues is not on my list of music likes." Carrie said contemptuously.

Squall laughed outright at her comment as he finished packing the books off the bookshelf. "Would you like me to start on your DVDS Care?" He asked as he taped the last box shut and labeled it books with the date.

"That would be great Squall." She said and smiled at her brother. Then turned to A.J. and said maliciously, "Don't worry he won't touch any of your porn."

Squall shook his head and chuckled as he built two more boxes and set to work starting to pack her DVDS. Some he knew were definitely hers where others he wasn't sure about and left those for last when he could ask her.

Finishing up in the living room, they moved unto the bedroom where she started to pack her clothes. While she did this Squall went into the bathroom and gathered up the things that he knew was hers.

After the last of the boxes was taken out to the truck Carrie removed the house key from her key ring and tossed it down on the coffee table and walked gracefully to the front door. Once outside she turned and smiled sadly at Seifer, "Would you mind riding with Raijin? I need sometime with my brother."

Seifer stepped over to her and drew her into his arms, "Not a problem Care Bear."

Carrie beamed up at him grateful that he understood, "To thank you for all your help I'll treat for pizza tonight."

The drive back to Frisco was quiet she needed to be with Squall right now. She didn't want to talk and she knew that Raijin would chatter a mile a minute and she just wanted the serenity that being with her brother always gave her. He had a peaceful inner strength that he selflessly gave to people when they needed it, and right now it was something she needed, she was afraid that she would start crying and not be able to stop.

"Does he do that all the time?" She asked.

"What?" Squall replied.

"Raijin. Does he say ya know all the time?"

"For the most part yes he does. Although at the station he keeps it to a minimum ever since Kiro's set up a penalty jar for that purpose only. When ever Raj say's it he has to put a dollar in the jar." Squall explained.

"It's annoying as hell." Carrie added.

"Yes it is." Squall said as they pulled in behind the U-Haul at the storage facility.

"Squall, how long can I stay with you?"

"As long as you need." He offered with a smile.

"I was just wondering, I'm going to want to keep part of my things. My CDS, clothes, stereo, and some other stuff is that okay?"

"Of course it is silly."

"And you're sure you don't mind me staying?"

"Care, I don't mind."

"I was a little worried. You and Seifer have just gotten together and I don't want to feel like I'm intruding." Carrie explained.

"You're not intruding alright." Squall unbuckled his seatbelt, turned in the drivers seat and pulled her into a hug and said softly, "You know that you are always welcome in my home."

"Thanks Squall." Carrie replied. She blushed remembering what she had ran in on the previous night, but continued, "I wanted to say that I was sorry about last night. I heard screaming and I thought something was seriously wrong."

Squall's face flamed crimson as he too recalled the events of the evening before. If Seifer hadn't insisted on his namesake sleeping with them she could very well have seen he and his lover in mid-coitus. Shit! This was just freaking terrific. It had never entered his mind that he would have to explain to anyone that he was very vocal during lovemaking.

If it were possible Squall's face turned even redder. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no reason to be embarrassed this was Carrie the one member of his family that he could talk to about anything. Smiling he said, "It's okay Care. There's something that you should know, and that's that I'm loud."

"Oh! Oh!" Carrie replied then turned an even darker shade of pink. That would have been mortifying if she would have walked in while Seifer and Squall had been engaged in the physical side of their relationship. "I'll knock next time." She promised.

They made short work of getting her belongings moved into the storage unit with the exception of the items that she wanted to take to Squall's. After dropping those things off and returning the truck they went out and had the pizza that Carrie had promised them.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Yazoo nor do I own a kazoo

Chapter 31

Yazoo's kazoo

Across town Cloud Strife and Yazoo Nacnomiri were cuddled up on the love seat in Cloud's high-rise penthouse. They had spent the past several days together talking, kissing and cuddling. They didn't want to rush into something more physical just yet wanting to actually get to know each other first and then take it to the next level.

The only other person that Cloud had been completely honest with about his number of partners had been Squall but he felt like he needed to tell this elegantly beautiful man the truth. But he was afraid that as soon as he admitted his number that Yazoo would look at him in disgust and walk out of his life forever. He hadn't been lying at the club when he had told Yaz that he could fall in love with him.

Reaching forward he traced his calloused fingertips down the angel soft cheek of the silver haired man sitting beside him, smiling sadly he said, "I need to tell you something Yaz."

Yazoo grasped Clouds hand in his then kissed and nibbled on the fingertips, "Um what's that Cloud?" Yazoo's voice came out in a throaty growl.

As he gazed at Clouds face and saw the troubled look that was marked there. He was instantly concerned. Releasing Clouds hand he cupped the blondes cheeks in his palms and softly asked, "What's wrong my love?"

"I've been with a lot of partners." Cloud replied and tried to lower his head in shame. "And there was a time that I wasn't very careful."

Yazoo moved closer to Cloud and scooped him up in his arms and cuddled him against his chest and asked tenderly, "Are you sick Cloud?" He kept the spiky blonde head tucked firmly under his chin so Cloud couldn't see the distress in his big green eyes.

Yazoo's thoughts were bleak, he had finally found someone and now he was going to be told that the love of his life was dying. He blinked his eyes several times to help chase away the moisture that was gathering there. Even if Cloud only had a short time left he was going to be there for him.

"No Yaz, I'm not sick. But I felt that you needed to know that for a while if it had a dick I'd let it fuck me. I was a promiscuous slut." Cloud said in a small voice.

"Look at me Cloud!" Yazoo's voice was soft but also authoritative and he waited for Cloud to comply before he continued, "Don't you ever say that about yourself again."

"It doesn't bother you?" Cloud asked flabbergasted.

"No it doesn't bother me the men that came before me, it will bother me if there's anyone after me. Because you are mine Cloud. Mine and mine alone. I don't ever intend on letting you go." Yazoo said right before he pressed his soft lips against Clouds firm ones.

Cloud broke the kiss reluctantly, "I also want to let you know that I go in and get checked every six months."

Yazoo snuggled him in closer, "Me too. Even though I've always used condoms."

Cloud sighed, "You sound like Heartbreaker."

A silver eyebrow shot up, "Heartbreaker?"

Cloud laughed, "It's my nickname for Squall."

Yazoo chuckled, "I can see that." Yeah he could definitely picture Squall Leonhart as a heartbreaker. When he had meet him last year through his cousin Fujin he had fallen in lust with the brunet. They had made out a couple of times but it hadn't gone further then kissing and heavy petting. They were both seme's and there would have never been any leeway on who would have been the uke. Up until he had kissed Cloud he had thought the Squall was the best kisser. But now, well second place wasn't that bad.

Cloud turned serious again and let out a deep breath, "He and I got into a really huge fight about a year and half ago. I caught an STD from a one-night stand and he laid me out in lavender for it. After that I started using condoms like he told me, 'Every partner every time'."

Yazoo pushed Cloud gently away and smiled at him, "I knew there was a reason that I liked him. I wanted to ask you something else and if you don't want to tell me just say so and I'll drop it. Were you and Squall ever lovers?"

Before Cloud could answer, Yaz's cell phone rang out the tune, 'I'm to sexy'. Snatching it up he flipped it open and said, "Yazoo's kazoo, you can blow it for a dollar."

Cloud started laughing he couldn't help it. Yaz was funny and smart and so breathtakingly beautiful, he reminded him of Squall in some ways but in other's he was at the opposite end of the spectrum. He listened to the one-sided conversation that Yaz was having.

"No I'm not in New York I'm in Frisco." A brief pause, "I'm at my boyfriends house."

There was another break in the conversation, "No I'm not planning on coming back anytime soon. I need to find an attorney out here to help me transfer my contract to the West Coast."

Yazoo smiled at Cloud and dropped one heavy lidded eye down in a wink, which Cloud returned, but he pursed his lips and started to blow kisses in Yazoo's direction.

"I'm sorry Kaj what was that?" Yazoo questioned. Then continued after he had received a response, "I don't know I'll have to ask." Cupping the cell phone away from his mouth he grinned at his blonde, "My brother is going to be coming into town for about a week to do a photo shoot. Would it be okay if he stayed here with us?"

Cloud responded by nodding his head once. There was no way that he could say no to Yazoo he was crazy about him.

"Not a problem. When are you going to be in?" Yazoo asked. "Okay just give me a call when you get to the airport. I love you too Kaj." Then clicked the phone shut. Embracing Cloud again he kissed him long, soft and deep, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cloud replied and smiled at Yazoo, he was ready to answer the question that had been asked before Yazoo's cell phone had interrupted them. "About Squall and I at one time we were lovers. Now he's one of my best friends."

"What happened?" Yazoo probed. He could tell that Cloud still cared deeply about Squall Leonhart.

"As lover's we grew apart, but we had been friends before that and wanted to keep that friendship so we broke up. He's always been there for me." Cloud replied honestly.

"Are you in love with him?" Yazoo braced himself for the answer.

"No I'm not in love with Heartbreaker, but I do love him." Cloud answered. "You know he does keep an attorney on retainer, why don't I call him and see if he can arrange a meeting for you?"

Yazoo let out a relieved breath, "That would be great."

Cloud reached over to the coffee table and picked up his cell phone and called Squall getting his voice mail he left a message for Squall to call him as soon as he got the time. After he finished the call he snuggled up against Yaz's chest again. "Would you like to go and visit with he and Seifer tomorrow?"

Yazoo responded by kissing him on top of the head and husked out, "Sounds fun. You don't think they'll mind do you?"

"I'll ask when Heartbreaker calls me back." Cloud turned over and pressed the front of his body against Yazoo's, "I'm glad that you don't mind waiting."

"I'd wait forever for you Cloud Strife." Yazoo groaned out. Even though all he wanted to do was drag Cloud off to bed and make love with him.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Many thanks go out to everyone who has read and reviewed this so far. You are appreciated and loved. Oreo's to all.

Chapter 32

One single tear

When Squall, Seifer and Carrie finally returned home Squall checked his cell phone for messages and saw that Cloud and his father had called. He returned his father's call first.

"Hey dad, it's Squall." He greeted.

"Of course, we'll see you tomorrow and don't worry I'll wait until you get here." Squall replied to his father's question.

"I love you too dad." Squall said and clicked his cell shut. He never said goodbye on the phone it left the door wide open for some people to say 'One more thing' that one more thing usually wound up being another 15 minutes on the phone, due to the fact that the one more was always more then just one.

Using speed dial Squall called Cloud next, "Hi Cloud. You called." And waited for Cloud to explain why he had called.

"Sure I'll call Vincent tomorrow and have him set up an appointment for Yaz." He replied. He smiled warmly and continued, "Sure that will be fine. My dad and Shauna are going to be here too."

Squall laughed, "It's not a problem." He waited and responded, "Yes some fresh fruit I'm making quiche for dinner."

While Squall was returning his phone calls Seifer listened to the one sided conversation, he and Carrie were sitting on the couch playing with Little Seifer. "What's so special about tomorrow? Seifer asked her.

"It was his mom's birthday." Carrie answered softly.

"I see." Was all Seifer said and smacked the kitten on the paw for using the arm of the couch as a scratching post. Picking her up he took her over to the one that he had bought for her pushing her paws against it and moved them up and down. "This is where you need to do this. If your daddy would have seen you he would have skinned you and used your fur to patch up any holes that you might have made."

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. Seifer woke before Squall and found that he was curled around his body again. God he loved waking up like this with his Sweet Cheeks snuggled tight up against him. He wondered how he had gotten so incredibly lucky to have someone as special as Squall love him so unconditionally. He lightly ran his fingertips down Squall's cheek marveling again at the softness of the brunets skin. "Suki da yo Squall." He murmured.

"What does that mean?" Squall whispered against the blonde's neck and kissed his way over to his full sensuous lips where he placed his soft lush mouth against Seifer's and kissed him good morning.

"It's Japanese for I love you." Seifer replied and returned the kiss.

"Je t' aime aussi." Squall whispered and melted into the warmth of Seifer's tight embrace. Then added just as softly, "Make love with me."

"You don't have to ask me twice babe." Seifer growled and pulled Squall underneath him.

Later that morning they emerged from there bedroom, Seifer was dressed in blue jeans and a light blue tee shirt, where Squall was wearing a pair of black slacks with a black dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled and pushed up past his elbows.

Going into the kitchen they poured coffee for each other then had breakfast together. After they had finished eating Squall tied an apron over his clothes and started made the crust for the quiche that he would be making for the late lunch they would be having that day. After he finished that he fried up bacon and minced little pieces of ham.

Reaching into the refrigerator he pulled out the Swiss cheese that he had purchased for the soul purpose of the Quiche Lorraine that he was making and handed the cube to Seifer. Giving his big blonde lover a shy smile he said one word, "Please."

Seifer grinned down at him, Squall looked absolutely adorable, with the light dusting of floor on the tip of his nose. Reaching his hand forward he brushed the white powder off and said, "You can't help it can you?"

Squall brought his fingers up and rubbed the end of his nose, "Can't help what?" He asked mischievously.

"Being so god damned charming." Seifer replied and leaning down gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. He snagged the cheese from Squall's grip, walked across the room washed and dried his hands and grabbed the grater and an empty bowl.

Squall crossed over to the sink and rewashed his hands and started crumbling up the bacon giving Seifer sly looks from the corner of his eye. He waited until Seifer was almost finished with the chore that he had set for him to do when he said oh so innocently, "Seifer, why didn't use the Cuisine Art to do that."

Seifer slammed the grater down on the counter and spun around seeing the mischief sparkling in the depths of Squall's eyes. "You little shit." Seifer roared in mock outrage, "You could have told me that before I grated my knuckles down to the bone."

Seifer leapt forward to catch his Biseinen Boy and missed, Squall's hands were empty which was a good thing because the chase was on.

Squall ran laughing out of the kitchen and tried to hide on the other side of the couch, not figuring that Seifer would just leap over the damn thing in his attempt to catch him. So he was a little flabbergasted when that's exactly what the blonde did.

He dashed back around the corner of the couch leaned down and scooped up Little Seifer, pivoting he cuddled her up close to his chest, "You can't hurt me I'm holding our baby."

Seifer stalked forward a determined glint shining in the depths of his lime green eyes, "Put it down Squall."

Squall looked at Seifer and opened his big silver blue eyes wide making him look like he had just transformed into a chibi and chided, "How dare you call our daughter an it, you beast."

Seifer lowered his head and shook it from side to side and started to laugh, "I'm not going to hurt you or Junior. Sweet Cheeks."

"Fine. But her name's not Junior it's Little Seifer." Squall said and put the kitten down but not before he gave her a quick kiss on her furry little head.

As soon as the kitten had scampered off Seifer suddenly leapt forward and grabbed Squall and tossed him on the couch where he landed with a soft thump.

Seifer didn't want Squall to escape so he jumped on top of him and straddled his hips with his legs.

"Hey that's not fair. You said you weren't going to hit me." Squall protested lamely.

"No! Sweet Cheeks what I said was that I wasn't going to hurt you." Seifer growled good-naturedly and started to tickle him unmercifully.

Squall tried to squirm away but Seifer's weight and the arm of the couch impeded his retreat. He was extremely ticklish on his sides where Seifer's fingers were now digging in. He started laughing and continued to laugh until he was almost breathless. Tears of mirth running down his cheeks "Stop!" He managed to gasp out.

Seifer stopped his torture on his sexy brunet and smirked down at him, "That was your punishment for not telling me about the Cuisine Art." He rolled off Squall and pulled him to his feet. "Are you sorry?"

Squall shook his head in the negative but said, "Uh huh. I'm very sorry."

Seifer groused, "No you're not." Then threatened, "Next time you misbehave I'll spank you!"

"Will you now?' Squall replied with a groan and pushed up against Seifer, encircling his lover's waist with his arms drawing in tighter against the hard muscled length of his body. "Then I'm going to have to find some kind of trouble to get into." Squall promised with a sly look.

Seifer crowed and swatted Squall on the ass, "You're incorrigible."

"You know it baby." Squall husked out.

Carrie had come out of her room when she heard Squall laughing and saw the exchange between her brother and Seifer. She smiled then giggled she was ecstatic that her brother had found someone that made him so deliriously happy, but she was also a little jealous. She had always hoped to find a love like the one that Squall and Seifer shared and she thought with her ex. At first they had been really happy together, but in the last three months he started to change and it hadn't been a change for the better. Those little things that she had found so endearing at the beginning of their relationship started to annoy the hell out of her, like that constant breathing in and out and in and out, and the way he would swagger into a room like he was cock of the damn walk.

She and Seifer had sat and talked on the day that Squall had been abducted, she had started to blame herself for the problems. Seifer had offered insight to the situation by telling her that in A.J.'s delusional little world he blamed everyone else for his problems instead if himself. And she shouldn't cry over him since he wasn't worth the salt in her tears. That talk had really helped her, Seifer was right. Physically shaking herself she shed the depression that she felt coming on.

Squall smiled up at Seifer and said, "You need to let me go now, I have to finish prepping the quiche."

Seifer reluctantly released Squall and watched his retreating back with a soft smile on his lips. "Is there anything else I can do to help that doesn't require working my fingers to the bone?"

Squall paused at the kitchen door and glanced over his shoulder, "Since the table hasn't been repaired yet, could you get the fold up from the garage and set it up in the dining room for me?"

"Not a problem Sweet Cheeks, Care Bear why don't you help me?" Seifer asked her.

Carrie followed the big blonde Texan out to the garage and helped him carry in the table, which they set up in the dining room. After they got the chairs placed around it they grabbed plates, glasses, flatware and napkins and set the table as well.

Squall had just put the quiche into bake when the doorbell rang walking out of the kitchen he answered it and found that Cloud and Yazoo had arrived. Cloud was carrying his classical guitar case and Yaz was carrying two pre-made fruit trays.

"Hey guys come on in." Squall greeted and took the fruit trays from Yazoo so he could carry them into the kitchen. Looking down he smiled in appreciation that there was no watermelon on them. He didn't know how Seifer felt about the fruit but personally neither he nor Carrie could stand it he also knew that Cloud had never been to found of it either.

Cloud grinned at him, "I had them make these for me so the didn't have any watermelon on them. I know that you and I don't like and Yaz is allergic."

Before Squall could reply his thanks at Clouds thoughtfulness, 'I'm to sexy' chirped out from Yazoo's jeans pocket.

Yazoo clicked it open and answered his standard greeting, which caused Squall to smirk at Cloud, Carrie and Seifer, "Yeah and if you give him $10.00 it will play a merry little tune."

Yazoo leered at Squall and said, "I heard that." And went back to his phone call. "Just a minute." Cupping his hand over the phone he looked at Cloud and said, "Is it okay if I get the keys. Kadaj took the redeye and is here and I need to go to the airport and pick him up and take him home."

Squall waved his hand at Yaz to gain his attention, he remembered meeting Kadaj while he had been in New York and had liked him. He had a lust for life he and an effervescence that was contagious. "Yaz, go ahead and give him my address."

Yazoo gave Squall a quizzical look, Cloud had explained about today being Squall's mom's birthday and even though she had been killed when Squall was a child he celebrated it every year. Cloud had also told him about the little traditions that Squall did, like playing her favorite song on the piano and serving her favorite food, which happened to be Quiche Lorraine.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Yaz asked Squall.

Squall smiled, "It's fine Yaz."

Yazoo went back to his phone call and gave Kadaj Squall's address, "See you when you get here." Clicking the phone shut he gave Squall that smile that had made him his first million, "Thanks Squall."

"It's no big deal Yaz. By the way this is my sister Carrie. Carrie this is Yazoo Nacnomiri, he suffers from the delusion that he's better looking them I am."

Carrie knew he was, until she had gotten together with A.J. she had a framed poster of him where he was advertising Harley Davidson's. The poster was done in black and white, he was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans the black leather jacket was unzipped to expose his muscular pecs and abs. He was kicked back with his feet resting on the handlebars. The tag line on the poster said _Harley Davidson one of the safest things you'll have between your legs. _A.J. had insisted that she get rid of it, so she had taken it down and had packed it away.

Damn it her gaydar was on full alert, she knew without a doubt that Yazoo was gay mores the pity. She smiled at Yaz mischievously, "So tell me you green-eyed devil, do 'you' have any straight single brothers?"

Yazoo threw back his head and laughed, "As a matter of fact I do. Why?"

"Oh, just checking." Carrie replied with a laugh of her own. Then turned to Cloud and hugged him, "Cloud it's good to see you again."

"You too sweet pea." Cloud replied and returned her hug and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

The doorbell ringing again announced that someone else had arrived opening the door he admitted his father and stepmother. "Hi dad, Shauna come on in."

Shauna greeted her stepson with a hug and a kiss releasing him she crossed over to where Carrie was and greeted her the same way. "Carrie honey this is a surprise. Is A.J. here too?" Shauna asked, silently praying that he wasn't. She didn't like Mr. Stonewall. But hadn't said anything to anyone including her husband, her stepdaughter's happiness was more important then her dislike for her fiancé.

"A.J. and I broke up." Carrie stated simply, "And I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Laguna hugged his daughter close and said, "That's too bad. Why don't you come home with Shauna and I?"

"Dad, Care is going to be staying with Seifer and I at least until she gets done with college." Squall offered the out that she needed.

Carrie loved her father and stepmother but she knew that even though their intentions would be good that they would smother her to death with questions that she didn't want to answer.

Before Laguna could respond the doorbell chimed yet again. When Squall answered it he found that Kadaj Nacnomiri had arrived, "Hello Kadaj." He greeted.

Kadaj laughed, "I forgot that you lived in Frisco. So you're the one that my ugly brother has decided to settle down with huh?"

Squall chuckled, "Not in this lifetime. Besides he's to pretty for me and I'd be afraid that I'd come home one day and find him making out with the mirror."

Kadaj threw back his head and laughed even harder, "You know him so well." Grasping Squall's hand he shook it firmly. "It's been along time Squall."

Squall picked up two of Kadaj's suitcases and led him into the house, "That it has Kaj."

After Kadaj had greeted his brother, Squall made the introductions around the room, starting with his father and Shauna, then introduced Seifer as his boyfriend. He didn't need to introduce Cloud since Kadaj had done a photo shoot for him for one of his album covers.

Squall introduced Carrie last and when Kadaj took her warm hand in his he held it a little longer then necessary. There were very few people in the world that left Kadaj at a loose for words, but Carrie Loire did. He didn't know why when he gazed into her amazing purple eyes he was lost.

Carrie felt a jolt when her hand came in contact with that of Kadaj, he was as beautiful as her brother and his were. But not in the ethereal way his was a masculine beauty.

After they had eaten lunch and dishes were done they retired to the living room. Squall went into his and Seifer's bedroom and returned with a lead crystal candleholder that held one single white candle that was partially burnt down, which he placed on top of the piano. Turning he smiled at his guest, "This is something I do every year on this day. I have a favor to ask I know that everyone here probably knows the words to the song that I am going to sing and play but out of respect could you please not sing along?"

Cloud responded by asking, "Is it okay if I accompany on the guitar?"

Squall smiled, "You know it is, you have before."

Squall sat down on the seat that was in front of the piano where Cloud stood a little behind him tuning his guitar while Squall lightly ran his fingers over they keys.

Little Seifer had been playing in Yazoo's long silver hair but as soon as she heard the soft notes being played on the keyboard stopped and sat up on the back of the couch. Cocking her little furry head to one side she looked over at her daddy. Jumping down she scampered across the room and leaped unto his lap.

Kadaj pulled out his camera and cast Squall a questioning look, the answer was Squall shaking his head that he didn't mind if Kadaj took pictures.

The soft notes of _Imagine _drifted from the piano and guitar. Then Squall started singing his rich mellow tenorcaressed the words. When he sang the final line 'And the world will be as one.' He leaned forward and blew out the candle, one single tear slid down his cheek. It was this shot that Kadaj captured on film, he knew that it would be a picture that would be cherished by those in this room for years to come.

Authors Note: Thanks to Zencreation for helping come up with the tagline for how Yaz answers his cell phone. And thanks to Cold Drake Queen for the suggestion that if you give him $10.00 it will play a song.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Good guys and cough drops

Squall turned and smiled just a little sadly at his assembled guests and said softly, "Thank you." Standing he picked up the extinguished candle then added, "Excuse me for just a few minutes." And walked silently into his bedroom where he wrapped the candle and candleholder in a piece of black silk which he replaced in the cedar box that held them.

Seifer rose from where he was sitting and followed Squall into the bedroom, where he saw that Squall had his head bowed and his shoulders were shaking slightly.

Crossing the room Seifer drew Squall into the strong warm comfort of his arms and held him close, whispering soothing words against his silky dark hair and asked tenderly, "Are you all right Squall?"

"Damn it! What kind of an idiot was he? Of course Squall wasn't all right, he was crying for Christ sake." Seifer cursed silently.

Squall pushed up closer against the body behind him and wrapped his arms over the tops of Seifer's. "I'm fine Seif. It's just that this year that bastard is going to be paroled." Squall laughed darkly, "Life in prison my ass, 19 years Seifer, that's all that son of a bitch has served. My mom's life was snuffed out and all he got was a lousy 19 years."

Seifer didn't know what to say. What could he say? There was nothing that he could offer to make the hurt that Squall was feeling go away. He couldn't say it will be all right, because it wouldn't. Squall was no longer his 25 year old lover but a six year old little boy whose mother had just been killed. No! Not killed, murdered. He wished that he could make it better. Wished that there were someway that he could take all the pain away from his Squall. It broke his heart seeing him hurting so badly. Since he knew there was nothing he could say he just stood there and rocked the trembling body back and forth.

Squall finally stopped crying and just relaxed in the strong comfort of Seifer's arms. He whispered "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Seifer replied and kissed the top of his head.

Out in the living room Laguna was weeping quietly on his wife's soft shoulder.

"Is Squall okay?" Yazoo asked Cloud sotto voc. Cloud had put his guitar away and rejoined his boyfriend on the couch and responded by simply nodding his head yes.

Carrie was sitting on one of the wingback chairs, it was times like this that she hated being single. Squall had Seifer to give him comfort, Cloud had Yazoo and her father had Shauna. There were times that her father could be really self-absorbed only thinking about his own feelings. He had seen that she had also been moved by Squall's dedication to his mother and hadn't even thought to include her. Crossing her arms over her chest she sat and cried silently. She wished that she had had the love from her mother that Squall had so obviously had from his.

Carrie was startled when she felt a strong set of arms go around her and felt fingers gently stroking the side of her face, "Was she your mom too?" Kadaj's voice filtered softly through her grief.

"No. She wasn't my mom" Carrie answered and took the comfort that Kadaj offered her and added tearfully, "My mother just up and left one day. Told my father that she couldn't be bothered with raising a baby."

"Share your grief with me." Kadaj soothed her and held her head against his shoulder running his long fingers through her soft dark curls. She was breaking his heart he had always hated it when females cried. But with this lovely young woman he wanted to slay all her dragons and not caring about the consequences kissed her on the forehead.

Laguna choose that moment to glance across room and saw one of those silver haired boys kiss his daughter. Jumping angrily to his feet he pounded across the room and yanked the youth up and slapped him in the mouth.

Kadaj shook the blow off and on reflex alone he reared his hand back and returned the hit that he had just received except his wasn't an open palmed hit he backslapped the older man who was standing in front of him. The force of it was enough to knock Laguna back a couple of steps.

"How dare you, you little shit. Who do you think you are? Coming in here to family function and putting the moves on my little girl in her time of grief." Laguna roared and stepped forward again.

"Daddy that's not…." Carrie tried to explain but was abruptly cut off when her father interrupted.

"Don't try and defend him. I know what I saw. And what I saw was him taking advantage of you." Laguna continued to rage and started to hit Kadaj again. His hand didn't make contact because his wrist was grabbed in mid-swing by the silver haired youth.

"Don't you ever hit me again." Kadaj's voice came out in a low growl as he continued to hold the older man wrist.

Yazoo groaned, "Ah shit!" And pulled his tall muscular body off the couch, he knew that his little brother could take care of him self. Kadaj had a powder keg of a temper and the least provocation would cause it to explode like it was starting to do right now. Saying a silent prayer he cautiously approached the two combatants. He wasn't a coward. Far from it he just didn't like violence, especially if it could get him hurt.

If Laguna wanted to trade punches with Kadaj then he was going to be in for a very big surprise, Yazoo had seen Kaj match blows with a man who was at least 6" taller then his 5' 10" frame and outweighed him by a solid 65 pounds of muscle. He knew that Squall was going to be fucking pissed and decided to see if he could play mediator. He had clearly seen what had happened between his brother and Squall's sister and all that Kadaj was doing was offering her comfort.

"Take you're hands off of me." Laguna yelled at Kadaj and started to take a swing at him with his other hand but abruptly stopped when a cold angry voice demanded from behind him.

Squall and Seifer had been getting ready to rejoin their guests in the family room when they heard the altercation. Without thinking Squall picked up his Beretta 92FS and pounded out to the living room. "What the fuck is going on out here?"

Kadaj instantly let go of Laguna's arm and took a step back and brought his hand up to his mouth and wiped it, bringing fingers away he saw the blood that they were smeared with blood.

"You want to know what's going on?" Laguna bellowed, "Well I'll tell you what's going on. That boy…" He pointed blindly over at Kadaj, "Kissed your sister. He intrudes on something that should have just been family and then he tries to get into Carrie's pants."

"Daddy that's not true!" Carrie shouted, then the two of them started to yell back and forth at each other.

"Shut up!" Seifer roared over the din.

The room fell instantly silent except for Shauna's weeping. She was mortified and embarrassed over her husband's behavior. She needed to talk to Squall about the fact that Laguna was relying more and more on Vicaden to help him deal with the constant pain that he had in his leg. There were times that he had really drastic mood swings like now.

"Thanks baby." Squall smiled at his lover, "Could I get you take Kadaj and see if you can get his lip to stop bleeding. Yazoo if you want to go with them that's fine." He waited until Seifer had led Kadaj and Yazoo from the living room into the master bath, tucking the pistol in the waistband at the back of his pants he turned and demanded, "Now one at a time, tell me what in the name of Hades happened out here?" Even though his voice had started out soft by the time he was finished asking his question he was almost to the point of screaming.

"Well son it's like this, your sister was very touched by your performance and she was crying and that fiend tried to take advantage of her in her moment of grief."

Carrie let out a flabbergasted breath, "That's not true."

"Now sweetness don't try and defend him. I know that right now you're vulnerable and probably feeling less then desirable since your unfortunate breakup with Anthony." Laguna offered.

"Care, what happened?" Squall asked trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. Their father was being typical Laguna, making the Grand Canyon out of a gopher hole.

"Squall, yes I was touched by your lovely dedication. And yes I was crying, but Kadaj did nothing inappropriate. All he did was give me a kiss on the…" Carrie started to explain her side of what had happened.

"See she admits that he kissed her." Laguna interrupted.

"Forehead." She finished as though he hadn't, "He held me and let me cry."

"And then when I try to defend my little girls honor that hooligan attacked me." Laguna roared. He was pissed that Kadaj's slap had actually staggered him a little. He thought sourly, "It's all because of this bum leg of mine."

"Excuse me?" Squall asked the shock apparent in his voice.

"That's because you hit him first daddy." Carrie seethed. "You do this all the time daddy. And about me feeling like I'm not attractive, I left A.J. I dumped his sorry ass. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see if Kadaj is okay."

"I can't believe this. I just can't fucking believe this." Squall threw up his hands in exasperation and started to pace back and forth. Turning on his father he snarled, "Why today of all fucking days?"

The ringing of the doorbell brought an abrupt end to Squall's tirade "Cloud could you get that for me please?" Squall asked him and started to rub the bridge of his nose to help relieve the tension that was building there.

Cloud rose from the couch and walked over to the front door. He knew that there was something wrong with Laguna Loire he just couldn't put his finger on it. He smirked and thought that if he didn't know any better he'd swear that the older man was on drugs. But this was Laguna Squall's daddy. He was the one that had cared enough to lecture him about the dangers of doing drugs and had reiterated the fact that yes sometimes once was one time to often. Laguna hadn't had to worry about Squall, since his son wanted to be a cop.

Reaching the door Cloud pulled it open and punched the man who was standing there in the head with enough force to knock him to the ground. Then jumped in the middle of his chest and grabbed him by the shirtfront and proceeded to pound his head into the floor. Cloud roared, "If you or that piece of shit that you work for ever come near Heartbreaker again I'll kill you. Do you understand me I'll kill you."

Cloud stopped as abruptly as he had started when he heard a gun being cocked, which was followed by a demanding voice, "Let him go punk."

The owner of that voice went deathly pale when he felt the cold metal of a gun's nozzle pressed up against the base of his skull, "Slowly take you're finger off the trigger." Squall ordered and waited until the other man had complied, "Now remove the clip and drop it to the floor nice and easy."

The platinum haired man complied but asked through gritted teeth, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I don't give a shit if you're the fucking tooth fairy push your weapon aside and get to your god damned feet." Squall replied in an icy voice. He looked down at Cloud who was still straddled across Reno's stomach. There was a feral look on the blondes handsome face, "Cloud let him up." Squall ordered gently.

Even though he was reluctant to do so Cloud did as Squall had requested of him and got off the annoying red head.

Reno rose to his feet and shook his head to clear the ringing in his ears, "This is Loz Hinge."

Squall still had his pistol pressed up against the back of Loz's skull. He didn't give a damn. Nobody came into his house and drew down on someone. Lowering the pistol he snapped, "Wait outside and I'll deal with you a moment." Then cast a look over his shoulder at Cloud and smirked, "Someone needs to be punished."

Reno wanted to question Squall's actions but didn't. He replied, "Fine, we'll wait. Loz let's go."

Loz started to retrieve his gun but was stopped by when Squall barked out, "Leave it." Not wanting to piss him off anymore then he already was Loz left the pistol lying on the floor and followed Reno Carson outside.

After the door shut Squall turned to the three people that were still in the room. "Don't! Don't ask me any questions that I can't answer. Cloud please go into my bedroom and keep everyone else in there. Dad, I can't explain but please just agree with whatever I do." Squall waited until Cloud had went into the bedroom and Laguna had sat back down beside Shauna before he opened the front door again.

"Please come in and thank you for waiting. First and foremost I'd like to apologize for Clouds behavior, he's in his room right now awaiting his punishment." Squall offered to Reno and Loz with a smile and led them into the house, "This is one of my associates Laguna Loire and his wife Shauna. We were discussing a business venture when you arrived but it can wait."

Squall smiled at them, "Mr. Loire call my secretary later this week and set up a lunch appointment and we'll finish talking about our unfinished business then."

Laguna rose to his feet, he was really confused by his son's odd behavior. He knew that there was obviously a reason for it. But for once in his life he kept his mouth shut and helped his wife to hers. Saying their goodbyes they departed quickly.

After they had left Reno turned to Squall and said, "Squall, its okay Loz is one of the good guys. He's my partner on this particular case."

Loz was intrigued but he was also still irked that somebody had gotten the drop on him. Especially someone as delicate looking as Squall Leonhart, but he knew that looks could be deceiving. Turning to Reno he said, "So do you actually think that he can help us nail that bastard?"

"Not in my house please." Squall said shortly.

Loz raised an eyebrow, "Why you hiding something?"

Squall hissed through clenched teeth, "Yeah the fact that I'm a cop. There are very few people who are in the know on that information and I want to keep it that way."

Loz gave him a questioning look as to ask why?

"Reno give me a time and a place and I'll meet you to discuss this in further detail, but this is neither the time nor the place to do so." Squall offered the red headed agent.

"Fine. I'll call you tomorrow to let you know when." Reno replied. He felt contrite about the fact that Loz had insisted that he meet with Squall right away. There were things that Reno knew about Squall Leonhart that he hadn't shared with his partner. One was the fact that Squall was a private person and didn't like his 'job' stepping into his private life. Another was why Squall Leonhart was so good at undercover work was that his picture had never appeared in any newspaper.

When Loz and Reno got outside Loz turned to him and said, "You're sure about him?"

Reno smirked, "Yeah. I'm sure."

Closing and locking the door Squall walked over to his bedroom door and opened it gazing in a smile tugged up the corners of his mouth. Treading softly over to the coffee table he picked up Kadaj's camera and went back to the doorway and snapped a picture.

Kadaj was spooned around Carrie his arm around her waist holding her close to his body. Cloud was sandwiched in between Seifer and Yazoo, and Little Seifer was nested in Yazoo's long silver hair. The six of them were all fast asleep.

Placing the camera on the dresser, Squall kicked off his shoes and went and snuggled in on the other side of Seifer and joined them in dreamland.


	34. Chapter 34

Warning: OOC ahead.

Chapter 34

Don't leave home without it

Carrie woke before anyone else and found that she was still snuggled up against Kadaj's body. This was really nice A.J. had never liked cuddling, but Kadaj obviously did and it made her feel special and wanted. The change in his breathing told her that Kadaj was also awake now.

Kadaj didn't release her instead he drew her in even closer. He smiled softly into her hair and inhaled the subtle spicy vanilla fragrance that clung to her. He knew that part of it was her shampoo the rest was woman. He didn't know why but he was drawn to her. There was something about Carrie Loire that called out to him. Something that he had been searching for and now that he found it he was never going to let it go.

"Would you like some coffee?" Carrie whispered to him.

"Sounds wonderful." He replied just as softly and reluctantly released her.

Pulling quietly from the bed they started to exit the room when Kadaj saw that his camera was sitting on the dresser. He didn't remember bringing it with him but let it go. Picking it up he glanced over at the bed and saw the four men and the pussycat that were still asleep on the bed. Bringing it up he snapped several more pictures. Seifer had turned onto his back and had Squall sprawled out on top of him belly to belly. Cloud was still spooned around Yazoo. Little Seifer had moved from Yaz's hair and was now curled up on Squall's ass.

Kadaj turned and followed Carrie into the kitchen where he watched while she made coffee for them. Keeping the conversation lively. "So what do you do Carrie?"

Carrie smiled at him "Right now I'm going to SFU and finishing my major in Computer Aided Drafting with a minor in music and art." She cringed a little when she had said drafting.

Kadaj's next question was, "How much longer until you graduate?"

"A year." Carrie replied to the inquiry.

"So is drafting what you really want to do?" Kadaj asked he had seen her cringe.

"No it's what my dad wants me to do. I wouldn't mind traveling for a while, but what I really want to do is ceramics. You know throw pots, pour molds, everything and eventually open my own studio." Carrie replied with a smile.

"Then why don't you?"

Carrie chuckled, "Obviously you don't know my dad." But she was also thrilled, other then Squall, Seifer and Shauna he was the first person to actually show interest in what she wanted to do.

Kadaj grinned at her but turned serious, "Is he always like that? I've seen overprotective fathers before but that was carrying it to the extreme. Although if I did anything to make you feel uncomfortable I apologize."

Carrie beamed at him, "First of all you did nothing wrong. You didn't make me feel uncomfortable at-all, you made me feel like everything was going to be all right. As for my dad, no he's not always like that. I don't know what was biting him on the ass today."

Kadaj frowned then said, "I'm sorry I hit him."

"Why? He did hit you first. And once he calms down he'll respect you for standing up to him. I know I do." Carrie said softly. Noticing the coffee was done she grabbed two cups from the cupboard and poured them each coffee. "How do you take it?"

"Just a light dusting of sugar please, unless there's flavored creamer."

Carrie knew her brother and knew that there was no creamer, flavored or otherwise in the house. Since she was going to be staying here she'd make sure to pick some up, because she liked hers with either cream and sugar or flavored creamer and just a little sugar. Walking over to the refrigerator she pulled out the milk and added a dollop of it to hers then added sugar to both cups. "Why don't we go out to the living room, it's going to be more comfortable sitting on the couch and talking then parking our butts on the counter."

Kadaj raised an eyebrow, "Huth! Counters were made for glasses not ass's."

Carrie chuckled, "Squall would agree with you on that one."

When they got out to the living room the sat beside each other on the couch and talked some more, "So why did you break up with A.J.?" Kadaj asked her then hastily added "If you don't want to talk about it just tell me to mind my own beeswax."

"No I don't mind talking about it. He said horrible things about my brother and the rest of my family, said that whenever I spent anytime with them I developed an attitude problem and turned into a mouthy cu…" Carrie stopped and changed the word that A.J. had originally used to "…bitch. He also accused me of screwing any guy that didn't move fast enough. Then he started to hit me…"

"He did what?" Kadaj growled interrupting her. A slow anger started to burn in him. He had a volatile temper that at one time would explode at the least provocation. He had gone through anger management courses and it was one of his councilors that had suggested that he take up photography as an outlet to his anger. He had and in doing so found that he really enjoyed it. He had started when he was 12 and now at 22 he was one of the most sought after freelance photographers in the country.

Carrie lowered her head and smiled shyly, "Started to didn't actually connect. I kicked him with a roundhouse and knocked him across the room. Grabbed my guitar and an overnight bag and left his sorry ass."

"Good then I won't have to kill him." Kadaj said. He had been serious even though it came out that he was joking around.

"You're so sweet." Carrie said and smiled at him.

"I know." Kadaj replied with just a touch of arrogance and winked at her.

Before they could continue with their talk Cloud and Yazoo walked out of the bedroom followed closely by Squall and Seifer. Little Seifer was perched on Squall's shoulder purring contentedly.

Cloud's stomach picked that moment to let out an earthshaking rumble. Blushing becomingly he murmured an apology.

Kadaj grinned and said, "Why don't I take everyone out for dinner to celebrate mine and Yazoo's move to the West Coast."

Yazoo gave his brother a startled look, "Since when are you moving out here too?"

Kadaj smirked at him and replied, "Since I found a reason to stay."

After they had finished dinner and dessert they were still sitting around the table when Carrie turned to answer the question that Squall had just asked her and uttered "Ah crap."

"Is there something wrong Honey Bear?" Kadaj asked her. They had been flirting with each other and involved in a lively conversation.

"My ex." She replied and nodded her head in A.J.'s direction.

A.J. stomped up to the table and forced himself in between Kadaj and Carrie and sneered down at Kadaj, "Excuse me."

Kadaj knew most of the story about this idiot and smirking evilly and he replied in a condescending manner, "Hello little boy. Did you loose your mommy and daddy? It's really dangerous to talk to strangers. See that nice lady over there?" Kadaj pointed over to the hostess, "If you tell her your name she can page your parents for you."

A.J. was incensed, "Do you know who I am?"

"No can't say that I do. I used to have that problem myself, until I started carrying the American Express Card. Now people know who I am. And I really don't care who you are." Kadaj said factiously.

A.J. reached out and grabbed Carrie by the arm and yanked her to her feet, "I want to talk to you."

Kadaj pushed away from the table at the same moment Squall and Seifer did within seconds A.J. was surrounded by three very angry men. "Take your hands off of her! Now!" Three voices barked out.

That was it Carrie had had enough jerking her arm out of A.J.'s grasp she drew back her hand and slapped him across the face with all of her might. "A.J. it is over. This is your one and only warning if you come near me again I'll have your dumb ass thrown in jail for stalking. I never want to see you again." Taking her purse and leather jacket form the back of her previously occupied chair she smiled at her dinner companions, "Gentlemen let's go!" Then stalked angrily from the restaurant.

"Fuck!" Squall swore silently, "Seif go after her." And watched as his blonde lover bolted after his sister's retreating back, he grabbed their jackets and was about to follow when he saw the danger signals flashing in Kadaj's ice green eyes.

Squall wasn't the only one who saw the hostility rolling off of Kadaj Yazoo saw it too. He also saw that his brother was clenching and unclenching his fists. Stepping forward he put his arms around Kadaj's shoulders and whispered soothingly, "Kaj, let it go. He's not worth going to jail."

"I know." Kadaj barked.

"Then come little brother, lets pay the bill and leave. I think we've entertained the masses enough tonight." Yazoo's voice was just as calm and gentle as it had started out. He wasn't going to release Kadaj until he had let go of part of the anger that was still surging off of him. Turning his head slightly he said to Cloud, "Could you grab our jackets my love?"

Cloud nodded and did as his boyfriend had asked and watched as he led Kadaj over to where the hostess was standing.

With the bill paid Yazoo continued to lead Kadaj outside where they found Seifer and Carrie waiting for them.

Kadaj shook off his brother's hold and walked over to where Carrie and Seifer were, and pulled her into his arm and gave her a long drawn out hug. Seifer stepped away and put his arm around Squall and in a low husky voice said, "He is sprung."

Squall leaned into his lover's hug and said just as quietly, "I know. I think tomorrow or the day after will be soon enough to ask him what his intentions are with my sister."

Seifer threw back his head and laughed, "Do you want me to ask or are you?"

"It's my job as a big brother." Squall replied with a chuckle.

"Can I call you sometime Honey Bear?" Kadaj asked Carrie.

Carrie felt giddy he had given her a nickname and they weren't even dating but she found it sweet and endearing, "It all depends on when you want to call me?" She replied just a little sly.

"Is five minutes after we part company too soon." He asked.

Carrie shook her head and laughed, "No."

"Good. Can I take you out for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. What's your cell number so I can call it so you'll have my number."

Kadaj gave Carrie his number and waited until she called it, 'Stray Cat Strut' chimed out and caused her to giggle. Kadaj winked at her and flipped it open and quickly entered 'Honey Bear' in the name slot.

Saying goodnight to each other they parted company Yazoo, Cloud and Kadaj leaving in Clouds electric blue Rolls and Squall, Seifer and Carrie leaving in Squall's black BMW.

True to his word Kadaj called Carrie five minutes after they had parted and she sat in the backseat and talked softly to him all the way to Squall's house.


	35. Chapter 35

Many thanks goes out to everyone who has read and reviewed Undercover Lovers. Sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer and filled with yaoi goodness.

Chapter 35

Brotherly advice

The next morning Squall was woken to a soft knocking on the front door. Pulling reluctantly away from Seifer he slipped on his robe exited the bedroom and went to answer it. To his surprise he found that Carrie had already done so.

"Good morning Honey Bear." Kadaj greeted warmly.

"Good morning Kaj sorry that I'm not ready I've only been up for about five minutes." Carrie replied a slight tinge of pink tinting her cheeks. She hated being late it was one of her idiosyncrasies

"That's all right. There's really no hurry. I was hoping that after breakfast that maybe you could take me on a tour of your beautiful city." Kadaj smiled at her.

"I think that can be arranged. Give me about 15 minutes and I'll be ready to go." Carrie said then offered, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"That would be great."

"Care, go ahead and get ready I'll make coffee." Squall said softly.

Carrie and Kadaj jumped. Carrie spun around and saw her brother leaning against the doorframe to his and Seifer's bedroom and gasped out, "Damn you Squall! You scared the crap out of me." But started laughing remembering the family joke that someone needed put a bell around his neck.

Kadaj put to words what she had just been thinking, "Damn it to hell! Someone needs to get you a collar with a bell on it. You walk quieter then a cat." Carrie started laughing even harder and Squall's joined hers, hearing their laughter Kadaj raised a silver eyebrow and asked, "Did I say something funny?"

Carrie wiped away the tears of mirth that were rolling down her cheeks and answered, "Yes! You did. We've been threatening to tie a bell on him for years."

Little Seifer hearing her daddy's laughter came tearing out of Carrie's room where she had taken up residence. Squall reached down picked her up and nuzzled her under the chin, "Come on baby, daddy's going to make coffee and feed you breakfast." Squall put her on his shoulder and walked to the kitchen. As an afterthought he threw over his shoulder and requested, "Kadaj why don't you join me, we need to talk."

Kadaj gave Carrie a semi-baffled look but followed her brother into the kitchen, while she went to her bedroom and got the clothes she would be wearing that day.

Arriving at the kitchen Kadaj saw that Squall had fed the kitten and was in the process of grinding coffee beans. He inhaled the rich heady aroma of the freshly ground coffee and sighed in contentment. "God, that smells good."

Squall put the coffee on to brew and turned to face the other man. Letting out a deep breath he said bluntly, "I know I'm going to sound like an overprotective brother, but I want to know what your intentions are with my sister?"

Kadaj hadn't really been expecting that particular question. That was usually something a father asked. But he knew just from talking to her on the phone last night that she and Squall were extremely close. He smiled and replied honestly, "To make her happy."

Squall grinned at him. He liked Kadaj in him he saw someone that would be good for Carrie and would as he had stated make her happy and said simply, "All I ask is that you take it slow. She just got out of a bad relationship and I don't want to see her get hurt again."

Kadaj breathed an audible sigh of relief, "You're not going to threaten to beat the shit of me?"

"Only if you hurt her." Was Squall's quick reply, he felt that he needed to apologize for his father's behavior from the day before and did so, "I want to apologize for the way my father behaved yesterday. I don't know what got up his ass but that wasn't like him at-tall."

Kadaj smiled at him and offered reassuringly, "Squall you're not the one who needs to say that they're sorry. Your father is an adult and should be responsible for his actions."

Squall couldn't agree more but kept that information to himself, turning he grabbed two cups down from the cupboard, "How do you take it?"

"Since you don't have any flavored creamer just a light dusting of sugar please." Kadaj answered.

Pouring them each a cup of coffee Squall smirked, he was positive that Kadaj's light dusting of sugar was different then Seifer's. "Here I'll let you decorate it yourself." He replied and handed Kadaj the cup and a spoon and pointed to the sugar dish.

Little Seifer was scampering around Kadaj's feet playing with the laces on his boots when she suddenly stopped. Ears perked back she charged over towards the kitchen door just as her other daddy waltzed through it.

Seeing his lover Squall took a small sip off his cup and sauntered over to where Seifer was just standing back up with the kitten nestled in one of his arms and held the cup out to him.

Seifer took a swallow, his mouth resting over where Squall's lips had just been. "Ummm perfect, Sweet Cheeks. Just the way I like it a light dusting of sugar." Then pressed his lips against Squall's in a good morning kiss.

Unfortunately for Kadaj he had chosen that moment to take a drink of his own coffee and snorted it out his nose and started coughing. Regaining his breath he gasped out, "I'm glad you let me add my own sugar."

Squall stated laughing, "Yeah I was pretty sure that your idea of sugar and Seif's were totally different." Then walking across the kitchen poured a cup of the strong black brew and took a long swallow off of it. Glancing over to where the table used to be he was hoping that it would soon be repaired, he was really starting to miss sitting down at it and eating or enjoying his morning coffee.

"Squall just curious but what happened to your table? Since you have dining room chairs I can assume that you used to have a table." Kadaj asked.

Squall grimaced and answered, "My brother threw a party in my house and my dining room table happened to be in the path of destruction."

Kadaj snorted with derision, "Did you shoot him?"

Squall threw back his head and laughed his rich mellow tenor rang out in the kitchen, "Why does everybody ask me that?" He swept his hands up and down his body, "Do I honestly look like someone who goes around and shoots people indiscriminately?"

Seifer placed his namesake on the floor and drew Squall closer to him, quirking a golden eyebrow he husked out, "No! What you look like is a walking felony."

Squall swatted Seifer on the ass and teased, "Flatterer."

"Yeah! And what is going to get me?" Seifer growled licentiously and started to kiss along Squall's neck.

"Anything you want my lusty bull." Squall replied in a lusty growl tossing his head to the side to give his lover better access to the column of flesh.

Seifer rained kisses on Squall's neck alternating between teasing little nips or running his tongue up the smooth column of flesh. When he reached Squall's ear he blew out a hot ragged breath against the sensitive flesh, "I'm going to take you so many times that you're going to be walking with a limp tomorrow."

Squall turned his head and let his mouth be captured by Seifer's once more moaning softly he gasped out, "Don't threaten me."

"Baby, that's not a threat that's a promise." Seifer growled against his lover's sweet mouth and snaking his arms around Squall's waist he blatantly rubbed their groins together.

Their passion for each other was riding high so Squall and Seifer had momentarily forgotten that they had company in the house until Kadaj cleared his throat. Hearing the noise they broke the kiss and glanced over to where Kadaj was watching with an amused look on his face. Both men had the good grace to blush Seifer's was a deep crimson where Squall's was a light dusty rose.

Squall grinned over at Kadaj then smirked, "My bad."

Seifer lime green eyes were still glazed with lust and groaned, "Yeah but Sweet Cheeks you are so good when you're bad." Then without another word picked Squall up and threw him over his shoulder and headed for the kitchen door. "Tell Care Bear that we said bye." He said as he exited the room.

Arriving at their bedroom he slammed the door with a resounding finality and tossed Squall into the middle of the bed, doing a flying leap he joined his feisty brunet. Tearing his robe open he started kissing down Squalls hard muscled body growing even harder at the cries of rapture that rang from his lover's pouty lips.

Carrie had finished getting ready and had walked out of the bathroom when she saw Seifer with her brother flung over his shoulder entering the master bedroom.

Going into her own bedroom she pulled on a pair of calf high leather boots grabbed her purse and went to the kitchen where she found that Kadaj was rinsing out coffee cups and putting them in the dishwasher. He turned when she entered and gave her a breathtaking smile and said, "Seifer and your brother told me to tell you bye and to have fun." Okay he knew that Seifer hadn't said to have fun he added that for his own selfish pleasures. Then added, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready whenever you are." Carrie answered and returned his smile with one of her own.

Kadaj walked over to where she was and gently grasping her elbow in his firm hand he said, "Then shall we go my lady?"

Carrie's stomach hit her feet then crawled back up and quivered in the pit of her belly. "Holy hell!" She thought giddily. She had always been good at reading people and knew that Kadaj was sincere in everything that he had said to her, she also knew that this intense man would never deliberately hurt her.

Carrie tried not to compare them in her mind but was finding it difficult not to do so. A.J. was taller then she was where she and Kadaj were the same height. A.J. was thin almost to the point of emaciation, where Kadaj had the lean muscular frame of a gymnast. A.J.'s hair was a non-descriptive black, where Kadaj's was an amazing shade of silver that had natural lilac highlights in it. A.J.'s eyes were the color of burnt toast while Kadaj's were the green of the ice in the deepest part of a glacier. "Stop it!" She ordered herself silently. She could stand here all day and list the comparisons. One more just one more then I'll stop, A.J. never made her feel special but Kadaj made her feel like she was the most important woman on the planet.

Carrie allowed Kadaj to lead her out of the kitchen then out to the front of the house where he had parked his rental car. Opening the passenger door for her Kadaj waited until she was settled and closed her door. After he entered the car on the driver's side the young couple drove off to enjoy breakfast and the sights of San Francisco.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36: Chocolate covered pretzels

Seifer placed several soul rendering kisses on Squall's lips. Murmuring sweet little love words in between them. His hands stroking the smooth flesh that had been exposed when he had tore the tie that was holding Squall's black silk robe together open.

"I love you Squall. Now and forever I love you." Seifer breathed against Squall's ear. "You're everything that I've ever wanted and more."

Squall wrapped his sinewy arms around Seifer's shoulders and pulled their bodies closer together. "And I love you Seifer. I will always love you." Then unable to help it he added mischievously, "You are my Mr. Doesn't scratch himself in public."

Seifer growled good-naturedly and started to tickling Squall, "You little shit. Here I am trying to be romantic and you have to be a smart ass."

Squall tried to squirm away from Seifer but was unable to since he was pinned firmly to the bed by his lover. Between bouts of giggles he managed to gasp out, "I really do love you Seifer. You are my North Star, my true north."

Seifer was feeling ornery now too and groaned, "Yeah Sweet Cheeks and you just love my North Pole."

Squall started to laugh, "You know it my lusty bull. You know we were interrupted playing escaped convict and the wardens son shall we continue?"

"Hell yeah. Although this time I don't want one of the guards debilitating me like the last time." Seifer said and waggled his golden eyebrows down at his lover, winced a little remembering the last time they had tried to play this particular game, but then he started laughing as well.

Their bout of humor over Squall and Seifer started running their hands up and down each other's body. When Squall reached the waistband of the sweats that Seifer was wearing sitting up he pulled them down his lover's long muscular legs.

Pushing an errant lock of hair off his face he husked out, "No games today Seifer. I want you to make love with me."

Seifer responded by fisting his hand in Squall's dark brown hair and bringing their mouths together again, breaking the kiss he said low and dark, "Can I keep my promise to you?"

Pulling one of legs around, Squall straddled Seifer's and wrapped the long bronzed limbs around his waist and moaned, "Yes. My lover, oh yes." Then locked his arms around the blond's neck he fell backwards onto the bed bringing the hard muscular body with him.

Seifer put his hands out and caught most of his weight so he wouldn't squish Squall beneath him then started kissing his Biseinen lover again. Forcing Squall's mouth open to except his tongue stroking it back and forth against the ultra-sensitive roof of his lover's mouth.

Squall's tongue joined in fencing expertly with Seifer's, reveling in the silky feeling of the appendage that was invading his mouth so sweetly.

Seifer's hands were still stroking leisurely over Squall's body tracing sensuous patterns on the smooth bronzed skin. "I love how soft your skin is Squall." He whispered passionately and kissed the brunets mouth with fervor.

Squall's fingers had been running slowly up and down Seifer's broad back and moaned, "I love how your skin feels too Seifer. Your skin is so smooth but I love how your muscles ripple under my hands." Then returned the kiss with all the love that he had for the big blond.

Seifer tore his mouth away from Squall's he wanted to, needed to taste the sweet saltiness of his lovers flesh. His lips started to move down Squall's neck nipping and licking along the skin.

While his mouth was working its magic Seifer's fingers teased across the hard little nubs that Squall's nipples had become. Glancing up he saw that Squall's eyes were heavy lidded and the part of the iris that showed was that deep blue that he loved so much. He didn't think it was possible but he grew even harder at the soft mews of ecstasy that were falling like leaves from Squall's lips.

Seifer knew that their first bout of passion today would be sweet gentle lovemaking, but after that it would be good old raunchy fucking. He wondered if he could talk Squall into giving him another lap dance and smirking to himself knew that it wouldn't take much persuasion to get him to undulate that hot sexy body against his again.

Seifer's mouth ran down Squall's neck to his collarbone then further down to flick his wicked tongue against the pert points of Squall's rosy nipples using his teeth to tug on the nipple ring, eliciting more joyful cries from his lover's pouty lips. Seifer tore his mouth reluctantly away from the sweet treasure to plunder the sculpted abs.

Grasping Squall's hips firmly in his hands to keep him from squirming away Seifer's tongue assaulted the little divot of his lover's navel.

"Seif…ferrrrr." Squall screamed and brought his hands down and wrapped them in Seifer's golden hair. "Sweet Jesus! Seif, please don't stop."

Seifer groaned against the taut stomach, "I have no intentions on stopping." Then continued downward to where Squall's length was hard and waiting for his lover's ministrations. The precome glistened like dew on the crown of his manhood.

Seifer's tongue snaked out and delicately licked the drops away before his hot mouth encircled the head and started to move up and down. He still hadn't been able to master the art of deep-throating but went down as far as he could without gagging and brought his lips slowly back up, gently raking his teeth along the big throbbing vein on the back of Squall's penis. Stopping and flicking his tongue rapidly across the ultra sensitive piece of skin on the underside of the head, bringing his lips up slowly he lapped at the slit teasing more pearly drops out of his lover.

Squall cried out again and again. He wanted to touch his golden lover in the same way, but right now he was in rapturous abandon at Seifer's lovemaking and he didn't want him to stop so he vocalized his request. "Ahhh! God, it's so good. Don't stop Seif." He screamed and bucked his hips up hoping that Seifer would encase him in the hot wetness of his mouth.

Seifer flicked his tongue across the head once more encircling part of Squall's length he lowered his mouth once again encasing his hot brunet in his mouth. Moving his hand up and down to match the rhythm of his hand. Brining his other hand into play he ran his finger over that soft juncture of skin separating Squall's testicles and anus raining feather light caresses over it.

The movement of Squall's hips, the fluttering along his body, the joyous cries that were pouring from his mouth and the fact that the throbbing was becoming faster and more erratic told Seifer that his sexy lover was getting closer to orgasm.

"Seif…ferrrrr! I'm coming!" Squall screamed and exploded into the cavern of Seifer's mouth.

Seifer didn't pull his head away instead he kept suckling milking every sweet little drop from Squall's body. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of how Squall tasted. Bringing his head away he leaned up and kissed Squall on the mouth and groaned, "I love how you taste Squall."

Squall's breathing was erratic, "Let me taste you now Seif."

Seifer growled, "No! Not yet, right now it's all about me pleasing you."

"But when I taste you and touch you it does please me." Squall protested.

"I know baby, but let me do this for you." Seifer replied in a throaty moan and started running his fingers down his lover's sinewy bronzed skin once again. Breaking momentarily he reached over and grabbed the box of condemns and the lubricant. He ordered, "Get on your hands and knees Squall."

Squall did a slow sensual stretch and turned over as Seifer had told him to do shaking his sexy ass at his lover. Which resulted in Seifer's palm making stinging contact with his lover's heart shaped derrière. Squall glanced over his shoulder and gave Seifer a smirky pout, "Ummm do it again."

Seifer complied and smacked Squall's rump once again, and growled, "You like that don't you?" Not waiting for a reply he leaned up and ran his tongue down Squall's spine getting even more turned on by the shriek of pleasure that came tumbling from his lover's lips.

When Seifer reached Squall's little rear, he ran his tongue slowly over the tattoo that was on his right butt cheek several times, smacking him on his ass one more time before cupping the cheeks in his hands and gently separating the tight globes of flesh and continued to lick down flicking his tongue in quick movements across the little star of his lover's opening.

Removing his tongue he popped the lube open and applied some to his fingertips and tenderly inserted them into Squall's hot body. Pulling them out and thrusting them back in again and again, drawing them almost completely out he fluttered the tips over that sweet spot that he knew drove Squall insane with pleasure.

"Yessssss! Ohhh yessssss Seifer." Squall moaned out loud and long. And thrust his hips back and forth against the blonds questing fingers.

Seifer thrust his fingers back deep and formed a V with them stretching him slightly so his tight body could accept his thick hard length without to much pain or discomfort. He knew that there were times that he and Squall liked it hard and rough but now wasn't one of those times. Maybe later he would fuck Squall into unconsciousness but now all he wanted to do was make love with him, using his body to say how he felt.

Pulling his fingers from Squall, Seifer tore the condemn wrapper open and rolled the thin film of latex down his length. That one morning when the condemn had torn neither had wanted him to stop and put on a new one, then there were the few times that the lust had been so thick that they hadn't cared. But for the most part the still used one every time. Applying more lube to his covered shaft he positioned the head at Squall's tight opening and eased into his lover's lava hot depths.

It still amazed him that Squall remained so tight no matter how many times they made love or fucked, it felt like he was trapped in a vice, a vice that was made of muscle, velvet and scalding heat. Seifer groaned with unabashed lust as he drew out and thrust back into heaven. "God, Squall you're so hot and tight."

"And you my big blond stud are so big and hard in me." Squall moaned out his own passion.

Seifer drew out and thrust back in several more times his groin drumming out a steady rhythmic beat against Squall's tight ass. His strong golden hands grasping his lover's hips helping him match the tempo. Feeling that he was getting close he reached around and grasped Squall's shaft and started working him up and down wanting them to come together.

Squall's moans started to grow louder as he neared his completion and when the orgasm hit he screamed out his lover's name, "Seif…fa…fa …ferrrrr. I love you!" Then collapsed face down on the bed unable to hold his sweat soaked trembling body up any more.

Seifer fell forward on top of him but took most of his weight on his strong muscular arms the sweat was rolling off his own body in rivulets mixing with the salty essence that glistened on Squall's back.

As Squall's body continued to pulse and throb around him he started to grow hard again. Smirking slightly he withdrew, and placed his mouth against Squall's neck Seifer growled, "I love you Squall. I love you and want you again. Turn over love I want to look into your eyes when I make love with you this time." Seifer pulled his body away from his lovers and using a Kleenex removed the used prophylactic, disposing of it on the small trashcan that now stood beside the nightstand.

Squall slowly turned over and stretched languidly and purred, "I love you too Seifer. I have a question for you, do you remember when you said that I was really limber?"

"Yeah, I do Sweet Cheeks. Why?" Seifer asked, curiosity causing an eyebrow to tug upwards.

"Would you like to see how flexible I really am?" Squall continued suggestively.

"It depends on what you have in mind." Seifer replied.

Squall pulled up from the bed and groaned suggestively, "What I have in mind is going to drive you in an unabashed frenzy of lust. I'll be right back." Then swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and strutted out of the room giving Seifer a tantalizing view of his naked backside.

Squall knew that Carrie and Kadaj had already left so strutting through the house nude didn't bother him. Going into the kitchen he grabbed the Hershey's chocolate syrup out of the refrigerator and returned to the bedroom and tossed the bottle to Seifer.

"Now give me about five minutes and you'll find out exactly what I have in mind." Squall leered at him and plopped back down beside Seifer. Sitting up he stretched forward and grabbed his toes and pulled his legs up to his chest. Releasing one foot he cupped the other with both hands he moved the leg out to where it was perpendicular with his hip. Shifting slightly he rotated his torso towards his toes and reaching down grasp them again, then repeated the action with his other leg. Bringing his legs out in front of him again he continued to extend and stretch the muscles.

Reaching over he grabbed the chocolate syrup out of Seifer's hands and squirted it up and down his chest. Giving him a sly look Squall moaned, "I can tuck my knees up around my ears. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Seifer ripped open another condemn wrapper and as he rolled it down his hard shaft, he growled, "Fuck yes", and pounced when Squall brought his legs up and placed his knees beside his ears, the kneecaps resting on the pillow, his sweet little ass sticking provocatively up in the air. Before he thrust home again he licked the sticky sweetness off his lovers body.

The rest of the day was spent with Squall showing Seifer exactly how flexible he was and each time turned into another blinding session of lovemaking. Seifer finally got around to fucking Squall when Squall relented to his lover's pleading and teasing and gave him another lap dance.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own them or the name Toys R Us.

Chapter 37

Belling the cat

When Carrie and Kadaj returned from their day of sightseeing Carrie quickly went to her bedroom and removed her leather boots. Her feet were killing her and she made a mental note that the next time she and Kadaj spent the day together she would wear either tennis shoes or something comfortable, which would be more conductive to walking.

Kadaj had just sat down on the couch when he saw that Little Seifer was batting frantically at the closed door that led to the master bedroom, pulling off the sofa he walked over and scooped her up. "Hey kitten what's wrong?' He asked soothingly.

Then Kadaj heard it the earth-shattering scream of, "Oh God!" Reaching out his free hand he started to push the door open, when the 'Oh God' was followed by and equally loud, "I'm coming!" Back peddling away from the door he turned several vibrant shades of red. He had almost walked in on Squall and Seifer while they were making love. He didn't want to do that ever again having inadvertently walked in on his brother and one of his boyfriends almost three years ago. He had been mortified at the time, he knew that Yaz was gay but hadn't really thought about the whys and wherefores about what happened in a same sex relationship.

Holding Little Seifer close to his chest he walked over and sat back down on the couch, listening to the soothing sounds of the kitten purring helped purge his mind of the memories. Glancing down at his watch he saw that it was close 5:00 he said to her, "I bet you're hungry huh? Well why don't we see if we can find you something to eat?"

Carrie walked back into the living room and smiled at him, even though her feet were sore she had had a lot of fun today.

Kadaj saw her and grinned, "I think that Junior is hungry."

Carrie giggled, "Her name is Little Seifer."

Kadaj's eyebrows furrowed in confusion he could have sworn that Seifer had called her Junior earlier. "I thought her name was Junior?"

"No, her name is Little Seifer. That way Squall won't feel guilty if he abuses her." Carrie replied blandly. Then seeing the look of horror that crossed Kadaj's face she quickly explained, "Kaj, Squall wouldn't hurt that kitten for the world."

"So why does Seifer call her Junior?" Kadaj questioned quickly relieved. Like his brother Yazoo he loved cats and the only reason he didn't have one was because he was seldom in one place long enough and it was his experience that they didn't travel to well.

"Well she is a girl." Carrie explained.

Before the conversation could continue the bedroom door opened and Seifer started to walk out nude, seeing that Carrie and Kadaj were back he smirked saluted and did an about face and slammed the door shut.

Glancing over at he bed he saw that Squall was just pulling his love-bruised body from the tangle of sheets, "Well Sweet Cheeks so much for dining naked, your sisters home. Do you still want pizza?"

Squall limped slowly over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats, "Um hum. Then after that I'm going to need a nice long hot bath to ease my aching muscles."

Seifer strutted over to where his lover was and grabbed a pair of sweats out and pulled them up his long legs. He had been joking earlier about making Squall limp, but now he was concerned for Biseinen boy. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, Seif you didn't hurt me." Squall reassured him and ran his fingers down Seifer's stubbly cheek and moaned softly, "I like that. Seif, I promise that I will tell you if you ever hurt me in a way that's not pleasurable."

"Then come along Sweet Cheeks, I need food." Seifer smiled at Squall and kissed him softly on his kiss-swollen mouth.

Arriving at the living room they saw that Carrie and Kadaj weren't there, but hearing noises coming form the kitchen they deduced that's where they were. Walking in they saw that Carrie had dumped the pot of coffee and was washing out the pot and filter, while Kadaj was in the process of feeding Little Seifer.

"Seifer and I were going to order pizza for dinner would you like to join us?" Squall asked softly and smiled evilly when Kadaj, Carrie and even the kitten jumped.

"Sounds great, Honey Bear what do you think?" Kadaj asked Carrie.

"I think I'm going to need a heart transplant before I'm 30, since my darling big brother is trying to scare me into heart failure." Carrie groused good-naturedly.

Squall crossed over to where she was standing his usual quick walk was halting because he was sore. Taking her in his arms he kissed her softly on top of the head, "Sorry about that Care. What kind of pizza do you want?"

"It's okay Squall. Now on the pizza Canadian bacon, beef, mushrooms, olives and tomatoes." She replied and hugged him back.

Seifer said, "That sounds good, I think I'll have the same."

Squall turned and smiled at Kadaj, "What about you Kaj?"

"Chicken pesto with artichoke hearts, mushrooms, olives, and tomatoes. As long as it's mozzarella and not feta." Kadaj answered.

Squall snorted, "One of my personal favorites. Do you want salad too?" Receiving a trio of yeses and quickly put in a call to 'Pizza Dudes' and placed the order.

Squall grabbed plates, napkins, glasses and flatware and carried them back out to the living room he made a mental note that he was going to be calling Kramer's Furniture first thing tomorrow morning to see when his table was going to be ready, he was really missing it and right now he didn't care what the cost was he'd have Edea put a rush order on it. Even when he dined at home alone he didn't eat in the living room it was one of his little idiosyncrasies.

One thing that he did insist on and his wishes were granted was that the television was to remain off while they ate. Selecting several CDs he put them in the player and sat down on the couch beside Seifer and waited for the pizza to arrive.

The conversation between the four adults was lively and animated.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted them, Squall rose slowly from the couch and winced slightly and hobbled over to the door.

Seifer saw the limp and instead of his usual smirk he frowned, after Squall finished his bath tonight he was going to give him a nice long soothing massage to hopefully ease some of the soreness in his muscles. He sincerely hoped that he hadn't hurt Squall, he had been joking earlier when he had said that Squall would be walking with a limp tomorrow and now he regretted his hasty choice of words.

Squall groaned when he reached the front door, his wallet was in the bedroom and he really didn't relish the idea of having to limp in there just to retrieve it. Turning he smiled at Seifer, "Seif could you grab my wallet for me please?"

"Sure thing babe." Seifer replied and jumped up from the couch and went and got Squall's wallet from where it was laying on the dresser. Upon returning to the living room he found that Squall had opened the door and that Kadaj was holding a squirming Junior. Giving the wallet to Squall he turned when Kadaj let out a slight yip of pain when the kitten clawed him.

"That hurt you little shit." Kadaj snapped at the kitten and using his other hand flicked her on her pink nose with his index finger.

If a cat could ever looked chagrined Little Seifer did, recovering quickly she started yowling her displeasure at the top of her little lungs.

Carrie reached over and grabbed her out of Kadaj's startled grasp and carried her off and put the little banshee in her room. Smiling at her brother who had just finished paying for the delivery she said, "She can stay in there until we finish eating." Then she noticed the blood seeping from the scratch on the back of Kadaj's hand. "Kaj, are you okay?"

Kadaj smiled, "It's fine."

"Well you should at least wash it out and I'll get you a band aid for it." Carrie offered.

After Kadaj had his wound treated and they had finished eating he glanced over at Squall and asked, "Hey Squall could I talk to you alone for a few minutes please?"

"Sure you as long as I don't have to walk to far." Squall replied. "Come on we can talk in my room." Then rose stiffly from the couch and proceeded slowly over to his bedroom. He knew he didn't need to ask for either Carrie or Seifer to take care of dinner dishes for him since they had already gathered up plates and empty containers and carried them into the kitchen.

When Kadaj and Squall got to his bedroom Squall decided to remain standing mostly because he was afraid that if he sat down he wouldn't be able to get back up for awhile. "What's on your mind Kaj?"

"A couple of things actually. The first I would really like to see your sister again." Kadaj offered with a smile.

"Not a problem." Squall answered.

"And the second is this, normally a guy wouldn't buy something like this for another guy unless he was his lover, but I figured that you and Seifer would appreciate the jest." Kadaj grinned and handed Squall the white box.

Squall raised an amused eyebrow as he opened the box, looking in started laughing when he saw what was laying on the black tissue paper.

Kadaj smirked and started chuckling at Squall's reaction he had a wicked sense of humor and knew that Squall had one too. While Carrie had been getting them each a bottle of water he had dashed into the adult version of 'Toy's R Us' and bought a cock-ring that had a jingle bell attached to it. He had exited the shop with mere seconds to spare before Carrie had rejoined him. He didn't relish explaining to her why he had gone into a porn shop.

"Holy shit Kaj, I can't believe you did this." Squall continued laughing.

"Hey somebody had to finally break down and buy a bell for the lion, although I don't have the balls to try and put it on you." Kadaj snorted then added a mischievous glint in his green eyes, "Although after seeing Seifer blatantly parading around naked I think that he does."

"What?" Squall asked the confusion apparent in his voice.

"Ah ha he didn't tell you that Carrie and I saw him in his birthday suit." Kadaj said sly.

"No, he didn't." Squall replied with a cheeky grin.

"Ah crap, I didn't get him in trouble did I?" Kadaj said instantly concerned, he didn't know Seifer Almasy that well but from what he did know he liked him.

"Don't worry about Kaj. He's not in trouble" Squall reassured him and added, "I hate to be rude but I don't honestly think I can walk back out to the living room and back here again without screaming."

It was on the tip of Kadaj's tongue to tell Squall that it wouldn't matter since he had already heard him scream but he didn't want to embarrass Squall and saying something like that would definitely go beyond the boundaries of good taste and even a morbid sense of humor. Saying something like that would be blatantly rude. Besides he considered Squall Leonhart a friend and didn't want to jeopardize that friendship. Glancing over at Squall once again he asked, "Is it okay if I stay and visit with Carrie awhile longer?"

Squall smiled at him, "I don't see why not. Now if you'll excuse me please I really need to get into the tub."

After Kadaj had exited the room Squall made a slow trip into the bathroom where he ran a warm tub of water and waited for the bathtub to fill, shedding his sweatpants he eased his aching body into the warm depths and sighed in contentment.

Seifer and Carrie had finished loading the dishwasher and were sitting on the couch talking when Kadaj joined them a short time later. Seifer stayed out in the living room for a few more minutes, then bidding Carrie and Kadaj a goodnight hurried off to his and Squall's bedroom. Closing the door firmly behind him he waltzed nude into the bathroom and gazed lovingly down at Squall, "Hey baby would you like some company."

Squall responded by shaking his head yes and moving forward a little relaxed back again when Seifer sank into the tub behind him.

"Are you going to be okay baby?" Seifer murmured against Squall's head.

"Seif, stop beating yourself up. I'm going to be fine." Squall reassured him once again.

After they finished their bath Seifer gently lifted Squall from the tub and dried him off then tied a towel around his waist he scooped Squall up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom where he lay him belly down on the bed. "I have some massage cream that's specially made for sore muscles." Seifer whispered against his lover's neck.

"Does it stink?" Squall asked he knew that most sports creams did.

Seifer answered, "It has a mild mint odor not medicinal if that's what your worried about and no it won't stain the sheets or anything like that either." Then started rubbing the soothing ointment into Squall's aching sore muscles.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I ask for controlling intrest of Final Fantasy(s) for my birthday and didn't get it. Ah well there's always next year.

Special thanks goes out to ColdDrakeQueen for the fabulous drawing that she did of Squall and has posted in Deviant art under the title Who me by ColdDrakeQueen. put .It was actually a wonderful belated birthday present. Squall is sexalicious in it and Seifer is much appreciative. Just go to Deviantart and you can pull it up that way. I'm also going to post it on my bio page.

Than you very much to everyone who has read and reviewd this so far. More sexiness is going to follow.

Thanks again

Chapter 38

Pink sweats and chastity belts

After Seifer had joined Squall in the bedroom Carrie and Kadaj talked for a while longer and decided to watch a movie. Carrie woke with a small start and saw the ending credits of the movie, she was snuggled up in the crook of Kadaj's arm and he too had fallen asleep. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was almost 1:00 in the morning.

"Kaj." Carrie whispered.

"Ummm, five more minutes." He replied sleepily.

"Kaj, wake up the movie's over." Carrie said softly.

Kadaj opened his eyes and smiled at her, "I guess I was really tired." He replied and yawned.

"Since it's so late and you look exhausted why don't you stay here tonight?" Carrie said and stifled the yawn that threatened to escape her mouth.

Doing a one armed stretch since he didn't want to let her go yet Kadaj asked, "Are you sure your brother won't mind me sleeping on the couch?"

Carrie smiled at him and answered, "You can sleep in my room with me. This couch is not very comfortable for sleeping on."

"Sounds good." Then added mischievously, "You don't snore do you?"

"No I don't snore you silver haired devil." Carrie replied in mock outrage, "Do you snore?"

"No. But I do talk in my sleep occasionally." Kadaj answered with a sly smile.

"Whatever." Carrie grinned at him and standing up she helped Kadaj to his feet and led him into her bedroom. Leaving the door open she walked over to the dresser and rummaging through it blindly pulled out a pair of sweats and tossed them to him and said quietly, "Here you'll be more comfortable in these then in your leather pants." Crossing over to the bed she grabbed her lime green pajamas and left the bedroom to get dressed in the bathroom.

After Carrie had left the bedroom Kadaj sat down on the edge of the bed untied his black leather work boots and removed them as well as his socks, standing he shimmed out of the tight leather pants and laid them across the chair back that sat in front of the vanity dresser. He hadn't been paying attention to the sweats when she had thrown them to him but snorted as he caught his reflection as he pulled them up his long legs and smirked at Little Seifer who was curled up in the middle of the bed, "At least my masculinity isn't threatened by wearing hot pink." Lastly he took off the black tank top and hung it over the chair with his pants.

Plopping down on the bed beside Little Seifer he started rubbing her soft furry belly, "Promise you won't tell? I usually sleep naked. But that's our secret okay."

Little Seifer purred with contentment, she was enjoying all the attention that she had been receiving lately.

Carrie walked back into the bedroom and left the door open a crack for Little Seifer to get out if she needed to, glancing over at the bed she started to giggle when she saw the sweats that she had tossed to him.

Kadaj looked over at her and waggled his eyebrows, "I'm secure enough that I can wear pink. Besides my thong is the same color. Wanna see?" He finished with a semi-suggestive wink.

Carrie spun quickly around so he couldn't see the color that had flooded her face. That nagging little voice inside her head started mocking her, "You want see. You know you do." Shaking her head she ordered herself sternly, "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry Honey Bear I didn't mean to embarrass you." Kadaj offered sincerely.

"It's okay Kaj." Carrie replied as she turned back around and walked over to the bed and lay down beside him.

Kadaj pulled her in close and murmured, "I'm a cuddle bug. I hope that's okay."

"So am I."

"I just hope that Squall doesn't jump to the wrong conclusions." Kadaj said warily.

"Don't worry about it. If he say's anything just tell him that Little Seifer slept in with us and he'll know that nothing happened and that my virtue is unmolested" Carrie soothed his worries.

"What does a kitten sleeping in here have to do with nothing happening?" Kadaj asked in confusion, but hastily added, "Never mind. I don't think I want to know." Leaning further in he pressed his mouth against hers in a soft chaste kiss and whispered, "Goodnight Honey Bear."

Carrie giggled softly and returned his kiss with one that was equally innocent, "Goodnight Kaj." Turned over and let him spoon around her body, within minutes they had both fallen back to sleep.

The next morning the smell of freshly brewed coffee woke Squall and Seifer from their slumber. Squall stretched and found that he was only a little sore this morning thanks mostly to the soothing massage that Seifer had given him the night before.

Seifer kissed Squall lightly on the shoulder and husked out, "Good morning Sweet Cheeks."

Squall turned over to face Seifer and winced slightly, "Good morning my lusty bull." And kissed him long and deep on the mouth.

"Are you still sore today?" Seifer asked immediately concerned he had seen the wince of pain that had crossed his lover face.

"Just a little. Not as bad as last night." Squall ran his fingers through Seifer's blonde hair and smile reassuringly at him. Then inhaled deeply again, "Smells like Care made coffee, and I for one could use a cup or two."

Squall pulled reluctantly out of his boyfriends embrace and swung his long brown legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Taking one step toward the dresser he flinched again. Yeah Seifer's massage had helped quite a bit, but his ass was killing him today. But he smiled as he thought that there was no way this side of heaven or hell that he would trade yesterday for a non-aching posterior. The rest of the journey to the dresser was slow going.

Seifer watched Squall's progress to the dresser and even though he was concerned about Squall he couldn't fight the self-satisfied smirk that appeared on his sensuous mouth. His Biseinen Boy was definitely walking with a limp no matter how he tried to hide it. Pulling his long muscular frame from the tangled sheets he crossed over to where Squall was trying to get dressed.

Seifer pulled Squall up tight against his body and growled against his neck, "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

Squall leaned back against the hard body of his lover and groaned, "Yeah you did hurt me. But baby you made it hurt so good."

Seifer released Squall and knelt down behind him and grasped the waistband of the sweats and started pulling them up those long brown muscular legs. Stopping momentarily at the tattoo and ran his tongue over it an action that he done repeatedly the day before. Then drew the pants the rest of the way up. Standing back up and opening a drawer he pulled out a pair of shorts and shimmied into them.

When they left the bedroom Seifer almost picked Squall up and carried him the rest of the way to the kitchen but he stopped in mid action. He knew that Squall would be seriously pissed off being treated like an invalid. He smiled a little, when he got sick he turned into a baby. He freely admitted it, unlike Squall who was self-reliant and hated to depend on others to take care of him.

When they finally arrived at the kitchen they found that Carrie and Kadaj were down on the floor playing with Little Seifer. It wouldn't have been so bad except for the way they were dressed. Carrie was still in her pajamas and Kadaj was still wearing that pair of pink sweatpants, both looked sleep tousled and it was obvious that Kadaj has spent the night and since there were no blankets on the couch that only left one place that he could have slept.

Carrie glanced up from where she was kneeling and smiled at her brother and Seifer and said warmly, "Good morning."

Kadaj looked up and said cheerfully, "Morning."

Squall's reactions to the greetings were a forced tight smile to his sister and an icy glare at Kadaj. He put his want of a cup of coffee on hold. Staring down at Kadaj he snarled coldly, "We need to talk mon ami, outside on the deck. Now!" He pivoted around and stomped out of the kitchen, the tone in his voice brooked no room for argument or disobedience.

Seifer's thoughts were running in the same circles and if Squall hadn't demanded that Kadaj join him out on the deck he had been a mere heartbeat away from doing the same exact thing. He watched with growing irritation as the silver haired young man gained his feet and followed Squall out of the room. Smirking to himself his thoughts changed momentarily Squall must be really angry since his strides from the kitchen were quicker then his ones entering it were.

Reaching down he offered Carrie a hand and helped her to her feet, and said bluntly, "I know it's none of my business. But I'm asking anyway. What happened?"

Carrie stared Seifer directly in the eye and answered just as bluntly, "You're right it is none of your business. But since you're so curious nothing happened. We fell asleep watching a movie and when we woke up it was really late, Kaj was tired so I told him he could stay here. I've slept on that couch and even though it's comfortable for sitting and cuddling but for sleeping it's down right uncomfortable."

Seifer chuckled and drew her into his arms in a warm hug and ruffled her hair affectionately, "I know it's uncomfortable Care Bear since I spent the night on it as well."

"Seifer I really like him. We both recently got out of relationships and last night while we were talking we agreed that we would take it slow." Carrie explained to him as she returned his hug. Worrying her lower lip with her teeth she asked hesitantly, "You don't think Squall will hurt him do you?"

"No honey, Squall's not going to hurt him. He's just concerned about you that's all." Seifer reassured her.

Out on the deck a similar conversation was taking place. "I thought I asked you to take it slow with my sister." Squall growled dangerously.

Kadaj stared back at Squall and said, "Nothing happened. We fell asleep watching a movie and when we woke up it was really late. I was dog assed tired and she told me I could stay here for the night. I even offered to sleep on the couch but Carrie told me it was uncomfortable for sleeping on. Look Squall all I did was hold her. I swear." Holding up his hands palms facing towards Squall fingers spread in a gesture of sincerity.

Squall knew that Kadaj was being truthful and reaching forward placed his hand on Kadaj's shoulder and said, "I believe you."

Kadaj let out the breath he was holding in an audible sigh of relief and added, "Besides she told me to tell you that Little Seifer slept with us and that would protect her virtue."

Squall had a brief flashback and started chuckling, the chuckles soon turned into belly rolls of laughter, "Oh god."

Kadaj glared at him and said factiously, "Did I say something funny?"

That comment made Squall laugh even harder, "Please no more." He couldn't tell Kadaj exactly what had happened, but gaining control of his laughter he smirked at Kadaj and said, "Let's just suffice to say that Little Seifer likes dangly things, and if you want to know anymore about it then you need to ask Big Seifer."

A look of confusion briefly crossed Kadaj's handsome face but it quickly turned to understanding when a picture of the kitten attacking Seifer Almasy's ball sack flashed through his mind, "She didn't?" Which was followed by a grimace of pain.

Squall laughed again he could tell by the expression on Kadaj's face that he had guessed and guessed correctly at what Little Seifer had done, snorting with laughter he replied, "She did."

Squall knew instinctively that Kadaj was going to be a frequent visitor in his home so made the decision to tell him that he was a cop, "Kadaj I need to tell you something and I trust you enough not to let anyone else know. What I'm going to tell you only a select group of people know. And I also have a favor to ask."

"Squall, I know you're gay." Kadaj offered.

"Well duh! Everybody knows that. First of all favor. The pictures that were taken here, I would appreciate that they weren't made available to the public."

Kadaj was stymied, "Why not are you like part of the Witness Protection Program?"

"No. Nothing like that, but I am a cop. Actually I'm an undercover detective. And I'm good at my job. The reason I'm so good there is very few pictures of me that have made it into the public eye. Hell, Kaj I'm not even pictured in my High School Year Books." Squall replied honestly.

"Why not?"

"When I was five years old I knew what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wanted to be a detective. I also knew that to be a good detective I had to protect my anonymity that it would be best if there weren't any sort of paper trail leading back to my family or me." Squall explained.

"Does Yaz know?" Kadaj questioned.

"No and I don't want him to. Cloud knows as does Vincent and my family. I trust you Kaj and I say that to very few people. Care's ex didn't even know and she had been engaged to him for six months."

"Is it okay if I tell Carrie that I know?"

"That's fine but nobody else."

"Not a problem."

Their conversation over the two men entered the house and joined Carrie and Seifer in the kitchen. Squall glared over at the corner and looking down at his watch he picked up the phone and called Edea's and asked that there be a rush put in on his table. He was pleased when he was told that the table was finished and would be delivered later that day.

Squall poured a cup of coffee and had taken a swallow when the Seifer snagged the cup from him and said, "Sugar just isn't sweet enough anymore Sweet Cheeks." Taking a sip he smirked at his lover, "Although I don't think anything is as sweet as your lips."


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: You know the routine. I still don't own them.

Please go to my bio page and follow the links at the bottom to see the wonderful pictures that ColdDrake Queen did. She is amazing. Special thanks go out to you sweetie along with a big package of Double Stuff Oreo's.

Chapter 39

A Master's Degree in Idiotology

Squall turned to where Carrie and Kadaj were standing and asked, "So what do you two have planned for today?"

Carrie smiled and answered, "Class."

Kadaj replied with a lazy grin, "Work then contacting a realtor about finding a house in this area."

Seifer nuzzled Squall's neck and murmured, "I think he can afford good parking."

Squall snorted with laughter but before he could respond to Seifer's quip his cell phone chirped. Fishing it out of the pocket of his robe he started to answer it but didn't recognize the number so instead of his usual greeting of "Leonhart." He flipped it open and said, "Hello."

"I need to speak with Michelangelo Valentinius." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

Squall didn't recognize the voice although there was something familiar about it, grabbing his cup of coffee he left the kitchen and went into the living room before he replied, "This is him, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Loz Hinge. Reno Carson asked me to call you to set up a meeting." Loz answered.

"Tell Mr. Carson that if he wishes to do business with me to call me himself and not have one of his flunkies do it." Squall snapped and clicked the cell phone shut.

Loz looked at the phone that had suddenly gone dead in his hand just as Reno emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"So did you get a hold of him?" Reno asked as he rummaged through the closet.

"Yeah! And he said that if you wanted to have a meeting with him that you needed to call yourself and not have one of your sycophants do it." Loz replied tersely, he wouldn't say that Squall had called him a flunky. He really didn't like Squall Leonhart nobody had ever gotten the drop on him before even when he was in training at Quantico. He hadn't even heard the other man approach and had been unaware of his presence until he felt that cold metal of the pistol barrel pressed up against his skull.

Reno chuckled with laughter over Loz's response. He knew that Loz was good he had made sure to do a thorough background check on the man before he even agreed to work with him. He had seen the fear that crossed Loz's face when Squall Leonhart had got the drop on him.

"What's so fucking funny?" Loz griped.

"Oh! I was just thinking that it's a damn good thing that Squall is on our side otherwise we would both be dead right now. And I for one like my head on my shoulders instead of plastered against the wall like Art Nuevo." Reno replied with a dry chuckle. Finding what he was looking for in the closet he quickly dressed in the black suit and long sleeved white shirt leaving the top three buttons undone, he grabbed a tie and pulled it over his head letting the knot hit him mid chest. Glancing in the mirror he ran his fingers through his red hair and let it fall in a shaggy mass around his shoulders. He didn't give a merry damn that he looked a little sloppy, he liked it and that was all that mattered.

"You like him don't you?" Loz questioned.

"Yeah, I do. The kid has a lot of moxie." Reno answered honestly as he picked up the phone and called Squall's number.

"Hello." Squall answered gruffly.

"So you don't want to deal with my sycophant huh?" Reno joked.

"No! What I said was that I wouldn't deal with a flunky." Squall snapped.

Reno laughed again, "Ah! I can see why Loz changed it. Are you available this afternoon?"

"For what?" Squall replied cautiously. He wouldn't drop his guard until he was sure that they could speak freely.

"For the business venture that we discussed. I need to hammer out some of the finer details with you before you can meet with…" Reno stifled a giggle and finished, "…The Boss."

Squall let out a sharp bark of laughter, "When and where?"

"Meet me at the corner of Haight and Ashbury at 2:00 and we can go anywhere that you wish to Mr. Valentinius." Reno replied. "Fine. But if I so much as sense trouble or if anyone comes with you, I'm gone and you will never hear from me again." Squall said and snapped the phone shut.

"Set up a meeting with this Valentinius punk yet?" One of Caraway's heavies walked in the room and asked.

"Yes I have." Reno answered.

"So where we gonna meet 'em?" Ulysses asked. He fit the role of flunky perfectly. He was big and as bright as a twinkle light on a Christmas tree. He stood 6'6" and weighed 300 pounds. His eyes were light brown and his bottle blonde hair cut in a crew cut. He was wearing the standard outfit that most of Gene Caraways hired help did the black suit, white button down shirt and necktie but his looked like he outgrew it two years ago.

Reno glared at him and answered, "We don't meet him anywhere. I will be meeting him alone."

"Da boss ain't gonna like that." Ulysses griped.

"Yeah well he hasn't had any dealings with Mr. Valentinius where I have." Reno explained slowly like he was talking to a two year old instead of an adult. God he wanted to crack this case almost as badly as he wanted to crack Uselesses head open to see if he actually had a brain or if his skull was keeping his head from caving in.

"Why do you treat me like I'm stupid. I did go to school you know?" Ulysses snapped.

"Gee I hadn't realized that they gave degrees in Idiotology." Reno replied his voice dripping with acidy sarcasm.

"Huh?"

Reno smirked across the room at Loz and put his hands over his head and acted out that he was rubbing two sticks together. "Ugh, caveman start fire."

Loz broke out laughing at the red heads actions. Reno was a riot.

"Well da boss wants to see ya." The blonde said more confused now then he was before.

Reno's lips turned back in an evil smile, remembering a particular conversation with Squall Leonhart he decided to use the line that the brunet had used. "Why didn't you just say so to begin with? You just can't get good help anymore."

The comment caused Loz to laugh even harder and if it were possible Ulysses look even more confused. Feeling that his work there was done, Reno sauntered out of the room and went downstairs to Gene Caraway's office. Stopping in the doorway he waited until the older man signaled him in.

Gene Caraway was a handsome man he had wavy brown/black hair that was just starting to turn gray at the temples a full mustache and deep penetrating brown eyes. His eyes were heavy lidded and his proud nose was hawk like. He was happy with his life, he had a beautiful submissive wife who catered to her husbands every whim and didn't ask any questions about his business. She didn't care as long as her credit card bills were paid. The only disappointment in his life was his daughter. She was spoiled past the point of ruination, and if she didn't get her way or what she wanted she would whine, scream and throw things.

Glancing up from his paper Gene Caraway saw that Reno Carson was now waiting to see him. Out of everyone that worked for him he trusted the witty red head the most. "Ah, Reno just the man I wanted to see. Come in please."

"What can I do for you Gene?" Reno asked.

Gene Caraway smiled, that was one of the reason's that he liked Reno Carson, he wasn't an ass kisser and the only one of his people that referred to him by his first name, the other's it was always 'Yes boss this or no boss that.' "Please sit down." He indicated the chair across the desk form him and waited until the lanky redhead had complied to continue. "There are a few things that I need to discuss with you. It's come to my attention that Angelo Valentinius is in town and I want you to find out what the hell he wants."

"Not a problem."

"The second thing is do you happen to know where Sephiroth Jenova is?"

"Yeah I do." Reno answered.

"Oh! And where might that be?"

"Right now he's at the bottom of the bay." Reno replied honestly.

"What?" The word exploded from Gene's lips.

"He's fish food."

"Why?"

"You wanted to know why Valentinius was in town well it's simple, he came to visit his nephew who lives here." Reno said blandly.

"And what the hell does that have to do with Sephiroth?"

"Well you know that Jenova had his kinks. It just so happens that he set his sights on a certain young man and if I hadn't of stopped Jenova he was going to rape him."

Gene Caraway leapt up from behind his desk and started pacing back and forth, "Reno stop mincing words. I don't give a shit about who Sephiroth fucks and who he doesn't."

"Fine! The man that Sephiroth was going to rape was Michelangelo Valentinius, Angelo Valentinius' nephew. Would you have preferred that I did nothing? Angelo would have eventually found out whom that psycho was working for and when he did he would have not only held Sephiroth responsible but you as well." Reno snapped.

That brought Gene up short he stopped his pacing and spun around to look at Reno who was still sitting casually, and raged, "Jesus Christ, did Jenova even stop to consider the repercussions of his actions? Is he okay? The nephew."

"Yeah he's fine. I bandaged him up and took him home. I guess you could say it was fortuitous that I did considering I have a meeting with him this afternoon. His family is looking to expand their business out here to the West Coast." Reno said easily.

"Really. My you have been a busy boy haven't you Reno?" Gene said in amazement. "When you get back from your meeting I want you to report to me on what transpired. And Reno take Ulysses with you."

"Uh no. He's already been attacked once. Me he trusts but not anyone else, if you want this to go down I go alone." Reno replied.

Gene Caraway raised an eyebrow and said, "Fine."

Reno rose from the chair and left the room and breathed a silent sigh of relief. He knew for a fact that if he showed up with anyone else that Squall would be true to his word and leave, there was no way that he was going to give up this opportunity to get this fucking job done.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Beauty sleep

After his conversation with Reno was finished Squall called Vincent on his private line.

"Valentine." Was the gravely response.

"Good morning Vincent." Squall replied pleasantly.

"Good morning Squall what can I do for you?" Vincent asked, Squall only called his private line if it were important.

"I was wondering if you had anytime available in the next couple of days?" Squall asked.

"Anything for you Squall." Vincent said.

"It's not for me personally, I have a friend that's in need of legal advice, and I was hoping that maybe you could schedule him in for an appointment." Squall replied with a slight smile.

"Who?" Vincent asked.

"Yazoo Nacnomiri." Squall answered.

Vincent didn't recognize the name but as he had stated he would do anything for Squall, "I have some time available at 3:00 this afternoon. You want me to go ahead and schedule him in?" Vincent asked gruffly.

"Go ahead and I'll call him to let him know. If that time isn't okay I'll call you back and let you know, otherwise he'll be there." Squall said.

"Fine. I look forward to meeting your friend." Vincent said.

"Thanks Vince." Squall replied and clicked his phone shut.

Flipping open the phone once more he called Clouds number.

"Morning Heartbreaker." Cloud replied with a yawn and snuggled in around Yazoo's warm body.

"Good morning yourself. Is Yaz awake?"

"No, he's still sleeping but I'll see if I can get him up." Cloud replied still half asleep, but realizing the double indenture of what he just said, and not wanting to hear any remarks from Squall, muttered into the phone, "Don't even say it."

Squall stifled the laughter that threatened to come out. It seemed like he wasn't the only one that was in a feisty mood today. He was also still feeling frisky the only problem was that he was still sore from his workout from the day before.

Cloud cupped his hand over the phone and kissed along Yazoo's neck up to his ear and whispered, "Yaz, you have a phone call."

Yazoo stretched, rolled over and grabbed Clouds ass brining their groins together, "Umm, who is it love?"

"Heartbreaker." Cloud replied and blatantly rubbed his growing erection against his boyfriends.

"Behave." Yazoo warned right before he smacked Cloud on the ass, eliciting a small yip of pleasure from the spiky haired blonde. Grabbing the phone away from Cloud he said, "This had better be important Squall, I was getting my beauty sleep."

"If that's the case I'll call back in about 100 years." Squall replied pertly.

Yazoo grimaced on the other end of the phone "Ouch! You really know how to hurt a guy don't you? You're decimating my ego. What's up?"

"Hard dicks and airplanes." Squall sassed and started laughing.

Yazoo threw his head backed and laughed, "Funny, but I know you didn't call at the god awful hour of 9:00 in the morning to tell me that."

Squall replied, "I set up an appointment for you this afternoon with my attorney. I hope that's okay?"

Yazoo sat up in bed and said, "That's great Squall. What time?"

Squall answered, "Three o'clock, you can find his address in the phonebook."

"Thanks Squall." Yazoo said and clicked Clouds phone shut and tossed it back on the nightstand. Lying back down by Cloud he grabbed the blonde and cuddled in close to him again.

"What did Heartbreaker want?" Cloud questioned and pressed his lips against the silver haired beauty that graced his bed.

"Ummm. That feels nice love. He just wanted to let me know that I have an appointment with Vincent Valentine this afternoon." Yazoo whispered against Clouds soft mouth and returned the kiss.

Squall walked back into the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee. He knew that he had told Reno to come alone but that didn't mean that he would do the same. Besides he knew that there would be no way in hell that Seifer would let him go alone. Ever since he had been abducted by Sephiroth Seifer had become overly protective where he was concerned but that didn't bother him one iota. It made him feel really special and loved.

Seifer crossed over to where Squall was leaning against the counter and pulled him into his arms and asked, "What was that about baby?"

Squall stood up on tiptoe and kissed him on the ear and said sotto voce, "I'll tell you later."

Carrie left the kitchen and went to get ready for school she needed to hurry so she could catch the BART to make it to her first class on time.

When she left the bathroom she found that Kadaj was already dressed and waiting for her, "Come on Honey Bear and I'll give you a ride."

She smiled at him and replied, "Thanks Kaj." Crossing over to where Squall and Seifer were sitting on the couch she gave them each a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Care, before you leave you're going to need a key and my new code. I'm not sure if Seif and I will be home when you get out of school." Squall said and putting his laptop aside rose from the couch and signaled that she should follow him to his bedroom.

After Kadaj and Carrie left Squall went back to answering his email and sent one off to Kiro's private account, which had been set up for such purposes, finishing he closed the laptop and returned it to the bedroom.

When Seifer walked in he heard the water running in the bathroom, striping off his robe he went and joined Squall in the shower. "What's going on Sweet Cheeks?" He breathed hot and heavy against the back of the sultry brunets neck.

Squall turned and pressed the front of his body against Seifer's and replied, "We have a meeting with Reno this afternoon."

Seifer gripped Squall's tight little ass cheeks and pulled him in tighter against his body bending his head down he captured Squall's mouth in a soul rendering kiss breaking away said, "I see. Is he bringing that idiot from the other day with him?"

"No! I told him to come alone and if he didn't it would be the last he saw of me." Squall explained.

"How do you think he's going to react when he sees that I'm with you?" Seifer questioned.

"I don't care." Squall replied curtly. Reaching over to the shelf he picked up the soap and started to wash up and down Seifer's chest.

After they finished their shower Squall and Seifer went into the bedroom and got started to get dressed for the day. Squall had just pulled on a pair of light gray trousers when his cell phone chirped. Retrieving it from the dresser he looked at caller ID and answered, "Leonhart."

"Hey Squall I forgot to ask while we were on the phone earlier if you and Texas wanted to go out dancing with Yaz and I tonight. My feet are starting to itch." Cloud asked.

Squall grinned he loved to dance and had actually forgotten how much fun it was until this assignment. "Let me ask Seif."

Glancing over at his boyfriend a hopeful look in his eyes Squall said, "Cloud wants to know if we want to go out dancing tonight?"

Seifer gazed fondly at him and replied, "Sure. I love watching you shake that sweet little ass."

Squall winked at him, turned around and started shaking his butt at the tall blonde, "Sounds fun."

Seifer stalked across the room and grabbed Squall's hips and brought them up tight against his groin and growled, "Stop right now or I won't be responsible for my actions. Besides if I remember correctly you said that you were still sore."

"Perfect we'll meet you at Groove Thang around 6:00." Cloud smirked. He heard what Seifer had told Squall and he knew why the feisty brunet was sore. There had been times when Squall had ridden him hard and he had walked funny the next day.

"See you then." Squall replied and snapped the phone shut. Turning in Seifer's arms he snaked his arms around the blonde's neck and pressed tight up against him.

Seifer grabbed Squall's rear and pulled him even closer and groaned, "You're a tease Squall."

Bringing his arms back around Squall placed his hands behind his head and arched his back and purred, "Sorry."

Seifer swatted him on the ass and grunted, "No you're not."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Playing it straight

"Daddeeeeeeeeee." The voice shrieked.

Gene Caraway placed his elbows on his desk top and rested his head in his palms and groaned, "God what I have I done to be punished with such a daughter.

Rinoa skipped into her father's office and simpered, "Oh, daddy I'm glad you're here."

Gene looked up and glared at his daughter, and wondered yet again why she couldn't be quiet and complaisant like her mother. "What do you want this time Rinoa?" He asked tallying up how much it was going to cost him.

"Well daddy it's like this. I found the man that I want to marry." Rinoa whined. "And daddy I want him, he's perfect for me."

Gene groaned under his breath, "What is he deaf?"

"What was that daddy?" Rinoa questioned.

"Nothing." He replied blandly then asked, "So what's the problem?"

"He just suffers from the misconception that he's gay. Daddy I want you to make him not gay."

Gene Caraway's fist came down on the desktop making the little things on it dance across the smooth surface and he exploded, "God damn it to hell girl. If he's gay then there's nothing I can do about it."

"But daddy he's never even been with a girl. So how does he know?" Rinoa continued to whine and somehow managed to force a couple of tears from her eyes.

It briefly crossed his mind to be vulgar with his daughter but bit back the caustic reply and instead said calmly, "Rinoa I don't know what to tell you."

"I know why don't we have a dinner party and I can invite him and…and…and you can talk to him and then…and then we can sat my wedding date."

"Fine but it's going to have to wait. I have business associates that I have to meet with later this week." Gene explained to his petulant child.

"But daddy." Rinoa pouted.

The last thing he needed was this annoyance in his life. Especially if he was going to be meeting with a member of the Valentinius family, he knew how the Mafioso felt about mixing business with family. That was something you just didn't do. Gene dangled a very large carrot in front of his spoiled daughter and said, "Why don't I send you and your mother to Paris to go shopping."

Her obsession with Squall Leonhart temporarily forgotten, Rinoa squealed, "Really daddy?"

"Yes really. Now why don't you go and pick up tickets for you and your mother. I call and make reservations for you."

"Thank you! You're the best daddy in the whole wide world." Rinoa trilled as she pranced from the room.

Arriving at the corner of Haight and Ashbury at the prearranged time Squall saw the lanky redhead was waiting for them. Pulling over he rolled down the driver's side window and said, "Get in."

Reno opened the back door slide in behind Squall and buckled up as Squall pulled away form the curb and asked, "Where are we going?"

"First I'm going to make sure that we're not being followed, then we're going to a nice bistro that I know so we can talk." Squall replied to his question.

"Squall I swear that I wasn't followed and like you asked I did come alone." Reno replied.

"I trust you Reno. I just don't trust your associates." Squall said and glanced in the rearview mirror.

Reno had respected Squall Leonhart before but the bar had just been raised considerably. He hadn't lied to Loz when he said that Squall had moxie, but that wasn't the only reason he liked him. The kid was smart and he knew instinctively that Squall didn't trust a lot of people. So when Squall had said that he trusted him, there was no way in hell that he would ever do anything to violate that trust.

Seifer was observing the events that unfolded around him and keep giving casual glances in the passenger's side window. He knew that he didn't have to tell Squall that they were being followed, since the brunet's body language had subtly changed.

"Reno, do me a favor. Call your boss and tell him to call off his hounds." Squall said.

"Son of a bitch." Reno swore, and yanked his cell phone out of his pocket and placed one call. He knew it wasn't Useless that was following them, but his own partner Loz. Reaching him he snarled into the phone, "God damn it Hinge if you fuck this up I'll put a bullet in your dumb ass head. Back the fuck off." He was seething and made a mental note that he would never work with Loz again. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and started to light one up.

"Don't smoke in my car." Squall ordered from the front seat.

Reno looked sheepish as he put the cigarette back in the pack, "Oops my bad."

Squall looked in the rearview mirror again and saw that the car that had been following them had stopped doing so.

A short time later they pulled up in front of a little shop called The Phantom Bistro. Squall indicated a corner table with a slight movement of his head and while Seifer and Reno went over and sat down he went up to the counter and placed their order.

Squall walked over to the table and slid into the chair that was beside Seifer. Before he and Seifer had left he had gotten a response to his email to Kiro's. His Sergeant had understood that his and Seifer's investigation had been stalled so they could help the Feds. But that didn't necessarily mean that he was happy with the situation.

The waitress arrived with their order and gave each one of the men a longing look. In her opinion they were three of the best looking men she had ever seen. Each was totally gorgeous but in different ways. The redhead had a finely sculpted face and she knew from experience that they were dynamite in bed. The blonde was so ruggedly handsome that it made her weak in the knees. Then there was the brunet, at first she had thought that he was a woman but on closer examination she realized her mistake he was androgynously perfect. Smilingly at the three men she said hopefully, "Is there anything else that I can get for you?"

"No this is fine for now." Squall replied dismissing her.

As she walked away Reno couldn't help but smirk, "How do you do that? Be rude without being rude."

Squall chuckled, "Good breeding."

Reno tossed his head backed and laughed, "Ah I see."

"Okay Reno let's get down to business." Squall interjected interrupting his laughter.

"I've been undercover in Caraway's organization for the past three years. I started out as a runner and slowly rose to being his right hand man." Reno paused and took a sip of his coffee and continued. "Even though he trust me, I haven't been able to get anything on him."

"And you think he'll trust me why?" Squall asked.

"Because you're a Valentinius." Reno answered.

"I am aren't I?" Squall replied.

Reno continued, "Yeah. Like I was saying I think that maybe he'll let you in on things that he's held close. I just don't know enough to put him away for a very long time. With some hotshot attorney he would get off with a slap on the wrist. I know that he's involved in some drug trafficking at some of the clubs around town, but I don't know who his supplier is. I haven't been able to get those facts yet."

When Reno had said that Caraway was one of the suppliers for drugs at some of the clubs that had immediately quirked Squall's attention and he asked, "What clubs?"

Reno chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're after the same bad guy Squall."

Squall shook his head from side to side and said factiously, "This is just to perfect."

"Yeah! Just a little to perfect." Seifer interjected with a sneer.

Reno gave the blonde a quizzical look and added hastily, "I'm not yanking on your chain. He is the one involved. This is one of those classic situations of you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."

Before the conversation could continue the waitress came back over to the table and asked if they wanted refills on their coffee. Receiving a trio of yeses she started refilling the cups, leaning in and rubbed her breast against Reno's arm. The action caused Reno to move his chair in the opposite direction away from the intrusion.

Seeing that the redhead didn't want her attention she tried the same tactics on the blonde sex god, she missed the icy glare from the brunet. Seifer was as offended as Reno had been, hadn't this bimbo ever heard of personal space? He didn't even try being subtle grasping the bottom of the chair he picked it up and shifted closer to Squall.

Since her approach hadn't worked on the other two she shifted her sights to the brunet going behind him she leaned in and pressed her silicone injected chest against the royal purple silk shirt he was wearing and blatantly sniffed his hair.

Squall's reaction was totally different he didn't move instead he growled, "Do not touch me."

"Excuse me?" She stuttered out.

In a matter of seconds he went from Squall Leonhart to the Mafioso Prince that he was going to be he snarled, "Back the fuck off. I choose my whores they don't choose me."

"What did you just say to me?" She snapped.

"You heard what I said. No keep your hands off of me." Squall said in icy disdain.

The waitress was shocked how dare he talk to her that way, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Squall sneered, "Who I am is of no concern to you, but I would like to speak with the manager right now."

Gathering the shreds of her dignity she backed away from the table and plowed into her manager who seeing the altercation had approached the table.

Stepping around her he stopped at the table and asked, "What's the problem here?" And listened silently as the brunet quickly explained what had happened. Hearing what had occurred the manager offered his apologies and tore their ticket in half. Turning he told the waitress that he wanted to see her in the office right away.

Seifer smirked and leaned and whispered to Squall, "I didn't realize that heifer's were going to be sniffing around my pasture as well." He wasn't sure how Squall was going to handle the waitress but the way he had was decimating.

Squall laughed at Seifer's response and replied softly, "Maybe I should start wearing chaps so everyone can see your brand."

Seifer growled low, "No way. Nobody but me gets the pleasure of seeing that sweet little ass of your Sweet Cheeks."

Reno raised an eyebrow at Squall and asked, "Does that happen to you all the time?" He had been amused at Squall's reaction to the waitress's not so subtle actions. He was intrigued by the byplay that was happening between the blonde and the brunet. He hadn't been with anyone for a while and he was really starting to get horny. Especially watching the two men that were across from him, he knew they were involved. Well duh, didn't need a degree in Idiotology to realize that. He just kind of wished that Squall wasn't since he found the brunet sexy and irresistible.

"No it doesn't." Squall answered honestly.

"I suppose that's a good thing. Look Squall I need to know something. Um how to say this without sounding like a homophobic ass." Reno started.

"You want to know how I'm going to act when I meet with Caraway right?" Squall offered with a smile and bit back a chuckle. Reno Carson was anything but homophobic he had known upon first meeting that the redhead was same sex oriented.

"Well yeah."

"Not to worry Reno. I can hide my sexuality as well as you can." Squall winked at him.

Reno choked on the swallow of coffee he had just taken and said sotto voce, "How did you know?"

Squall smiled again, "Families family."

Reno needed to know something else so he asked, "How are you going to explain Seifer?"

Squall closed his eyes in silent contemplation "He's my bodyguard." Then ran his fingers down Seifer's denim clad leg to the blonde's upper thigh, licked his upper lip and groaned, "Because baby, I love the way you guard my body."

Reno chuckled, "I'm glad that you can play it straight Squall. I'll set up a time for you to meet with Caraway and get in contact with you."

"Sounds good." Squall replied and rose from the table and waited for the other two men to follow suit. Getting into the car he drove Reno back to the corner where he had picked him up. After dropping him off, he asked Seifer if he were hungry and getting a yes drove to the diner where they had first had lunch.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A box of crayons and bunny food

After Squall and Seifer had finished lunch they decided to do a little more shopping. Squall had said that he needed to pick up a few more things for dinner. But before they went to the market he needed to make a quick stop and Irvine's. He had remembered seeing a pair of chaps when he had taken Seifer shopping and he wanted to get a pair to surprise his lusty bull with. Granted he knew that Seifer would be the only one to ever see him in them but that was fine.

Arriving at Irvine's he told Seifer to wait in the car that he would only be a few minutes. Finding the chaps quickly he was on his way the register when something else caught his attention. Stifling a laugh he knew that Seifer would also appreciate the drop bottom pajamas that he was also going to buy.

After they were finished with grocery shopping they were on the way back to the car when Squall heard that oh so familiar shriek that he would never grow accustomed to.

"Squalleeeeeeeeeee! There you are. Have you been avoiding me?" Rinoa shrilled as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Like the plague." Squall snapped and untangled himself from her cloying grasp.

Rinoa stepped back and shook her finger at him, "Now Squall you stop being so mean to me. I have good news."

"And what's that thinking about becoming a mime?" Squall sneered contemptuously.

Seifer started laughing at the brunet's caustic reply. He had actually been surprised that when Rinoa asked if he was avoiding her, his lover hadn't replied, "Like a case of the clap."

Rinoa cocked her head over to where the tall blonde was and scowled at him expecting him to wither under her glare, when he didn't she looked back at Squall who was trying to find his car keys.

"No silly. Daddy wants to meet with you to discuss your intentions for me. But that's going to have to wait until I get back from Paris, daddy is letting me go shopping and I thought while I was there I would pick out a wedding gown." Rinoa replied breathlessly.

Squall had finally had enough glaring down at her he said coldly, "Rinoa that is it. I've had it. I don't know how many ways I have to tell you that I am not interested in you. I've tried being kind and that didn't work. I was crude and that also didn't work. I thought the fiasco that happened at my fathers would have put an end to it. But I can see that it didn't. So I'm going to be blunt, I do not like you. I have never liked you. The thought of having sex with you not only repels me but nauseates me as well. This is your final warning do not come near me again or I will have you arrested for stalking." Yanking out his car keys he pressed the auto door button and slid into the drivers seat and slammed the door in her startled face.

Seifer crawled into the passenger seat and softly closed his door. Glancing over at his boyfriend he saw that Squall's hands were clenched tightly around the steering wheel his knuckles were white against his sun brown skin. He didn't say anything just sat there quietly while Squall tried to get his temper under control. Casting a quick glance at his passenger Squall saw that he was buckled in and roared away from the parking place.

As Rinoa watched the black BMW speed away she stomps off seething, chanting silently under her breath, "You will be mine Squall Leonhart. I don't care who I have to step on to get you. But you will be mine."

When Squall and Seifer arrived home they found that Carrie was also home and was sitting in the middle of the living room floor doing her homework. She had been having a battle of the wills with Little Seifer who insisted on sitting in the middle of the book that she needed to read or chew on the end of her mechanical pencil. No matter what she tried the little pest wouldn't be deterred.

Glancing up as the door opened she saw that her brother and Seifer were home. Just looking at Squall she knew that something was wrong. Especially when he didn't even stop to say hi but stomped over to his room and slammed the door with a resounding bang. Looking over at Seifer she asked, "What's wrong? Did you two get in a fight?"

Seifer walked over to where she was still sitting on the floor and plopped down beside her, "No, we didn't get in a fight. Rinoa Heartilly is what's wrong." Seifer explained calmly, leaping suddenly to his feet he started pounding back and forth. He bellowed, "What the fuck is wrong with that stupid bitch? Did somebody hit her in the head with a stick? If they haven't maybe somebody should just to see if her brain is working, if she even has a brain. She is without a doubt the stupidest woman that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Seifer threw his hands up in exasperation and continued his pacing and pacing and his tirade. "Jesus Christ she's lucky that breathing comes naturally or she would have forgotten to do it along time ago."

"Maybe she shoved a box of crayons up her nose." Carrie offered helpfully a malicious smile on her lips. She was already planning on ways to make Rinoa suffer, not only had that annoying bitch upset her brother but his boyfriend as well. She loved them both to pieces. Seifer had quickly become a very dear friend to her and she hated seeing him this angry and upset.

At Carrie's comment Seifer's anger dissipated and he chuckled, "Holy shades of Homer Simpson."

"What has she done this time?" Carrie asked.

"Oh nothing much, she's just planning our wedding." Squall replied drolly from the doorway.

"Excuse me?" Carrie questioned.

Before Squall could respond the doorbell chiming interrupted him. Crossing over to the door he opened it and found that the deliverymen from Edea's had arrived with his table. Opening the other door he allowed them entrance into the house and showed them to the kitchen and pointed over to where he wanted it set up. Pulling out his wallet he took out a couple of $50.00 and handed them too them. "Thanks guys, here have a couple of cold ones on me." Leading them back out the living room he bid them good day and closed the door.

When he turned to face Carrie and Seifer the tension that had been etched on his face earlier had vanished. Squall was happy that he finally had his dining room table back. No more eating on the floor of the living room or on the fold out. Smiling at his two favorite people in the world he said, "I'm making stir-fry for dinner I hope that's okay."

Receiving yeses from them he grinned and said, "Then if you'll excuse me I have prep work to do. If you want to come into the kitchen and keep me company that would be great."

Carrie quickly scooped up her scattered textbooks and started to the kitchen when the doorbell chimed again. She grinned at her brother and said, "That's probably Kaj. I hope that's okay."

Squall smiled at her and said, "It's fine Care." And went to answer the door yet again. His sister was right it was Kadaj who was at door.

"Hi Squall." Kadaj greeted him.

"Hi Kaj, come on in." Squall offered his own greeting, "If you'd like to stay for dinner I'm making stir- fry."

"Sounds great. And I'd love to stay." He replied.

As Squall was chopping veggies for dinner his cell phone chirped, "Hey Seif could you get that for me?"

"Sure babe not a problem." Seifer answered. Retrieving the phone where it lay on the counter he saw that it was Vincent, "Hi Vincent."

"Is Squall okay?" Vincent asked instantly concerned.

"Yeah he's fine he's busy chopping bunny food." Seifer replied with a snort.

"When did you get a rabbit?" Vincent asked the confusion apparent in his voice.

Seifer let out a sharp bark of laughter, "Your roots are showing Vinnie."

"What? Oh never mind I was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

"Going out dancing with Cloud and Yazoo." Seifer answered then added, "You want to come with?"

"Sure. When and where?"

"I think Squall said that the name of the place is Groove Thang and we're meeting up there at 6:00."

"Great tell Squall that I'll se him then that I need to talk to him."

"Fine. See you later Vincent." Seifer clipped the phone shut.

Since Squall had been listening to Seifer's side of the conversation he didn't ask what Vincent had wanted since he knew that they would be seeing each other later at club.

While they were eating dinner Squall glanced over to where Seifer was sitting working on his second plate of stir-fry. Arching an eyebrow he said snidely, "You know something for somebody who doesn't like veggies you sure scarfed down your bunny chow quickly enough."

"Shut the fuck up." Seifer growled. Squall was right, that little shit, since he had been eating healthier he felt a lot better.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Yay! Woohoo! Yippie! Guess what? I stilll don't own them. So instead of being all glum about it I thought that I would be happy. But even if I did own them I'd still share. You'd just have to send me cookies, in case you were wondering I really like Oreo Double Stuff.

Authors Note: I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Yes I am sending each and everyone of you cookies. Just pick your faves and they shall be yours.

Warning: Mild yaoi in this chapter. Just a little oral sex.

Chapter 43

Santa Claus is coming to town

As Squall was getting ready Seifer was sitting on the commode watching as he teased his hair up in a rooster tail that looked close to the one that he had on the first night they had gone out.

Seifer had been ready since 5:00 and it was quickly approaching 5:30 and Squall hadn't gotten dressed yet he was just wearing his robe while he fiddled with his hair. Glancing at his watch again he said, "You need to hurry Sweet Cheeks or we're going to be late."

"I'm never late. It's the rest of the world that goes too fast." Squall quipped back at him. He had never been late for anything before and tonight it looked like he just might be. Of course all those other times he had gotten ready to go somewhere he hadn't had the distraction of Seifer Almasy. Looking in the mirror one last time he was satisfied with how he looked. He had once again lined his eyes with black eyeliner and had put cherry lip-gloss on his mouth.

Exiting the bathroom he walked over to the bed where the clothes he would be wearing that night were lain out. Shedding the robe he quickly pulled on the black leather lace up fly pants and a black leather vest. Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled on his socks and a pair of black leather boots.

Turning to where Seifer was watching him he gave his lover a sexy smile and asked, "What do you think?"

"That Blondie is right, Krylon at it's finest." Seifer leered at him. God damn it he was so fucking horny right now and he briefly wondered if Squall were still sore.

Squall saw the look of wanton desire flash across Seifer's handsome face unfortunately he was still a little tender but he hated seeing his lover in such a state. Strutting tantalizingly over to where the blonde was standing he fell to his knees in front of him and grabbing the fly between his teeth ripped the buttons open one at a time.

Seifer's hard length sprang free from the tight confines and was encased in Squall's hot wet mouth. He started to tangle his fingers in Squalls hair and found his erection quickly released from the confines of the cavern that it had recently occupied.

Squall gazed up at him and said, "Don't mess up my hair." Parting his lips he encircled Seifer once again going down to the hilt and deep-throating him. Knowing what pleased his lover Squall purred deep in his throat vibrating his vocal cords around the throbbing length.

The silky blonde curls tickled Squall's nose and caused him to giggle a little, which sent different sensations down the length of Seifer's shaft. Grasping Squall's shoulders he dug his fingers into the warm muscled flesh and moaned, "On god yes baby like that." Then started thrusting his hips rapidly back and forth he soon felt his crisis peaking and exploded in his lover's mouth.

Yanking him to his feet Seifer crushed his mouth down on his lovers plunging his tongue between those full pouty lips. Savoring in the taste of his fluids and what remained of the cherry lip-gloss that Squall had applied earlier. Seifer moaned, "Let me return the favor Squall."

Squall broke the kiss and with a breathy whisper replied, "When we get home. Otherwise we're going to be late."

Seifer hadn't released Squall and slowly kissed over to his ear where he licked the soft earlobe, "Are you sure?'

Squall pulled away from his lover and reached down tucked the blonde's semi-hard member back into his jeans and quickly buttoned the fly back up. Smiling at Seifer he replied, "I'm positive."

"Then come on Sweet Cheeks I can't wait to see you shake that sexy ass of yours all over the dance floor." Seifer groused good-naturedly.

When the arrived at Groove Thang it was 5:55, Squall looked at his watch and flashed Seifer a cheeky smile, "See I told you we wouldn't be late."

Going in they found that Cloud and Yazoo had commandeered a table for them and that Vincent was also there except that he was out on the dance floor dancing with a guy that looked like he was also a refuge from Club Vampyre.

Seeing them approach the table Cloud leapt gracefully to his feet and yanked Squall out to dance. Seifer chuckled softly and went over and joined Yazoo at the table.

"Hi Seifer, you're late." Yazoo smiled at the big blonde.

Seifer snorted, "According to Squall he's never late. It's the rest of the world that goes too fast." And gazed out to where Squall and Cloud were now dancing. Like before he was mesmerized by how well they moved together, although he was biased he thought that Squall was the much better dancer. His lithe body was like quicksilver undulating to the savage beat of the music.

Yazoo smirked at him and turned his attention to the dance floor where the two men were dancing. He was stunned at the raw sensual beauty that they created. He was gaga in love with Cloud Strife but watching Squall Leonhart dance was like seeing some long forgotten dance deity come to life. He moved in perfect synch with the music. He briefly wondered what the sultry brunet would have been like in bed, but shook the thought away as quickly as it had entered his mind. Glancing over at the handsome blonde he saw that Seifer's eyes were following Squall around the dance floor. He asked, "Seifer would it be okay if I danced with your boyfriend?"

Seifer tore his eyes away from watching Squall bump and grind against Cloud and groaned, "If you can tear him away from yours I don't see why not."

Vincent Valentine tore away from the guy who he was dancing with. The weirdo was starting to creep him out, especially when he suggested they go back to his place and share blood. Arriving at the table in a swirl of crimson and black he gracefully fell into one of the empty chairs. "Hello Seifer." He greeted his voice as dark and low. Standing suddenly he strolled across the room and ask the man who had just entered the club if he would like to dance.

Reno Carson was horny. After he had given Gene Caraway his report on how the meeting with Mr. Valentinius went he made the decision that he was going to go out and get laid. He didn't care if it was a one-night stand or not. He hadn't had a piece of ass in almost six months and right now he needed one. Of course spending time with Squall and his blonde sex god hadn't really helped with his frustration. He had been tempted to ask them if they were interested in a three-way but remembering his research on Squall Leonhart didn't bother, since the brunet took fidelity very seriously.

He had gone to his quarters in the Caraway Mansion and changed his clothes he was now in a pair of tight white jeans and black mesh shirt. When he walked through the door of Groove Thang he saw several interesting prospects but when he saw him his heart hit his feet and skipped merrily back up to his chest. Holy cats the man was so fucking hot and holy hell he was walking over to him.

Vincent stopped and looked down at Reno and said, "Do you want to dance?"

Words failed him and that had never happened before, but this sinfully gorgeous man had rendered him mute. Unable to speak Reno just shook his head up and down, he knew that he would be spending the night with this man so right now talking didn't concern him.

When the music ended for the one song and as it started for the next Yazoo pushed away from the table and waltzed out to where Squall and Cloud were still moving together, "My turn to dance with your Heartbreaker my love."

Cloud stuck his lower lip out in a mock pout but left the dance floor and went over to the table to sit by Seifer winked and smirked, "Hey Texas, how's it hanging?"

Seifer's smart-assed reply was, "About 12" to the left."

"God damn no wonder Heartbreakers walking with a limp." Cloud grinned at the tall Texan.

Seifer raised an eyebrow at the spiky haired blonde and smirked with satisfaction.

Zell Dincht had been trying rather unsuccessfully to ward of a guys advances looking across the room he saw Seifer and Cloud sitting at a table talking. Making a hasty retreat he practically ran over to where they were sitting and pleaded, "Save me from men who don't understand the word no."

The dance ended so Squall and Yazoo went over to join their boyfriends as Zell asked Cloud if he would like to dance.

Cloud stood and went out to the dance floor with the shorter blonde and immediately regretted it.

Yazoo's eyes followed Cloud and a frown crossed his face turning to Squall he asked, "What in the hell is he doing?"

Squall and Seifer looked out to where Cloud was attempting to dance with Zell. What they saw was a comedy on two feet. Zell was doing a combination of The Chicken Dance, The Mashed Potato and The Twist and he looked like he was having a seizure.

"Dancing." Squall offered helpfully.

"Yeah if you say so Sweet Cheeks." Seifer smirked and pushed away from the table and strutted out to the dance floor. Placing a firm hand on Zell's shoulder he pulled him away from Cloud and smirked, "Why don't you go sit down before you hurt yourself?" Then grasp Clouds shoulder pulled him away and continued dancing with him.

Zell pivoted, pounded off the dance floor and went back over to the table where the two blondes had so recently been sitting plopping down in a chair he started to sulk.

When Cloud and Seifer came back over to the table Squall rose from his chair and started to walk away but was stopped when Zell asked, "Where you going Squall?"

Squall turned around and answered snidely, "To change my tampon."

While Squall was in the men's room Cloud happened to glance across the room and see his recent ex entering the club and groaned, "Ah hell!"

Yazoo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and asked voice filled with concern, "What's wrong my love?"

"Nothing just my ex who's a practicing hobosexual." Cloud replied pertly.

A quizzical look crossed Seifer's handsome face, "Hobosexual."

Cloud snorted out a laugh, "Yeah a bum fuck."

The comment caused them to break out laughing. It was this happy scene that greeted Vincent and Reno. Having danced together several times they found that they were thirsty and went over and joined the four men. Sitting down in the unoccupied chairs Vincent signaled the waitress over and ordered drinks for everyone.

Squall walked out of the men's room and went to rejoin his friends arriving at the table he found that in the short amount of time he had been gone that the number had increased and there were no empty chairs. Seifer pushed away from the table and patted his lap. "Come here baby and sit on Santa's lap and tell me what you want for Christmas." Seifer said lasciviously.

When Squall had settled on his lap and snuggled in against his chest Seifer drawled sinfully, "Or we could always talk about the first thing that pops up."

Squall laughed, "You are so vile."

"You know it baby. But that's what you love about me." Seifer finished with a leer.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Square/Enix nor do I own the rights to any of the movie quotes listed in this chapter.

CHAPTER 44: Movie quotes

Kadaj smiled at Carrie across the table where she was just finishing up her homework and asked, "Do you have class tomorrow?"

"No. Why?"

Kadaj replied, "I was hoping that you would go house shopping with me. I didn't have the opportunity to do anything today but work. The models that I had the misfortune of working with had the collective IQ of a peanut butter sandwich."

Carrie smiled at him and said, "I'd love to go house shopping with you Kaj." She gathered up her books and asked Kadaj to meet her in the living room.

After Carrie put her books away she went and sat by him on the couch. Placing her hand over his she started to trace little patterns on the back of it. "I know that Squall talked to you. Do you mind if I ask what about?"

Kadaj smiled at her and answered softly, "No, I don't mind. He just asked me to take it slow. Don't be mad at your brother Honey Bear he loves you and is concerned about you. I want to take it slow. As you know I just got out of bad a relationship myself and I would like to tell you about it, since I know what happened between you and A.J."

When he started speaking again Kadaj's voice was filled with anger, "I came home one day and found her bent over the arm of the couch being serviced by a former friend of mine. She looked at me with those big stupid eyes of hers and said, 'Oops.' That was it, oops. I told him to get the hell out. After he had I went and packed my shit and left. Oh she was telling me how sorry she was and swore that it had only happened that once. But I didn't care, once was one time to many. After I had finished getting my things together I left."

Carrie reached over and pulled him into her arms and hugged him and offered soothing words of comfort, "I'm sorry that she hurt you."

Kadaj stroked his fingers down her soft cheek and replied, "At first it did hurt, but now it doesn't."

Lowering his head shyly Kadaj looked at her through the curtain of hair that had fallen forward on his face, his voice reluctant he asked, "Can I stay with you again tonight? I just want to hold you, not make love with you." He snorted a little and continued, "Well I do want to make love with you, but not yet. When we do make love, I want our first time to be special. I want you to want to make love with me, Kadaj, not to help you eradicate the memory of your ex."

Carrie whispered, "I'd like that Kaj. I'd like that a lot."

Zell looked around the table at the other six men and started feeling like he was odd man out. He was feeling a little depressed it seemed like everybody had someone except for him. He let his eyes linger on Squall and wondered why the brunet had never been interested in him. Hell he had done everything short of tripping Squall and beating him to the ground. Yes Squall had always been forthright with him about how he felt, but damn it, was there something wrong with him?

Squall was thoroughly enjoying being mauled by Seifer, even though he had never been a fan of PDA's with his blond stud he found it difficult to keep his hands to himself as well. Gazing over at Zell he saw the look of distress on his friends face. "Is anything the matter Zell?"

"Could I talk to you alone please." He replied.

Squall gave Seifer a quick kiss on the lips and husked out, "I'll be right back." Untangled himself from his lovers embrace and indicated that Zell should follow him.

Finding an empty table they sat down, "What's wrong with me Squall?"

"What do you mean?" Squall replied.

"What I mean is that everybody has someone except for me." He replied petulantly.

"Zell there is nothing wrong with you. Give it time and it will happen. I found my Seifer and I wasn't even looking." Squall offered kindly.

Zell smiled he was an effervescent creature and quickly shook off his fit of doldrums, "Fine I'll stop looking. But I really do have to go, my mom wants me to come for lunch tomorrow. See ya." Went over to the coat check counter and grabbed his skateboard and went whizzing off into the night.

When Squall rejoined his party he found that Vincent and Reno had finished their drinks and were dancing once again.

Pulling the redhead close Vincent blatantly rubbed against him and growled in his ear, "I'd like for you to spend the night with me."

There was no way that Reno could turn down that offer. Vincent Valentine was gorgeous, in his own ways he was more attractive then Squall Leonhart. Grasping the ebony haired man by the head he brought their mouths together in an explosive kiss. Breaking away he groaned, "Let's get the fuck out of here." Then grabbed his hand pulled his unresisting body off the dance floor and out the door.

Since the table had cleared of part of its occupants Squall pulled off Seifer's lap and took the empty chair that was beside him, "Yaz I wanted to ask how your meeting with Vincent went?"

"It went really well. My contract has successfully been moved to the West Coast. Vincent called my agent in New York, and made him an offer he couldn't refuse." Yazoo finished in a perfect imitation of Marlon Brando in The Godfather.

"Well that's original." Squall laughed.

Yazoo quipped, "Does the word duh mean anything to you?"

"Yeah it means that you've seen to many movies." Squall sassed back.

Yaz snorted, "Maybe I have and maybe I haven't. Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." The classic quote caused the four men to break off into peals of laughter.

The rest of the evening was spent with the four men in friendly conversation, dancing, and exchanging favorite movie lines.

Arriving home at 2:30 a.m., Squall and Seifer saw that the Cherry Red Corvette Stingray that Kadaj had arrived in earlier was still in the driveway.

When they got into the house they saw that Carrie had left a light on for them and that her bedroom door was ajar. Glancing in Squall saw that Little Seifer was curled up on Kadaj's hip fast asleep and that Carrie was spooned around him and one of his legs was sticking out from under the comforter showing that he was wearing the hot pink sweats again.

Seifer had followed Squall over to the bedroom door looking at the couple sleeping on the bed he snorted, "Huth, maybe you just ask him to move in." Then pulled Squall away from the door and led him to their bedroom closing the door softly behind him.

Squall's reply was a short low growl, "That's not going to happen." But he had seen the smile of contentment on his sister's face and he almost changed his mind. Almost.

"Why not baby? They look happy together. And he's becoming a permanent fixture here anyway." Seifer offered and started to rub the tenseness from Squall's shoulders.

Squall let out a small sigh. He knew that Seifer was right and he knew that Kadaj would honor his promise that he would take it slow with Carrie. Looking up at his lover's handsome face he said with a smile "Let me sleep on it. I'll give you my answer in the morning."

Seifer swatted him on the butt and crowed with laughter, "That's from a song and not a movie Sweet Cheeks."

Squall gave him a smug look and said, "I know. So tell me something Seif are you going to be praying for the end of time?"

"With you baby. Never!" Seifer grinned at him and captured his mouth in a deep kiss.

Squall broke away from him and said, "I'll be right back." Strolling over to where he had dropped the bag from Irvine's and making a brief stop by the night stand to grab the gift from Kadaj he went into the bathroom and pulled the cock ring down his throbbing member then pulled on the pajama bottoms.

Squall came out of the bathroom just as Seifer had finished striping off his clothes. Walking over to him he leapt into his arms wrapping his long brown legs around his boyfriend's waist, licking the blonds ear he moaned, "Seifer, you big stud take me to bed or lose me forever!"

Seifer laughed low in his throat and grunted with satisfaction, "Now that's a line from a movie." Keeping him clasped up against his body he carried Squall over to the bed and dumped him in the middle of it.

Seifer's eyes filled with passion as he watched his fiery brunet roll around on the comforter and for some reason he kept hearing the tinkling of bells, "Squall do you hear bells?"

"Yes. You know that that means? That an angel is getting its wings." Squall laughed low and sultry.

Seifer ran his tongue aver his lips god he wanted Squall, he was hard again painfully so, but he was also concerned for his lover and regaining control of his lust, he groaned, "I want you Squall. You're not to sore are you?"

Squall stopped gyrating on the bed and replied truthfully, "As long as you're gentle I'll be fine."

Seifer lay down beside Squall and gathered him close, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't Seif as long as you go slow." Squall reassured him and squirmed up closer.

"All right baby as long as you're sure." Seifer grasped Squall's wiggling ass and encountered cloth. He hadn't been paying attention when Squall had come out of the bathroom, now he was a trifle confused. Why the hell was Squall wearing pajama bottoms? Pulling back he gazed at his lovers face and put to words his thoughts, "Squall why are you wearing pajama's?"

Wriggling away from him Squall turned over on his hands and knees to show Seifer the back end of what he was wearing.

Whooping with laughter Seifer started to unbutton the bottoms and when Squall's tight little derrière was exposed he kissed each cheek lavishing the tattoo with his tongue.

Grasping Squall's hips Seifer flipped him over on his back and yanked the pajama bottoms off and tossed them across the room.

When Squall's ass bounced on the bed Seifer heard the bells again, and looked around for the source and finally saw what Squall was wearing and started laughing again. "You imp. I should warn you that when that bell rings I feel like Pavlov's dog and I'm going to start salivating."

Squall sat up and traced along the horns above Seifer's erection, "Pavlov's dog huh?"

Seifer chuckled, "Oh yeah!" Then gently pushed Squall back on the bed and slowly licked his way up his lover's belly, stopping at his ear he snorted, "So one time at band camp."


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Square/Enix.

Authors note: Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this so far. I would like to apologize that it took me so long to update. Just to let you know I added to Chapter 44, after rereading it I realized that I wasn't very happy with it. It's still called Movie quotes but there has been more added to it.

CHAPTER 45: Stud fee

The following morning Squall was woken to a soft knocking on the bedroom door. Dragging reluctantly out of Seifer's warm embrace he pulled the comforter up over his big blond lover. Searching the area by the bed he found the pajama bottoms and pulled them on. He was still tired and forgot to button the drop seat back up.

Walking silently over to the door he answered it and was greeted by his sister. Carrie gave Squall a quick hug good morning and said softly, "I'm going house shopping with Kadaj and I didn't want you to worry when you woke up and found that I wasn't here."

Squall returned her hug then yawned, stretched and replied, "Have fun Care."

A wolf whistle from the bed startled them. The whistle was followed by a husky, "Nice view."

Squall pivoted and looked at his lover and asked, "What?"

Seifer started laughing, "Now you're giving it to your sister."

Carrie was as confused as Squall and glancing down immediately snapped her head back up, her face flaming bright red. She had just seen her brother's tush, and he had another tattoo. She hadn't taken the time to really examine it after all he was her brother.

"What are you talking about?" Squall asked shaking his head in sleepy confusion.

"You're flashing your sister Sweet Cheeks." Seifer smirked.

Squall realized in that moment what Seifer was talking about and spun back around, his face turning as red as his sisters. But he quickly regained his composure. He didn't have anything to be embarrassed about but apologized anyway, "Sorry about that Care."

Carrie smiled at him and said, "Not a problem Squall. Now I'm off. There's coffee made when you're ready for it." Kissed him on the cheek, turned and walked away to meet Kadaj who was waiting in the car.

Squall stripped off the pajama's and walked sensuously back across the room and slid back into bed beside his lover. Wrapping his arms around Seifer's neck he pulled in closer and whispered, "We keep saying that we're going to spend the day in bed. Today is good for me."

Seifer pressed his mouth against his saucy brunets and groaned, "It's good for me too baby."

"So what do you want to do?" Squall asked shyly.

"Hum? What do I want to do? Let me think?" Seifer teased him.

"Besides make love with each other." Squall growled good-naturedly.

Seifer kissed Squall tenderly and all joking aside he replied, "I want us to talk Squall. I know that we've shared some of our dreams for the future. And I want to kiss and cuddle with you, and of course I want to make love with you again." Stroking his fingers down Squall's silky smooth cheek he kissed him again and continued, "I love you Squall Leonhart."

Squall gave Seifer several soft kisses and said, "I love you to Seifer Almasy. I love you so much it frightens me." Then pulling his face away from his boyfriends he buried his head in Seifer's muscular shoulder.

That was a revelation to Seifer he whispered into his lovers soft brown hair, "Tell me why you're scared Squall?"

"I'm scared that one morning you're going to wake up and realize it was a mistake." Squall answered honestly.

"What?" Seifer's reply was a low growl.

Squall pushed away from him and continued, "I'm afraid Seifer. I'm afraid that one day you're going to come to the realization that you were just curious."

Seifer jumped out of the bed and glared coldly down at the brunet and snarled, "God damn you to hell Squall. Do you honestly think that I would do something so contemptible? Do you honestly think that I would tell you that I loved you just so I get a piece of ass?"

Not giving Squall a chance to answer Seifer continued and sneered contemptuously, "Huth! If that's what you think of me then you can consider the clothes a down payment for my stud fee." He was hurt and wanted to hurt Squall as much as he had just hurt him.

"Your what?"

"My stud fee. Baby I'm prime goods in Texas, and I don't come cheap." Seifer finished in a fiery growl a sneer on his handsome face. He turned away so Squall wouldn't see the tears that were forming in his lime green eyes. Stomping over to the closet he started tossing clothes out until he found what he was looking for. Yanking on the western shirt and the pair of jeans he crammed his feet into his cowboy boots and stormed out of the bedroom.

Squall leapt up and went chasing after the quickly retreating back Seifer. Tears formed in his eyes as he heard the front door slam. Sinking down to the floor he pulled his knees up to his chest and started to rock back and forth letting the salty drops stream down his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the closed door and continued to cry.

Seifer had made it to the end of the block when he realized in his haste to leave the unpleasant situation that he had forgotten his wallet and cell phone. Turning around he marched back up to the house, he would get his wallet and phone and leave. Fuck Leonhart, he didn't need these fucking mind games. He didn't know where he'd go but he was sure that if he checked around he could probably find a cheap hotel or something, at least until he could get back to Texas and try to pull his life together.

That decision firmly made he flung open the front door and stopped abruptly. Squall was huddled on the floor sobbing.

Squall's sorrow had overridden everything. He hadn't felt when Little Seifer had managed to worm her way into his lap. Neither did he hear the door when it was flung open. He just continued rocking back and forth crying. He was dissolute and it was his own fault. He had let his insecurities overwhelm him and he had lost the love of his life because of it. "Please come back Seifer. I love you and I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I love you so very much. Please don't leave me. I love you my Seifer. What am I going to do?"

Seifer saw the pain that Squall was in and quietly closed the door. His anger had dissipated as soon as he saw that Squall was in such agony. Walking silently over he sank down to his knees and gathered Squall's quaking body against his and started to rock him back and forth. "Shhh, baby it's okay." Taking the brunet's chin gently he tilted his face up and gazed into those beautiful silver blue eyes.

Seifer whispered, "I love you my Squall. I love you and like I told you before I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sitting completely down he pulled the brunet unto his lap and held him tight.

Squall had his face buried in Seifer's shoulder and hiccoughed out, "I love you Seifer. I'm so very sorry for questioning you. Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you. Will you forgive me?" Seifer murmured against Squall's head.

Squall pulled away and gazed up into Seifer's face, "For what?"

"For being an asshole. I wanted to hurt you so that's why I made that comment about stud fee." Seifer answered.

Squall smiled at him his eyes shining with happiness even through the tears, "I forgive you Seifer." Reaching his hand up he started to wipe away the tears that were now spilling out of Seifer's eyes. "I'm so crazy in love with you."

"Good. Because I'm 100 prime time in love with you." Seifer answered. And started chuckling, soon the chuckles turned into belly rolls of laughter.

Squall was momentarily confused but his confusion gave way to a fit of giggles when he realized exactly what Seifer had said, "I though we were finished with movie quotes?"

Seifer continued to laugh and somehow managed to regain his feet without releasing his hold on his love. "I hadn't even thought of the reference until after I said it." He grew serious again as he carried Squall back into their bedroom and added, "I love you Squall. Please never doubt that again."

Seifer lay down with Squall still holding him in the comfort of his steely embrace, gazing down he saw that Squall had started to cry again.

Smiling at him Seifer started to kiss the tears away and said in an angel soft voice, "My beautiful Sweet Cheeks please don't cry anymore. I'm not going to leave you."

Squall stopped crying and reached up to wipe away the remaining tears but Seifer's hand interjected his and he shook his head no and did the job himself with his warm lips.

Finished with his ministration Seifer kissed Squall tenderly at first but as the kiss deepened so did the intensity of it. Licking along Squall's lips Seifer coaxed his mouth open to accept his tongue where it leisurely stroked the roof of the brunet's mouth.

Squall's tongue came into play and it joined the erotic dance with his lover's. Breaking away he was breathless, and he pleaded, "Hold me Seifer. For this brief moment in time just hold me."

Seifer smiled at him and fought the urge to say, "As you wish." He said instead, "Let me get naked and I will hold you forever."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: The best-laid plans

As the morning slowly gave way to afternoon Squall and Seifer were still holding each other, content with just the warm closeness of their bodies pressed together.

A deep rumbling shattered the quiet solitude. Seifer ran his fingers through Squall's silky dark chocolate locks and snorted, "Was that your stomach or mine?"

Squall laughed and replied, "I think it was both. I'm starving to death. What about you Seif?"

Seifer tilted his head down and kissed Squall's pouty mouth and answered, "My stomach thinks my throat's been cut."

Squall laughed again, "I just love the way you wax poetics."

Seifer waggled his eyebrows at his sexy lover and said, "As much as I would love to lay here and continue holding you I need kibble." Reaching down he grasp Squall's tight ass and pulled him closer blatantly rubbing their groins together, "And when I say food I'm talking about something more filling then you."

Squall's eyes glittered mischievously and he sulked, "You don't think I'm good sustenance?"

"Uh-huh! What you are my Sweet Cheeks is a very tempting decadent dessert." Seifer growled and swatted Squall on the ass. "Now come love of my life and let's get something to eat, then we can come back here so we can hold each other for the rest of the day."

Squall smiled at his lover and replied, "I'd like that Seif." He was truthful in what he told his handsome blond, but he also wanted them to make love with each other.

Seifer ran his knuckles down Squall's smooth jaw line and husked out, "After we eat I want to make love with you. I want to show you with my body how very much I love you my Squall."

Squall traced his fingers down the light golden stubble that was on Seifer's cheek and replied in a breathy whisper, "I was hoping you'd say that. I love you too my Seifer."

Breaking away from each other they quickly pulled on clothes and went to the kitchen to have lunch. While Seifer made roast beef sandwiches for them Squall poured them each a cup of coffee and carried them over to the table.

"What else do you want on your sandwich Sweet Cheeks?"

"Lettuce, tomato, pickles and provolone please?" Squall answered and crossed the room again and pulled a bag of corn chips out of the cupboard.

They had just sit down to eat lunch when the doorbell rang. Squall raised an eyebrow at Seifer and pushed reluctantly away from the table to go and answer the door. Checking the peephole he saw that it was Vincent, Angelo and the goon squad. Angelo was carrying a stockpot and his bodyguards were carrying grocery bags. Shaking his head in bemusement Squall opened the door and greeted his unexpected company.

"Hi Squall, I forgot to tell you last night at the club that my father wanted to make you dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind that we went ahead and invaded you without notice." Vincent offered.

Squall couldn't be rude to them, smiling he stepped aside and allowed them entry into his home. Even though his manners were exquisite inside he was irked. Someone somewhere was conspiring against he and Seifer actually being able to spend a day of uninterrupted bliss together. He made a mental note that after this case was solved he was going to kidnap his lover and take him away from annoying phone calls, friends and relatives.

Seifer walked into the living room to see what was keeping his boyfriend and silently groaned. He would have laughed if he had known that his thoughts mirrored Squalls.

"Hello Seifer. My father's making us his famous break your heart lasagna for dinner tonight. I'm sorry that I forgot to mention it at the club last night, but something came up." Vincent explained. He saw the look of irritation on the blonds face and knew that they had inadvertently interrupted them. Seeing how they were dressed he sincerely hoped that they hadn't been getting down and dirty in the kitchen.

Seifer grinned at Vincent, and replied, "I don't mind if Sweet Cheeks doesn't."

Squall smiled and added, "No I don't mind. Are you hungry? You caught Seif and I as we were just sitting down for lunch."

The four men replied in the positive that yes they were indeed hungry and followed Squall as he led them to the kitchen.

Seifer quickly made their guests sandwiches, while he was doing this Squall started a new pot of coffee and Angelo sat the pot of sauce on the stove and turned the burner on low.

During lunch Angelo introduced his bodyguards who for once weren't wearing the black suits, they had dressed down and were now in blue jeans and T-shirts.

"Squall, Seifer this is Gino." He pointed to the man wearing the red shirt "And this is his brother Sal." He indicated with a nod of his head to the other man whose shirt was bright sunshine yellow.

"How do you like San Francisco Gino?" Squall asked and smiled pleasantly.

"It's not bad. Although we were told we needed a change of wardrobe." Gino replied to the question.

Seifer chuckled over the comment and added, "I was told the same thing when I first got here. Squall informed me that I needed to look more like a local instead of a yokel if I wanted to blend in."

Squall smiled at his boyfriend and then asked Sal how he liked the West Coast.

"It's really nice out here. I'm not to crazy about the fog." He answered. His question was directed at Seifer, "So whereabouts' are you from Seifer?"

"Texas."

Since his and Seifer's plans for the afternoon had been temporarily put on hold, after lunch Squall pulled out a board game and the six men set down and played a rousing game of Pictionary.

Angelo and Vincent made up one team, Gino and Sal made up the second, where Squall and Seifer were the third. Squall and Seifer could do no wrong and they wound up winning by a landslide. It seemed that fate decided to smile down on the two young lovers and give them an edge. Almost everything they got to draw was fairly easy.

The winning category was group and the clue was 'brand' and Seifer was drawing for their team. He smiled sardonically and quickly drew the tat that was on Squall's right butt check.

When Squall saw it he laughed and said, "Oh I don't know could it be brand?"

Seifer smirked at his lover and said, "You know it baby."

Vincent reached across the table and picked up the piece of paper, "How in hell did you get brand from this?"

Squall gave Seifer a saucy wink and said, "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Seifer ran the tip of his tongue over his upper lip and replied, "I'm not saying a word Sweet Cheeks and neither are you. That is our little secret."

Angelo saw the byplay that was happening between the two men once again he wanted to knock the shit out of his son for betraying Squall's trust. In just the short amount of time that he had known Squall Leonhart he had come to like him. It didn't bother him one iota that he was gay he saw past that even though he knew that most Mafioso Don's would not. Some still held the Old World traditions and being involved in a same sex relationship didn't coincide with that way of thinking. He had done his own research on this Caraway that Squall was investigating and knew that he held to the same beliefs. He needed to ask Squall how he was going to explain his involvement with another man but he was reluctant to do so. He didn't want to offend the young man in anyway.

Squall happened to glance down the table to where Angelo was sitting and saw the perplexed look on his face. He asked, "Is something wrong Angelo?"

Angelo let out a deep breath and said "I was just wondering how you were going to explain um your…sexuality to Mr. Caraway when you went to meet with him."

"Father!" Vincent said in disbelief. "I don't see how that is pertinent. Why should it matter if Squall is gay or not?"

"Vincent, I've done some digging on this man and he holds to the same beliefs that other Families do. That if you are 'that' way it makes you less of a man and it is seriously frowned on." Angelo explained to his son.

"Vince, your father is right." Squall said soothingly. Redirecting his attention to Angelo he continued, "It's not going to be a problem Angelo I can play the good straight Italian boy."

Of the two bodyguards Sal was the one that had the most serious doubts. He and his brother had been working for Angelo for several years and it was because of this he felt that he could add his own opinion. "I don't mean to sound like I'm calling you a liar, but how?"

It was Seifer who replied to Sal's question, "Don't give it a second thought. He can do it."

Vincent looked down the table to where Squall and Seifer were sitting. He had spent a pleasurable night with Reno Carson, they hadn't done a lot of talking but their mouths had been busy doing other things. They had agreed that they would be getting together again later that night. He wondered how Squall was going to explain Seifer to Gene Caraway, since it was obvious that the blond was possessive and almost overly protective of the brunet. He put to words his thoughts, "Squall I was just wondering how you were going to explain Seifer when you meet with Caraway? As my father pointed out you can't introduce him as your lover."

Squall smiled wolfishly and said, "Why Vinnie, he's my bodyguard."

Seifer smirked at Vincent and said, "Yeah and he just loves the way I guard his body."

Which caused the men at the table to erupt into laughter. Carrie and Kadaj walked into this blissful scene and crossing over to where Squall was sitting hugged she her brother from behind.

Squall placed his arms over the tops of hers and squeezed tilting his head back he asked, "How did the house hunting go?"

Kadaj answered, "Perfect I found a nice little place that isn't to far from here and all I'm waiting for is for my check to clear escrow. To celebrate I was going to take us out for dinner."

"Thanks for the offer Kaj, but Angelo is making lasagna for us tonight." Squall replied. Then quickly made the introductions.

Angelo smiled at the lovely brunette woman and offered, "Miss Loire, there is going to be more then enough so why don't you and your young man join us?"

Carrie didn't correct Angelo Valentinius on the fact that Kadaj wasn't her boyfriend in fact she liked the sound of it. She grinned at him and replied, "That sounds wonderful Mr. Valentinius but please call me Carrie."

"Very well my dear but only if you call me Angelo."


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie title Just like Heaven, or anything else for that matter.

Chapter 47: On the menu tonight…

Squall and Seifer had left the kitchen to change into more appropriate clothes since the only thing they had pulled on early were sweats. Squall pulled on a pair of light gray slacks and a royal purple dress shirt, the color accentuated his ethereal beauty even more and gave his silver blue eyes a light lilac undertone lastly he shoved his feet into a pair of dove gray dress shoes.

He trusted Seifer with his life and he also trusted Vincent. There was a small part of him that trusted Angelo since he had spent a little time with the man, but the hired muscle that had accompanied the elderly gentleman he didn't know them and therefore would never willing turn his back on them. Picking up the Berretta 92FS and shoved it in the waistband of his trousers so it sat snug on his lower back.

Seifer had dressed in a pair of beige slacks and an emerald green dress shirt the jewel tone made his lime green eyes pop brighter. He was busy looking at his several pairs of shoes trying to decide which ones to wear. Squall came over and said, "Go with the taupe Seif."

As they were sitting and eating dinner, Squall's cell phone chirped, reaching into his pocket he didn't recognize the number and not wanting to discuss possible business in front of his sister pushed away from the table he offered a quick, "Excuse me please." And left the kitchen to take the call in the living room.

"Yes." Squall said into the phone.

"Hello Mr. Valentinius, this is Gene Caraway and I was calling to let you know that I would like to set up an appointment to meet with you on Wednesday at 2:00 if that time is convenient for you." The unknown voice came through to him.

"Let me check my schedule and I'll let you know." Squall replied.

"Very well Mr. Valentinius I look forward to hearing from you again. Goodbye." If Gene Caraway was looking for the same courtesy of an ending to the conversation he was not going to get it. The call ended and he stared at the phone that had suddenly gone dead in his hand. Replacing the receiver in its cradle he leaned back in his Corinthian leather chair, pulled out a Cuban cigar and lit it, blowing the thick blue-gray smoke into the room.

Yes he did trust Reno Carson but he had done his own research on Michelangelo Valentinius and found that he was a smart and savvy young man. He also discovered that he was ruthless, and that anyone who had fucked him over in the past had disappeared under somewhat mysterious circumstances. He couldn't wait to meet him and do business with him. Perhaps to help seal the deal he could offer up his daughter on the platter and let her be somebody else's headache. But he nixed that idea just as quickly he really didn't want to be on the bad side of one of the most powerful crime families on the East Coast.

Squall was smiling as he returned to the kitchen, he would wait for a couple of hours then return Gene Caraway's phone call and let him know that Wednesday was perfect. Sitting back down at the table he resumed eating giving the impression that the phone call hadn't interrupted them. He was jubilant soon that soon this case would be behind him and that maybe just maybe he and Seifer would finally have that 24 hours of uninterrupted time alone.

Seifer glanced at Squall and raised a questioning eyebrow at his lover, but seeing Squall shake his head in the negative saved the question for when they were alone.

Carrie saw the looks that passed between them and kept silent, she knew that the call that Squall had received was more likely then not related to the case that he and Seifer were working on and even though she was a little curious she wouldn't ask him about it. Squall had always kept his personal life and his work separate.

Kadaj hadn't missed the looks that Squall and Seifer had exchanged either, he also knew that three of the four other men sitting at the table screamed Mafia, and wondered if they were part of the case that Squall and Seifer were now working on. Like Squall he never intermingled his professional and personal life. He grinned at Squall and asked, "I was wondering if you weren't busy after dinner if you and Seifer would like to come and see my house?"

Squall smiled at him and replied, "Not tonight Kaj, I need to return a couple of phone calls." He didn't add that after he had, he was planning on dragging Seifer into bed and making love for the rest of the night.

Kadaj frowned a little but quickly changed it to a smile and said, "That's okay Squall. It was short notice and you probably had other plans for tonight."

Sal had been with the Valentinius family for many years and had the tendency to speak before he really thought about it, "So Squall any idea when you are going to meet with Caraway."

The sip of wine that Squall had just taken shot back up his throat and he let out a strangled, "What?"

Vincent's mouth dropped open in shock, he thought that Sal knew better then to discuss business in front of family.

Sal repeated the question, "I asked if you knew when you were going to be meeting with Caraway?"

Squall response was an icy glare followed by a voice that would freeze hell, "I don't know how you operate in New York but here we never discuss business in front of family. Do you understand me?"

Sal didn't know when to shut up. He snapped out, "Now look pretty boy, I think that Mr. Valentinius has every right to know what's going on."

Seifer threw back his head and started laughing at the pretty boy comment.

Sal glared at the big blond and snarled, "What's so fucking funny?"

Seifer bit back the laughter and gave the man a scathing look and smirked, "Inside joke between my love bird and I." Then continued laughing.

"This is not a laughing matter. If we are going to help protect his skinny ass then we have every right to know what the fuck is going on."

Squall hissed through clenched teeth, "Chiudali in su stupido puntura."

Casting a covert look at her brother she recognized the danger signs that had started to ebb off of his taut body, rising gracefully from the table she said softly to Kadaj who was seated next to her, "Kaj I think we should go into the living room now."

Kadaj didn't argue instead he rose from where he was sitting and grasping her gently by the elbow escorted her out of what was quickly becoming a hostile environment.

Sal didn't appreciate being called a stupid bitch, especially by that elegant looking young man. Not only did he have the tendency to speak before weighing out the consequences of his words he also had a very quick temper. He was ready to punch Squall in the face, forgetting that he was a guest in his home. Putting his hands under the table he started to push away but found that he was now on the receiving end of a revolver.

When Squall saw Sal put his hands under the table every instinct he had screamed that the man was going to draw down on him. With quicksilver reflexes he had the Berretta out and pointed at the man's forehead. "Don't even try it. Nobody comes into my home and tries to draw down. Now put your hands back on the table or I will blow your fucking head off." Squall ordered in the same icy voice he had used early, his eyes had lost all the warmth that had been there early and were now like storm clouds on the horizon.

Angelo felt like he was having a stroke, his olive toned skin started to turn a violent shade of purple then molten red. He was mortified that one of his most trusted and loyal bodyguards would be behaving in such a way. Jumping to his feet he roared, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Have you taken total leave of your senses Salvatore? We are guest in Squall's home and you are being disrespectful to him. You will make your apologizes now for offending him. You know as well as anybody that you never discuss business in front of family. That's how innocent people wind up getting killed. Squall is right you are a stupid prick and you need to shut up."

Sal had turned his head slightly to look at Angelo when he started berating him, but he also kept an eye on Squall. The look that was now plastered across that beautiful face he had seen that before. He had seen it on ruthless and cold-blooded killers. There was nothing behind that artic glare. Nothing. No warmth and no feelings. He knew if he as so much as twitched Squall would be true to his word and blow his brain matter all over the polished red and yellow-checkered floor. He very slowly raised his hands back up and put them palm down on the table, he managed to choke out, "I'm sorry for my behavior Mr. Leonhart."

Squall clicked the safety back on the Berretta and slowly lowered it down. He took in several deep-calming breaths to help him get his temper back under control. His face still held the harshness and voice was still as emotionless when he answered, "I understand that you are loyal to Angelo, but never do that again."

Gino had sat silently the entire time, When Sal started shooting off his big dumb mouth he was ready to punch his brother in the head. When his brother started to put his hands under the table he felt a sense of dread start to twist in his gut. He hoped that Sal wasn't stupid enough to pull a gun on their host. When Squall and Seifer had rejoined them in the dining room he had noticed that barely discernable bulge at the small of the Squall's back and knew that he was packing heat. He hadn't been able to follow the movement when the younger man had pulled the revolver it had happened with speed and ease. One second the gun wasn't there and the next it was.

After Sal made his apology the tension in the room slowly ebbed away, walking over to the door Squall told Carrie and Kadaj that they could come back in now.

When dinner was over and dishes were done, Vincent, Angelo, Sal and Gino departed. Before they did Angelo gave Squall one of his cards and said, "That has my private number on it. If you need to contact me for anything at all, you can reach me there." Angelo had felt it deep down in his gut that the phone call that Squall had received during dinner had been about meeting with Caraway.

After they had left Squall went into the bedroom and returned Caraway's call.

The phone was answered on the second ring, "Yeah?"

"This is Michelangelo Valentinius I need to speak with Gene Caraway." Squall said.

"Hold on I'll see if he's available." Milo snapped and slammed the phone down in the cradle he realized his mistake when he saw that he had failed to put the caller on hold.

Gene Caraway had just come back into the room and asked, "Was that Mr. Valentinius?"

Milo had two decisions to make, one was be truthful and hope that Mr. Caraway didn't kill him. The other was to lie and hope that Valentinius would call back thinking that they were disconnected before he could answer the phone rang again.

Picking it up Milo answered smoothly, "Caraway residence how may I help you?"

Squall looked down at the phone that had gone quiet in his hand and growled, "What the fuck?" Then redialed the number, when the same voice greeted him he snarled into the phone, "This is Mr. Valentinius calling for Mr. Caraway again. Is he available?"

Milo answered carefully, "Yes he is Mr. Valentinius. I'm sorry for disconnecting you." He might be rude to people when the boss wasn't in the room but he knew who signed his paycheck so he knew when to smooze when necessary.

Caraway glared at Milo and snapped, "Get out and close the door behind you."

Sitting down behind the desk Gene picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

"I don't appreciate being hung up on, and if you want to do business with my family nothing like will happen again. I was calling to let you know that I checked my schedule and Wednesday at 2:00 is fine. All I need is your address." Squall replied curtly. "I do need your address."

Gene gave Squall his address and said casually, "I look forward to meeting you."

Squall didn't respond instead he clicked his phone shut and fell backwards on the bed. "Please let this end soon." He prayed silently.

Seifer had entered the bedroom and went over and lay down by his lover, "Are you okay baby?" He asked as he pulled him into his arms.

Squall snuggled deeper into the warm comfort of Seifer's embrace and murmured softly, "I am now love."

"Was that Reno who called early?" Seifer asked.

"No it was Gene Caraway. We have a meeting with him on Wednesday." Squall answered and tilted his head back to look up into Seifer's warm green eyes. "I love you Seifer."

"Mmmm, I love you too." Seifer replied and pressed his mouth against Squall's and kissed him. He ran his tongue along the soft sweetness of the brunet's lips and teased them open to accept his tongue, thrusting it back and forth in his lover's hot wet mouth. Pulling away from him Seifer whispered against Squall's lips, "I wanted to make love with you tonight but can we just kiss and cuddle instead?"

Squall responded by wrapping his arms tighter around Seifer, pressed his lips against the long column of the blond's neck and said softly, "Yes."

Seifer kissed the top of Squall's head and nuzzled his nose into the dark chocolate lock and inhaled the heady scent of his lover. Pushing away from the embrace Seifer stood and quickly undressed, when he saw Squall stand so he could also shed his clothes he shook his head in the negative and kneeling down divested his sultry lover of his impeding clothing, then flipping the comforter back on the bed scooped him up in his arms and lay down again drawing Squall's lithe sinewy frame against his hard muscular one.

After Squall and Seifer had retired for the evening, Kadaj pulled Carrie into his arms and hugged her, "As much as I would love to stay and hold you again tonight I do need to go and spend time with my brother or he'll start thinking that I'm avoiding him and wonder what he did to piss me off."

Carrie rested her head against his shoulder and said, "That's okay Kaj, I have an early class tomorrow and I have to study for a test, and you are a distraction, a nice looking one but still a distraction."

Kadaj pulled away from her and smiled, then almost shyly asked, "Can I see you again tomorrow?"

Carrie grinned at him and replied, "I should be done with school around 4:00 and unless I'm buried under a mountain of homework, then yes you can come and see me again tomorrow."

Kadaj took a small step forward and grasped her chin gently and gave her a quick chaste kiss on the mouth, "Until tomorrow Honey Bear, pleasant dreams." Then pivoted around and stalked over to the front door and departed.

Carrie walked over to the door and locked it then sat the alarm, reaching down she scooped up Little Seifer and nestled the kitten under her chin. "Well girlfriend it looks like it's just you and me tonight. What say we watch a chick flick and eat popcorn?" The kitten responded by letting out a deep rumbling purr of contentment. Carrie giggled and crossing over to the DVDS picked out one of her favorites, 'Just Like Heaven' and put it into the player. Going into the kitchen she made a bag of kettle corn and went out and rejoined Little Seifer and spent the rest of the evening watching movies with the little scamp.

She hadn't lied when she told Kadaj that she had an early class but she wasn't tired at-all, if anything she was exhilarated, Kadaj had that effect on her. Picking up the kitten she brought her up close and asked, "Can I tell you a secret?" Little Seifer butted her chin with the top of her head.

Carrie figured that was kitteneze for yes continued, "I really like him. In fact I could see myself falling madly in love with him. Now that's just between you and I understand?"

Little Seifer licked Carrie on the cheek and purred. Then squirming out of her grasp ran scampering across the floor to Squall and Seifer's bedroom door where she started howling piteously.

Seifer glanced down at Squall and said sarcastically, "Your baby's crying."

Squall felt contrite, he really loved that little ball of fuzz and felt like he had been neglecting her shamefully. He really didn't want her to get used to sleeping with them that's why he had been so adamant about it that first night. But he also knew that she had been sleeping in Carries room the past few nights. He gazed up at his lover his with heavy lidded eyes and asked, "Is it okay if I bring her in for a while?"

Seifer grinned and said, "I thought you didn't want her sleeping with us."

"Not to sleep, but I really haven't been spending a lot of time with her and she could be feeling ignored." Squall offered.

Seifer smiled at him, "I don't mind Sweet Cheeks as long as she stays away from my dangly things."

Squall chuckled and standing crossed the room and opened the door wide enough for Little Seifer to come in. When the door opened Little Seifer's head jerked up and seeing her daddy let out a pleasurable yowl, then walked regally into the bedroom and actually waited for him to pick her up and put her in bed. Bending down Squall scooped her up and deposited her in the middle of the bed. Seeing her other daddy she scurried up his chest and pushed her cold nose against his chin and started doing happy paws on the bare surface.

"Now just remember Junior you are not sleeping in here with us." Seifer admonished the kitten wincing slightly at those little razor blades that were digging into his chest.

They spent the next hour playing with the kitten and when she went to sack out on Seifer's pillow Squall slid into his robe and picking her up carried her back out to the living room where he saw that Carrie was still up and watching a movie. Going over to her bed he put her down in it. Crossing the room he hugged his sister and gave her quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Goodnight Care, one favor please, try not to let her sleep with you anymore, I don't want her getting used to it."

Carrie smiled up her brother and returned his hug and kiss, "Okay Squall I won't."

Squall walked back into his bedroom and closed the door shedding the robe as he crossed the room he crawled back into bed beside his big blond lover and cuddled in close.

Squall and Seifer spent the next few hours kissing and cuddling, whispering love words to each other between the kisses. Seifer's hands traveled in a leisurely fashion down Squall's back tenderly massaging the smooth bronzed surface. Squall yawned and stretched and somehow managed to press his body tighter against Seifer's.

"I'm having trouble staying awake." Squall managed to get around a jaw-snapping yawn.

"Then sleep Sweet Cheeks." Seifer growled softly in his ear, "And know that I love you."

Squall smiled tiredly up at his lover and replied, "I love you too my lusty bull."

_Authors note: babelfish to the rescue on the translation here. I am planning on going back and changing the other translations that Google (helped?) on. Please see my profile to see the other site where I am also posting. I'm several chapters behind on UL but it is there in its entirety and will have that missing chapter added._


	48. Chapter 48

Authors Note: Just to let everyone know I wasn't very happy with chapter 47 after I posted it and did a major rewrite on it. Yes Jade I did leave in how they said goodnight to each other. 

Warning: Suggested yaoi.

Chapter 48: Twenty questions

Vincent Valentine was caught in the grips of a nightmare once again he was being raped by Sephiroth. He jerked quickly awake cold sweat streaming down his smooth alabaster skin. He ran his long slender fingers through the tumble of jet-black hair and groaned. God it had been a long time since he had dreamt about that. He wondered why they were suddenly plaguing him again.

Glancing over at the body that was sprawled out beside him he grinned, Reno had come over again and they had spent yet another lust filled night in bed. They still hadn't done a lot of talking mostly due to the fact that the spicy redhead used that long sinful tongue of his for more delightful pursuits.

Reno turned over in his sleep giving Vincent an unimpeded view of his face, his red hair was sleep tousled and sex tangled. Vincent knew that he had seen the man before but since lust had been riding him so thoroughly he hadn't taken the time to ponder on where. Gazing down at him he suddenly remembered where he had seen that face before. Jack-knifing out of the bed he grabbed a handful of fire engine hair and yanked Reno to his feet and sent the confused man flying across the room, where his nude body's progress was halted when it made a hard impact with the wall and fell to the floor in a dazed heap.

A feral snarl on his sensuous lips Vincent stomped across the room and picked Reno up and slammed into the wall, his deep dark voice cracked with hostility, "Is this another one of Jenova's sick attempts at using me?"

By this time Reno was wide-awake and alert. He brought his hand up automatically to block the punch that came flying at his face and brought his other arm down to block the knee that threatened to emasculate him, "What the fuck is your damage?" He barked out angrily.

"What's my damage? The fact that the sick fuck that you are working for sent you here to use me to find out pertinent information about Squall." Vincent growled and attempted to punch Reno again.

Reno only knew this tall elegant man by his first name so he hadn't associated him with 'the Goth Attorney' that Squall had been involved with, but now he did. He couldn't fight the smile that spilled across his mouth, "Ah so that's why you woke me up?"

Vincent snarled, "Get your fucking clothes on and get out of my house. You can go back to Jenova and tell him that it didn't work."

Reno grinned cheekily, there was no way that he was going to leave yet. He wasn't going to kid himself and say that he loved Vincent Valentine but he was in desperate lust with the man. He offered, "Would it help if I told you that I didn't work for him anymore?"

"No!" Vincent answered coldly and continued to glare at him. God damn it Reno was so annoying, not able to take the situation seriously. "So what was next Reno? Going to tell me you love me?"

Reno grinned again, "Do I want to lay back down in that bed with you? Yes! Do I want to do all those wicked sinful things to your body that you crave? Yes! Fuck you senseless and hear you scream my name? Hell yes! But love you? Nope can't say that I do." He brought his hand up and ran it through the tangle of hair that had fallen in his face giving him a boyishly handsome look. He arched an eyebrow at Vincent and ran his fingers down his own chest and moaned the look went from innocent to seductive in a flash. Reno made the quick decision that he would tell Vincent that Sephiroth Jenova was dead, he wanted more then just a few nights with the ebony haired beauty that stood before him.

What he wanted was to spend a week or so in bed with Vincent fucking him until the pale skinned beauty either couldn't walk or begged him to finally stop. Turning serious for one of the few times in his life he said to Vincent, "What I'm about to tell you very few people know and I'd prefer to keep it that way. He's dead."

"What?" Vincent asked.

"He's dead. I blew his fucking head off when he tried to rape a mutual friend of ours." Reno replied honestly.

Vincent paled he knew instinctively that it was Squall that Sephiroth had tried to rape. Having lived through the horrific experience himself he was glad that someone had been there to keep it from happening to Squall.

"I can see from your expression that you know who he is. If you don't believe me you can call him and ask him yourself." Reno offered.

"I thought that he was your boss?" Vincent said, not entirely trusting Reno.

"No he was an associate of my employer. And that's all I'm saying on that matter." Reno replied. Then ordered his raging body to get control of its libido or it was going to wind up blowing this case.

Reno smiled at Vincent again and asked mischievously, "So is question and answer time over? Can we go back to bed now? Or do you still want me to leave?"

Vincent had an unerring knack of knowing when people were lying to him, that's what made him one of the best attorneys on the West Coast. He knew that Reno was being honest with him up to a point and god help him he wanted to have the redheads hard length inside him again. He growled out huskily, "It all depends on what you have in mind?"

Reno ran his tongue over his lips and purred, "What I have in mind is laying you back down on that bed and giving you a tongue lashing for waking me up so rudely."

Vincent threw his head back exposing the slender column of his white neck and moaned, "What else?"

Reno stepped forward and grasped Vincent's hips and rubbed his erection against the pale sculpted abs of the man in front of him. Licking up to Vincent's ear he bite the earlobe and continued his verbal seduction, "Then I thought I'd fuck you until you screamed yourself hoarse."

Vincent bucked his hips against Reno's and cried out, "Then what?"

"What else do you want me to do Vincent?" Reno voice's was sultry as he bit him on the neck.

Vincent cried out as Reno bit him on the neck and drew the pale flesh into his mouth sucking hard, he screamed, "Anything you want to."

Reno released his lip hold and licked across the hickey that now stood out like a neon beacon on Vincent's smooth neck, "Anything?"

Vincent grabbed Reno around the waist and spinning around quickly dumped him back in the middle of the bed they had so recently occupied. Kneeling between the long legs of his fuck buddy his brown eyes had grown black with licentious hunger as he gazed at the ivory pillar of flesh that jutted out of a sea of crimson curls and growled, "Within reason."


	49. Chapter 49

Warning: There is yaoi in this chapter and it is intended for mature readers only.

A very heartfelt thanks goes out to Cold Drake Queen for her help and suggestions on the rewrite of chapter 47. Thanks sweetie there is ice cold milk and Oreo's on there way to you.

Chapter 49: Bubble, bubble oh the troubles or Slippery when wet

Squall woke the next morning and stretched as much as he could since half his body was trapped under the still sleeping form of his lover. Easing out from under the big blond he placed a tender kiss on his forehead to silence the protest that was about to form. "Go back to sleep Seif, I'll be back." He promised with a smile that wasn't seen.

Sitting up he dragged his body out of bed went into the bathroom and took care of his morning toilette he forewent taking a shower deciding to wait until Seifer could join him.

Exiting the bathroom he quickly got dressed and casting a lingering look at his sleeping boyfriend who was now laying on his stomach giving an unimpeded view of all that golden skin on his back. Muscles rippled under the skin as the dozing man snuggled into a deeper sleep. Tearing his eyes reluctantly away from the banquet that was displayed so temptingly before him Squall silently left the bedroom.

Arriving in the living room he heard the shower running and knew that Carrie was up and getting ready to go to class. He loved his sister and knew that she would be a willing ally in plans for the day. He made a quick call to The Four Seasons and made reservations for her for that evening, telling them to put the charges for the suite and all amenities on his credit card. Finishing the call he switched the phone over to his answering service went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. While it was brewing he fed his kitten then getting down on all fours gamboled with her on the floor.

Carrie walked into the kitchen and grinned at her brother and the kitten's antics, "You're up early."

Squall tilted his head to the side and returned her smile, "I have a favor to ask you."

"As long as it's not immoral, illegal, or fattening I'll do it." Carrie replied pertly and joined him on the floor to play with Little Seifer.

Squall chuckled at her response, "I know it was presumptuous of me but I made reservations for you at The Four Seasons for tonight."

Reaching over she ruffled his messy hair affectionately, "Not a problem I'll pack an overnight bag and you won't see me until tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks Care. I love you."

Carrie smiled at him and replied, "I love you too. Now I have to jet or I'm going to be late for class."

After Carrie left Squall made the quick decision that he wanted fried chicken for dinner. Taking a quick look in the bedroom he saw that Seifer was still sleeping his body was curled around one of the pillows and he was making happy noises in his sleep. Going out to the garage he hopped in the beamer and was soon on his way to the market.

After picking up the necessary things that he wanted for dinner he went back home and grabbed the ice chest out of the garage. He was in a puckish mood and knew exactly how he was going to wake his slumbering lover up. He grabbed the yellow roll of police tape that was sitting on one of the shelves and made his entrance back into the house.

Going into the kitchen he filled a thermos full of coffee and put the chicken and potato salad in the ice chest. Picking up the picnic basket he quickly crammed it full of the rest of the supplies that he was going to need. Reaching down he scratched Little Seifer behind the ears and gave her a quick apology and a promise that he would spend more time with her.

Creeping stealthy into the bedroom he smirked with satisfaction, Seifer was still sleeping so it gave him time to um…decorate. Taking the roll of tape he crisscrossed it across the door. The black words 'Police line do not cross' blared out against the yellow. Opening the basket he removed the candles that he had put in it and placed them around the room lighting each one.

Stripping off his clothes he strutted nude into the bathroom and left the door slightly open. Oh yes he was definitely puckish today. He knew that Seifer wouldn't mind the wake up call that he was going to receive. Stepping under the warm jets of water he waited.

The wait wasn't that long, hearing the sound of the shower woke Seifer from the erotic dream he was having. In it Squall was dressed in hip boots and nothing else. He was feeling really frisky this morning and knew that his brunet babe wouldn't mind the company, since he had every intention on washing Squall's lithe body, then carrying him back to bed and drying him off with his tongue. He was hard and he was ready, his lust was riding him high and hard this morning so as he quickly jumped out of bed he failed to notice that room was bathed in the soft glow of candles. Stalking into the bathroom he stopped as abruptly as he entered it.

Squall cast a sidelong look out of the glassed in shower and pretended like Seifer wasn't even there, that his little show of exhibitionism was for his pleasure only. He secretly hoped that Seifer was into voyeurism and watch the performance and join him for its finale. Arching his back he let the water sluice down his hard tight body, picking up the soap he made a rich lather and started spreading the heady intoxicating scent of the bubbles over his torso. Stopping at his nipple ring he tugged on it and moaned.

As Seifer watched the eroticism unfold before him he let out an involuntary groan, he wanted to join Squall in the shower and pin that wet body against the wall but he was also curious to see what the sultry brunet would do next. He didn't have to wait long.

Squall's long elegant fingers left his chest and traveled with tantalizing slowness down his taut abs stopping momentarily to twist his belly button ring with his thumb and forefinger. With agonizing movements he brought one of his hands back up to his chest and once again started to pull and turn the silver loop through over sensitized flesh. His other hand reached down and started stroking up and down his rock hard length, stopping to graze his thumb over the pulsating head and slit teasing little drops of essence from his body. Throwing his head back and arching his body further into the jets of water he cried out, "Oh god Sei…Sei…oh yes…Sei ferrrrr! Yes my bull like that."

That was all it took and Seifer Almasy lost control, yanking open the shower door he stepped in and grabbed the eel slick body of his Sweet Cheeks, pressing his hardness against Squall's ass.

Squall undulated his derrière against the length of flesh that was pressed firmly against him and moaned out, "Ummm, took you long enough."

Seifer spun Squall around and mashed their mouths together forcing his lover's lips apart with his tongue he delved deep into the sweet cavern of Squalls mouth running his tongue back and forth over the roof of his mouth. He let out a satisfied grunt when Squall wrapped those long assed legs around his waist and returned the kiss with equal fervor.

Tearing his head away Seifer looked at his boyfriend and saw that his eyes were not only glazed with lust but also brimming with mischief. He knew now that the little show that Squall had put on was all planned out. Holding unto the wet body with one arm Seifer brought his other hand up and down in a smack on the tight little ass that was resting precariously above his aching need. He growled, "You little prick-tease."

Squall squealed when Seifer's hand made contact with his flesh and started to rotate his hips back and forth. He threw his head back just enough so he could look into Seifer's eyes and said matter-of-factly, "Oh Seifer. I am not a tease. You see my lusty bull a tease has no intention of following through with what they offer, where I intend to follow through with every action." He ran the tip of his tongue over his lips and ordered in a dark husky voice, "Take me Seifer. Take me now!"

Seifer untangled Squalls limbs from around his body and placed him on his feet. Picking up the soap he asked Squall his own voice full of lust, "Is this going to sting if I use it as lube?" Receiving a negative shake of wet chocolate locks he rubbed the scented bar up and down his erection coating it with fragrant bubbles. Pushing Squall forward to where he was bent at the waist he spread his own legs apart braced his feet and grabbed the heart shaped temptation that was displayed so tantalizing in front of him.

Seifer stroked his bubbly fingers over the tight little portal that separated both he and his lover from paradise he inserted one into the tight passage and rubbed it back and forth over Squall's sweet spot eliciting cries of delight from the brunet's throat. Pulling his finger out he replaced it with two and spread them into a v. He wanted, no needed to be inside of Squall and removing his finger's guided his throbbing length to the puckered little rose bud and slowly started to push in the tight heat that only Squall had. Feeling the ring of muscles give a little he continued driving forward until he was encased in a hot velvet glove. Gripping Squall's hips firmly Seifer started to thrust back and forth eliciting more cries of pleasure from his lover's mouth.

Squall groaned, "Nnnnnnnn…. oh yes Seif, ride me hard my bull."

Seifer complied and gripping Squall's hips harder increased the force of his actions and started to ram harder and faster into his lover's eager body, he felt that familiar sensation start to build and knew that he was close and from the cries of rapture that were spilling incoherently from Squall mouth he knew that his Sweet Cheeks was close too.

Both were moaning loud and long a combination of ohhh's, ahhh's, and mmmm's. Reaching around Seifer went to grasp Squall's aching need and found that the brunet had already done so. Swatting his hand away Seifer growled dangerously, "No! That's mine and you can't touch it."

"Then touch it Seif." Squall groaned.

Clamping his hand firmly around the pulsating length of flesh Seifer started to move his hand up and down matching the rhythm of his hips. He exploded hard and deep in Squall's body and his lover followed his a scant heartbeat later, their screams of unadulterated bliss echoing in the room.

Drawing out of Squalls body Seifer spun him around and kissed him, it wasn't a hard brutal kiss like the earlier one had been, this one was soft and gentle and was followed by a tender and heartfelt, "I love you."

Squall returned the kiss and whispered with just as much feeling, "I love you to Seifer."

Seifer picked up the discarded soap and producing more rich bubbles ran the soapy mass over Squall's body reluctantly washing away the evidence of their lovemaking. When he had finished he handed the soap to Squall he sweetly returned the favor.

Turning off the water they stepped out and grabbing towels quickly dried each other off. The innocent ministrations caused things to grow between them again. Dropping the towels unceremoniously on the floor Squall let Seifer scoop him up and carry him back to bed.

An hour later their passion for each other sated once again, Seifer finally took in his surroundings. He liked the candlelight and how the flickering lights played across Squall's body. Looking over at the door he saw the police tape that was strung across it and burst out laughing. He looked at Squall and saw that his beautiful eyes were filled with mischief he continued to laugh, "Sweet Cheeks as much as I enjoy being held captive by you, we are eventually going to need food, especially if I'm going to keep up with your demands."

Squall smiled at him and giving a sidelong look said, "It's already taken care of. I have a cooler with fried chicken and potato salad in it, as well as a picnic basket crammed full of other munchies. Oh and there's also a thermos full of coffee. And what did you mean by my demands?"

Seifer gave Squall a roguishly licentious look and tackled him to the bed. Grabbing Squall's hips he threw his legs over his broad shoulders and fell forward catching his weight on his arms. When he answered his voice was lusty and made for sin, "Ohhh Seifer, don't stop. Please Seif fuck me and don't stop. Ohhh yes like that my lusty bull harder. Sound familiar now?"

Squall arched his back up and brought his quickly growing desire into close proximity of Seifer's, "Um hum, yes it does." Growing serious Squall gazed up with love at his boyfriend and said, "After we eat I want you to make love with me Seifer."

Easing Squall's legs off his shoulders Seifer leaned forward and gave him yet another tender soul rendering kiss and answered, "Nothing would please me more my Squall."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Good morning frisky

As much as they would have liked to spend the rest of the day in bed with each other a pathetic meowing outside the door told them that they needed to eventually leave the room.

Seifer grinned at Squall and nibbling on his earlobe said, "I think our baby is hungry."

Squall cuddled up just a little closer to his lover and replied, "I think you're right. Why don't you blow out what's left of the candles and I'll feed her."

"Okay Sweet Cheeks. After she's eaten why don't you let her come in for awhile?"

Squall raised his kiss-swollen lips to Seifer's for yet another kiss and answered, "I was hoping you'd say that, considering I love that little shit almost as much as I love you."

"I love you Squall." Seifer declared just as passionately.

Hopping out of bed, Seifer walked around the bedroom and extinguished the flickering candles while Squall slipped on his robe and went to the kitchen to feed their kitten.

Squall leaned casually against the counter and watched Little Seifer munch on her kibble. After she was finished eating the kitten looked up at him expectantly, with a look that clearly said, "I'm waiting." Scooping her up Squall carried her to the bedroom and tossed her gently into the center of the bed.

While Squall was in the kitchen taking care of the kitten Seifer had remade the bed and was now kicked back against a mountain of pillows that were piled against the headboard, he had remained nude but his lower extremities were hidden under the comforter. He had already experienced her claws on his ball sack and really didn't want to feel them there again. Then there was the fact that he was still semi-hard and god only knew what she would use that particular area of his body for, probably a scratching post.

Squall stood at the foot of the bed and watched Big Seifer and Little Seifer play. He gazed fondly at the blond and drank in his overt masculinity. God he was so handsome, his features were finally chiseled and his chest was broad and muscular. He loved the fact that Seifer wasn't hairy. There was just a thin line of golden curls that led from his navel down to the nest of downy curls where his manhood nested. He shook his head to clear the naughty images that suddenly invaded his thoughts.

Big Seifer discovered that one of her favorite games was blanket mouse. He'd wiggle his toes under the comforter and Little Seifer would take a flying leap and tackle his foot. Chewing delicately on his covered tootsies while her claws tried to dig through and get better purchase on his foot. He was thankful that the comforter was nice and thick and kept her from shredding his feet to confetti. Glancing over at Squall he saw the smile of contentment on the brunets sensual mouth. He signaled for his lover to join him in bed.

Sliding the robe off his shoulders in a hiss of silk, Squall let it puddle on the floor at his feet and crawled into bed beside Seifer, where he rested his head on the broad golden shoulder.

Quickly tiring of the game Little Seifer leapt off the bed and started to explore while her two daddies watched her antics curled up in the warm comfort of each other's arms. A sparkling gleam from under the dresser caught her attention and crouching down on all fours she stalked stealthily over to investigate. Hooking one paw under the dresser she found a new toy, and oh what a toy it was. Every time she moved the little bell on it would jingle and she liked the smell of it since it smelled like the smaller of her daddies.

Squall had moved to where he was sitting between Seifer's spread legs he had his head thrown back and the blond was nibbling on his neck when they heard the soft tinkling of a bell.

Bringing his mouth away from the honeyed flesh Seifer looked at what the kitten was playing with and started laughing, "Hey babe, Junior has your collar."

Straightening his head Squall looked down at the floor where Little Seifer was schmoozing all over the cock ring that he had worn for Seifer. Sometime during that night Seif had taken it off of him and tossed it across the room, it hadn't occurred to him to actually look for it the next morning since there had been other things on his mind.

Pulling reluctantly away from his lover Squall got out of bed and tried to take the ring away from the kitten. Little Seifer flared her ears back and growled low in her throat, this was her toy and she wasn't going to relinquish it. Squall tried one more time and for his efforts got scratched. He flicked her on the end of the nose, and snapped, "No! Bad kitty." Which resulted in the kitten instantly letting go of her prize and giving him a startled look. He picked up the cock ring and carried it into the bathroom to wash the cat drool off of it and to check to see how badly injured he was.

While Squall was in the bathroom Seifer glanced down at the floor and saw that Little Seifer was in the process of trying to climb back up on the bed. Reaching over he grabbed her and nuzzled her under the chin, "I guess he showed you who alpha cat was didn't he?" He smirked over the kitten's head, yes Squall might be alpha cat, but he was the big dog and he knew that it didn't bother Squall one iota.

In the bathroom Squall quickly washed off the ring and sat it on the counter to dry, checking his hand where Little Seifer had clawed he saw that the scratch had barely grazed the surface and would be gone in a couple of hours. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw the slight discoloration that was resting above his heart where Seifer had bit and marked him. Just thinking about how his lover's mouth felt on his body got him hot again. God, he couldn't get enough of Seifer and hoped that his blond lover felt the same.

When Little Seifer started to curl up on one of the pillows and clean herself Seifer picked her up and put her out of the bedroom, besides, he wanted Squall again. Fuck he felt like a teenager. Right now all he could think about was getting laid. Walking stealthily across the floor he opened the bathroom door and saw Squall studying himself intently in the mirror. He couldn't help but notice that the brunet had a hard on again and smirked with satisfaction.

Seeing Seifer's reflection as well as his own he turned and took the four steps to where Seifer was standing, reaching out he snaked arms around the trim waist and pulled in closer, resting his cheek over the steady thudding of his lover's heartbeat. "I want you!" Squall stated simply.

"I want you too." Seifer replied just as plainly as he picked Squall up and carried him back into the bedroom where he lay him down on the bed and took him with a gentleness that left them both stunned and breathless when it was over.

Seifer pulled the sweat soaked body of his lover in closer and hooked his finger under Squall's chin tenderly kissed his love bruised mouth and whispered, "Sleep on the wings of angels Squall and know that I love you."

Squall pressed in tight and unable to help it he yawned and stretched somehow managing to get in even closer. Smiling tiredly he returned the kiss, "I love you too Seifer. I think you wore me out." Turned over so the big blond could spoon around his smaller body.

When dawn broke the next morning Seifer was awake before Squall and despite their activities from the day before he was horny again. Rising up on an elbow he gazed down at his lover's lithe frame.

Squall was asleep on his tummy the sheet and comforter flung carelessly around his hips leaving all that glorious bronze skin of his back exposed.

Unable to stop Seifer reached out and with great care pulled the comforter down the rest of Squall's body. His nose twitched in appreciation at the deep heady scent that clung to the smaller man's body. He would have never thought that he could be so hedonistic, but right at this moment he was and he didn't care. Leaning over he ran his tongue down Squall's spine, and over the pearly white surface of his rear. He smiled when he felt the lean body shudder under the onslaught of his tongue, swinging over he straddled Squall's hips and started to kiss and nibble back up his spine to his ear lobe where he drew the flesh into his mouth, sucked on it then bit down and tugged.

The action caused Squall's hips to shoot off the bed and he came close to dislodging Seifer from his perch he turned his head and moaned with pleasure.

Seifer bent down again and captured Squall's lips with his own, "I woke up frisky."

Squall squirmed around underneath the blond until they were belly to belly reaching his arms up he pulled Seifer in close and kissed him hard and deep. Pulling his mouth away from his lover's he laughed, "Well good morning frisky."


	51. Chapter 51

Sorry it took so long to update. Once again thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Cookies for all.

Chapter 51: IA and sexual harassment

Before the love play between Squall and Seifer could continue the annoying chirping of his cell phone drew Squall's attention away from his lover.

"Fuck!" Squall groaned and started to reach for it.

Seifer rolled his hips against Squalls and growled, "That's what I have in mind babe, let it go to voice mail."

The cell phone stopped chirping but started again almost instantly, which caused Seifer to mutter darkly, "Somebody has a death wish."

When the cell phone stopped its annoying clamoring it was replaced by the distinct sound of the house phone ringing. That noise caused Squall to push Seifer off his body and jump out of bed, grabbing his robe he was out the door at a dead run so he could answer it. He had switched the phone over to his service and knew that only in a dire emergency would it actually ring through to the house.

Snatching it up he answered, "Hello."

"Don't you ever answer your god damned cell phone?" Kiros angrily demanded.

"Good morning yourself." Squall replied blandly.

"We need to talk."

"When?" Squall asked, not bothering on asking where, since he knew where he needed to meet him.

"How quick can you be there?"

"Give me about an hour." Squall replied and hung up.

Returning to the bedroom Squall gazed fondly at the blond who was kicked back on the bed. He explained, "I have a meeting I have to go to." Then proceeded to select clothes out of the closet.

Seifer frowned, it wasn't like Squall to be secretive and he wondered whom this meeting was with. Rising from the bed he walked over to join Squall by the closet. "I'm going with you." He stated with finality as he pulled the brunet up tight against him. Even though Jenova was dead he still felt overly protective of his lover.

While they were in the shower Squall told Seifer that it had been Kiros on the phone. When Seifer had found out that bit of information he started to bow out of accompanying Squall to the meeting.

But Squall told his lover that Kiros hadn't said not to bring him and that they were partners on this case so therefore if it was pertinent to the investigation then Seifer should be included in any discussions.

After their shower, they were on their way to the prearranged meeting and since they had a little time to spare he made a quick stop by Starbucks for coffee.

Seifer took a sip off the white chocolate mocha that Squall had ordered for him then glanced over at the drivers seat and asked, "Did Sgt. Seagill tell you what he wanted to see us about?"

"No, he didn't." Squall replied as he pulled over to the side of the street. The car that had been following them slowed as it went by and he recognized the big silver haired man who was driving. Snarling he yanked his cell phone out of his leather jacket pocket and called Reno.

'Viva Los Vegas' blared at Reno from the nightstand, groping blindly around he finally found his cell phone. Sitting up he smirked roguishly at his bed partner who was stretching beside him. He was having a shit load of fun with Vincent Valentine it had become apparent really quick that in bed the ebony haired beauty knew one word and one word only, "More." And he was more then happy to comply, but now he needed to stop fucking around and get back to work. He answered the cell phone, "Yeah what?"

"Tell that stupid son of a bitch to stop following me." Squall barked into his own phone and clicked it shut then pulled away from the curb and continued on his way to meet with his sergeant.

"God damn it!" Reno roared and placed the call to his dumb ass partner.

Loz answered his cell phone and was blasted by, "Were you dropped on your head as a child or did you also get a degree in Idiotology? You were asked to back the fuck off of him now you're being ordered too. You will leave him alone!" Reno snapped the phone shut with enough force that it broke the screen off of it. Holding the two pieces in his hands the redhead muttered, "Ah shit!"

Reno made a mental note that he would have to find the time today to go and replace his phone. Smiling at the man beside him he said, "I have to go."

Vincent didn't respond since he needed to get off his sore, but lazy ass and go get some work done. He was working on another case that would be long and tedious. At least the preliminaries would, once it went to trail then he would be in his element. He didn't ask if Reno would be coming back, since their association was based on sex alone. Every time he had asked the redhead what he did he would be grabbed and kissed senseless.

Arriving at their destination they found that Kiros Seagill was already there, finding a parking place was easy and Squall quickly parked the BMW and he and Seifer exited the car and started walking over to where their commanding officer was waiting.

Kiros watched as the two young men approached there were a few things that he needed to discuss with them. The most pertinent was the case that they were working on. The other things could wait but they did have him worried and he felt that Squall and Seifer needed to be warned.

Captain Shinra had told him that IA was poking around in Squall's private affairs it had filtered in through the grapevine that he was involved with organized crime and had been seen in the company of Angelo Valentinius on more then one occasion, it was also rumored that the Mafia Don had been a guest in Squall's home several times.

There was also the fact that one of the other officers that Squall worked with had put a sexual harassment claim against him. If the accuser had been a female officer who had made the accusation she would have been laughed out of the office. But it wasn't a woman it was Juan Ramirez who had claimed that Squall was making unwanted advances at him.

Neither Kiros nor Rufus believed these any of the allegations against Squall Leonhart, but once IA got there dirty little hands on something they didn't let up until the accused was either cleared of all charges or found guilty and terminated from their position on the force.

Jesus Christ as if things couldn't get worse, there were the faxes he had recently received from the Police Department in Austin Texas bringing numerous paternity suits against Seifer Almasy and if the number were correct he was trying to start his own football team. Kiros' stomach started to churn, hadn't the boy ever heard of condoms.

"Uncle Kiros how have you been?" Squall asked when they had finally reached Kiros Seagill.

They had used this cover before so it came as no surprise to Kiros that Squall would play the wayward nephew so he responded, "Fine and you? It's good to see you again Squall."

"Trying to stay out of mischief of course! Other then that I've been good." Squall replied to Kiros query.

"I just bet you have." Kiros smirked at the elegant young man. He turned towards Seifer and continued, "And you are?"

"Uncle Kiros this is my friend Seifer Almasy. Seifer this is my uncle by marriage Kiros Seagill." Squall easily made the introductions. "Have you spoke with Shauna or my father lately?" At the negative shake of the black corn rowed haired he continued, "You're going to be an uncle again."

"It looks like I'm going to have make a trip to Monterey and wish them congratulations." Kiros said with a smile. Then grew serious as he looked around the area and saw that there was no one else there to eavesdrop on the conversation. "How long of a stall on the investigation are we talking about Squall?" Kiros was straightforward and didn't mince words.

Squall grinned at the tall slender man and replied, "You're not going to believe me, but according to Reno, Gene Caraway is the one that is involved with the drug traffic that's running through Club Surge."

The look that Kiros gave Squall was one of disbelief and it came through in his response, "You have got to be kidding me?"

"No sir, I'm not." Squall replied.

"Do you trust him?" Kiros asked a little suspiciously.

"Yes and no." Squall answered. Part of him did trust Reno Carson. But there was that niggling doubt that was centered in his belly that the only person that he could truly rely on was himself. No! He shook that thought away he could also trust Seifer and would do so with his life.

Seifer's thoughts were almost identical to Squall's, but they differed in the fact that he didn't trust Reno Carson any further then he could piss in a windstorm.

"So when is your first meeting with Caraway?" Kiros asked.

"This Wednesday at 2:00." Squall answered and before Kiros could offer he held his hand up to stop him, "No Seifer is all the backup I'm going to need."

"Alright." Kiros replied and added, "Squall, there are something's that I need to tell you and Captain Shinra agrees with me. IA is investigating you since there's a rumor going round that you are involved with the Mafia and one of the highest ranking Mafia bosses on the East Coast has been seen in your company on several occasions."

Squall slammed the to go cup of coffee down on the bench in the gazebo, hung his head and started to shake it back and forth he would have laughed outright if the circumstances weren't so fucking grim. He ran his hand through his hair then resting the ball of his thumb on the bridge of his nose he started to rub away the tension headache he felt coming on. He groaned out loud, "I can't fucking believe this." He threw his hands up in exasperation and seethed, "I should have known that this was going to happen."

Seifer remained silent he made a mental note that he was going to kill Vincent Valentine for damaging Squall's reputation. This was something that if Squall weren't cleared he would lose everything that he had ever worked for. It was during one of their marathon conversations that Squall had told him in further detail that being a cop was something he had always wanted to do. He had also disclosed the fact about how much money he actually had. It seemed that Squall paid more in taxes every year then the salary he made from working as a detective.

He had asked Squall why he continued working when he didn't have to. Squall had smiled at him and tilted his head to the side and had said that he felt like he was giving something back to society.

"Squall there's more and this is probably worse then the investigation that IA is doing." Kiros said in a tight voice. Squall picked up his cup of coffee and choked on the mouthful of coffee that he inhaled when Kiro's finished by saying, "Juan Ramirez is filing a sexual harassment suit against you."

Seifer automatically started to pound Squall on the back but stopped when the brunet waved him away and continued to cough up the lukewarm liquid. Regaining his breath he gasped out, "What?" His cheeks were moist from where his eyes had watered during his choking fit.

Kiros didn't bother repeating the last statement. He knew that Squall had heard him and that the strangled 'what' was more shock and disbelief then anything else.

"This day just keeps getting better with each passing moment." Squall muttered darkly. When he looked up at Kiros again his features were cold and harsh. The warmth and laughter that had been there earlier was gone. "If it won't cause any problems for you could you set up a meeting between the Captain and I so I can explain to him about my…huth connections with the mob."

"I'll try to get it done as soon as possible Squall." Kiros replied then turned to where Seifer was casually leaning against the wrought iron railing that formed a semicircle around the wood and metal structure where they were standing. "As for you Almasy I need to get a DNA test from you."

Golden brows knitted together in confusion, "Why?" Seifer questioned.

"I have a stack of faxes on my desk an inch and half thick filing paternity suits against you. Haven't you ever heard of a condom?" Kiros shouted at the blond.

Seifer's jaw clenched tight, there was no way he was a daddy. That he was fairly certain of, because he hadn't lied to Squall when he had told him that he had used a condom every time. Squall was the first and god damn it he was going to be the last person that he was every going to be skin to skin with. "Where do I need to go and have the fucking thing done?" In his gut he knew that somehow his father was responsible.

"Now is not really the time to worry about it Almasy. After you and Leonhart solve this case then we have the test done." Kiros answered him.

"Oh! Well yippee fucking skippy for me! Now I have something to look forward to and a reason to get up in the morning." Seifer sneered contemptuously. "And just so you'll know yes I have heard of condoms and I do know how to use them." His good mood was shattered and it wasn't because he was going to be a recurring guest on a talk show about paternity suits. No! His good mood had shattered when his lovers had. The proposed paternity suits had turned the shards into micro dust.

"Squall I know for a fact that there is no way that you are responsible for the charges against you." Kiros offered with a smile.

"Whatever." Squall answered, he knew that Kiros was indeed contrite for what he had told them, but right now he had other things on his mind. The most prominent was the fact that the career that he had worked so hard to build was destroyed even though IA would not find anything he knew that he would have to live under that stigma. If he didn't love being a cop so much he would have pulled out his badge and service revolver handed them to Kiros and walked away. As for the sexual harassment, he knew that once the investigation on that started he would be cleared immediately. His fellow officers had been witness to the way that Juan Ramirez behaved around him. The crotch in the face, the 'accidental' rubs in the shower, the sliding in behind him just as he was getting ready to sit down, the list went on.

Kiros turned to Seifer and said, "Mr. Almasy you don't seem like the type that would shirk your responsibilities."

Seifer was getting past the point of being pissed off, he bit out through clenched teeth, "You're right." His temper was quick and explosive, unlike Squall's whose temper was cold and calculating Oh he knew that Squall could have a quick temper he had seen it on a few occasions but he also knew that on most things that angered him, the brunet would turn as warm as a glacier. He felt the need to eradicate he and Squall from this unpleasant situation that they had been thrust into it.

Squall needed to get control of his raging emotions before he exploded, Seifer was right about him and right now he needed to be cold. He needed to go to that scary place that all people had but most ignored. There he could plan out not only his attack but also his defense. He turned away from Kiros and started to stalk down the steps of the gazebo, reaching the bottom stair he glanced over his shoulder and said frigidly, "I will call you late Wednesday and let you know how everything went. Hopefully by that time you will have an appointment scheduled for me." Then stomped off across the grass towards his car.

Seifer was left no choice but to follow the quickly retreating back of his lover he had to run to catch up with him since Squall's strides were that long and quick. Catching up with the brunet at the Beamer he tried to lighten the mood and quipped, "You're 95 leg Leonhart, but that doesn't bother me at-tall."

Squall started to scowl at the big blond over the roof of the car but changed it to a half smile. Leave it to Seifer to put him in a good mood when all he wanted to do was set in stew in the darkness for a while. The half smile quickly changed to a full blown one and he said, "Damn you Seif you take all the joy out of a good black mood."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: No bones about it

When Squall woke up Wednesday morning there was a definite chill in the air. Pulling away form the heat of his lover he rose from their bed crossed over to the closet and pulled on a pair of 501's and a baby blue cable knit sweater. He stealthy left the bedroom not wanting to disturb Seifer's sleep and made his way into the living room and out to the deck that overlooked the bay.

Unlike the one morning that he had went and woke Seifer to come out and enjoy the beautiful view he didn't on this morning since the fog had settled thickly over the city giving it the impression that someone had dropped a load of cotton balls and they had blanketed they Bay Area. There were also storm clouds moving in and the day promised to be gloomy.

Looking heavenward Squall prayed that the weather was not portent to the meeting that he had scheduled with Gene Caraway later that day. Letting out a deep breath he also prayed that Angelo was right and Caraway handled his business away from the prying eyes of his family. Reno had e-mailed him a file that gave him even more information on the man. He had cursed and had almost called Caraway back and told him that they would be meeting on neutral territory especially when he found out that Gene had a daughter and his daughter was none other then Rinoa Heartilly. But Reno had included in the e-mail that she had been sent to Paris to go shopping with her mother and would not be home for the next few weeks.

He let out another deep frosty breath into the cold morning air. Rinoa would have definitely put a kibosh on the Mafioso Prince persona who was going to be adopting. Running his fingers through his hair he turned and went back into the warm comfort of his house. Making his way to the kitchen he stopped and picked up his kitten and continued his journey to the kitchen where he found his sister in the process of making coffee. "Good morning Care." He offered with a smile.

Carrie turned from the coffee pot where she had just pored herself a cup and returned his smile, for once not jumping out of her skin. She had heard the bedroom door open and close and knew that her brother, Seifer or both were now up, so she braced herself waiting for the inevitable fright. Turning to the cupboard she pulled out another cup and filled it almost to the brim with heady black liquid and handed it to her brother.

"Squall I was wondering if you were busy today? Daddy called me last night and ordered me to come to Monterey today. And I wanted you to come with me." Carrie looked over at her brother expectantly a troubled expression on her face.

"I can't today. I have an important meeting that I have to go to. Call dad and tell him that I'll bring you out on Friday or Saturday. If he ask why tell him that I'm in the Beamer and I won't let you drive the McLaren." Squall said softly.

"Thanks Squall." She replied the worry leaving her violet eyes.

"Not a problem Sweet Pea." He smiled at her again and cocked his head slightly to the side. Turning gracefully he pulled out another coffee cup filled it and took a small sip off of it just as the kitchen door swung open and his boyfriend strolled in dressed in a pair of black sweat and a U of T sweatshirt.

Seifer grinned at them and in two long strides was by their sides hooking an arm around each of their waists and hugging them close. Leaning down he dropped a quick kiss on Carries cheek releasing her he pulled Squall in closer and gave him a more long drawn out one on the mouth. "Good morning Sweet Cheeks." Seifer murmured against the brunet's mouth and squeezed his ass.

"Good morning yourself." Squall replied and returned the blonds kiss.

Keeping one arm firmly around Squall's waist he reached out with his other hand and took the coffee that had been offered, glancing down he saw the slight impression that Squall's lips had left on the rim and took a sip off that same spot. Licking his mouth in appreciation he grinned down at his brunet and said, "Ummm perfect."

Later that day as they were getting ready to go to the meeting with Gene Caraway Seifer came out of the bathroom and saw the white linen suit that he had picked out for himself laying across the foot of the bed. Raising an eyebrow he glanced over to the bathroom door and said, "I thought this was too Miami!"

Squall replied through the door, "We have to give the masses what they expect and what they are expecting is the stereotypical Mafia Prince and his heavy."

"So what is the Prince going to be wearing?" Seifer asked in amusement.

"Armani of course." Squall answered as he emerged from the bathroom.

This was a Squall that Seifer had never seen before and he wasn't sure if he wanted to again. His unruly hair had been shellacked down with gel and hairspray. Underneath his pert little nose was a fake moustache, and you would have had to known that he didn't have one before to know that it wasn't real. His eyes had gone from the beautiful silver blue to a harsh lifeless brown, ah the wonders of colored contacts. With the black Armani he looked sinister and unapproachable.

Crossing over to the closet once again he pulled out the Beretta 92FS and tucked it into the back of his pants and handed Seifer the other one and said, "No matter what I say or do please don't take it personally. Know that I love you and that I'm just playing a role, nothing more."

Seifer smiled down at his lover and replied, "I know and I love you too."

When they got to the garage Squall gave Seifer the keys to the BMW and slid into the passengers seat while the blond got in behind the wheel.

Quickly taking on the role of flunky Seifer glanced over at Squall who now had those harsh brown eyes hid behind a pair of black Ray Bans and asked, "Where to boss?"

Squall bit back the snort of laughter and gave him the address and watched as the big Texan punched it into the GPS. Within 45 minutes they were pulling up in front of the wrought iron gates that enclosed the palatial estate. Squall raised an eyebrow and wondered if the inside was as pretentious as the outside was.

The report that Reno Carson had supplied him with included the fact that Gene Caraway had made his fortune in the last twenty years. Where his family, at least the Leonhart side, had always been obscenely rich, they were the crème da la crème in elite circles.

Rolling down the window Seifer pushed the intercom button and waited for the answer.

A disembodied voice replied, "Can I help you?"

"Michelangelo Valentinius to see Mr. Caraway." Seifer replied.

There was a short buzz and the electronic gate swung open and Seifer followed the drive up to the front of the house. He and Squall took in their surroundings and both had to bite back chuckles at the fact that the landscapers had sub automatic weapons flung over their shoulders and more likely then not the only hoe that they were familiar with was the kind you paid for a quickie in the backseat of your car.

Pulling to a stop at the entryway Seifer turned off the engine and quickly got out of the car and went around to the passenger's side and opened the door for Squall.

When they buzzer form the front gate sounded Gene Caraway sent Reno to greet his guest. Reno was slightly taken aback at the brunet who emerged from the car. The Squall Leonhart he had met before was effeminately beautiful, but this Squall Leonhart even though he was still beautiful it was more of a fallen angel type of beauty. Stepping down the five steps to where the two men now where he held his hand out his hand and said, "Mr. Valentinius, it's nice to see you again. Mr. Caraway is waiting for you in his study if you'll follow me." Reno ignored Seifer, he knew that Seifer was 'hired muscle' and you didn't acknowledge them.

As the brunet and blond followed Reno through the house Squall found that he had been right on his earlier assumption that the inside of the house was as ostentatious as the outside. Arriving at the study they were stopped at the door by Ulysses and Milo who started to pat them down.

Ulysses approached Squall to pat him down but stopped dead in his tracks when he found that he was on the receiving end of a cold deadly glare.

"Do not touch me." Squall ordered in an artic chilling tone. Which stopped Ulysses in his actions, one of his hands was still reached out to pat Squall down. Holding up his hand to indicate that he wasn't finished speaking yet when Ulysses tried to interrupt him he continued, his voice dripping with malice, "I am going to reach around and remove my weapon. But you will not touch me ever."

True to his word Squall reached behind him and removed the pistol from the waistband of the black suit pants. Clicking the magazine out he sighted down the barrel, scowling darkly, he handed the empty weapon, butt end first over to the goon who had just tried to touch him and put the clip in his suit pocket.

Milo was in the process of patting Seifer down checking for a weapon. When his hands reached Seifer's hips and started to graze over the groin he was stopped abruptly.

Seifer sneered down at him and said factiously, "The last time somebody touched me like that I made her give me a blowjob. So get your fucking hands off of me or whip it out and start sucking bitch."

Seifer was stopped from carrying it further by Squall saying frigidly, "That's enough. Just give him your pistol."

Reaching behind to the waistband of his pants Seifer yanked out the pistol and copying what Squall had done earlier handed it over to the dumbfounded man who had so blatantly touched him.

Once again Seifer was reminded of the fact that this was a totally different Squall then the one whom he had made love with the night before. Squall had slipped so easily into the role of being Mafioso, was he really this cold blooded and cruel? God he certainly hoped not since he preferred the hot blooded man that he had fallen in love with.

Gene Caraway had been watching the exchange with a growing sense of amusement from behind his desk. Everything he had heard about Michelangelo Valentinius was apparently true. Just in the brief observation he could tell that the nice looking young man who stood so arrogantly by the doorway was as cold blooded and ruthless as he was rumored to be. The blond had also amused him, he wondered how much further it would have gone if the brunet hadn't have called him off.

Gene rose from where he was sitting and said, "Mr. Valentinius, I've looked forward to meeting you after hearing so much about you. Please sit." He pointed to the leather chair that was across from his. Turning to the redhead he continued, "Reno have the cook prepare coffee and refreshments for us."

Reno didn't blink but quickly left the room to do his bosses bidding. The sooner he did the sooner he'd be back to give Squall additional backup if he needed it.

Squall strolled across the room and sat down in the seat that Gene Caraway had indicated.

Before their meeting could start the butler came in and told Gene that there was a delivery for him that he needed to sign for.

"Who's it from George?" Gene snapped irritably. This was not what he needed right now, he had been looking forward to this meeting and now it looked like it was going to be put on hold for awhile longer.

"Miss Rinoa sir."

"Gene let out a frustrated breath and rose from behind the desk yet again, "Mr. Valentinius, I am sorry for the interruption this will only take me a few minutes, then we can discuss why you're here." Gene apologized as he left the room.

After he had gone Squall sat silently until he was rudely asked by Ulysses, "So you really part of the Valentinius family? How old were you when you got your bones?"

Squall ignored him. He had spent most of yesterday with Angelo learning the personification of the young Italian man he was going to be. Angelo had also told him how to handle the hired help, your own as well as somebody else's you never answered their questions. If their boss wanted to know, then he would be the one that asked.

Ulysses was pissed, who did this snot nosed brat think he was ignoring him like this? He was one of Gene's most trusted people, yet this punk treated him like he was worm shit. "I asked you a question." He growled towering menacingly over Squall.

"I know and I chose to ignore it." Squall said voice full of derision.

"Well I think that I'll just tell Mr. Caraway that your not what he needs to be doing business with." Ulysses threatened.

"This interview is over. I will leave it up to you to tell your boss why the Valentinius Family is going to be doing business with either Marco Angelini or Darius Stansovitch. I'm positive that they will be most appreciative of this offer." Squall said emotionlessly as he pushed his way to his feet, then snapping his fingers he finished just as deadly, "Seifer lets go I am finished here." He made a mental note to definitely make this up to Seifer later, although he knew that Seif understood why he had treated him that way. But still making up with his big blond lover would be a lot of fun.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: The Angel of Death

Gene had just returned to the study door to hear an angry voice snarl at Ulysses, "I want our weapons returned to us. Now!"

Stepping through the door he saw Milo blanch under the malignant glare that was coming from those dead brown eyes.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Valentinius?" Gene asked.

Squall pivoted and faced the older man a scowl plastered across his face he replied harshly, "I don't appreciate being interrogated by someone who is beneath me."

"Excuse me?"

Squall glared coldly at the older man and gave him a brief overview of what had transpired while he had been gone.

"Mr. Valentinius, please do not leave." Gene said sincerely. He knew that you never questioned people who were linked to the mob, especially someone who had the connections that this young man did. He had thought that all of his employees knew that too, apparently Ulysses didn't get the memo. Stomping into the room he glared at Ulysses and snapped, "Get out of my sight."

"But boss, I was just looking out for you." Ulysses offered.

His response resulted in being slapped and Caraway shouting at him, "Go now."

Ulysses gathered what was left of his dignity and hastily left the room and started to silently curse, what in the hell was wrong with him he had just paid grave insult to the nephew of one of the biggest crime lords on the East Coast. And what had happened could cost his boss doing business with that family. He rubbed his neck subconsciously hoping that when the end came it wasn't going to be an Italian necktie, but a bullet to the back of the head. He would have packed his bags and ran but knew that there would be no safe place for him to hide if he did.

Reno passed Ulysses in the hall on his way back to the study he hadn't said or done anything to show it but he was pissed that Gene would treat him like a flunky instead of the good right arm that he was. He saw the bright red hand print glowing like a neon beacon off of the bleached blonds check.

"Be careful the boss is in a bad mood." Ulysses warned the slender redhead as he passed.

"Shit! Fuck!" Reno groaned silently as he continued towards the study, hoping that nothing had happened that would destroy the investigation that they were working on and if it had hopefully it could be rectified.

After Ulysses made his retreat Gene turned towards Squall, he could tell that the young man was angry. His demeanor had been chilly before, now he had all the warmth of a rabid polar bear. "Mr. Valentinius please excuse him, Ulysses has the tendency to speak without thinking." Gene offered as a sacrifice to appease the Mafia Prince.

"Very well Mr. Caraway." Squall growled softly and sat back down.

Seifer retook his place behind Squall, successfully controlling the smile that threatened to spill across his lips. He made a mental note to tell Squall how magnificent he was when they got home later and he was holding the brunet in the comfort of his arms.

Reno came skidding to a halt in the door as Squall sat back down, quickly changing the harried look to a grin he said, "Cook told me that she would have refreshments ready in about five minutes Mr. Caraway."

"Ah yes thank you Reno." Gene replied to the man and indicated that he should come and stand behind him like the blond was doing with Mr. Valentinius. He liked that and made the decision that from now on he was going to have one of his people do the same thing. He hadn't thought of it before, but not only did it give the sense of protection but it was intimidating and in his line of work the more trump you had the better.

Squall half smiled at Reno and said, "Mr. Caraway, My family and I wish to thank you and your associate Mr. Carson for his intervention on my abduction by Mr. Jenova. If he would have carried through with his nefarious plans for me it would have led to a great deal of blood shed. Now perhaps we can both get something that we want. The Families in New York have heard that not only you, but the Angelini's and the Stansovitch's wish to extend your franchise there. We, the Valentinius' would like to offer a business proposal to you first." Squall held out his hand to Gene Caraway who took it in his and shook.

Gene Caraway was impressed, he knew you could tell a lot about a man by the way he shook hands and Michelangelo Valentinius had a firm grip. He also knew what the proposition was going to be but like any smart man who was in that line of work he knew when to play dumb and when not too. He replied, "It all depends on what your family has in mind."

Squall raised an amused eyebrow, but it quickly lowered to join the other in what seemed to be a permanent scowl.

"Cut the crap Caraway. You know why I'm here and I neither have the time nor the patience to play games."

Gene bit back a chuckle, he wasn't used to doing business with someone as young as Michelangelo Valentinius and he told him so, "Please excuse me, I'm used to dealing with somebody that's just a touch older then you."

He was good Squall gave him that. The man didn't pussyfoot around, but as a Valentinius neither did he, what was he thinking as a Leonhart he wouldn't pussyfoot around either. Reaching into his suit jacket pocket he pulled out his cell phone and placed one phone call. When the other party he picked up he said, "Ciao Uncle Angelo, it's Micky. I was wondering how much longer you were going to be in town? If you're available I'd like to set up an appointment for you to meet someone, possibly a new business associate."

Looking across the desktop at Gene Squall asked, "Is Monday fine with you Mr. Caraway? If not we can set up a different time, I'm sure that my Uncle can change his schedule to coincide with a time that is more convenient for you."

Gene swallowed and succeeded in not stuttering out his response, "No! That won't be necessary at all Mr. Valentinius."

"No Uncle Angelo everything is fine now." He paused to listen to his Uncles next question, "Yes that sounds great, I love your manicotti. Until later Ti amo, arriverderci." Clicked the phone shut and replaced it in his pocket.

Gene let out the breath he had been holding and offered sincerely, "I feel like I've done nothing but apologize for insulting you Mr. Valentinius. There are times when I speak without thinking and now is one of those times." He had connections but compared to the ones that this Mafia Prince did, his were insignificant.

Squall took the apology for what it was and raised his hand and waved it away, "Please Mr. Caraway think nothing of it."

A short knock on the door brought a brief pause to their conversation, Gene ordered shortly, "Enter."

A maid opened the door and wheeled in a cart that held a coffee urn, cream, sugar a tray that held a variety of desserts, cups and saucers. "Excuse Mr. Caraway but Mrs. Stratford asked me bring this in for you and your guest." The woman replied and brought the cart further into the room and parked it by his desk. Picking up the coffee pot she poured two cups and sat one in front of her boss, turning she went to sat the other in front of his guest and dropped it in a clatter of china spilling the hot black liquid across the polished surface of the desk.

When the cup had hit the desktop, Squall jackknifed out of his chair knocking it over. He didn't relish getting a lap full of steaming coffee.

Before she could clean up the mess or even apologize she was stopped by an angry order from her employer, "That is all for now Marie." Gene reached over and picked up a handful of napkins and started mopping up the mess. Glancing over his shoulder he said, "Down Reno."

When Squall had stood up so abruptly, Reno playing the good dog immediately started to pull his own pistol.

Marie quickly left the room hoping that her clumsiness wouldn't get her fired. She had seen Ulysses and had heard that Mr. Caraway was in a bad mood, and she had inadvertently made him even angrier, but god in heaven that man was gorgeous. She imagined that he would be devastating if he smiled.

Having successfully cleaned up the spilled liquid, Gene righted the cup, picked up the coffee urn and poured another cup for his guest. He smiled at Squall, and took the tray of sweets and held it out to him.

"No thank you." Squall replied to proffered treats and retook the chair that Seifer had righted for him.

Gene placed the tray back on the cart and sat back down, "Well Mr. Valentinius I know that it seemed that I was trying to jerk you around earlier, but you can't be to careful in our line of work. And like you my time is essential. How do you propose helping me?"

"First things first, since we are going to be doing business together, perhaps we can start referring to each other on a first name basis. With the exception of my mother my family calls me Micky, everyone else either calls me Michelangelo or just Michel."

Gene smiled at the intense man and asked, "What do your enemies call you?"

"The Angel of Death." Squall replied coldly.

Authors Note: Just to let you know unlike some pop culture would have you believe ciao does mean hello in Italian. Also I love Reno to pieces and I don't think he's a dog.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. But 101 more easy payments of $19.99 and they will be mine all mine. Anyway really don't own anything, including the name of the restaurant mentioned in this chapter.

To make the transition easier on different events it will be in italics. Before I used them for the past but in this chapter they will be used for certain character change that needed to happen. I will most likely be doing this from here on out. If it changes I will let you know.

Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Squall-e-o cookies are on the way to everyone. Just make sure to save the creamy filling for Seifer or he will get miffed, he does have a sweet tooth after all. Especially where his Sweet Cheeks is involved. ;).

Chapter 54: 101

Gene's facial expression didn't change, he was a good poker player and had no tells. One thing he knew for sure was that he would never piss this young man off he enjoyed breathing too much. He also knew that he would have loved to have a son like him instead of the annoying pain in the ass daughter that he had been cursed with.

It was a good thing that Gene's back was to Reno because unlike him the redhead wasn't very good at cards and it showed. When Squall had replied The Angel of Death, his jaw dropped and his snapping blue eyes widened with astonishment. He was going to have to get in contact with his superiors and check into recruiting Squall Leonhart he would make an excellent agent.

Seifer was excellent at the game and he didn't so much as flinch when his Squall had uttered that name. Although he was startled by the transformation that his lover had made he briefly wondered if this was the real Squall Leonhart and the hot sexy brunet whom he had been sleeping with was the fake. Shaking himself mentally he dashed those thoughts away he had seen how warm and loving Squall was around his family and his select group of friends and this wasn't him.

Gene offered another smile and said, "Mine just call me sir." He hadn't meant to be funny but realized that he had when the brunet let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Mr. Caraway, I think that you and I will definitely be able to do business together. Please call me Michel." Squall offered with a half smile.

"Very well Michel, call me Gene."

Formalities over Squall continued, "Like you Gene I like to know something about the people that I'm going to be working with, I had some research done on you and found that you are having some difficulties bringing your product into the country. With my contacts we can have it shipped into Florida and then distributed to where it needs to go. It will save time and annoying boarder checks."

Gene was impressed he had done some background checks himself, but his obviously weren't as thorough as Michel's. He had been having a lot of trouble getting his shipments in, and it was a definite loss in his revenue. Before he could comment on the offer the annoying sound of cell phone chirping stopped him.

Squall cursed silently he had forgotten to turn his phone back off after his conversation with Angelo. Reaching back into his pocket he pulled it out and saw that it was his father. He knew what was going to happen, he was going to be called to task for not dropping everything and taking Carrie to Monterey. Flipping it open he said abruptly, "Now is not a good time." And turned it off before his father could even respond.

_Laguna pulled the receiver away from his ear a look of anger crossed over his handsome features and his green eyes flashed with rage. Quickly redialing his son's phone number he was directed to voice mail. Slamming the receiver down in the cradle he bellowed. "Shauna get the children in the car we are going to San Francisco and pay a visit on my son and daughter."_

_Yes he was pissed off at his eldest child right now and one Squall Rayne Leonhart had a lot of explaining to do. He had developed quite an attitude problem lately and it was time that he was called on it. It had all started when he became involved with Seifer Almasy and had progressed to that fiasco that had happened on Raine's birthday. And now he hung up on him. Who did he think he was speaking to?_

_Shauna entered her husband's study and asked worriedly, "What's wrong Laguna?"_

"_Nothing that a good sound thrashing won't rectify." He snarled and continued in the same manner, "I thought I told you to get the kids and get in the car. Do it now woman."_

_Shauna spun around and quickly left the room, tears forming in her big brown eyes, perhaps this would be good, she hoped that maybe she would be able to speak with her stepson alone and tell him about his fathers growing problem with the pain killers he was now obviously addicted to._

Even though he was the cold blooded Mafia Prince Squall knew that he would still have manners, "I apologize for that Gene. Hopefully there will be no more interruptions."

Gene continued as though there hadn't been any, "How do propose to get my product in?"

"I have my ways. Let's just suffice to say that there are certain things that are allowed in without any checks."

"Such as?"

Squall smirked, "Olive oil."

It was Gene's turn to laugh it was obvious that even though he was ruthless Michelangelo had a rather sophisticated sense of humor. He replied still chuckling, "Very funny, Michel. Very funny indeed." Then thought better of it, perhaps he wasn't trying to be humorous and added seriously, "You were joking right?"

Squall threw back his head and laughed, "Yes I was joking. I actually prefer to use coffee beans. It confuses the dogs and doesn't taint the product."

"Speaking of product let me show you what I have." Gene said and picked up the phone, "Virgil, bring a sample to my study."

Reno felt like he was having a seizure. He had been on this fucking case for over three years and it had taken him along time to earn Gene's trust. And here the man had known Squall less then an hour and he was ready to hand over the keys to the kingdom to the charismatic young man. But that's why he had wanted to work with Squall Leonhart after getting to know him. He was one of those that could have been the next Reverend Jim Jones or David Koresh. People would willing lay down their lives for him if he so desired it.

Reno knew that Gene Caraway wasn't stupid you didn't get in the position of power that he was by being so. Yes he would most definitely be speaking with his superiors in Quantico about recruiting Squall Leonhart. That thought firmly in mind he slipped back into the role he had become accustomed to.

A short man entered the study, walking over to the desk he reached into his pocket and pulled out a package of white powder and sat it on the desk between Gene and Squall.

Even though Seifer appeared to be stoic he had actually been taking in every minute detail of what was happening around them. When the man entered he studied him memorizing every detail about the sandy haired flunky.

"That's all Virgil get back to your post." Gene ordered dismissing him. After Virgil had left Gene picked up the letter opener and punctured the package and took a small bit of the white powder on the tip of it, then offered it to Squall.

Squall waved it away.

A surprised look crossed Gene's face and it came out in his tone as he asked, "Don't you want to sample it?"

Squall cocked his head slightly to the side and said, "Are you a movie buff Gene?"

The question caught him unaware and he answered, "Somewhat, I guess."

Squall continued just as mildly as before, "Have you ever seen Scarface?"

Now he was really baffled, "Yes. Why?"

Squall smiled slightly, "Then you'll get the reference, 'Don't get high on your own supply.' And not that it matters, but I never touch that shit."

Gene had brought the tip up to his nose and had started to inhale but stopped mid-action putting the letter opener back down on the table he asked, "Then how do you know if it's good or not?"

Squall leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desktop and smiled sinisterly, his voice dark, "Do you really think it would be healthy to fuck me over?"

He was starting to like Michelangelo Valentinius even more, "Well Michel it seems like I could learn a lot form you and I hope you feel the same about me?" He had never thought about using his own product when he indulged and now he knew that he would stop that little practice.

The next smile was just as evil, "Oh, I'm sure I will. In fact I'm positive that I will learn quite a bit under your tutelage."

"Fine. I would like to set up an appointment for you to meet with my distributor. How does Sunday sound to you?"

"Sunday is out of the question, I go to mass and spend the day with my family. After all despite everything that you've heard about me I am a good Catholic boy. Friday or Saturday would be better." Squall replied to the offer. Damn it Sunday would have been perfect, but he was supposed to be the good Italian boy and good Italian boys spent Sunday in church and with their families. Not wanting to make a liar out of himself he made a notion in the day runner in his head that on Sunday he would be going to mass.

"Fine Michel. I'll call and then let you know when would be good to meet with us."

Squall knew that the meeting was now over rising to his feet he held out his hand again and said, "That will be fine Gene. I look forward to hearing form you. Now if you could have our weapons returned we will be on our way."

Gene stood and clasped the firm brown hand in his and shook it, "Very well. Reno escort my guests to the door and return their guns."

_After they had left Gene Caraway called Ulysses back into the study, "You embarrassed me Ulysses. You never ask somebody that question. Especially some one like Michelangelo Valentinius. You want to know how old he was when he got his bones. He was 11. That's how he celebrated his 11__th__ birthday. While most kids are at Chucky Cheese he was killing a rival of his families."_

_Ulysses knew that in Mafia circles that a boy technically became a man on his first kill, and Michelangelo Valentinius had become one while most boys were interested in video games he was out killing people. He swallowed audibly, "I really meant no insult boss."_

_Gene sighed, "I know and that's why I'm not terminating you. But next time he's here watch your stupid mouth. Do you want to know what he's called by his enemies?" Not waiting for a response, Gene continued, "The Angel of Death."_

On the drive back to the house Seifer glanced over at Squall and asked, "Who are you really Squall? Are you the hot-blooded man who I've been sleeping with or are you the cold-blooded Mafioso Prince that I was witness to. Am I part of the job Squall? Are you really warm and loving or callous and ruthless?" He had though he had buried those fears but apparently he hadn't.

"Pull over Seif." Squall said softly and waited until the blond had, "What I am Seifer is in love with you. Nothing will ever change that. You said that I was the first person you had ever said it to. Well you're also my first and you are going to be my last. Seifer, the Squall that you saw there isn't me. Yes I can be cold and distant when the situation warrants it, but I'm not like that." Squall smiled warmly over at his lover, reaching over he stroked his fingers down Seifer's cheek, "I love you. And I want to apologize to you for treating you so atrociously." He smiled wickedly at his boyfriend, "I'll make it up to you when we get home."

Seifer reached over and grabbed Squall by the head and brought their mouths together, "Ummm, and how will you do that?" He growled against Squall's soft lips. Breaking away he shook the hand that had been holding Squall's head, "this crap is disgusting."

Squall really laughed for the first time in over an hour, "I'll let you wash my hair."

"Baby that's not all that I'm going to be washing." Seifer leered at him.

Seifer asked seriously, "Okay Sweet Cheeks, how did you manage to do it. How did you go from being my sex-pot, to", he paused and added "The Angel of Death so effortlessly?"

Squall smirked and sassed, "Acting 101."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: He represents the moron-pop guild

Before Squall and Seifer returned home they stopped at a nice little restaurant and had a late lunch, neither had really eaten anything earlier, since they had both been a little nervous about the meeting that was going to take place with Gene Caraway. Before they went into the restaurant, Squall pulled the ditty bag out from under the passenger seat.

Dropping the visor mirror he removed the colored contacts and put them in their carrying case. Then carefully peeled off the fake mustache, cringing slightly as it tugged on the sensitive skin above his upper lip. Pulling a couple of alcohol swabs out he used them to remove the last traces of spirit gum that he had used earlier to attach the artificial facial hair.

Seifer stuck out his lower lip and pouted a little, "I was hoping that you'd leave it on a little longer. It makes you look so sinister."

After placing the thin strip of hair in its carrying case and shoving it along with the contacts back in the bag, Squall turned to him and smiled, "If you want me to I can put it back on when we get home so I can tickle your um…fancy." Squall finished the word fancy with a deep growl in his throat and winked at his boyfriend.

Seifer smirked at him and asked, "So is fancy the Italian word for dick?"

Squall shook his head and laughed, "You are so vile."

"You know it baby, but that's what you love about me. Seifer replied and waggled his eyebrows at his sexy brunet lover.

After his son had abruptly hung up on him Laguna called his daughter on Squall's landline and informed her that he was on his way to see her and if she knew what was good for her she would be there waiting.

Carrie stared at the receiver and groaned. She wasn't a coward far from it, but she really didn't want to have to face down her father alone. Knowing him like she did he would just pick her up chuck her in his car and take her back to Monterey no matter how much she protested.

She had no idea when Squall and Seifer were going to be home and she wanted someone else to be there when her father showed up. Flipping open her cell phone she scrolled down and punched enter when she found Kadaj's number.

Kadaj was spending the day with his brother catching up on what had been happening in their lives since they had last seen each other. When his phone rang he almost ignored it but a little voice told him to answer, and when he saw whom it was from smiled and was glad he did. "Hello Honey Bear."

"Kadaj can you come over to my brothers. He and Seifer aren't here and my father is on his way to talk to me and I really don't want to be here alone when he gets here." Carrie said quickly.

"I'm on my way. Is it okay if Yaz comes along too?"

"Yes that's fine. Please hurry. I don't know where he was when he called, if he was still in Monterey you have plenty of time, but he could have very well been calling from down the street."

"Don't open the door to anyone until I get there."

Yazoo had picked up his own cell phone and called Cloud and told him that he and Kadaj where on there way over to Squall's and as soon as he was finished in the recording studio to meet them there. Cloud had told him that they were just wrapping up for the day and would be there as soon as he could.

When Kadaj arrived at Squall's he saw that there were no other cars there and released the knuckle-popping grip he had on the steering wheel. Screeching to a halt he undid his seatbelt, and jumped out of the car leaving the motor running.

Yazoo watched the retreating back of his brother and chuckled softly. Kadaj was sprung on Carrie Loire and he hoped that she felt the same way about him. He loved his little brother and didn't want to see him get hurt again.

Reaching the front door Kadaj pushed the doorbell several times and waited impatiently for Carrie to answer.

Carrie heard a car pull up in the drive and prayed silently that it was either her brother or Kadaj. She was expecting the doorbell to ring but it still scared her a little when the noise filled the quietness of the house. Clutching Little Seifer to her chest she made her way to the door and looked through the peephole and let out the breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding.

Unlocking the three locks she swung the door open and caught herself before she fell into Kadaj's arms. She wasn't one of those weak helpless ninnies who stood around and waited for a man to rescue her, but damn sometimes a girl needed a little help in the rescuing.

Kadaj reached out and grabbed her in a tight hug somehow managing not to squish the kitten in his haste to make sure she was all right. "Are you okay?"

Carrie leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I'm fine Kaj. I'm better now that someone else is here."

Yazoo had turned off the engine and put the car in park and exited it coming up behind his brother he placed a warm comforting arm on her shoulder and said softly, "Everything is going to be fine now fair damsel, the cavalry has arrived and reinforcements are on their way."

Carrie brought her head up from Kadaj's shoulder and smiled at the elegantly beautiful man who was standing behind him she said, "You really know how to make a girl feel special Yazoo. Are you sure you're gay?"

Cocking his head to the side Yazoo returned her smile and said, "Yes I am." Then finished with a laugh his cat green eyes sparkling with mischief, "For you my lady, I might be willing to make an exception, but only for you."

Kadaj didn't want to let her go but knew that to be more secure they needed to move into the house. He was relieved that he had gotten there before her father had. He couldn't hate the man after all he was only looking out for his daughter's best interest. And after speaking with not only Carrie but also Cloud about him he came to the same conclusion that the spiky haired blond had. There was something seriously wrong with Laguna Loire.

Before they could go into the house Cloud pulled up in his electric blue Silverado. Slamming it into park he turned the engine off and jumped out of the truck. Dashing over to where the three people were still standing he yanked Carrie out of Kadaj's arms and hugged her tight. "What's wrong Sweet Pea? The only thing that Yaz said was to meet he and Kadaj here. Are Squall and Seifer okay?"

Carrie took comfort in his arms. This was Cloud one of her first major crushes and now he was one of her best friends. "I'm fine Cloud and so are Squall and Seifer. It's just that my dad is on his way here and I didn't know when Squall and Seif were going to get home and I really didn't want to face him alone."

"Don't worry Sweet Pea, your knight in shining leather is here." Cloud said and ruffled her hair affectionately. Like Squall she was one of his best friends but it was more for him she was the little sister he never had. Shit he wondered what in hell was going on with Laguna. Once again he considered the fact that the older man was on drugs.

Kadaj went to Carries other side and put his arm around her as well and offered, "Why don't we go in the house now?"

Cloud chuckled darkly, "That probably wouldn't be a bad idea. The paparazzi could be lurking, and I really don't want to replace Britney Spears as the fodder for the masses. I can see it now, 'Notorious rock star Cloud Strife in love square."

Yazoo gave his boyfriend a quizzical look and said, "Love square? I thought it was a love triangle?"

Cloud quirked a blond eyebrow at him and replied, "Well there are four of us. And even though I didn't do that good in geometry I know that a triangle only has three sides. So therefore we are a square."

Carrie started to laugh, she couldn't help it, Cloud had always been able to make her laugh and right now she was happy that he was here too. Hugging the blond rock star closer she said, "Thank you Cloud I needed that."

Entering the house Carrie put Little Seifer down and turned and relocked the door. She knew that if Squall got there before their father and she explained the situation to him he would understand why the chain had been placed as well.

Carrie sat down on the couch and Kadaj immediately sat down by her and drew her close to him. Cloud and Yazoo choose the love seat where Little Seifer joined them curling up in Yazoo's long silver hair.

As they waited Carrie gave the three men a brief overview of what had led up to her call to Kadaj. "Like I said before, I don't know when Squall and Seifer are going to be home, and I really didn't want to be here alone when he showed up." Looking over at Cloud for support she continued, "You know my father Cloud, he would have picked me up and tossed me in the car and taken me back home with him."

Kadaj tensed slightly beside her, "He will never touch you in anger again." His inner thoughts were black, especially if he enjoys walking. He shook that thought away he couldn't hurt the older man, after all he was Carrie father, and he knew that if he did seriously injury Laguna Loire it would destroy any chance of a future he had with his Honey Bear.

"_Laguna honey perhaps you should slow down a little." Shauna said softly. Her feelings were still tender from his yelling at her earlier. But lately that was all he did, was yell at her or the children. If she wouldn't have thought less of herself she would have just packed up her and the children and gone to her father._

"_Be silent woman." Laguna barked._

"_Please honey I'm just concerned for you that's all." Shauna offered to appease his anger._

"_You have one of two choices. You can shut the fuck up or get out and walk." Laguna roared._

_Shauna huddled into the passengers seat and fell silent. The children were also quiet, daddy was really mad right now and they didn't know why._

A short time later Laguna pulled into Squalls driveway and saw the other two cars there and started swearing. His son had some serious explaining to do, he couldn't make time to bring his sister to Monterey, but he could certainly find the time to entertain.

Slamming the Mercedes into park he tried yanking the key out of the ignition with the motor still running and started cursing again. Getting the car turned off he flung the door open and started to jump out of the car and once again a string of colorful swear words flew from his lips. He had forgotten to undo his seatbelt. Managing to free himself he jumped out of the car and somehow even with his leg killing him he stomped up to the door and started pounding on it.

"God damn it. Open this door right now." He bellowed.

The four people that were in the house paused in their conversation, Carrie started to rise from the couch to go and answer it, but was stopped when Cloud said, "No! I'll do it." And pulled his body off the loveseat and crossed over to open the front door only to pause when he heard.

"Squall Rayne Leonhart open this door right now." Laguna yelled and continued pounding angrily on it.

Cloud contemplated not answering it. This was just freaking great. He hoped that he might possibly be able to diffuse the situation before it got really ugly or before Squall and Seifer got home. Saying a silent prayer and releasing a deep breath he unlocked the door and opened it.

Laguna didn't even pause to say hi, bye or go to hell, but pushed abruptly by the spiky haired blond and charged into the house and over to where his daughter was now standing.

"Carrie Morgan Loire, what is the meaning of this? You and your brother have a lot of explaining to do young lady. How dare you tell me that you are far to busy to come to Monterey like I told you to, but you're not to busy to have a god damn fucking party." Laguna roared at his eldest daughter.

"Daddy, Squall had every intention on bringing me to Monterey tomorrow but he was…" Carrie tried to explain to him but was cut off when he interrupted.

"Don't even try to defend him to me. I don't want to even imagine what he's off doing with that boyfriend of his." Laguna continued to rant.

"Daddy!" Carrie exclaimed shocked. She was starting to get angry herself and it came through in her voice, "You know that Squall values family above everything else."

"Oh really!" Laguna sneered and said maliciously, "Then you tell me why that little upstart bastard had the audacity to hang up on me?"

That was all it took her usually calm temper exploded and Carrie shouted right back at him, "Probably because he had a damn good reason to."

Without thinking Laguna raised his hand and was ready to slap his errant daughter into submission.

Kadaj had slowly risen from the couch and was standing behind her like a stalwart guard ready to help defend her if she needed it. When her father raised his hand to hit her that was all it took to push him over the edge. He had been keeping careful control of his explosive temper, but that one action caused him to loose it and go ballistic. Without thinking he shoved Carrie behind him and snarled, "If you value your life old man you will not finish that action."

Yazoo jumped forward to intercede, he knew that look on his brother's face and it wasn't good. It had been several years since he had last seen it. The last time had been when their alcoholic father had hit their mother and Kadaj had hospitalized him. The judge who heard the case had written it off as self-defense, even though Kaj hadn't been defending himself but their mother.

Now Kadaj had that same cold expression on his face and it scared the ever-living shit out of him. If he couldn't get his brother calmed down someone was going to get seriously hurt. And he knew who those someone's were going to be, Laguna because he was the one that had riled Kadaj in the first place, and Carrie because Kadaj would have hurt her father and in a roundabout way that would hurt her as well.

"Cloud I need your help." Yazoo stated and tackled his brother to the floor knowing that his lover would soon be there to help.

Yazoo had straddled Kadaj's hips and was sitting on him, trying not to get thrown off as his brother bucked around trying to dislodge him.

Cloud dashed across the room and helped Yazoo hold the thrashing younger man to the floor. He grabbed Kadaj's shoulders effectively pinning him, which helped Yazoo get better situated on him.

"Now see what you've caused with all your shenanigans?" Laguna screamed at her, "That boy tried to attack me again."

"What I've caused?" Carrie yelled back at him, "You're the one that came charging in here making all sorts of accusations. You're the one who started to hit me. And all Kadaj did was try to defend me. You're the one who's made an ass out of himself. So don't you dare go trying to blame this on me daddy."

Carrie was facing off against her father. She standing with her legs apart and her hands fisted in her hips, her jaw stuck out an arrogant angle, fire flashing in her violet eyes,

Little Seifer who had lost her cozy little bed in Yazoo's hair was now hunched down between Carries feet growling, hissing and spitting at the man who was toe to toe with her. If the situation hadn't been so grim it would have actually been quite comically that the little ball of fluff was helping to protect her.

After finishing their meal they got back in the car and headed home. Upon arriving they found that not only was the Corvette Stingray that belonged to Kadaj in the drive, but also Clouds Silverado and Laguna's bronze Mercedes.

"What the hell?" Squall growled as Seifer pulled to a stop behind the Stingray. Not waiting for Seifer to park the car he unlatched his seatbelt opened the car door and headed towards the house.

Quickly parking the BMW Seifer exited the car and joined Squall just as he reached the front door. Squall started to open the door but paused when Seifer asked, "Do you think there will be blood shed?"

Squall groaned, "God I hope not. It's damned near impossible to get blood out of Berber carpet." Opened the door and stepped into chaos.

Seifer who was a step behind him took in the scene that was playing out before him and growled low, "Great now all we need is for my father to show up and the tragedy will be complete.

"What in the name of almighty god is going on here?" Squall shouted over the din.

Carrie and Laguna stopped screaming at each other, Little Seifer stopped growling and hissing, and Kadaj stopped yelling for Cloud and Yazoo to let him up. The only sound that remained was Shauna crying.

Laguna pivoted around and glared at his eldest, his forest green eyes meeting icy silver blue. He was still mad and now that the person whom had brought on his foul mood was finally here he blasted his son, "What's going on here is that you are more interested in spending time with your boyfriend instead of having time for your father."

"What?"

"You heard me young man. Who do you think you are hanging up on me?" Laguna continued to rage.

Squall explained as reasonably as he could, "Dad we were at an important appointment."

Laguna's next words were as ugly as his mood was, "Is that what you call having your dick sucked?"

For the first time in his life Squall hit his father, glaring him he said in a hell freezing voice, "How dare you. How dare you come into my house and not only speak to me like that but behave in such a way."

Before that resounding slap could manifest into an all out brawl it was stopped.

Shauna was still huddled on the couch trying to comfort her frightened children. What started out as a silent plea became louder as she continued to say it until at last she screamed, "Stop it! Everybody just stop it!" Which quickly and effectively brought a halt to the conflict.

Authors note: Don't be angry, I actually really do like Laguna and he is going to get the help he needs.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Flying spiders

Squall spun around to look at the frightened woman on the couch and his equally terrified brothers and sister. He immediately regretted hitting his father in front of them. Spinning back around to face his father he saw that he was recovering form the staggering blow and appeared to be getting ready for the next round.

Laguna opened his mouth to retaliate to what his son had done, but stopped when Squall grabbed him in a tight hug and said softly, "Enough dad." He indicated with a slight cocking of his head to the couch. "Enough, look at them dad. Look at Shauna and the children. They're scared dad, and we're not helping."

Laguna struggled in his son's firm embrace trying without success to free himself, he was still boiling mad, he was the victim here and he felt that he had every right to be angry. The sane part of him peeked through the clouds of his rage when he snapped his head around to glare at the woman and children on the couch. But when he saw his lovely Shauna and there children huddling in the corner of the couch the self-imposed wrath he had brought on himself melted away. Every cruel, hurtful, and hateful thing he had said to her flooded over him and those horrible words he had flung at his beautiful son came back to haunt him. Managing to break free from his son he fell to his knees and howled. When the wail came out it was long and gut wrenching, like a man that had lost all hope.

Squall dropped down in front of his father and drew him into his arms again and held him while he wailed out his grief. Looking over his father's shoulder he saw that Shauna had started to rise from the couch but he shook his head no, and indicated with a slight tilt of it for Carrie to go and see to her comfort.

Squall knew that there was something seriously wrong with his father, but he had no idea what it was. If he didn't know better he'd swear that his dad was on something. He continued to give his father the solace that he needed he said sotto voc, "Dad tell me what's wrong? Tell me and I will do everything I can to help fix it."

"What have I done?" Laguna cried. "What have I done?"

Squall grabbed his father's chin and forced his head back up to meet his eyes and saw that the pupils were pinpoints. He also noticed that the skin around the nostrils were red and inflamed. He knew in that instant that his father was loaded. The worry and concern filtered out in his question, "What are you on dad?"

Laguna tried to jerk away again. He knew that he was hopelessly addicted to the narcotic painkiller, but he would be damned if he admitted it to someone else. Oh he was fairly certain that Shauna had her suspicions, but that's all she had. She had no real proof. He had found that eating them just didn't have the same effect anymore, so he started to grind them up and snort them, that didn't make him a junkie. Right? He shook off Squall's hand and glared at him, "What makes you think I'm on something?"

Squall snapped, "Cut the crap dad. I know that you're high and you have all the signs of a habitual user."

Laguna was instantly on guard and he ground out, "I use Vicaden every now and then for pain, but that's it."

Squall said condescendingly, "Really? When was the time you used?"

"Laguna please tell him the truth. You tell him the truth or I will." Shauna said softly from the couch.

Laguna looked over at the couch again and saw the silent plea in his wife's big doe brown eyes and saw the tears of misery that were falling down her mocha brown cheeks. He drew in a deep hitching breath, exhaled and said, "About half an hour ago, and before that it was an hour or so." Then broke down and started sobbing, "Help me Squall. Please help me my son."

Squall smiled sadly at his father and said, "I will dad. I'll do everything in my power to help you. But I can't do it on my own. You need to check into rehab to get that help, but we will be there for you dad all of us."

"I don't think I need rehab." Laguna protested.

"Yes you do."

Laguna gave one last feeble attempt at trying to keep what he felt was left of his dignity, "And if I refuse."

Squall let out an exasperated breath, "We can do this one of two ways father, you can go in voluntarily or I will have you taken in on a POH."

That comment brought Laguna up short and he asked in a broken voice, "Will you take me?"

"Yes. I'll take you." Squall soothed his emotionally distraught father, regaining his feet he held out a smooth sun-browned hand to him.

Laguna reached up and took his son's hand and pulled shakily to his feet. His voice hitched as he said, "Please take care of my Shauna and our babies."

"I will dad. The only thing that you need to worry about now is getting better." Then placed a comforting arm around his father's shoulders led him over to where Shauna was now standing.

Laguna gathered his wife to his chest and hugged her crying softly, "I'm so very sorry Shauna. So sorry for being so evil to you and our little ones, I love you so much."

Shauna returned her husbands embrace and offered words of comfort, "I know Laguna and I do forgive you. I love you too."

Laguna felt three little sets of arms tighten around his legs and looking down saw his youngest children, kneeling down he gave them hugs and apologized to them as well and told them that he loved them.

After I love you daddies were given and hugs returned, Laguna rose shakily to his feet, turning to his eldest daughter he held out his hand to her.

Carrie walked over to her father and hugged him, "I love you daddy." She said softly tears falling silently down her cheeks.

Laguna grasp his daughter close and hiccoughed out, "I'm so sorry Carrie. I just don't know what's wrong with me anymore."

Carrie rested her head on her father's shoulder and whispered, "I forgive you daddy everything's going to be fine."

His cruel words and actions came back to torment him once more as he looked over his daughters shoulder at the intense silver haired young man who had came to her defense. In that moment Laguna saw that the young man would protect his daughter no matter who the adversary was and he regretted his hasty assumption thinking that he was a just a punk.

Kadaj had watched silently as the events unfolded around him. He no longer held any animosity towards Laguna Loire, when it became apparent that the older man was addicted to painkillers. Although there was part of him that wondered how somebody could let that happen, he had made a vow to himself a long time ago that he would never let drugs or alcohol control his life. Unlike some of his friends he had never drank or done drugs of any kind. He had seen what they had done to his father. Although he really couldn't consider the man who had helped sire him a father, because he wasn't. He was a sperm donor nothing more nothing less, and there was no way that he wanted to ever become like that man.

Before Laguna could offer an apology, Kadaj waved it away and said, "Mr. Loire I know that you feel the need to apologize but none is needed."

Laguna's opinion of the young man rose considerably, on both occasions that he had been in his company he had treated, what the hell was his name? Oh yes Kadaj. He had treated Kadaj like he was beneath his contempt, yet here it seemed like the young man didn't hold a grudge against him.

"Dad any more apologizes that you feel need to be given can wait until you are better. Now come along we need to go." Squall said to his father and grasped him firmly by the elbow and started to lead him to the door.

"What about Shauna and our babies?" Laguna said.

Squall replied, "Don't worry about them right now dad, I'll take care of it." This was something that he didn't need right now. He and Seifer were hip deep in a case, plus the fucking investigation that IA was doing on him, and oh yes, mustn't forget the fact that he had an impending sexual harassment suit. He needed a stress release and unfortunately he couldn't have Seifer help relieve his tension. So he was going to do the next best thing, after he dropped his father off at treatment, he was going to go out for a nice long fast drive in the McLaren. Looking across the room to where Cloud was he said, "I need you to move your truck."

Cloud knew what Squall was going to do and said a silent prayer that god would be his co-pilot or at least his wingman. He smiled at Squall and replied, "Not a problem Heartbreaker."

Even though they had only been involved for a short while Seifer knew why Squall was going to be taking the sports car. He would have preferred helping his lover relax and it didn't involve going 200 mph, although the first time would be fast and furious, he knew that their nocturnal activities would be put on temporary hold. He strolled over to where he was standing with his father and drew the brunet into his arms. A quizzical looked crossed his handsome face he had wondered something since that day that they had gone to Monterey, "You know what I don't understand Sweet Cheeks, is that if you like going that fast why you aren't a fighter pilot?"

Squall looked up at Seifer and replied, "Because I'm afraid of heights."

"You're kidding right?" Seifer said the shock apparent in his voice.

"No I'm not. I am afraid of heights. Whenever I have to fly somewhere, I go to my doctor and get a prescription for a mild tranquilizer and spend the flight in blissful oblivion."

Seifer knew that his lover wasn't joking and he was actually a little relieved that his boyfriend was scared of something. He asked jokingly, "So is there anything else that you're afraid of?"

Squall replied seriously, "Yes! Spiders they creep me out."


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I still do not won the rigths to Final Fantasy darn it I fell behind in my payments. More's the pity I also don't own The Incredibles they belong to Disney/Pixar.

Chapter 57: Out of the mouths of baby balls

After Squall dropped his father off at the treatment facility and promised that they would come and see him as soon as he was allowed visitors he left.

He knew where he was going there was the stretch of road that he had driven before and it was perfect for his need at the moment. There was usually very little traffic on it and there were no speed traps. Arriving at his destination he popped the Ravel Bolero CD in the CD player and was gone. As he drove the tensions that had built during the day started to ebb away as he up shifted and opened the McLaren up.

An hour and a half later after he had finished tearing up the road at 180 mph he was ready to go home. He wasn't sure how long Shauna and the children were going to be staying with him but he knew that they would need a few necessities while they were there. But he really didn't want to leave the McLaren in a parking lot so he decided to go home and get the Beamer. That way he could find out new sizes and find out what everyone wanted for dinner. He wasn't sure if Cloud and Yazoo would still be there when he got home or not, but he knew that Kadaj would.

Reaching his house he saw that Cloud and Yaz were still there and that he had been right about Kadaj. Pulling the McLaren into the garage, and exiting the vehicle and made his way into the house.

After he got new sizes from Shauna he asked that inevitable question what they wanted for dinner, and received a variety of answers, Shauna and Yazoo opted for chicken, the children wanted either hamburgers or hot dogs, and Kadaj, Seifer and Cloud gave a resounding steak.

Seifer chuckled at the at the different responses and quirking a golden brow at his lover solved the problem and said, "Hey Sweet Cheeks, why don't I fire up the grill and we can have barbecue? That way everybody gets what they want."

Squall smiled at his lover and replied, "Sounds perfect. Kadaj want to come with?"

"Sure."

Squall crossed over to where Seifer was standing so he could get a kiss goodbye. When he had left with his father earlier he had been in such a hurry that he had forgotten to kiss his boyfriend.

Seifer drew Squall in close kissed him and growled "You forgot to do that before."

Squall whispered, "I know. That's why I'm giving you two, and my bad I forgot to give you a kiss when I got back. So that means I owe you three." Then proceeded to give his lover three quick kisses.

Seifer groaned and pulled Squall closer cupping that firm little ass with his hands and squeezing tight. He wanted Squall and just wished that they could just go to bed and say fuck, okay wrong word, and say to hell with the rest of the world.

Squall laughed softly against his lips, "Copping a feel."

Seifer growled low, "No feeling a cop."

Squall jerked his head away from Seifer's and hissed, "Shut up."

Seifer cocked his head around to make sure that no one else had heard what he said and thankfully they hadn't and whispered, "Sorry babe."

Squall smiled at him again and gave him one more kiss, pulled away and sauntered over to the front door where Kadaj was waiting. A shrill wolf whistle sounded from behind him casting a gaze over his shoulder he saw that Seifer had been blatantly watching him walk away.

Seifer leered at him, "Nice swing baby! And you know how much I love playin' on that swing."

Squall subtly flipped him off by using his index finger to push the Ray Bans up to the bridge of his nose then he stuck the end of his tongue out at his boyfriend.

Seifer smirked at him and said, "Don't make promises that you don't intend to keep Sweet Cheeks."

Squall shook his head and laughed opening the door made his way outside.

Seifer felt a tug on his pants leg and looking down saw Squall's little brother Sean. There was a look of awe and wonder on the child's face and he said with the innocence of the young, "Seifer! Squall never makes promises unless he can keep them. No matter how big or how small my big brother always keeps his promises. And Seifer how come you called Squall sweet cheeks are his cheeks really sweet? What do they taste like?"

Seifer flamed bright red, he was going to have to watch it for a while. He tried to regain his composure but was finding it difficult to, since Carrie and Cloud were laughing like loons while Yazoo and Shauna were having giggling fits.

How the hell to answer he couldn't be totally honest with the little boy and say that his brothers cheeks tasted like a rich dark honey so he went for discretion and replied, "It's just my nickname for your brother."

Sean gave him a quizzical look and said, "Alright." Then turned to his sister, "Carrie can we watch a movie?"

Carrie managed to stop laughing to answer, "Sure. What would you like to watch?" And received a trio of 'The Incredibles'. Carrie smiled at her little brothers and sister and pulled the movie out of Squall's extensive DVD library and put it in the player. "Now munchkins your mama and I want you to sit here and watch this while we go into the kitchen and make potato salad. Okay?"

"Okay Carrie."

Ellone looked up shyly at Yazoo and said, "Zoo-Zoo do you want to watch it with us."

Yazoo reached down and picked her up, smiling he replied, "I sure do. I've never seen it." He was an avid movie buff, but he also had a really busy life and had missed out doing some of the simpler things like going to the movies. He knew that eventually h would have to make a trip to New York and pack his belongings and have them moved to San Francisco, but right now he was just enjoying spending time with Cloud.

While Yazoo settled down with the children to watch the movie and Seifer went out to start the grill, the remaining adults went into the kitchen to start getting the rest of the things together for dinner.

Cloud did a quick inventory of the kitchen and found that Squall had all the ingredients for Cloud's Chocolate Catastrophe and sat about making the decadent chocolaty dessert.

After a quick stop to pick up extra clothing for Shauna and the children Squall and Kadaj stopped at the grocery store and set about picking up the last of the items that were needed. The two men received their fair share of stares and invitations but when it became apparent that neither was interested the women and men backed off and left the two of them to their shopping.

Kadaj looked over at Squall as they were putting the bags of groceries in the car and said, "Hey Squall, you know I just bought a house here right?" Not waiting for an answer he continued, "I have plenty of room and I was thinking, not tonight or tomorrow but maybe on Friday I would ask Carrie if she'd like to come and stay with me at least until your step-mom and the little ones go home."

Squall smiled at him and said, "It's not up to me decide Kaj. That's up to Carrie, but I don't mind if she wants to stay with you."

Kadaj snorted, "Huth, you want to know something you're not like a lot of older brothers Squall Leonhart. Most brothers would be threatening me with castration for even thinking such a thing."

Squall chuckled, "I'm not most brothers."

Kadaj chew nervously on his lower lip, not sure how to say what had been laying heavy on his mind. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled. What the hell was wrong with him? He had never been afraid to say what was on his mind, but now he was. He had just told Squall that he wanted to ask Carrie to come and stay with him.

Gazing over at the brunet he said, "Squall, about your father, I know from first hand experience what drugs and alcohol can do to a person." Pausing momentarily to do a quick perusal of the parking lot, he found that no one was paying attention. Turning his back to the other man he lifted his lime green t-shirt and showed Squall the faded scar that ran from his right shoulder blade down the middle of his back and disappeared into the waist band of his tight black jeans.

Squall paled when he saw the scar and whispered, "Mother of god."

"It goes all the way down to my hip." Kadaj said darkly and he pulled his t-shirt back down. His ice green eyes turned harsh, "My father did this to me when I was seven. He came home drunk and since my mom was still in the hospital from the last beating he had given her he turned his attention on Yazoo. When we were little Yaz was so frail looking and I didn't want my brother to get hurt. So I stepped in between them. Oh! He knocked me around for a while and when I didn't give him the response that he wanted by crying or screaming he took a kitchen knife and did this."

Looking over at Squall again Kadaj resumed his story, "The reason I'm telling you this Squall is that I'm just curious as to what your father is like when he's not loaded?"

While on the outside Squall was clam and collective. Inside he was seething, he knew that there was a special place in hell for people like Kadaj's father. Looking over at the silver haired man his blue eyes filled with empathy he replied, "The opposite of what you've been witness to. My father is a big loveable goof ball, it's hard for anyone to say a harsh word to him because he gets this look on his face and it feels like you just kicked a puppy or kitten." Squall smiled and added, "He's kind of a moron at times, but he really is a sweetheart. Once he gets clean and you get to meet him under more pleasant circumstances you'll be able to see what he's really like."

Kadaj said, "I'm looking forward to it."

When the two men arrived back at Squall's they were greeted to the decadent aroma of chocolate cake as soon as they walked in.

Kadaj sniffed the air appreciatively and said, "God that smells good."

Squall had closed his eyes a dreamy look on his face, "Um hum. And I know what it is." It had been over a year since he had that particular dessert and his mouth was already watering. Cloud may have called it a catastrophe but it was anything but. If he could have likened it to anything it would have been the ambrosia of the gods.

After dinner, Kadaj asked Carrie if he could speak to her out on the deck. Once they were outside he pulled her into his arms and said softly, "I wanted to tell you that if you wanted to come and stay with me while Shauna and the kids are here you are more then welcome."

Carrie lowered her head shyly and replied, "I'd like that Kaj, but right now I feel that I need to be here for her and my brothers and sister."

"Silly I wasn't talking about tonight. I thought that perhaps once they were settled that you could." Kadaj replied and kissed the top of her head and groaned. God she felt so right in arms and she smelled so good and he wanted to kiss her. He knew that she wouldn't slap him if he did, then why the hell was he hesitating? Taking a big bite of the apple of courage he reached down and gently grasp her chin and tilted her head up to meet his and pressed his mouth against hers. And felt the same way his brother had when he had kissed Cloud for the first time.

As for Carrie, the kiss was like nothing she had ever felt before and she knew in that instant that his were the only kisses she ever wanted to experience again.

After Cloud, Yazoo and Kadaj had left Squall turned to Shauna and offered, "Shauna why don't you, Carrie and the kids take mine and Seifer's room and we will take the guest room."

"Absolutely not. Squall honey we've disrupted your life enough. If Carrie doesn't mind I can sleep with her in the guest room and the kids can sleep in here on the couch and love seat." Shauna protested.

Squall tried being the gentleman again and said, "Are you sure?"

Shauna smiled at her stepson and answered, "Positive."

Squall grinned at her and said, "All right if you're sure. But instead of the couch I'll bring in the air mattress from the garage."

Seifer followed Squall out to garage and as soon as the door leading into the main house closed he pulled his lover up tight against his body and kissed him like he had been wanting to for the last several hours, thrusting his tongue in and out of the brunet's mouth with tantalizing slowness. Pulling away he groaned, "Do you know how much I want you?"

Squall pressed in even tighter against the hard muscled length of Seifer's body so his lover could feel exactly how much he wanted him his reply was a growl, "As much as I want you."

Seifer cupped Squall's ass and rubbed his aching length against the hard bulge of his lover, "We can't. Making love with Carrie here is one thing, but I really wouldn't want to have to try and explain to the little ones why I was making you scream when I wasn't hurting you."

Squall blushed deep red he had never been ashamed that he was quite vocal in his pleasures but he did agree with Seifer. Pulling reluctantly away from his lover he moaned in frustration, "Then we need to stop or I'm going to say to hell with the consequences and have you fuck me on the garage floor."

Turning his back on Seifer he cupped his erection and shifted it around one so it wouldn't be so noticeable when they went back into the house and two it was really painful pressed against the fabric of his jeans. Crossing over to one of the shelves he reached up and pulled down a double sized air mattress and the pump to fill it.

Seifer licked his lips as Squall reached up to retrieve the things he had come out to the garage for, the jeans that he had changed into before he and Kadaj had gone shopping fit snug against that tight perfect ass.

"Would you stop thinking about his ass?" His brain ordered his balls.

His balls tightened and they sassed back, "How many times do you have to be told? That you are the one that controls the thinking."

His brain replied sourly, "Couldn't prove it by me."

When Squall turned back around Seifer gazed at him fondly and said, "Sweet Cheeks why do you have an air mattress?"

Squall replied, "Because I like to go camping."

That shocked Seifer little he was learning more about Squall everyday, "Really! And here I thought your idea of roughing it was a hotel that didn't have room service."

Squall sneered at him and said, "Fuck you Almasy."

And of course Seifer's balls started to cheer, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

To which his brain replied, "No comments from the peanut gallery."

His balls groused, "Hey we're bigger then peanuts."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Not so innocent pillow talk

When they got back into the house Squall handed Seifer the air mattress and said, "Could I get you to fill this for me, I need to take a shower and wash my hair, my head is starting to itch."

Seifer grinned and replied, "Not a problem Sweet Cheeks." More then anything he wanted to join Squall in the shower and help him wash his um…hair. Yeah that's it his hair. He wasn't that much of a horn dog that he couldn't put his libido on the back burner for a while. It didn't bother him one iota that Squall was without a doubt the most vocal lover he had ever had and that caused his balls to preen with satisfaction about his sexual prowess.

After everyone was in bed for the night Seifer and Squall lay in the comfort of each other's arms talking softly to each other. Drawing his sultry brunet in closer Seifer husked out against his mouth, "You are a sweet little armful Squall and I love you."

Cuddling in closer to the blond Squall replied, "I love you too Seifer."

The conversation ended there when a tentative knock came on the bedroom door. Smiling at his lover Squall whispered, "That's why I told you that we'd have to wear clothes tonight." Sitting up he called out, "Yes."

The bedroom door opened and three sets of big brown eyes peeked around the frame. Sean had been elected to be spokes person for the group asked shyly, "Can we sleep with you?"

"Get over here." Squall replied and held up the edge of the comforter.

The three children ran across the room and quickly jumped into bed with their big brother, what followed was a minor disagreement about who got to sleep by Squall. Ellone decided that she wanted to sleep next to Seifer and cuddled her small dusky brown frame around his, which left Gideon curled up on one side of Squall and Sean on the other.

Sean gazed up at his brother and said, "We got scared Squall. We heard mama crying."

"Shhh! Little one, it's okay. Mama's going to be just fine and so is daddy."

Sean whispered, "Do you promise?"

Squall smiled at the little boy and said, "I promise."

"Thank you Squall." He said quietly and leaning further up kissed his brother on the cheek. Pulling his head back a perplexed look crossed his face looking over Squall's shoulder at Seifer and said, "His cheeks don't like anything."

It was Squall's turn to be confused and it came out in his question, "What?"

"Seifer calls you Sweet Cheeks and I just wanted to see if your cheeks were sweet. But they don't taste like anything." The little boy offered as an explanation.

If Squall Leonhart had had one wish at that moment in time it would have been for the bed to open up and swallow him. He wanted to burrow his head under the pillows and hide the fact that his face had turned candy apple red. He made a promise to himself that Seifer would pay for causing him this embarrassment. He didn't know how and he didn't know when but he would have his sweet revenge on his lover.

Seifer flung his hand up over his mouth to muffle the laughter so instead of a good old ha ha it came out in several shallow short snorts.

"Shut up Almasy." Squall warned.

"Sorry baby." Seifer tried to be serious but through the laughter it came out sounding anything but sincere.

Gideon turned looked at Seifer and said, "Nut uh! Squall's not a baby he's a big boy."

"Yeah Squall's a big boy." Ellone lisped sweetly from where she had curled up next to his chest.

"I know princess."

"How come you called him baby?"

Seifer looked over and saw that Squall had a cheeky grin on his lips and his eyes were bright with merriment he said, "Help me Yoda."

Sean peeked over Squall's side at and proclaimed, "You're so weird! He's not short, green and wrinkly."

Seifer smirked at Squall and said, "Yeah, but he does have a light saber and he knows how to use it."

Squall was shocked and it was apparent when he admonished, "Seifer."

The mention of their brother having a light saber perked the boy's interest, and it was Gideon who said, "You have a light saber Squall. Can we see it? Can we play with it?"

"Now look what you've done. I'm going to kill you Almasy." Squall said almost at the point of yelling at the big blond Texan who was now laughing almost uncontrollably.

Ellone pulled away from Seifer and looking at her brother said seriously, "Please don't kill Seifie. We like him. He's silly."

"Yeah but looks aren't everything." Squall growled.

Seifer was still laughing but he managed to gasp out, "But they help."

Squall said, "Okay munchkins silly time is over and now it's time for sleep."

"Okay." Three little voices chirped and snuggling back down soon fell into the deep trouble free sleep that only the innocent can achieve.

Seifer leaned over the two small sleeping bodies and gave Squall a deep kiss and said sotto voc, "I'm sorry babe."

Squall replied just as silently, "It's okay. Now about my light saber, you my Padawan are the only one that's allowed to play with it."

Seifer groaned in frustration, if he hadn't been afraid of inadvertently waking the children he would have swatted Squall on the ass, instead he growled, "Go to sleep."

Ellone Loire came awake, she really needed to go to potty but she was trapped. Squirming around she managed to get on her side and found that she was now facing Seifer. She poked him in the chest hoping to wake him up so he could let her up. When he didn't respond she reached her hand up and plugged his nose shut.

He couldn't breath. Why couldn't he breath? The thought hammered into Seifer's sleep dulled brain. Gasping for air his eyes flew open and meet with the distressed eyes of Squall's little sister and he asked, "What's wrong princess?"

"I have to go pee-pee and I can't get out of bed." Ellone cried softly.

Seifer crawled out of bed and helped Ellone down and waited until she returned from using the bathroom, when she had he picked her up and put her back in bed and crawled back in himself and lying down on his back started to immediately fall back asleep, he wasn't too surprised when the little girl curled up beside him and lay her downy soft head on his shoulder. Looking down at her he saw that she had quickly fallen back asleep her tiny hand fisted against her mouth. Smiling tiredly he yawned and fell back to sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

Another chpater down. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Chapter 59: I should have stayed in bed

Embarrassment: When your bare ass is sticking out for everyone to see

Unlike the day before Thursday morning dawned fair and bright and it promised to be a very beautiful day. Shauna woke up before anyone and when she got into the living room she wasn't alarmed to find that her children weren't there. She knew from experience that they had crawled into bed with their older brother. Whenever he had come for an extended visit to Monterey it was his bed that they wound up in. They loved their big brother Squall and they missed him terribly especially if it had been a while between visits. Crossing the room she glanced into her stepsons room and found that her children were still sound asleep. Cuddled in tight around the bodies of Squall and his big blond boyfriend.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Carrie whispered from behind her.

"Yes. All five of them." Shauna replied softly. Then turned and loped her arm around Carries waist, "Let's let them sleep a little longer. I don't know about you but I could use a nice cup of coffee."

Sean, Gideon, and Ellone awoke soon after and grew tired of watching their brother and Seifer sleep. Creeping stealthily from the bed they sat about exploring Squall's bedroom.

Gideon had one goal in mind, he wanted to find Squall's light saber and see what was so special about it that only Seifer was allowed to play with it. Unable to, he joined his brother and sister over by the nightstand to see what kind of treasures they had found.

There was a pistol which none of them touched that was one of the things that Squall had told them several times that you should never touch a gun that didn't belong to you, because if it belonged to you then you knew if it were loaded or not.

Sean pulled out the box of condoms and opened it and took one of the foil wrapped prophylactics out. Holding it up for his siblings too see he said quietly, "Look a balloon." He was a little confused there was something wrong with this balloon it was kind of slimy and why was it rolled up like that. Unrolling it he put it up to his mouth and started to blow it up and dropped it. "Eww, it's gross."

Ellone thought she had found the greatest treasure a little girl ever could, it was a leather band that had a sparkly jingle bell attached to it. But why did her big brother have this kind of bracelet it would never fit around his wrist. She pushed it with ease over her hand where she found that it did fit around her wrist. She frowned it was too big for her, but she found if she held her fingers splayed open it wouldn't fall off. Smiling smugly she held her hand aloft and displayed her find to her brothers giggling softly at the soft tinkling of the bell.

Gideon found a box of paint and wondered why his big brother would keep such an item in the nightstand. Opening up one of the tubes he found that it had a mild fruity flavor then squeezing a generous amount on his fingers he rubbed it along his cheekbones.

Sean paused in tearing open the foil wrappers, he thought that maybe the other balloons were going to be fine but to his chagrin they were all slimy. Looking over at his brother he saw that he was in the process of painting his face in a rainbow of colors, wanting to join the fun he dropped the now empty box and scooted over to where Gideon was.

The next few minutes were spent with them painting each other's faces and exposed body parts. A game was decided upon, they were going to be knights and they were going to protect The Princess Ellone from a very bad man, but the ringing of the doorbell brought an end to their play.

Carrie glanced across the table at Shauna and raised a shapely shoulder in a shrug, the two women rose from their seats and quickly walked into the living room hoping to answer the door before it rang again, each offering up a silent prayer that they would get there before it chimed again.

Sean, Gideon, and Ellone stopped playing and ran out of the bedroom each child giddy with excitement, a proclamation of "Daddy." Echoing out around them.

Squall stretched and yawned out, "Oh god, I wonder who that is?"

Seifer groused, "With the way our luck is going, probably my father."

Squall groaned, "I hope not." And swung his legs over the side of the bed where his bare foot made contact with something squishy, he prayed silently that it wasn't something that Little Seifer had hacked up during the night. Shaking his foot subconsciously he made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room. Where he found that Carrie had opened the front door and had admitted a Kadaj into the house and he had several shopping bags clutched in his left hand.

Kadaj smiled at Carrie and said, "I brought the fixings for blueberry pancakes."

Carrie stepped into his other arm and allowed him to pull her close. "Sounds great." Then looked over to where Shauna was talking to the children.

They were a little disappointed that it hadn't been their daddy at door, but now they were as excited as they had been just a few moments before. Sean and Gideon wanted to show her what a fine job they had done disguising themselves while Ellone held her arm proudly above her head showing off the bauble that was still on her wrist.

"Look mama!" Sean proclaimed proudly, "Gideon and I are knights and we have to help Ellone."

Ellone waved her wrist in front of her mother's face and said, "Yeah mama this bracelet is enchanted and…and…Sean and Gideon have to help protect me so the bad man won't get it." She looked at her wrist again and lisped out, "I found it in Squall's room. It's too small for him but too big for me, but I'm going to get bigger, so do you think he'll let me keep it? " The entire time she spoke she had been shaking her hand enjoying the soft jingle of the bell.

Squall stopped abruptly in the doorway of the bedroom, which caused Seifer to run into him, seeing what his little sister had around her wrist caused him to groan, "I'm being punished."

Shauna looked at the piece of jewelry that Ellone was wearing and wondered why on earth Squall would have that kind of bracelet. She briefly thought that it might be a collar for Little Seifer but she had noticed that there was no buckle on it. Shauna Loire turned the color of cranberries when it finally dawned on her that it wasn't a bracelet or even a cat collar that adorned her little girls wrist but a piece of jewelry of an entirely different nature.

Shauna's head popped up to look over at the door where her stepson was trying to bury his flaming red face in Seifer's chest, who was laughing almost uncontrollably.

Kadaj's attention was drawn away from Carrie when he heard the tinkling of a bell and looking over to where Ellone Loire was proudly showing off her wrist to her mother promptly burst out laughing. He knew what it was since he had been the one that bought the crazy thing to begin with.

Carrie also looked over at her little sister, she knew what was on Ellone's wrist, unlike her stepmother who was somewhat innocently naïve she wasn't. Her eyes snapped over to the doorway where Squall and Seifer were trying without success to try and hide. A brief look of mortification crossed her face but she too started to laugh especially when she saw her little brothers covered in what she knew was edible body paint.

Shauna pulled away from her daughter, how on earth could she possibly tell her daughter that she couldn't have that particular bauble. Grasping her daughter's arm she pulled the piece of leather off of her wrist and said, "Ellone this is very special to Squall. So you can't have it okay honey?"

Ellone asked, "Why is it special mama? Did Seifer give it to him?"

Shauna wasn't sure of the circumstances under which Squall had gotten the thing that she was now holding gingerly between thumb and index finger but she knew that her daughter understood the value of presents so she said, "Yes honey he did?"

Managing to finally get a rein on his embarrassment Squall pulled his face away from Seifer's heaving chest and turned around, and saw that his little brothers were decorated in body paint. He muttered under his breath, "I wonder what else they found?" Hoping and praying that they hadn't found the fur lined handcuffs and any of the other adult toys he had. Last night when they had gone to bed he hadn't thought about locking his guns in the safe. He wasn't used to having children in the house and he had reiterated to his siblings several times that guns were not toys and that you should never ever touch one unless it belonged to you. He made the decision that he would be locking them away.

"Okay you little miscreants. I think that a bath is seriously in order here. Sean, Gideon come on and I'll give you a bath in my tub." Squall signaled his little brothers over.

Gideon had been ready to tell his mama about Squall's light saber but the thought of getting to take a bath in that big bathtub stopped him. His big brother's bathtub was big enough to swim in. He pouted a little when Squall smiled at him and shook his finger and said, "No swimming. Just a bath."

Sean on the other hand was getting to that age that all little boys do that having to take a bath was pure torture. He started to protest but it died just as quickly on his lips when Squall gave him the alternative. If he had to make a choice between a bath and a shower he would take the bath. He was a afraid of having water beat down on him, and that fear had started after Ben had sprayed him with a high pressure hose, that had knocked him on his bottom and continued even after he had started crying and screamed for him to stop.

"I think that Squall is right. Come on Ellone and mama will give you a bath." Shauna said in the mom voice. Every person in the room was familiar with the mom voice. It was the voice that if it said 'Stop' then you had better stop.

While Squall was giving Sean and Gideon a bath Seifer sat about cleaning up the mess that the children had made. He had started to laugh again when they came into the room and Sean had told Squall that his balloons were gross. Squatting down on the floor he picked up the mess and pouted a little when he found that the tubes of body paint were empty. He made a mental note that as soon as their company had left, he would have to replace them.

After baths were taken and the children dressed, they joined Kadaj and Carrie in the kitchen. Where Carrie was in the process of making blueberry pancakes.

Sean. Gideon and Ellone went over and sat down at the table and waited with their mother for breakfast to be done. Squall poured cups of coffee for he and Seifer and in their morning ritual took a sip and handed that cup to his boyfriend. Taking the other cup he walked over and sat down at the table.

Seifer grabbed a handful of blueberries and started to munch on them as he too made his way to the table.

Gideon took a swallow of his milk and looked at his mother and chirped out, "Mama did you know that Squall had a light saber? And only Seifer's allowed to play with it." The events that followed the comment by Gideon Loire all happened simultaneously.

The pancake that Carrie was getting ready to flip flew off the spatula and hit the range hood with a wet squishy sound. When it fell a few seconds later, it landed on the stovetop splattering it and her with gooey pancake batter and blueberries.

Kadaj had pulled the tub of butter out of the refrigerator and dropped it where it landed with a plop, the lid flew off and the yellow substance splattered all over the toes of his black leather boots and halfway up his jean clad legs.

Seifer swallowed the blueberries he had just popped into his mouth and immediately started choking. He finally managed to cough them back up and started to rub his sore throat.

Shauna's mouth dropped open and literally hit the tabletop.

As for Squall he spewed the mouthful of coffee he had just taken halfway down the table. Dropping his head to the hard surface he started pounding it repeatedly. He should have made sure that Gideon was completely asleep before he and Seifer had continued their pillow talk from the night before. With each thunk of his head he groaned, "I'm being punished. I'm being punished." Then he started mumbling, "I know it! I just know it! Somebody somewhere has a little Squall doll that they're sticking pins in."

Authors note: I want a Squall doll, but I'd prefer mine life size and believe me I won't be sticking pins in him☺☺☺☺!


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Selfish vs. Selfless

After breakfast Squall went into his bedroom and removed the pistols that he and Seifer kept in their nightstands and crossing over to the closet unlocked the safe that was there and placed the weapons inside.

He was tempted to pull the closet door shut behind him and just sit there alone in the dark for a while. He loved his family and boyfriend to distraction but he had gotten used to living alone and was now seriously missing his solitude. He knew that he could tell Seifer and Carrie that he wanted some down time but he was reluctant to tell Shauna the same thing. Right now she and the children needed someone to make everything all right for them.

Going back out to the bedroom he sank down on the bed and cupped his hands behind his head, bringing his elbows forward he just rocked silently back and forth.

Seifer came into the bedroom and saw his boyfriend and was instantly concerned. Dashing forward he sank down in front of him and drew his lover into his arms, "Is something wrong baby?"

Squall put his arms around Seifer's neck and lay his head on the blond's broad shoulder and said, "No nothing's wrong. I just need some me time."

Seifer kissed Squall on top of the head and replied, "Why didn't you just say so? I still need to find a gym and I'm sure if you ask Carrie and the gang will take off for a little while."

Squall grumped out, "I'd love to. But right now Shauna and the kids need me and I feel like I was being a selfish bastard if I told them that."

That last little sentence stunned Seifer. Squall Leonhart and the word selfish really didn't fit. Selfless yes. Because Squall was without a doubt the most selfless person he had ever meet. He snorted, "Huth! You know what your problem is Sweet Cheeks?"

"What?"

"You're so busy trying to heal the world that you're not taking the time to heal yourself. It's okay to be selfish Squall. It's okay to say, 'Hey I need some time for me.' You don't have to be everyone's hero baby. Sometimes you have to let people rescue themselves." Seifer said sincerely and rocked Squall back and forth in the strong comfort of his arms.

Before Squall could respond to what Seifer had said, the blond continued, "Nobody's going to think any less of you baby."

That last comment startled Squall since that was what he had been thinking. Bringing his head up from where it was still resting on Seifer's broad shoulder he placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and replied quietly, "Thanks babe, I needed that."

"I know." Seifer replied and pulled away from his lover. Kissing Squall gently but firmly on the mouth he smiled and said, "I still want to find a gym today. Because even though you give me a very nice work out, I need to work on more then just my cards. Any suggestions?"

Squall grinned at his boyfriend and replied, "I have a membership at Tone Up. I can call and have you put on it."

Seifer smirked at him and gave him another kiss, then crossed over to the closet and pulled out his gym bag. Turning he asked, "Can I take the Beamer?"

"You know where the keys are." Squall replied and gave him the address of the gym.

While Squall and Seifer were talking in the bedroom Kadaj had left, he had another photo shoot today. Saying goodbyes to everyone he gave Carrie another quick kiss and left, promising her that he would call when he was finished for the day.

After he had left Shauna looked at Carrie and said, "If you're not busy today I was hoping that maybe I could have you to Monterey with me and the kids. I know that Squall picked up something's for us, but I imagine that the kids are missing their woobies and I want to go through the house to get rid of the rest of the Vicaden before Laguna gets out of treatment and goes home."

Carrie hugged Shauna and smiled at her, "Not a problem Shauna." She felt rather then knew that Squall needed some time alone, and here Shauna with her request had helped clear part of his guests out. Now all she had to do was wrangle Seifer to earth and see if perhaps she could get the big blond Texan out of the house as well.

When Seifer walked out of the bedroom a few minutes later Carrie smiled when she saw that he was carrying his gym bag. Standing up she walked over to him and gave him a hug and said, "Well that takes care of that."

Seifer returned her hug and even though he was a little confused by her comment he smiled down at her and said, "What?"

Carrie grinned up at him and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek, "I know my brother Seifer. And I know that right now he's really craving some solitude."

"I know he just told me that he needed be alone for awhile. But what did you mean when you said, 'That takes care of that'?"

"Shauna, the munchkins and I are going to Monterey to pick up a few more things for her and them." Carrie answered.

"Sweet. Well I'm off." Seifer said and headed to the door leading into the garage.

He was brought up short when Carrie smarted off, "Everybody knows that, but we don't hold it against you." Then started laughing at the look of chagrin that crossed his face when he glared at her over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at her.

His rich deep laughter echoed out as he continued his journey into the garage. He loved that little vixen and not just because she was as much of a smart ass as he was. He paused at the car door and frowned, he wondered how his own sister would take the news of his being not only in love but involved in a relationship with another man. Quistis had the tendency to be a know it all. Shaking away that thought he opened the door and pushed his long muscular frame behind the wheel and started the engine.

While he waited for the car to warm up he opened the garage door and continued in his pondering, he couldn't stop comparing the two women. Carrie was warm and giving, while Quistis was usually cold and aloof. Carrie had an amazing sense of humor where his sister tended to be tight lipped and hardly laugh about anything. Carrie it seemed had a ready smile for anyone, where Quis seemed to reserve hers for her select group of friends. He paused in his musings as he pulled the car out into the sunshine.

But continued after he entered the address into the GPS, from the short time he had known Carrie Loire he knew that she had high morals, where if half the rumors he had heard about his sister were true she was well on her way to becoming a slut. He had punched out his fair share of guys who had the misfortune of saying that within in his shot. She was his sister for god sake and even if it were true he felt it was his duty as her brother to defend her reputation, no matter how bad it was. Crap he had to stop because it soon became apparent to him that the comparisons were going to be never ending.

After Seifer had left Carrie walked over to the bedroom door and knocked softly when she heard the soft 'Come in'. Walking over to where her brother was still sitting on the bed she sank down beside him and flung her arm across his shoulders. I wanted to let you know that Shauna, the munchkins and I are going to heading out to Monterey to pick up a few more things for them. Carrie kissed him softly on the cheek and continued, "I know you Squall and I know for a fact that you need some alone time. Now if it were just me staying here you'd tell me to get out."

Squall turned a little and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, "I would not."

"Okay! Okay you wouldn't be that rude but you would just tell me that," she paused and put her hand on forehead and sighed dramatically and continued in a perfect imitation of Marlene Dietrich, "I vant to be alone."

Squall chuckled, "And the movie quotes continue."

Carrie giggled and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing much, just Yaz quotes movies too."

Carrie rustled his hair and said, "Shauna and I already wrestled the air mattress into my room and dishes are done so you my darling brother don't have to worry about anything." Rising from beside him she gave him another quick hug and said, "We're going to be leaving in about 10 minutes, and unlike Seifer we're not off."

Squall started laughing and his sisters joined it as she made her way across the room and out the door.

True to her word Carrie, Shauna and the children had left the house within the 10 minutes that she had said and for the first time in over a week, Squall Leonhart found that he was alone in his house, oh he knew that he had some alone time when he had gone out for a drive but that wasn't the same as this.

Going out to the living room he looked around and smiled, everything was neat and tidy. He knew that when he went into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee that it would be clean as well.

He knew that he could indulge in one of his favorite past times got another cup of coffee went and sat down in front of the piano and soon lost himself in the music.

Squall was so absorbed in playing that he didn't hear the car pull into the garage two hours later, nor did he hear when the door opened and Seifer stepped in.

Seifer had had an excellent workout at the gym after he had finished exercising he took a shower then redressed. He had seen another t-shirt on the day that ha had bought the shirts for he and Squall and he wanted to get it. Making the stop he purchased the shirt and smirked, he couldn't wait to see Squall's face when he got around to wearing it and headed for home. He had every intention on dropping his gym bag off and then leaving again. Even though he missed his lover desperately he would go to give his Sweet Cheeks the time that he needed.

Seifer threw his work out clothes in washing machine and headed into the house. He paused in the doorway and once again was stunned at how ethereal Squall looked. He was still wearing the sweatpants and tank top that he had slept in the night before and he hadn't taken the time to comb his hair, but that didn't detract from his elegant beauty. He didn't want to make any noise to disturb the brunet so he leaned against the doorframe and just listened as the song that Squall was singing and playing wafted out around him.

Squall finished playing 'We Belong' and was getting ready to start another song when he felt like he was being watched. Fingers stopped in mid-stroke and he snapped his head up to where he saw Seifer leaning against the doorway.

Seifer smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your time. I just wanted to drop this off then I was going to leave again. I didn't say anything when I came in because I didn't want to disturb you." Damn he hadn't realized how much he had missed his Sweet Cheeks until that moment.

Squall smiled shyly at him, "You didn't disturb me Seif and you don't have to leave if you don't want to."

Seifer pulled the door shut behind him and asked, "Are you going to play some more."

"Yes. If you don't mind."

Seifer had walked across the room. Stopping behind his boyfriend he leaned down and kissed him. Then murmured against his mouth, "I don't mind. I love hearing and watching you play."

Authors note: If you haven't heard We Belong, it's by Pat Benatar, look up the words to me it is another song that describes Squall and Seifer's relationship. As for the t-shirt well that's going to be a surprise.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I do not the rights to Hennessy's. Or Final Fantasy.

Warning: This chapter does contain yaoi. And is intended for mature readers. Continue at your own risk.

Chapter 61: Afternoon delight

While Squall was playing the phone rang and shattered the spell that he had been weaving with the music. When he went to stop Seifer shook his head no and rose from the floor beside the piano and went to answer it.

"Hello."

"Seifer, what are you doing back so early?" Carrie's voice admonished him.

Seifer smiled, he was happy that she cared so much about her brother that she was chastising him. He replied, "I've only been back about 15 minutes Care Bear and Squall said I could stay."

"Well as long as Squall said it was okay. I was just calling to let him know that we got to Monterey and after we get done at the house we were going to stop and get something for dinner. Would you like us to bring you take out?"

"No honey that's okay." Seifer answered.

"Okay. We should be back around 7:00 or so. See you then." Carrie replied and hung up the phone.

Seifer looked down at the phone and replaced it in its cradle, then walked back over and resumed his position on the floor. Squall didn't pause in playing but cast a questioning look at him.

"That was Carrie she wanted to let you know that they'll be back around seven or so tonight."

Squall stopped playing, pushed away from the piano and held out his hand to his lover. When Seifer had grasped it he helped the blond stand back up and without any further ado led him into the bedroom where he slammed the door with a resounding bang. Gazing up at Seifer he said, "I missed being naked by you last night."

Seifer reached down and grabbed the edge of the tank top that Squall was wearing and yanked it over his head and tossed it across the room his soon followed it along with his jeans and the sweats that Squall had been wearing. Scooping the brunet up in his arms he carried him over to the bed and lay their now nude bodies down on the comforter. Drawing his lover closer he kissed him.

Squall's lips parted eagerly under the onslaught of Seifer's demanding tongue. It thrust in and out of his mouth with tantalizing slowness. He stroked his tongue against his lovers wanting, no needing to feel the silkiness of it against his own. Breaking slightly he drew Seifer's lower lip into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Seifer wanted Squall, wanted him badly. But he didn't want just a quick fuck he wanted to make long drawn out love with his Sweet Cheeks. Breaking the kiss, he put into words what he wanted to do, "I want you Squall."

Squall replied by wrapping his arms and legs around the hard body of his blond lover and said, "Yes."

Seifer whispered against Squall's lush lips, "Let me up for a minute baby." And started to pull away from the brunet.

"Why?" Squall asked breathlessly.

Seifer growled low and husky, as pulled reluctantly away from his lover's eager body, "I want to get something from the living room. Don't worry baby I'll be right back." Then strutted nude out of the bedroom.

Squall watched through half lowered eyelids the tight muscular golden expanse of Seifer's back as he walked across the room and blew out a low whistle of appreciation. "God he's so gorgeous." Squall thought and smiled when Seifer looked over his shoulder and dropped one eyelid down in a wink, then raised and lowered his eyebrows.

Seifer returned to the bedroom a few minutes later he was carrying a shot of Hennessy's, as he walked towards the bed his hard erection bobbed up and down with each step. When he reached the bed he sat the shot glass down on the nightstand and lay back down beside the warm body of his lover.

Squall asked, "What's that for?"

Seifer smirked and replied, "You'll find out." Then kissed Squall's love swollen mouth. Sitting up he settled between his lover's legs, reaching around he picked up the glass he dipped his first two fingers into the liquid, leaned forward and proceeded to dribble the fiery liquor on the brunets pale copper nipples.

The first touch of Cognac on his over sensitized flesh caused Squall's hips to buck several inches off the bed where they meet with the evidence of the blond's arousal.

As delicately as a kitten lapping up cream Seifer licked Squall's right nipple clean then sliding his tongue across his lovers chest he repeated the action on the left, stopping momentarily to tug on the nipple ring and twirl it with his tongue and teeth. Becoming more and more turned on with the mews of pleasure that were pouring out of the brunet's mouth.

Seifer poured a trail of the amber liquid down Squall's tight pecs and abs and licked that away with slow even strokes of his warm moist tongue. He paused momentarily at the brunet's navel and poured what was left in the glass in the little divot lowering his head he swirled his tongue around licking away every drop and groaned, "I love belly shots."

Squall was spread out on the bed in wanton abandonment and moaning incoherently, his moans became a scream of lust when Seifer lowered his head and took the tip of his hard length in his mouth. There were still traces of alcohol on the blonds tongue and the liquid fire felt like it was burning him to the core but god it felt so good. Throwing his head back he thrust his hips up further wanting to feel more of himself in the hot wet confines of his lover's mouth.

The action caught Seifer by surprise and he felt Squall's hard length slide further into his mouth and down his throat where it throbbed with the blood that was pulsating through it. He was pleased with himself that he didn't gag and wanted to try it again brining his had back up he relaxed his throat muscles and took his lover's arousal down his throat once again.

"Seifer!" Squall screamed, "Oh god! Seif…fie…err. Yesssss!"

Seifer removed Squall from his mouth and said, "You taste so fucking good baby. You're sweet and salty all at the same time." Then lowered his mouth back down to continue the carnal assault that he had started.

"Nnnnnnnn! Ohhhhhhhhh! Mmmm! Your mouth feels so good on me Seif." Squall cried out breathlessly, then screamed, "I'm coming." And paid tribute to his lover's ministrations.

Seifer swallowed every pearly drop and licked away any traces that were left on Squall's member. Brushing his lips and tongue up his boyfriend's torso he finally reached his mouth and kissed him hard and deep. Thrusting his tongue in and out of the hot sweet cavern of his lover's mouth.

"I want you in me Seif." Squall panted out as he broke the kiss.

Seifer groaned, "Not yet, turn over baby."

Squall wiggled around under the blond and flipped over on his belly and squealed with delight when Seifer ran his tongue down his spin and paid extra close attention to that one spot at the end of his tailbone. The squeal turned into a shriek when his lover slid the tip of his tongue over the tattoo tracing the letter A, the horns and halo over and over again.

Seifer leaned across the sweaty body beneath his and opened up his nightstand drawer and pulled out a tube of lubricant and a box of condoms that thankfully the children hadn't found. Applying a generous amount to his first two fingers and ordered, "Get on your hands and knees Sweet Cheeks." When Squall had complied he slowly inserted his index finger into the brunet's tight heat. Running the tip with feather soft caresses over the sweet spot.

Squall screamed loud and long when he Seifer hit his spot and ordered in a throaty growl, "Fuck me!"

Seifer grunted, "No! I'm going to make love with you." Then inserted his second finger and carefully separated them forming a v, feeling Squall loosen a little more he tore open one of the foil wrapped packages with his teeth. Removing his fingers he rolled the thin film of latex down his aching engorged length. Moving forward a little more he separated the cheeks of his lover's rear and slowly encased his turgid member into heaven. The started slowly moving his hips back and forth, each thrust taking him deeper into his lover until he was seated to the hilt.

Seifer grasped Squall's hips and helped his lover find the tempo he was drumming out against his heart shaped ass. Bending his body down he licked the trail of sweat away from the brunet's spine and continued his way up to his ear where he husked out, "I love you." Feeling his orgasm was close he increased the motion and reaching around took his lover's hardened manhood in his hand and pumped him to match the rhythm that his lower body was playing.

"I'm coming." Both men cried out together.

Squall unable to hold his weight on his quaking limbs collapsed onto the mattress, his breathing rough and ragged as he panted out, "I love you Seifer. I love you."

Seifer fell forward but caught most of his weight on his arms so he wouldn't squash his trembling lover. Lowering his head he groaned, "And I love you Squall. I love you so very much." Then eased his semi-hard erection from the body beneath his. Grabbing a handful of tissue he removed the condom and tossed it in the trash. Then he rolled over to his side and pulled his boyfriend's still shaking body up close and brought their mouths together once again coaxing Squall's mouth open with his tongue, where it stroked back and forth leisurely against the roof of the brunet's mouth.

Squall's tongue joined in the sweet combat fencing skillfully with Seifer's, and felt that he was starting to rise for the occasion once more. Pulling reluctantly away he gasped out, "Before we start again I want to take a shower."

Seifer rolled off the bed and crossed over to Squall's side of the bed where he picked the sultry brunet up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom, where he stepped into the shower with his lover still clutched firmly to his chest.

"Seif, what are you doing?" Squall questioned as the warm water started to beat down on them.

Seifer smirked at him and nibbled on his earlobe and replied, "Duh, I thought I was taking a shower with you."

Squall giggled, "I know that you dork."

Seifer laughed then turned serious, "Well baby, after we finished our shower I planned on taking you back to bed and make love with you for the rest of the afternoon."

Squall slid out of Seifer's arms and pressed his hard wet body up against Seifer's and said, "Sounds good to me." Picked up the soap and worked it into a rich lather and proceeded to rub the fragrant froth over his lover's hard muscular body.

Seifer took the soap from the shelf and returned the favor rewashing certain areas over and over mostly because he enjoyed the little mews of pleasure that poured from Squall's kiss swollen lips.

After their shower and their passion for each other sated again the two men threw on clothes and went to the kitchen to forge for food. Seifer pulled the Cajun roasted chicken breast out the refrigerator, and turned to where Squall was pouring them coffee. He smiled at his boyfriend and growled, "I know that it's selfish but I wish we didn't have a houseful of people, because more then anything I want to make love with you again and again and again. By the way did I say I wanted to make love with you again?"

Squall lowered his eyes and gazed across the room slyly and replied in a sultry growl, "At least once."

Seifer dropped the package of sandwich meat and lunged across the room where he caught Squall around the waist and wrestled him to the kitchen floor, "What's say we work up a nice polish on your kitchen floor?" He said in a low lusty growl.

Squall quickly and easily reversed their positions to where he was straddled across the blond's hips and groaned in response, "As long as you don't plan on using floor wax as a lubricant."

Food momentarily forgotten they did indeed um…err…polish the kitchen floor. When they finished with their tryst the fed the other need that their bodies were now feeling.

During their late lunch the phone rang and Squall rose from the table to answer it, "Yes?"

"Hi Squall. I didn't call at a bad time did I?" Carrie asked.

"No. Not at-tall, Seif and I were having lunch." Squall replied.

"Good, I just wanted to let you know that we're going to be staying in Monterey tonight." Carrie explained.

"What's wrong Care?" Squall questioned, instantly concerned.

Carrie smiled into the phone and said, "Nothing's wrong. Shauna and I talked while the munchkins were taking a nap and we decided that you and Seifer need some time alone. Now don't even try arguing with me on this Squall Leonhart, because you will lose."

Squall smirked, "Who's arguing? What time will you be back tomorrow?"

"Late afternoon. Have fun." Carrie said and hung up the phone.

Squall grinned across the room at Seifer who had raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and answered the unspoken query, "Again and again and again."

Seifer whooped with appreciation and ordered, "Then you had best get that sexy ass over here and eat, because baby you are going to need all your energy."

When lunch was finished they went to retire back to the bedroom but Squall stopped Seifer by putting his hand in the middle of the blond's hard chest and said, "Wait here just a minute. I have a surprise for you."

Seifer quirked a golden eyebrow and leered at his lover, "Ummm, and what might that be? You wearing nothing but a big red bow around your dick?"

Squall replied in a low mysterious voice, "No!" Then went into the bedroom to get ready for his sexy blond sex god.

Crossing over to the closet he pulled out one of Seifer's western shirts and his black Stetson next he grabbed the bag that held the chaps that he had purchased at Irvine's and went into the bathroom to get ready. He pulled the black leather chaps on added the white shirt, lastly he put on the cowboy hat and pushed it down far enough that it covered most of his piercing silver blue eyes. Looking at himself in the mirror he couldn't help just a small moment of vanity, he looked damn good and knew that Seifer would think so too.

Going out to the bedroom he pulled on a pair of his cowboy boots and posed by the dresser and called out, "You can come in now baby."

Seifer had no idea what was waiting for him behind the bedroom door but what he saw wasn't what he was expecting. Squall was leaning against the dresser wearing his hat and one of his shirts. His lime green eyes traveled further down to feast on the bulge that was straining against the front of his lover's black leather encased groin. Before his eyes could continue downwards the brunet turned and he saw that he had been mistaken. Squall wasn't wearing leather pants but chaps.

Squall tossed his head over his shoulder and purred, "Seifer, honey do these make my ass look big?"

To which Seifer replied in a deep southern drawl, "Yee ha! Ride me cowboy!"


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: The bad and the good

Squall leaned his love sore body further down in bathtub and smiled at Seifer who had just stepped out, "If you don't mind I'd like to soak a little longer."

Seifer leaned down and kissed Squall's kissed bruised lips lightly, "I don't mind Sweet Cheeks. Take as long as you like. I'm going to throw on some clothes and go pick up something for dinner. Any suggestions?"

Squall stretched up a little and sank back down into the warm water, "I don't care as long as it's not too greasy."

Seifer kissed him again and rustled his wet hair affectionately, "Okay baby." Then strutted proud and nude out of the bathroom. Walking over to the closet he pulled out a pair of faded 501s and the t-shirt he had bought earlier that day. Pulling it over his head he cast a glance at himself in the mirror and smirked. He couldn't wait to see Squall's face when he saw what was written on the shirt. Grabbing his wallet and the keys to the BMW off the dresser he whistled a jaunty little tune as he strolled out of the bedroom.

Reaching the garage door he stopped when the doorbell chimed, doing a quarter turn he continued over to the door and peeked out through the peephole and smiled, it was Squall's grandparents. Unlocking the door he flung it open to Kane Leonhart's smiling face.

"Hello Seifer. Maddie and I were in town taking care of a few things and were wondering if we could take you and Squall out for dinner?" Kane greeted the blond warmly as he stepped into the foyer.

"Hello Kane." Seifer replied then turned to the petite woman and kissed her softly on the cheek, and continued, "Mrs. Leonhart it's good to see you again."

Maddie stood on tiptoe and even then couldn't reach his cheek until he leaned down. She returned his kiss and said, "Are you being good to my darling boy?"

"Yes mam." He replied. Then added to Kane, "Squall's in the tub but I can go and ask him."

"Thank you Seifer." Kane replied and smirked at the ruggedly handsome blond, "A change in wardrobe is probably going to be for the best especially your shirt."

Maddie hadn't noticed the shirt that Seifer was wearing until her husband pointed it out, and turned bright red as she read 'Let's flip a coin! Heads I get tail. Tails I get head.'

Seifer laughed and pivoting around strolled casually across the room and entered his and Squall's bedroom to find that his boyfriend was standing in the bathroom door with a towel tied around his waist.

"I thought I heard the doorbell."

"You did Sweet Cheeks your Leonhart grandparents want to take us out for dinner." Seifer replied. "Your grandfather told me that I had to change."

Squall glanced down at Seifer's chest and started laughing, "What if I want you to get both?"

Seifer leered across the room and threw Squall's words back at him, "You're so vile."

To which Squall responded, "You know it baby but that's why you love me."

"So what should I wear?" Seifer asked as he watched Squall stroll across the room to the closet.

"Leave it up to me." Squall replied and pulled out a light silver gray suit and a pale pink dress shirt. Looking through Seifer's clothes that were hanging in the closet he realized that out of all the clothes he had purchased for him he hadn't bought one nice suit. "Well shit. I hope that they're not in a hurry because we need to stop and pick you up something." Squall said and dropped the towel then started to get dressed. "Why don't you go ahead and put on a pair of slacks and a different shirt. And Seifer wear the black dress shoes."

"All right." Seifer replied and fished the clothes out of the closet. He finished dressing and watched as Squall expertly tied the necktie that he had picked out. It was the same color of gray as the suit with a pale pink strip running diagonally through it.

When they emerged from the bedroom a few moments later Squall walked over and greeted his grandparents, "I hope that you're not in to big of a hurry we need to stop and pick something up for Seifer to wear."

"Not at-tall Squall. Our reservations aren't until 6:00. I hope you don't mind Maurice's they have a new chef that's supposed to be all the rage." Maddie replied to her grandson, then added shyly, "Rage is still acceptable slang right?"

Squall laughed, bent down and kissed her cheek and said with a smile, "Gram, you could say that it was the cat's pajamas or the bee's knees and nobody would dare think less of you."

His grandfather copied one of those classic gangsta poses, head tilted slightly to the side, both hands pointed inward with the middle two fingers touching his palm and said, "Yeah. Dis place is dope."

Squall snorted with laughter and gave his grandfather another hug and said, "Never age Da."

A few minutes later they walked out of the house Seifer let out a low whistle of appreciation, parked in the drive was a black limo. The chauffer had been watching the house waiting for them to come out and as soon as the door opened, he hopped out of the drivers seat and immediately opened the rear doors for them.

Kane told the driver where the first stop was, and they were soon pulling up in front of Irvine's. Seeing the limo pull up in front of his store caused Irvine to have heart palpations, he wondered who it was. He thrived on the attention that celebrities brought to his store and where celebrities shopped the media followed, likes sharks in a feeding frenzy.

When the four people exited the back of the car he was actually surprised to find that he knew two of the occupants. But who was the older gentleman and the woman with him? They looked very familiar and he could swear that he knew them from somewhere.

Irvine rushed over to the door before they arrived and opened it for them, "Hello welcome to Irvine's."

Squall gave him a half smile. He knew Irvine Kinneas was right now ticking off names in his head on who the elegantly dressed older couple were. He pulled Irvine aside and said sotto voc "They're my grandparents Irvine. Please no paparazzi."

Irvine grinned at him and said, "Not a problem Squall. Now what can I help you with?"

He answered, "Seifer needs dress clothes. I was thinking something in basic black with an emerald green shirt."

Irvine nodded his agreement Squall Leonhart had impeccable taste in clothing. He said, "I agree with you. Gray would wash him out." Then added as a joke, "Just one suit or are you going to finish paying for my beach house?"

Squall chuckled, "Just one for now."

"Armani?"

Squall raised an eyebrow and replied, "Is there anything else?"

Irvine laughed with appreciation, "You know there is you scoundrel." He was crazy about his girlfriend Selphie and thanked god everyday that she was in his life. Before he had gotten with her he was admittedly bisexual and had always thought that Squall Leonhart was scrumptious looking, but Squall was a customer and a friend and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize either relationship.

After Seifer was dressed Squall picked out a plain black silk necktie for him and reached up and tied it around his neck. Taking a step back to admire his handiwork he frowned. It just didn't look right so he said, "Lose the tie Seif and unbutton the top two buttons." When Seifer had complied, he looked at him again, and smiled, "Much better." Without the tie and the buttons undo the blond looked devastating and he had to fight the urge to kiss him.

Squall stepped forward and readjusted the collar of the shirt and took a step backwards and smiled once again, "Turn around Seif."

Seifer turned and looked at himself in the mirror and did a double take, "Was that him?" Blinking once he looked again and preened, turning he brought his knuckles up to his shoulder and brushed them up and down and said, "I can pull this off."

Kane and Maddie looked over to where the two men were standing, and she said, "They're beautiful."

Kane smiled down at his wife and replied, "Now Maddie honey. Men aren't beautiful. Men are handsome."

"You listen to me Kane Leonhart. Handsome does not even come close to describing my darling boy. Seifer yes, but Squall is beautiful. And they look like…" She paused and looked at the two young men again, "They look like angels."

Kane Leonhart knew better then to argue with his wife, it was one of situations that even if for some obscure reason he won, he lost. He also knew better then to say 'yes dear', so he looked to where Squall and Seifer were still standing in front of the mirror and tried seeing them through her eyes. When he did he realized that she was right, no other word could be used to describe them. They were beautiful and they did look like angels. Granted their halos were probably tarnished beyond redemption. But they still looked like angels. Grasping her hand in he said, "You're right they do look like angels. Slightly fallen ones but still angels."

After Squall paid for the suit they were on their way once again. Pulling up in front of Maurice's Squall and Seifer successfully avoided getting caught in the crosshairs of the gossip mongers camera and followed the older couple inside, where they were escorted to their table.

The wine steward came to table and Kane let his grandson order for them, he knew that Squall didn't drink that often but he when he had impeccable taste and always ordered the best. When the steward left to get the requested bottle he smiled across the table at him, "Are you going to join us tonight Squall."

Squall replied, "Yes, since I'm not driving."

A few moments later the waiter arrived at the table to take their order. Kane ordered the Porterhouse medium, the baked potato, grilled asparagus and salad with honey mustard dressing. Maddie opted for the mesquite grilled salmon and rice pilaf and had her salad without dressing

Seifer was still looking at the menu but cut his eyes away to look at Squall and ask, "What do you recommend Food Guru?"

Squall chuckled and replied, "Have whatever you like."

Seifer snapped the menu shut and smiled at the waiter, "I'll have the Prime Rib, medium, with the baked potato as well as the asparagus. Salad with ranch dressing." He had never had asparagus before and hoped he liked it.

The waiter turned to the last of the table's occupants and asked, "And for you sir?"

Squall looked up at him and replied, "The filet mignon, butterfly cut medium well. Penne pasta, the grilled asparagus and a salad with the raspberry vinaigrette dressing."

"Would you like any appetizers?"

"No thank you." Kane replied to the question since they had discussed his option before the waiter had arrived.

After he left the table Maddie smiled across the table at Seifer and asked, "Now if you don't mind explaining, why did you call Squall Food Guru?"

"Well mam…" Seifer started and was cut off.

"Please call me Maddie."

"Yes mam." Seifer said and continued, "When Squall took me out for lunch one day I ordered the double chili cheese burger and chili cheese fries and he asked me how I had managed to stay alive as long as I have?"

Kane asked, "And what did you say?"

"Well I asked him what was wrong with what I was eating and he said that for one thing there were no vegetables." Then proceeded to tell them about the rest of the conversation and how he had tagged Squall as the food guru.

Maddie laughed softly, "That's my boy."

After they finished dinner and the check was paid Kane and Maddie dropped Squall and Seifer off at their house and left. They would have stayed and visited longer but they had an early appointment the next day and needed to get to The Four Seasons.

As they were undressing for bed Squall looked up at Seifer and asked, "Did I tell you how handsome you looked tonight?"

Seifer shook is head no and reached out to unbutton Squall's shirt, while the brunet was doing the same for him.

"I didn't? Well let me tell you now. You looked very handsome and I had to fight kissing you several times." Squall replied then leaned in and kissed Seifer.

"Did you now?" Seifer questioned after they finished the kiss.

"Yes."

Seifer smiled and murmured against Squall's mouth, "I'm kind of glad you didn't. I know that we've kissed a few times in public, but I'm not to crazy about PDA's." The kissed him long and deep.

Squall tangled his fingers in Seifer's soft blond hair and brought his body in even closer, pulling reluctantly away he replied, "Me either."

Seifer licked his lips and knelt down in front of Squall and untied his shoes and removed them from his slender feet. Then brushing his hands lightly up the sides of his lover's legs he reached the waistband of the light gray trousers and unfastened them sliding them down those long sexy legs.

When Seifer had stood up Squall fell to his knees in front of him and repeated the action, but when Seifer was undressed he took his boyfriends hardened length in his mouth and went down to the hilt, where the soft golden down of the blond curls tickled his nose and caused him to giggle.

Seifer growled, "What are you giggling about Sweet Cheeks?"

Squall removed his mouth and gazed up at Seifer and replied in a sultry voice, "Your curls tickled my nose."

Seifer groaned, "Sorry."

Squall delicately licked the tip of Seifer's straining erection and purred, "Don't be. I like having my nose tickled."

Later after another long drawn out session of passionate lovemaking the two men feel into an exhausted sleep.

Seifer jerked awake with a deep sense of foreboding in his chest. Shivering slightly he looked over to his right and saw that Squall was still sleeping soundly. Reaching down he pulled the comforter up and lay back down by his lover, drawing the warmth of the smooth bronzed body in closer to his.

Feeling cool damp flesh against his warm body caused Squall to stir slightly, his eyelids fluttering softly, but before he could wake completely Seifer stroked his fingers down his boyfriends cheek and whispered softly, "Go back to sleep baby." Cuddling in tighter Squall sighed softly and fell back into the deep sleep that he had been in.

Seifer had been having a horrific nightmare in which Squall had been shot and killed. He had held his lovers body while it bled out and the light had eventually died in those beautiful silver blue eyes. He remembered trying to scream for someone to call an ambulance, but no matter how hard he tried no words came out. And when they did no one listened.

As he lay there holding the sleeping body of his beautiful lover he gave into the luxury of the tears that he hadn't shed in his dream. He hadn't wanted to worry Squall and he had kept saying over and over again that everything was going to be all right. Squall had licked dry lips and had tried to smile, tears of pain running down his silky smooth cheeks, he whispered that he loved him and was glad that Seifer had come into his life even though it had only been for that brief moment in time and had made him promise to take care of Little Seifer.

The feel of the quaking body beside him woke Squall from the pleasant dream he was having. He and Seifer were lying in bed and Seifer had been feeding him cherries and licking the sweet red juice off his lips. Squall freed one of his hands and ran his fingers down Seifer's cheek feeling the moisture on his face. Instantly concerned he pulled away and propped himself up on his elbow, he looked intently at the big handsome blond and asked softly, "What's wrong my love?"

"Bad dream." Seifer replied, his voice shaking.

Squall smiled tenderly at him and said just as softly as before, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Seifer shook his head in a vehement no, he knew it was just a dream but he made a promise to himself that he would keep an extra close watch on his Squall.

Squall lay back down and pulled in even tighter against his lover and started to gently rub his temples. Feeling Seifer relax a little he started to rock him back and forth making soft soothing noises in the back of his throat.

The gentle ministrations had the desired effect and Squall felt Seifer start to drift back off to sleep. When he was sure that the blond was safe in the arms of Morpheus, he kissed him tenderly on the lips so not disturb him and whispered, "I'll always be here for you Seif." Then pressed his body in tight he soon fell back to sleep himself.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: The big blond lobster

When Seifer woke up the next morning he found that Squall was spooned around his body again like he had been that first night they had slept in the same bed. His chest tightened when he was assaulted with the memory of the nightmare he had had last night. God he loved the man who was snuggled up tight against him. Reaching over he ran the back of his fingers down the slumbering brunet's soft cheek. He felt tears sting the back of his eyelids once more but he bit them back and whispered, "I swear to you Squall, I swear that if it's in my power I will never let anything or anyone hurt you."

Seifer would have been perfectly content just laying there and holding his sleeping lover until the end of time but his bladder had other plans. He carefully eased his body out from under Squall's warm brown body and padded silently into the bathroom. When he returned to the bedroom he frowned when he saw that his lover was now awake. But it quickly turned into a smile when Squall crooked his finger and beckoned him back to bed.

Sliding in beside him Seifer lay on his back and grabbed Squall and pulled him over so that they were lying belly to belly and exchanged good morning kisses with him. Breaking away he said, "I love you Sweet Cheeks."

Squall replied, "I love you too Seif." Then asked, "Anymore bad dreams?"

Seifer shook his head in the negative and kissed Squall again then asked, "What do you have planned for today baby?"

Squall laid his head on Seifer's broad shoulder and replied, "I need to call Gene and find out whom this drug lord is that we are going to be meeting with?"

"And you think he's going to automatically divulge this information?"

Squall leaned back up and said, "Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

Squall chuckled a little and answered, "Because like any good business man you always research the person that you are going to be partners with? I'm more certain then not that Gene Caraway has a dossier on me, just like he knows that I have one on him. And if he is serious about doing business with my family then he will be forthcoming with a name."

Seifer grabbed Squall's chin and kissed him again, "So I guess that means we can't stay in bed today?"

Squall sighed dramatically, "As much as I'd like too no can do. Sometime today I need to get in contact with Kiro's to see when we can meet with Captain Shinra."

Seifer reached around and cupped Squall's tight ass and growled, "Well shit there goes that idea." A fire started to build in his green eyes and he husked out, "I swear that as soon as this case is over as well as your family problems I'm going to kidnap your fine little ass and hold you for ransom."

Squall couldn't help it he burst out laughing when he finally regained control he answered the question that was written across Seifer's handsome face, "I was thinking the exact same thing."

Seifer chuckled when he found out the brunet's thoughts had been identical to his own, smirking he said, "Fine I'll let you kidnap me. Your family has money and would be able to pay the exorbitant amount that I would ask for. Where mine wouldn't pay a plug nickel for me."

Squall frowned he knew that even though Seifer had said it jokingly that he had been serious. Coming from a loving family it really bothered him that Seifer's didn't seem to care about him. He hadn't asked about his lover's sister before but he was a little curious as to what she was like. If his father was any indication he didn't want to meet her.

Reaching his hand up Squall ran his fingers down the soft stubble that was now on Seifer's jaw line. Yes they had about a million and a half things to do today but he was enjoying this time, "What is she like?"

Seifer let out a long breath he knew whom Squall was referring to and answered, "Don't get me wrong Squall I do love my sister but she has the tendency to be a know-it-all…" he paused and wasn't sure how to proceed, but continued, "Let's just suffice to say that she is the total opposite of yours." Seifer kissed him softly on the lips and added "I don't know how she's going to take it when she finds out that I'm in love with you. I honestly don't know if she'll accept it or not and to tell you the truth I don't really give a shit."

Squall hugged Seifer tight, resting his head against the blond's broad shoulder he whispered a little sadly, "I hope she does my love." Pulling away he smiled up at him and said, "I need to make coffee and feed our baby." Turned and walked towards the kitchen.

After the kitten had been fed and they had breakfast Squall placed the call to Gene Caraway.

Milo picked up the phone in the study and said, "Caraway residence."

"Michelangelo Valentinius calling for Gene Caraway. Is he available?" Squall said crisply recognizing the disembodied voice as the man who had hung up on him before.

"Just one moment Mr. Valentinius and I'll get him for you." Milo replied in a hurried voice. This time he put the call on hold and was on his way out the door when Gene Caraway entered.

"Morning boss, Mr. Valentinius is holding for you." He practically gushed out. He remembered what Ulysses had told him about Valentinius getting his bones when he was 11 and how Mr. Caraway actually liked the intense young man he really didn't want to get on the bosses bad side.

Gene scowled at him and snapped, "Get out."

When the door closed behind Milo Gene crossed over to his desk, sat down and picked up the phone, "Good morning Michel, what can I do for you?"

Squall answered, "I've checked my schedule and I have time available Monday afternoon if that is convenient for you."

Gene smiled and answered, "Monday would be fine. Let's say around 2:00."

"Perfect. But that's not the only reason that I called. I'm going to need information on our other business associate."

Gene smiled yet again Yes he was definitely going to enjoy doing business with Michelangelo Valentinius. The young man was smart and he had actually been anticipating this phone call, if it hadn't of came he would have reconsidered the partnership. But Michel was smart and wanted to know who he was doing business with, "Not a problem Michel, his name is William Gentry."

"Thank you Gene." Squall replied and hung up the phone. Crossing over to the closet he opened the safe and pulled out an address book, scanning through the numbers he found the one that he wanted and placed the call.

"Yeah?" A deep voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Hello Cid, I need a favor that requires your expertise." Squall replied.

Cid Highwind chuckled, "Give me the name and I'll have the information to you within 24 hours."

"William Gentry. And Cid while you're at it see what you can find on a Gene Caraway."

"Not a problem Squall." The phones went silent as both men hung up at the same time.

Replacing the book in the safe Squall had one more phone call he had to make. Dialing the private number that he had for Kiros he waited until the other man picked up, "Hello Uncle Kiros have you spoke with our friend yet on when we can meet?"

Kiros bit back the chuckle that threatened to escape his lips that's one thing that he liked about Squall Leonhart, he didn't mince words, "Yes I have and he said that tomorrow afternoon is fine with him same place as before."

"Perfect." Squall said and clipped his cell phone shut.

Seifer had stood in the doorway and listened while Squall had made his phone calls, "Do you mind me asking who this Cid person is?'

Squall grinned over at his lover and answered, "No I don't mind, Cid Highwind is one of the smartest people that I know and has helped me out when I've needed information before."

"Can he be trusted?" Seifer asked.

"Yes he can be trusted. I'm not entirely sure who he works for but his security clearance is off the scale." Squall replied.

Seifer was intrigued, "How did you wind up meeting him?"

Squall smiled and answered, "I was on my way home one night and stopped to get something to eat and when I came out of the restaurant I found him waiting by my car. He had backed into it and put a small chip in one of the headlights, he gave me a business card and told me to go there and have them replace it and they would bill him for the damages."

"Come off it Squall, there's got to be more to it then that." Seifer said a little irritably.

Squall let out an exasperated breath and continued, "If you would let me finish. I told him it wasn't a problem and then I saw that he was not only reeling drunk but he had been crying. So I ask him what was wrong and he told me that his wife had died early that day and he started to walk away and get in his car. There was no way in hell that I could let him drive in that condition so I offered to give him a ride home."

Squall paused and let out a deep sigh, "He looked at me and said, 'Home? I don't have a home anymore. She was my home and now she's gone.' So I asked him if there was somewhere else I could take him and he said that he really didn't know. Seifer I couldn't take him in and have him spend the night in the drunk tank so I brought him here and let him sleep it off on my couch."

Seifer couldn't believe it. He actually couldn't believe it. Leaping forward he grabbed Squall by the shoulders and shook him, "You beautiful little idiot. He could have been feeding you a line and could have…" His breathing ragged he spat out angrily, "He could have killed you or raped you stupid." His anger quickly abated he knelt down in front of his lover and hugged him tight.

Squall was shocked by his behavior it hadn't occurred to him at the time that he had helped Cid but he knew that Seifer was right. Resting his cheek on top of Seifer's head he said simply, "You're right."

"You're damn right I'm right." Seifer growled, "But enough about that, continue your story please."

Squall smiled at Seifer and continued, "Anyway I brought him back here and let him sleep. The next morning I made us coffee and he started crying again and started telling me about her." Squall paused again and a look of sorrow crossed his features, "He then said that he shouldn't be bothering me with his 'wails of woe' that I was too young to have ever experienced the death of a loved one. When I told him that my mom had been killed when I was five and how my father and I saw a grief councilor and it had helped us both a great deal. I suggested that he do the same and he said he would. Before he left that day I gave him my number and told him that if he ever needed to talk to someone to call me. After that he did call me several times and we eventually developed a friendship."

"And you actually told him that you were a cop?" Seifer asked the shock apparent in his voice.

Squall chuckled and replied, "Yes I told him. Seif it was one of those things that I felt in my gut. I knew that I could trust him and you know that I don't say that about a lot of people."

Seifer hugged him again and said, "I know baby. I'm just a little curious on why you're having him find out more about Gene Caraway I thought you got all the info you needed from Reno?"

"Seifer, for the most part the Feds run on a need to know basis, and Reno told me what he thought I needed to know." Squall responded and hugged him back then added, "Now my lover I'm going to need your help."

Seifer licked his upper and waggled his eyebrows at Squall and growled, "Are you now?"

Squall snorted, "Get your mind out of the gutter Almasy."

Seifer quipped back at him, "Why does yours need to roll by?"

"You are a licentious reprobate."

Seifer smirked, "You know it babe, and it's all your fault."

Squall laughed, "And how is it my fault?"

Seifer sprang to his feet and tackled Squall to the bed and pouted, "You are the one that seduced me. Remember? And to think I was saving myself for marriage."

"Whatever. Now let me up."

Seifer reluctantly rose off of Squall and helped him to his feet, "Okay babe, what do you need my help with?"

Squall replied, "I need help moving the bed in Carries room, so we can sat the air mattress up in there."

Seifer looked at him green eyes blazing and winked, "Yes Master Yoda."

Changing into cutoffs they sat about rearranging the furniture in Carries room. Squall was in the process of remaking the bed when they heard the front door open.

"Squall, Seifer we're back." Carries voice rang out.

Seifer pouted a little he was thoroughly enjoying watching Squall making the bed considering when he bent over it gave him a perfect view of that sweet little ass. "I'll go see if they need any help." Then walked out of the room.

"Hey Care Bear." He greeted her with a hug, "Need any help?'

Carrie returned the hug and replied, "That would be great. Thanks Seif."

"Not a problem honey."

They made short work of getting the things carried in form the car and when they were finished Carrie looked around for her brother, "Where's Squall?"

Seifer quickly explained to her that they had done a little rearranging in her room so the air mattress could be set up in there and that they hoped she didn't mind.

"I don't mind." Carrie replied.

"That way you can play with Squall's light saber without anybody else seeing, right Seifer? I bet you got to play with it while we were gone." Gideon said innocently.

Seifer Almasy didn't embarrass that easily but in the past few days he had blushed more then he had ever done before, usually it was just a quick flush across the cheeks and it was done, but this time it was different. It was a slow burn that started at his toes and slowly crept up his body until he was bright red from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

Ellone and Sean looked at him and said with the same innocence that their brother had used, "Wow you look like a big blond lobster."

_Authors Apology: I am so sorry that it took so long to update, but February was hectic. Had a houseful of company, a wedding and then my computer went on the fritz. Luckily for me I had just saved everything to pin drive so I wasn't completely wiped out. _


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: What have you gotten yourself into Squall?

After hanging up the phone Cid Highwind went down to his basement and entered his security code into the computer that was sitting on the oak desk. Pulling out a cigarette he lit up and waited for his clearance check to pass. Inhaling the smoke he blew it out and he remembered when he had first met Squall Leonhart.

He wasn't much of a drinking man but after he had left the hospital where his beloved wife Shera had just died he went to nearest bar and fell into a bottle of whisky and he drank himself numb. He was so drunk that he wasn't thinking clearly so he crawled behind the wheel of his car and thought he had it in drive but it was in reverse. He sobered up enough to realize that he had hit something when he heard that distinguishing clunk of his car hitting something.

Pulling out from behind the wheel he staggered to the rear of his car to see what he had hit and was relived to see that it was only another car and not a person. While he waited for the driver of the car to show up he started to cry, he blamed himself for Shera's death. Whenever he was away on assignment she wouldn't check her blood sugar like she was supposed to and this last time she had slipped into a diabetic coma that she hadn't woken from.

He wiped the moisture off his cheeks and looked up and saw a man approaching the Mercedes that he had dinged. "Is this your car?" He slurred out and pointed at the car.

"Yes."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business car and handed it to him, "Here take your car here and they will bill me for the damages." Then he started to stagger away.

"Are you okay?"

The soft caring voice stopped him and he turned around again and stared at the young man and saw the concern that was on his face. "No."

"What's wrong?"

He had started to cry again and sobbed out what had happened. He was baffled when the brunet had ask him if he could drive him home and his heart broke in his chest even more when he had given his answer. He was equally confused when the young man had taken him to his house and fixed him a bed on the sofa. He had smiled when the man had placed a bucket by the couch and had said, "Just in case."

He hadn't really thought about it at the time since alcohol was clouding his judgment but whoever this guy was he could have murdered him or worse. But those thoughts slammed into his mind the next morning when he woke up with a raging headache and vowed to himself that he would never drink that much again. He had jumped when a soft voice asked, "Would you like some coffee and Excedrin?"

Sitting up he rubbed his temples and replied, "Yeah that would be great."

"How do you take it?"

"Black and strong."

The response was a soft chuckle and he was quickly handed the cup of strong black brew and the bottle of extra strength Excedrin. When he gazed up he was momentarily stunned at the ethereal beauty of the young man who was standing before him. He smiled and knew that he had died and this elegant man was the angel of death that had come to collect him and take him to his Shera. "I'm ready for my sins to be weighed."

"Excuse me?" The deep tenor voice asked.

"Your not an angel?"

The man had chuckled and replied, "Not hardly."

"Who are you?"

"Squall Leonhart and you are?"

He shook his head to clear away the cobwebs that still clung there and instantly regretted it when it started pounding again, "Cid Highwind."

He watched as Squall sat down in one of the chairs, "Would you like to talk about it?"

For some reason he felt that he could talk to this young man and had started to cry yet again and told him what had happened. When he looked at Squall he saw the compassion on his face and tears in his eyes and had quickly apologized for his behavior and had also said that he was much to young to have ever lost a loved one so he had been stunned when the young man had told him that his mother had been killed by a drunk driver.

"Why didn't you call the police when you saw I was drunk?"

He smiled again and replied softly, "You seemed like somebody who needed to talk and not spend the night in the drunk tank. Cid I can't tell you that I know what you're going through because I don't. I do know what it likes to lose someone that you love and I can honestly tell you that grief counseling does help and it does get easier."

They had spent the next two hours talking and before he left Squall gave him his number and told him to call anytime he wanted or needed to talk. And he had, several phone calls and visits had led to a friendship.

He had to be cautious in his line of work and once he had gotten a little bit of control of his grief he did a background check on Squall Leonhart and was impressed by what he had found. He didn't tell Squall that he knew that he was a cop but let him divulge that information. He had told Squall that if he ever needed any help or information on somebody to call him and he would get it to him ASAP.

Now here it was three years later and Squall had called him for help. Oh he had called before but it was mostly just a standard background check on a business that he wanted to invest in but other then that nothing to major. Now he had two people to check. He punched the name William Gentry in and waited while the computer went through its process. That name sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it off the top of his head. Gene Caraway he had never heard of but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

When the computer finally pulled up the information he read what was printed on the screen and sat there in stunned silence. Stubbing the cigarette that had burned down he quickly lit another one and muttered, "What the fuck have you gotten yourself into Squall?" Downloading the file he pulled up the other names that had appeared in William Gentry's file and copied those as well. Before he checked on Gene Caraway he made two phone calls, one to the airstrip to ready his jet and the other to one of his associates, telling him to meet him at hanger in two hours. This was information that he wanted to hand deliver and he wanted backup when he did it.

When he saw the file on Gene Caraway he was a little baffled, the man didn't seem to be too important that was until he got to the last page and saw that he had dealings with one of the names on William Gentry's file. He reiterated the question again, "What the fuck have you gotten yourself into Squall?"

Picking up the diskettes he made his way upstairs threw some clothes in a suitcase and packed another bag of electronic equipment and was soon on his way to the hanger where his private jet was.

When he arrived he saw the man whom he had called and greeted him, "Tseng, thanks for coming on such short notice."

Tseng stood 6'3" with naturally bronzed skin. He had long straight black hair that flowed down to his waist and his eyes were deep and probing and resembled black opals. He was full blood Cheyenne and he took his heritage very seriously. Other then that there wasn't a lot known about him except that he was one of those that was in the 'don't ask don't tell' business and when you needed a good strong arm he was the one to call. It was a good thing that he was one of the 'good guys' although for the most part that term was used loosely. He didn't answer Cid's greeting but nodded as he picked up his own luggage and boarded the plane.

Cid boarded the plane and made his way up to the cockpit before he strapped himself in he tossed the diskettes to Tseng and said, "Reading material for the flight."

Reaching into one of his suitcases the tall dark haired man pulled out a laptop and started to read the files that were on the disks. His facial expression didn't show it but he was also a little stunned by the name that kept appearing on William Gentry's file. When he finished reading he finally spoke, "What the fuck has your associate gotten into?"

Cid replied over his shoulder, "Actually he's a friend and I don't know that's why we're on our way to San Francisco."

Tseng sat back in the seat and closed his eyes and started to think. That one particular name on the file had actually startled him and he wondered if Cid Highwind's friend in Frisco had any idea what or whom he was fucking with. Mother of God he had thought he had seen the last of that psychopath in Moscow two years ago and could have sworn that he had perished in that chemical fire but apparently he hadn't.

Then of course there was the other name that was always linked with Hojo Odine's, Sephiroth Jenova. He wondered why someone hadn't put a bullet in that nutcases head several years ago. He cracked his knuckles and hoped that perhaps Jenova would still be in San Francisco when they got there and if he were, well he would make sure to eradicate his existence off the face of the earth.

When Cid landed the plane five hours later he was tempted to hop in a cab and go straight to Squall's but thought better of it and called him instead.

Squall paused with his fork halfway to his mouth and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, seeing Cid's name on the little screen he quickly pushed away from the table and exited the kitchen flipping the phone open as he walked through the swinging door. "That was quick."

Cid said, "I'm in Frisco even as we speak, I wanted to get the files to you as quickly as I could since the information they contain is highly sensitive is it okay if my associate and I bring it over to your house?"

Squall replied, "No! I have family staying with me right now. My partner and I will meet you at the Four Seasons, book a room and call me back and let me know which one."

Cid agreed to the request and disconnected the call and smirked a little after he had done it, until he had met Squall Leonhart he always had said bye on the phone but after a short acquaintance with the blue-eyed brunet he stopped. Especially after he had called the younger man back one time since he thought that his network had dropped the call. He remembered that Squall had laughed and explained that he never said goodbye on the phone and told him why. Cid thought it was a good habit to get into and had adopted it himself, true it annoyed the hell out of his friends but there were times when they wouldn't shut up.

Hailing a cab Cid and Tseng went to the Four Seasons and booked a suite, before he made the call back to Squall he opened up one of his bags of tricks and did a quick sweep on the rooms making sure there were no hidden wires. Satisfied that they were clean he made the call and told Squall what room they were in.

While Cid was on the phone to Squall Tseng called and ordered room service for them then crossed the room and sat down on the couch. After Cid had hung up he asked, "Tell me about this Squall Leonhart."

Cid gave him a brief overview on Squall. He left out two things that he knew but didn't feel was any of Tseng's business. If Squall wanted him to know then he should be the one to tell. One was the fact that Squall was a cop. When the friendship had started to develop between them he did a thorough background check on him, after all in his line of work he couldn't be to careful. He found out that Squall was obnoxiously rich and would never have to work so it had surprised him when he found out that Squall was a cop and he wondered why. He didn't tell Squall that he knew, he surmised that if Squall wanted him to know then he would tell him and eventually he had, swearing him to secrecy.

The other thing that he didn't divulge to Tseng was that Squall was gay. It didn't bother Cid one iota that the intense young man was but he knew that certain people in his line of work would automatically think less of him. He wasn't sure if Tseng was one of them or not so he also kept that information to himself.

Tseng raised an eyebrow and said, "You're hiding something Cid."

Cid smirked at him and replied, "Yes I am. But it's not for me to tell you. If Squall wants you to know then he should be the one that tells you."

"So what is he with the mob or something?" Tseng half joked.

Cid laughed and replied, "Sure why not."

A short time later their meal arrived from room service and it was while they were eating that another knock came on the door. Pushing away from the table Cid crossed over to the door and growled, "Who is it?"

Squall smiled at the still closed door and said, "It's Squall."

Cid unlocked the door flung it open and blasted him, "What the fuck have you gotten yourself into?" Then did a double take at the brunet. Squall had changed in the two years since he had last seen him face to face. He had grown a mustache and he could have sworn that Squalls eyes were silver blue not dark brown.

An inquisitive eyebrow shot up high on Squalls forehead and he replied dryly, "Hello yourself."

Cid grabbed him in a rough friendly hug and growled, "I'm serious you rapscallion. You've changed."

Squall returned the hug and he said, "I know." Breaking away he continued, "I know that you're serious Cid. Otherwise you would have just sent the files to me via email. So are you going to invite us in or what?"

Cid clapped him on the back and laughed, "Yeah come on in. Contrary to popular belief I wasn't born in a barn or raised by wolves." He stepped away from the door and allowed Squall and the tall blond that was standing behind him into the room.

When the three men had made themselves comfortable, Squall introduced Seifer to Cid Highwind then Cid introduced Tseng to them.

Tseng was quiet as he observed the room's two new occupants, he was still curious as too what line of work this Squall Leonhart was in. He had dismissed Seifer Almasy, seeing him as hired muscle. He picked up the gin and tonic that he was drinking and took a healthy draw off of it. When his question came it was abrupt, "So what kind of work are you into Mr. Leonhart?"

Squall glared evenly at him and replied sarcastically, "I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you."

Cid and Seifer laughed at the comment but Tseng's face went dark with anger, "I'm serious."

Squall's face remained perfectly blank and he said coldly, "So am I."

Tseng turned his head towards Cid and said, "Look Highwind. I didn't fly out here for my health. I think I have every right to know what the hell is going on here. And if that information is not forthcoming then I'm leaving."

Cid's face flushed red in his anger and he shouted, "Jesus freaking Christ Tseng if your so god damned curious as to what he does fine I'll tell you. He's a Mafia Prince." He had laughed for a good fifteen minutes when Squall had told him that during their conversation earlier that day.

Tseng snapped his head back around and stared at the intense young man again, "You're with the mob?"

Squall replied darkly, "Yes."

Tseng was confused, "I thought I was familiar with all the Mafioso Families, the name Leonhart doesn't strike any cords though."

Squall glared at him and said in an icy voice, "Michelangelo Valentinius. I'm Angelo's nephew. Now is question and answer time over? Or is there anything else you want to know about me?"

Tseng sat back abruptly, he knew about the Valentinius family and knew that they were ruthless even though he had never had any personal dealings with them. He only had one more question and when it came his voice had stopped being condescending and was polite, "Just one more question Mr. Valentinius. Who the hell is Squall Leonhart?"

Squall replied in a quiet even voice, "My alias. When I moved to the West Coast I wanted to make a name for myself and not rely on the Valentinius name, so I invented Squall Leonhart."

Seifer remained silent. When they had left the house Squall had tossed him the keys and on the drive to The Four Seasons he had taken on the personification of Michelangelo Valentinius again.

When he had asked why, Squall's answer had been that even though Reno had told the goon squad to back the hell off, that didn't mean that Gene Caraway had done the same thing. And as an added precaution from now until this case was over when he was seen in public he would be Michel Valentinius. Squall had traced his fingers up Seifer's leg, starting at the knee and going all the way up his inner thigh and back down to his knee. Then he had said, "I promise that when this shit is over I'm going to make this up to you Seif. Even though it's only for show I hate treating you like a muscle bound moron."

They had stopped at a red light and he turned slightly in the seat and scratched his head and did a perfect initiation of Ulysses, "Dat's okay boss."

Squall had chuckled and said, "I love you, you dork."

"I love you too babe." He had replied and laughed along with his lover.

Even though he was silent that didn't mean that he wasn't paying close attention to what was going on. When Cid handed Squall the laptop computer and the diskettes he started to rise from the couch and leave 'the boss' to read the files without him eavesdropping like the good little flunky he was supposed to be.

He stopped when Squall said, "Stay. You need to know this too."

Seifer sat back and started to fling his arm around Squall's shoulders but stopped in mid-motion and turned it into a stretch instead.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Texas enemas

"Squall, Seifer, Would you like a cup of coffee or something before you start reading?" Cid asked from where he was now standing by the mini-bar.

"Coffee please." Squall answered for both he and Seifer.

Cid cast a questioning look at Seifer as he poured cups of coffee for them. He knew that Squall took his black but wasn't sure about the big blond, "How do you take it Seifer?"

"Black." Seifer replied since he couldn't have the way he regular took it. He was cursing himself; he had come close to blowing their cover by putting his arm around Squall. For some reason he knew that Cid knew that Squall was gay, but he would have bet his life that this Tseng person didn't. He had come close to laughing when Tseng's whole attitude changed when he found out that Squall was with the mob.

Squall took the proffered cup from Cid and sat back and started to read the file on William Gentry. He bit back a snort of laughter at the list of aliases that were behind the man's name. William Gentry, AKA King Cocaine, The Boogie Man, Billy the Kid, The Joker, and the list went on. There were several pictures that were enclosed with the document. William had a square face and close-set blue eyes. His nose was pug like, his mouth was thin and cruel looking and his brown-black hair was shaved close to his scalp. All in all he looked like a thug.

William Gentry had started his criminal career as a runner, and had slowly worked his way up through the ranks of the underworld of drug trafficking and was now a distributor for some of the drugs that were coming into the country. He had had a few minor scrapes with the law in his teens but nothing that was too serious, just some B and E, assault and general criminal mischief. He was now living in Columbia and hadn't been in the States for the past 15 years. So him actually coming to this meeting was a little unexpected.

When Squall got close to the end of that report and saw that one of his associates was Sephiroth Jenova. He choked a little on the swallow of coffee he had just taken. There was a picture of the silver-haired man enclosed with the file, his cold green eyes stared out of the photo and he had that knowing lecherous smile on his mouth.

Cid had just returned from the deck from where he had gone to smoke and was witness to Squall's reaction, "Is there something wrong Squall?" He asked concerned.

"No. I just thought that I had seen the last of that psychopath that's all." Squall replied recovering successfully.

Tseng raised a questioning brow and asked, "So you actually know Jenova?"

Squall raised his head back up and stared evenly at Tseng and answered, "Yes I knew him."

Tseng let out the breath that he had taken, "Is he still here?"

Squall smiled evilly, "In a matter of speaking."

Tseng wasn't sure if Squall/Michelangelo was joking or not. He had his own agenda where Sephiroth Jenova was concerned and had been elated when he found out that Jenova was actually in San Francisco. Sephiroth Jenova had been responsible for his father's death, doing things to the proud noble man that should have never been done to anyone. He had been searching for the slimy bastard for the past six years and when he found him he was going to let the blood of his ancestors run wild through his veins and kill the piece of shit that had dishonored his father and his family so despicably. And when Sephiroth Jenova was dead then his father's spirit could rest in piece. He tried to keep the hint of desperation out of his voice when he asked, "Please Mr. Valentinius no more games. I have to know if he's still here or not."

Squall gazed intently at Tseng and saw the inner struggle that was in the depths of his black eyes, "Yes he's still here. Or should I say that what's left of him is still here." Seeing the confusion stamped across the tall black haired mans face he added, "He's dead."

Tseng shot up out of the chair where he was sitting and asked, "Are you sure?"

Squall smiled and replied, "Yes I'm sure. I'm still trying to get his brain matter out of my clothes and his touch off my skin."

Tseng reevaluated the young man once again, "Are you the one that did it?"

"No, but I was there when he died." Squall replied and shuddered at the flashback that slammed into his brain.

Tseng looked at Squall again and to the depths of his soul he knew that Jenova had raped him when he spoke again his voice was shaking, "He raped you didn't he?"

Squall replied, "No! He had his brains blown out all over me before he could. Tseng, that is a part of my life that I don't care to talk about. Let's just suffice to say that he abducted me and he was going to rape me, but he was killed before he could."

"Who?"

Squall waved his hand dismissively and replied softly, "That's not for me to say."

Tseng let out several short ragged breaths then pivoted on his heel and left the room with a mumbled apology. He walked into the room that was his and sat cross-legged on the floor and began the ancient chant that his people used to send a soul to the Great Spirit.

After Tseng had departed from the room Squall and Seifer went back to reading the other files that Cid had provided. Cid noticing that their cups were empty grabbed the coffee pot and refilled them.

Squall quickly scanned through the file on Gene Caraway and found that he the information provided were things that he already knew. Putting the diskette on the coffee table he reached for the last one that held the information on Hojo Odine, but before he could put the disk into the computer he was stopped when Cid said, "Prepare yourself for the worst Squall." Then turned and walked out back to the deck to indulge in his nicotine vice yet again

Squall slid the disk in the drive and once it was booted he started to read. His was assaulted by several different emotions as he did so. The most prominent being anger and grief. It seemed that Odine was involved with not only drugs, but illegal arms sales, white slavery and child pornography.

Hojo had been involved with the filming and distribution of several movies in which the child that had been molested was murdered at the end of it. He fought the tears that welled up in his eyes that all the innocents had been subjected to such horrors. He came close to flinging the laptop across the room when he saw the condition that some of those little bodies had been left in.

Seifer was flooded with the same feelings and he fought the tears that threatened to spill down his face, but the rage that was building, that he let out with the fury of a hurricane. Leaping off the couch he raged, "Goddamn mother fucking son of a bitch. I'm personally going to hunt down that baby raping bastard and string him up by his nut sack." His breathing was ragged and he started stomping back and forth. He continued to seethe and he hissed out, "then I'm going to give him a Texas enema."

Tseng had reentered the room and Cid had come back in form the deck when Seifer had uttered that last sentence. Tseng put to words the question that was on his and Cid's mind, "If you don't mind me asking, what's a Texas enema?"

Seifer spun around to face Tseng his sparkling lime green eyes had turned into chips of hard green ice. He growled in a dark deadly voice, "A double barreled shot gun shoved up the ass and firing with both barrels wide open."

Squall took in a deep long breath and released it slowly, he couldn't argue with Seifer since he agreed with him. True he was a cop, but he was a descent human being first and foremost. And rapists of any ilk sickened him to his soul. But pedophiles were the worst, and he knew that there was a special place in hell for them.

Seifer was shaking now and his cheeks were moist with tears, his anger having been slightly abated he gave into the luxury of crying out the rest of his anger and sorrow that was eating at his heart. After he and Squall left he wanted to go home lay in the gentle comfort of his lover's embrace.

Squall couldn't give into the tears that had been threatening to spill he had to keep a tight reign on his emotions. He didn't want one of the contacts to inadvertently slip out in the salty waterfall. And of course, mustn't forget that he was supposed to be a ruthless Mafioso Prince and they didn't show their feelings. Right? When they got home that's when he would cry out his grief that something so heinous had happened to so many little lives. He had to finish reading this file no matter how much he wanted to vomit, he had to tamp down those feelings of grief and rage and get it done. Pushing those feelings deep inside he continued reading the document, when he got to the end he closed the laptop and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

What could he say? Since he couldn't think of anything to say he remained silent in his musings. He had asked Cid to find out this information for him and he had. Some of it was pertinent to this case. But the rest of it, how did it possible matter? Except one William Gentry was associated with one of the sickest people to have ever walked the face of the planet. He had thought that Sephiroth was bent and twisted, but Hojo Odine made Sephiroth Jenova look like an angel. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that those things happened, it was just that it had never been so 'in your face' before.

Tseng glanced over at Seifer and saw that the emotions were still raw on his face. But when he looked at the couch where the brunet was sitting he saw that his face was a blank mask. He couldn't believe that anyone could be that cold and it came out when he blasted Squall, "You really are a heartless son of a bitch aren't you?"

The response was instantaneous and explosive. Squall leapt angrily to his feet and shouted, "No! I am not. How dare you judge me when you know nothing about me. If you must know it's tearing me up inside. It makes me physically sick that something that vile and reprehensible has happened and I've had to fight spewing my dinner all over the place. It pisses me off more then you can ever imagine that a piece of shit like that was ever allowed to draw breath."

Squall took in several deep breaths, his chest rising and falling from the exertion and the expulsion of his anger, "If I find that twisted perverted fuck first a Texas enema is going to be the least of his worries." He stomped over to where Tseng was and even though the man was several inches taller the he was he glared him down. When he spoke again his voice made artic winters seem more like a hot summer's day, "Trust me when I say this, I will personally skin that monster alive and use his own guts to hang him with. And that will be after I cut his dick off and sew it shut in his mouth."

Tseng looked at the brunet with a whole new respect, he saw that he was mistaken thinking that the young man was cold-blooded. He had proved that his blood was hot and wild and he had a cruel streak, he had shown that when he made his declaration. If it were him that found Hojo Odine first he would stake the man out naked to fire ant hill and coat his body with honey then let nature take it course.

When Tseng had uttered those fateful words that Squall was a heartless son of a bitch Cid felt like he was having a grand mall seizure. He had brought the Indian in because he had worked with him before, but now he was wishing that he hadn't. In the handful of hours that Squall had been there Tseng had insulted him several times. He was secretly happy that his young brunet friend had come in the guise of Michelangelo Valentinius, if he would have shown up sans moustache and with those unusual silver-blue eyes of his Tseng would have taken one look at him and probably declared him too pretty to piss. Now if it were he that happened across this Odine fellow first he wasn't sure what he would do. He wasn't a cruel man so he would probably just beat the shit out of him then put a bullet between his eyes.

Cid saw that Squall and Tseng where standing toe to toe and that the anger was still rolling off the younger man. "Tseng for the love of all that's holy stand the fuck down, before he knocks your dick in the dirt. You have been fucking rude to him since the minute he walked through the goddamn door."

Cid had never seen Squall angry before, and until that moment he had doubts on if his friend had a temper or not but now he saw his mistake the brunet did have a one. He needed to do something to diffuse this situation before something else was said or done and someone would wind up getting hurt. He let out an exasperated breath and said, "Tseng, I have some personal matters to discuss with him, so why don't you go down to the bar and have a drink or whatever it is that you do."

Squall continued to stare evenly at the taller man, he knew that one of them was going to have to stand down and he decided to be the bigger man and do so, he unclenched his hands that he hadn't even realized that he had doubled up into fist and took one step back and said just as chillingly as before, "Never question me or my integrity again."

Tseng swallowed hard and also took a step back and started to curse silently, "What in the hell was wrong with him?" He had just grievously insulted the nephew of a notorious Mafia Don and when people did that they usually wound up with a new necktie and shoes, the first being the Italian type which consisted of a piece of piano wire and the second being made from concrete. He muttered a quick apology, grabbed his overcoat and quickly left the room.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Cheyenne meets Malibu

As soon as the door closed behind Tseng Cid crossed the room and placed the chain lock, turning back around he said to Seifer, "Go to him and hold him."

He needn't had bothered since the tall blond had already sat down and scooped Squall up in the strong comfort of his arms and ordered, "Cry."

As much as he wanted to Squall couldn't and he said so, his voice broken, "I can't. At least not yet, if I start crying now I'm afraid I won't be able to stop. Just hold me for now, just hold me."

Seifer didn't argue with him and rested his cheek against the top of his lover's head, and ran his fingers through the silky soft strands of the brunet's hair. He felt the quaking in Squall's body and but held him even tighter making deep soothing sounds deep in his throat.

Sitting in his lovers lap Squall found that it was a little easier to not break down and start crying, oh he knew that he would give in and do it later, but right now wasn't the time. Once they were home in bed and after he cried out his grief he would go in and get his little bothers and sister and bring them to their room just so he could have that sweet innocent love that only they could give. Bringing his head away from Seifer's shoulder he gazed up into those warm green eyes and said, "After I cry I want the little ones with us tonight."

Seifer smiled at him and replied, "I was hoping you'd say that." Then tears started to fill his eyes and he continued, "I need to see children that aren't…"

He was cut off when Squall place his finger against his lips and whispered, "Shhh, my love I know. Me too."

Cid had watched the two men silently he hadn't lied when he told Tseng that he had personal matters to discuss with Squall. He saw that the brunet was a little more relaxed now and smiled when he saw Seifer kiss Squall gently on the mouth.

After the kiss Squall reluctantly untangled himself from Seifer's embrace and sat down beside him on the couch, smiling at Cid he said, "Did you really need to talk to us alone or was that just your subtle way of defusing what was quickly becoming a volatile situation?"

Cid laughed, "Both."

Squall smiled and replied, "Thank you."

"Not a problem my friend. I was serious when I asked you what the fuck you had gotten yourself into."

Squall picked up his coffee cup and saw that it was empty pulling his lean frame off the couch he picked up Seifer's empty cup and crossed over to the bar and refilled them. Walking back over to where the tall blond was still sitting took a small sip off one of the cups and handed it to his lover.

Seifer grinned with appreciation at the gesture and placed his mouth over the slight imprint that Squall's lips had left and took a swallow, leering lasciviously at the brunet he growled, "Ummm just the way I like it, with just a hint of sugar."

Cid chuckled, and walked over and sat down on the loveseat that faced the couch, "Okay Squall what the hell is going on?"

Squall quickly told him about what had started out as a simple case of trying to find out whom was responsible for the drug trafficking that was happening at Club Surge, and went on to tell him about how he and Seifer were now hip deep in helping the Feds bring down Gene Caraway.

Cid raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay that explains that. But how in gods holy name did you wind up being Michelangelo Valentinius?"

Squall smiled and said, "Sephiroth Jenova. We had an unfortunate encounter at the club one night and he became the president of my fan club, see stalker. Anyway he went to see a previous lover of mine and was told that I was with the mafia. Vincent only told him this hoping that it would make Jenova back the fuck off. It didn't, so Vincent placed a phone call and now like it or not I'm a Mafioso Prince."

"Jesus Christ, Squall you obviously have some very powerful friends. I'm curious though, how is that going to look if your superiors find out?"

Squall chuckled darkly, shaking his head back and forth he replied, "They already have and IA is doing a thorough investigation on me."

Cid swore, "Son of a bitch. You realize that if you aren't cleared you can kiss your career goodbye?"

Squall answered grimly, "I know. But that's a problem for another day." Then he smiled, "Now my friend I can actually introduce you to Seifer the proper way." He placed his hand on Seifer's knee and said "Cid Highwind this is Seifer Almasy, not only my partner on the force but also my boyfriend and the love of my life."

Cid grinned, "I see why you didn't introduce him that way when Tseng was here."

Seifer put to words what he was feeling, "What the fuck is his damage?"

Cid smirked over at the taller blond, "I honestly don't know." Then raised a questioning brow he asked, "Where the hell are you from Seifer?"

"Texas. Why?" Seifer replied.

"Just curious that's all."

"Could you excuse me for just a few minutes I need to use the head." Squall said, standing he walked across the room and into the bathroom.

Cid looked at Seifer and said, "Please don't hurt him. He really loves and cares about you."

Seifer felt a wave of irritation start to build in his chest. Why was it that almost everyone that he had met that knew Squall told him the same thing? He shook away what was quickly becoming a bad mood, he knew the answer to that, Squall Leonhart was one of those people that was a loyal friend and inspired the same loyalty in his friends. He answered Cid the same way he had Cloud, "I have no intentions on hurting him. I feel the same way about him. So are you going to threaten to kill me too?"

"No, why?"

Seifer grinned and told him what Cloud Strife had threatened to do to him if he hurt Squall and what his response had been.

"You didn't tell me that." Squall's voice came from the bathroom door.

Seifer smiled over at him and said, "I didn't see the need too."

Squall walked back over and eased back down beside Seifer. Looking over at Cid he said, "I am glad that you're here Cid. I've thought about it and it is probably going to be more impressive if I do bring another bodyguard with me to my next meeting with Gene Caraway."

Cid asked, "Do you want it to be me or Tseng?"

Squall replied, "How trustworthy is he? When I go in again I want people at my back that I can trust."

More then anything Cid wanted to go in with Squall but he knew that for the most part hired muscle had a certain look to them and he just didn't fit into that stereotypical mold. He said honestly, "He's a good man to have at your back Squall, and even though he made a total ass out of himself he is smart."

Squall released a deep breath and said, "I'm reluctant to tell him the truth Cid. Outside of my family and a few choice friends you are the only person that knows that I'm a cop. You know as well as I do that I used the name Stefan Lyons when I to joined the academy. I know that you said that he was a good man, but do 'you' trust him? If it came right down to it and you could have one person at your back who would it be?"

Cid answered, "You."

Squall smiled and said, "Other then me or Seifer."

Cid chuckled a little and asked, "How did you know I would say him next?"

"I know you Highwind and you feel that if I trust him then so can you."

Cid smirked and said, "This is true. So if it couldn't be you or Seifer then I would choose him. About telling him that you're a cop? I wouldn't divulge that information right away and then I'd only do it when and if it were absolutely necessary."

Seifer knew that Squall relied on himself first and he, Seifer, second. He had listened intently to the conversation that the two men were having. During a the brief lull he asked the question that was burning on his tongue, "So if you and Squall trust each other so much why aren't you going in?"

Cid looked at Seifer and replied, "Because I look more like a chauffer then a bodyguard. I may not be going in but that's not saying that I won't be there."

Seifer cast him a questioning look and said, "What do you mean?"

Cid chuckled again and said, "I'll be right back." Then gained his feet strolled out of the room, when he returned he was carrying a jewelers box and handed it to Squall.

Raising a questioning brow Squall took the proffered box and opened it. Lying on the white satin lining was a Rolex. He said jokingly, "Why Cid you shouldn't have."

"It's a loaner Leonhart, so don't get to attached to it. Not only is it a watch but it also has a wire in it that transmits up to five miles away and it's waterproof."

Seifer let out a small snort and said sarcastically, "What no laser beam?"

Cid took him seriously and started to snap out no, but he saw the mischief blazing in Seifer's green eyes and changed the angry no to, "I think you've seen to many movies."

Before Seifer could reply Squall held up a hand and said, "No movie quotes please."

Seifer couldn't help it he leaned in and growled against Squall's ear, "As you wish."

Cid heard the line and saw that Squall and Seifer were fighting not to laugh, "Am I missing something?"

Squall smiled at him and replied, "Not at all, it's just a game we play with a couple of friends that's all. Now about this watch, I can only surmise that you are going to be on the other end receiving transmissions?"

"Yes, and I'm also going to be your driver." Cid remembered something that Squall had said earlier and he was curious as to rather the brunet would tell him since Tseng was gone. "Hey Squall would you mind telling me who?"

Squall knew whom Cid was referring too and debated for a few minutes on rather to tell him or not and decided to go ahead and do so it hadn't occurred to him to have Cid run a background check on Reno Carson and his partner Loz Hinge. He stared evenly at the older man and replied, "Jesus, Cid. I didn't even think to have you run a check on them for me."

Cid questioned, "Them? Whose them?"

"Special Agent's Loz Hinge and Reno Carson."

Cid laughed, "So that's what he changed his name too?"

"You obviously know who am talking about. But which one were you referring to?"

"Reno."

Squall gave him a questioning look and said, "He changed his name to Reno?" Then cast a warning look at his lover whom he knew was fighting not to reply in the same way that Yazoo had in the club that night, "Don't even say it Seifer."

Cid answered, "No, just his last name. Not that I blame him I'd change my name too if it were Reno Nevada."

Seifer whooped with laughter, wiping the tears of mirth off his cheeks he giggled, "Poor guy. Can you just imagine the ration of shit he got in school?"

"Actually I can." Squall replied honestly, he had been teased unmercifully about his name while in school. He glanced over at Cid and asked, "What do you know about him?"

"Reno is a good man Squall, he's smart and like you he goes the distance. Now Loz, I'm not saying that he's not smart, he just relies more on brawn then brains."

Squall shook his head in bemusement, when he asked one more time, "Can they be trusted?"

Cid let out a sharp bark of laughter and replied, "Yes and no. Yes because they will be there for you and no because if I know Reno he has his own itinerary. I'll tell you what I'll do a little bit of digging around and see what I can find and let you know as soon as I can."

Tseng was pissed, not at Cid but at himself. He had just made a complete ass out of himself in front of a Mafia Prince and Cid was right he had been nothing but rude to Squall since he walked through the door. If he didn't know better he would have staked his life on the fact that the younger brunet was gay and the tall blond was his lover. But he knew for a fact that that type of lifestyle was seriously frowned upon in The Families. But that still didn't mean that his gaydar hadn't gone on full alert as soon as Squall nee Michelangelo walked through the door.

While he was waiting for the elevator he imagined what he would look like without the moustache. He would have the face of an angel, then remembering how his voice had dropped to that low growl, he added and the voice of a horny devil. He grew even harder and reached down to adjust himself before the elevator doors slid open.

He was silent on his way down to the lobby, preoccupied in his own thoughts. He needed release, but he had no idea where to go in the city by the bay. Once he reached the lobby he walked towards the entrance and paused to speak to the doorman. He cleared his throat and asked softly, "Where can I go to find um…some entertainment?"

The doorman smiled he had heard this same question so many times before that he had lost count. It wasn't always phrased the same but he knew what the asker was looking for they wanted to get laid. So when he replied he did so in the form of a question as well, "Male or female."

Tseng answered, "Male."

The doorman said, "There are several clubs that cater to your taste. There's Groove Thang, Club Surge, The Boys Club…and that's just to name a few."

"Thanks." Tseng said as he walked towards the curb and hailed a cab. Once seated in the back he told the driver to take him to Groove Thang. A short while later the cab was pulling up in front of the club. Tseng paid the fare and had just closed the door to the cab when a skateboarder hit him.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Tickle me Squall-o

Tseng glared down at the sprawled heap on the sidewalk at his feet and snapped irritably, "Watch where you're going punk."

Zell Dincht was now on his hands and knees shaking his head in confusion, when one of the wheels flew off his skateboard and he went careening out of control he could have sworn he hit a wall. But to his knowledge, walls didn't talk. Managing to regain his feet he picked up his board and was ready to go and look for his missing wheel when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" The same voice asked.

Zell shook his head again and briefly wondered if he had a concussion since said wall from before was still talking. He spun gracefully around and found that he was nose to chest with the wall he had hit. Taking one step backwards Zell looked up into the snapping black eyes of the man he had just hit and stuttered out an apology, "I'm sor…or...ry."

Tseng started to glare down at the smaller man but when his black opal eyes meet with the robins egg blue of the short blond he was lost. He had readied himself to blast the person who had ran into him so rudely, but he swallowed it and asked softy, "Are you alright?"

Zell nodded his head yes and answered, "Uh-huh."

Smiling down at him Tseng asked, "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Zell smiled back and replied, "Yes." For some reason he couldn't quite comprehend, he was drawn to this big man and sweet lord above he, like the golden sex god of Squall's, was almost a foot taller then his own 5'5" frame. It didn't bother him since he had always liked men that were taller then him, which was a good thing because most men that were the same height as he was had small man syndrome, turning into first class schmucks because the felt lacking in the height department.

Tseng held his hand out and said, "My name is Tseng."

Zell offered his and said, "Zell Dincht." As soon as their hands touched time stood still around them. There were no cars driving up and down the street, there were no people strolling down the sidewalk and there was no noise except for the sound of their beating hearts.

"After I buy you a cup of coffee can I spend the night with you?"

Zell shook his head in the negative and answered, "No."

The answer confused Tseng the attraction he had felt to Zell Dincht had been consuming and he would have sworn that the blond had felt the same way. He gave the shorter man a questioning look and asked, "Why ever not? You can't deny that you felt something."

Zell quirked an eyebrow at the taller man and quipped, "No I don't deny that I felt something. I'm just not sure if it was attraction or indigestion. If you still want to buy me a cup of coffee and actually take the time to get to know me then I'd be more then happy to accept your offer, but if you're just looking for a piece of ass then keep looking."

Tseng reassessed Zell he knew that he had made a grievous error in his first assumption that the blond was just a skate punk airhead. Smiling he said, "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I really would like to buy you a cup of coffee."

Zell waved the apology away, "I accept your apology and coffee does sound wonderful Mr. Tseng."

"No mister, just Tseng." He said gruffly.

Zell laughed, "Okay just Tseng come on there's a Starbucks about three blocks from here."

Tseng pointed to the diner that was across the street and said, "What's wrong with that place?"

Zell shuddered dramatically and sighed, "Nothing if you want to get food poisoning."

Tseng cast him another questioning look and said, "You're joking right?"

Zell laughed again and said, "No I'm not. The one and only time that I ate there I got so sick I could hardly move. Now come on you promised me coffee and I'm going to hold you to it."

Zell walked to Tseng's side and skidded when he stepped on the errant wheel to his board. He would have fallen on ass if the taller man hadn't caught him. He pulled away from the firm grip on his arms and said, "Thanks."

All Tseng wanted to do was push the smaller man up against a wall and kiss him thoroughly. He wandered what his kisses would be like. Screw that, what really piqued his curiosity was what the blond would be like in bed. It had been his experience that men that were height challenged made up for the lack of inches in other areas. Sure he wanted to get laid but he could wait, for some reason he wanted to get to know Zell Dincht better.

Zell had picked up the wheel and shoved it in his pocket and said merrily, "Come on Tseng." Then took off down the sidewalk beside the tall man.

When Squall and Seifer finally left the hotel it was approaching midnight and by the time they finally got home and Squall had removed the moustache and contacts it was closer to 12:30.

Creeping stealthily into the house they made their way to their bedroom where they quickly undressed and got into bed. Seifer pulled Squall's unresisting body in close and just held him while the brunet finally sobbed out his sorrow.

When he spoke his voice was raspy, "They were so young Seifer. So very young and so innocent."

"I know my love. I know." Seifer said gently biting back his own tears. Right now he needed to be Squall's strength, his rock and his support and he gladly did it. Sitting up he cradled his lover in his arms and rocked him back and forth once again purring deep in his throat. His ministrations had the desired effect, for soon the man whom he held so loving and tenderly had drifted off to sleep.

Lying down carefully Seifer kept his grip on the slumbering brunet, tucked him in under his chin holding the warm brown body close he to fell asleep.

The sound of laughter filtered into the bedroom waking the two men from their sleep. Smiling at each other they hopped out of bed and threw on sweats. Last night they had both been so emotionally drained that they didn't go and get the children to sleep with them. That was okay right now a good rough and tumble-wrestling match was going to be just as good as cuddling with them last night would have been.

Arriving in the living room they found that they had company. Yazoo was sitting on the couch with Ellone playing in with his long silver hair. Cloud looked up from where he had been tackled to the floor by Sean and Gideon. He was almost incoherent with laughter since they had been tickling him unmercifully. He laughed out, "Okay you monsters let me up."

Before they could they were joined on the carpet by Squall, Seifer had reached down and scooped Sean up an tossed him into the air and caught him easily as he came back down.

Gideon jumped off of Cloud and shrieked happily, "My turn Seifer." And he too was tossed into the air.

Cloud made the wrong assumption that the tickling was over when Squall straddled his hips and took over where the children left off. He managed to get out between laughs, "Oh so you want to play Heartbreaker. Just remember that, I…" Cloud paused and managed to get his hands free placing them around Squall's waist he reversed their position. He laughed down into Squall's face, "Know that you are ticklish too." Then started to tickle the brunet unmercifully.

Squall's rich laughter floated out around the room and it brought the other activities to a halt, Sean and Gideon ran over to help Cloud tickle their big brother, up to that point they hadn't realized that he was so ticklish.

Seifer flung himself down on the floor and also started to tickle the brunet. But stopped momentarily on Squall's knees when his lover screamed out, "Not my knees."

Seifer growled out, "Not your knees huh." Then started to tickle the front and back of the aforementioned body part unmercifully, causing his lithe lover to shriek and squirm.

Seifer was stopped just as quickly as he had started when Cloud twisted around grabbed his wrist and hissed out, "Seifer please stop! E-r-o-g-e-n-o-u-s z-o-n-e. Just like his ears and that little spot of skin above his…"

Seifer interrupted him, "Okay! Okay I get the point."

While Cloud had been distracted Squall had managed to squirm most of the way out from underneath him. But was efficiently halted when Cloud grabbed him again.

"How about his feet?" Seifer asked as he grabbed Squall by the ankles and yanked him back down between Cloud's legs.

Squall groused good-naturedly, "Only if you want to lose a tooth. Now let me up. With you two yanking me around I got a rug burn on my back and shut up Seifer."

_**New this shopping season the Tickle me Squall-o. In this advertiser humble opinion it will be the hottest toy to hit the market in a long time.**_

_**So put your order in now supplies will be limited for this high demand toy.**_


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: The pout bird

Chapter 68: The pout bird

When he was released Squall sat up and smiled at the two gorgeous blonds opening up his arms he said, "Who's got loves for me this morning?" Seifer sat down behind him and drew him in close and watched as he was mobbed once again by his brothers and little sister Ellone.

Carrie had gone into the kitchen and filled two mugs with steaming cups of coffee and walked back into the living room just as Squall had asked his question. Placing the cups on the coffee table she flew across room and landed in his lap, where she greeted him with good morning loves as well.

After Ellone had given Squall hugs and kisses she scuttled back over to the couch and sat back down by Yazoo. She hadn't joined them on the floor-tickling Squall even though she really wanted too, but she remembered the words of her Grandma Seagill that ladies didn't behave like that. Somehow with the logic that only a child could come up with Ellone Loire surmised that since Yazoo hadn't got down on the floor and wrestled around that he must be a lady too. Then there was the fact that he was very, very pretty.

Cloud had watched silently and smiled fondly down at the floor where his former lover was still being smothered in hugs and kisses, plopping down on the floor he smiled shyly at Squall and asked, "Is it okay if I have loves for you too?"

Squall reached over and grabbed Cloud in close and hugged him tight and gave him a friendly kiss on the mouth and replied, "You know it is. By the way what are you guys doing here?"

Cloud laughed, "Oh I had a hankering for strawberry waffles and I don't have a waffle iron and I know that you do so I disturbed Yazoo's beauty sleep and told him we were coming here for breakfast. I hope you don't mind?"

Clouds brilliant blue eyes sparkled with joy at the memory of earlier that morning, he had woken Yazoo up and told him what he wanted to do and watched as his silver haired lover stretched and arched his back rising sinuously off the mattress. Swinging his long sinewy body off the bed he strolled nude over to the closet and yanked out a black tank top and black jeans and went into the bathroom to get ready.

When the bathroom door opened and Yazoo stepped out he looked like he had just spent five hours getting ready instead of five minutes. He had glared good-naturedly at him and growled, "I hate the fact that you can do that."

After a quick run to the market they arrived at Squall's where Cloud used his key to get into the house. Going into the kitchen he was in the process of making a pot of coffee when Carrie and Shauna walked through the door. After good mornings were exchanged and the inevitable question, "What are you doing here?" was answered they settled down in the living room to wait for Squall, Seifer and the children to wake up.

The wait for the children was short and they tumbled out of the bedroom. When they saw Cloud the boys immediately pounced on him, since they knew he was always good for a wrestling match, while Ellone went over and joined Yazoo.

Seifer stood up and went over to the coffee table and snagged up the two cups of coffee that Carrie had sat there for he and Squall and carried them over to where Squall was still stretched out on the floor. Holding out one of the cups he waited for Squall to add the sugar to it then exchanged it with the one he was still holding. Smirking at Cloud he said, "Waffles huh?"

Cloud smirked back and said, "Yes and there are strawberries and whipped cream."

Seifer caught the end of his tongue in the corner of his mouth. He could think of better things to do with whipped cream then put it on waffles but he didn't say so in front of the children, so he dropped an eyelid down and gave his lover a lusty wink.

Squall gave him a look of mock outrage and growled, "Behave yourself."

Seifer stuck his lower lip out as far as it would go and started to pout, "You take all the fun out of life Sweet Cheeks."

A tug on the waistband of his sweats caused him to look down and to see Ellone. Leaning down he came face to face with her his blazing green eyes met her doe brown. Ellone reached her finger out and shoved Seifer's lower lip back in and said, "Don't pout Seifer, or the pout bird will fly by and poop on your lip. Right Squall?"

Squall snorted with laughter and said, "That's exactly right. Remember that's what happened to A.J."

Ellone's sweet little giggles were joined by Carrie's merry laughter. Seifer looked over at Carrie and said, "Okay explain Care Bear."

Carrie quickly told about a family gathering they had had and something had happened where A.J. hadn't gotten his way and he had started to sulk and pout. And how Squall had looked at him and told him to stop pouting or the pout bird would come by and shit on his lip. A.J. had scowled at Squall and somehow managed to stick his lip out even further and a seagull had chosen that moment to fly over and had dropped its load on A.J.'s lip. He had sputtered and started to shriek that it wasn't funny. The family had chuckled when it first happened but really started to laugh when Ellone had innocently pointed out to the howling man that Squall had told him what would happen so he had gotten what he deserved.

Seifer raised an eyebrow and said, "You've got to be kidding?"

Carrie laughed again, "No, I'm not! Sometimes justice is served up so sweetly."

Seifer threw his head back and laughed just imaging what her ex-fiancé had looked like with a healthy dose of bird crap on his lip. The room was filled with laughter when the rest of the occupants joined in.

Shauna sobered first she was suddenly assaulted with feelings of guilt. Her husband was in treatment and here she was laughing and having a good time, when she should be worried about him. Uttering a quick excuse me she turned and fled into the kitchen.

Squall cast a questioning look at the swinging door and untangled himself from the mass of arms that still held him offering a smile he said, "I'll be right back." Then pulled himself to his feet and followed his stepmother into the kitchen.

When Squall entered the kitchen he found that Shauna had her back to the door and was by the sink, he saw that her shoulders were shaking and knew instinctively that she wasn't laughing but crying. Crossing over to where she was standing he touched her on the shoulder and asked softly, "Shauna what's wrong?"

Shauna turned and buried her face in Squall's shoulder and sobbed out, "I'm a horrible person."

Squall ran his hand down the back of her head and asked, "What makes you say that?"

Pulling away she looked up into the concerned face of her stepson and hiccoughed out, "The reason that I am horrible is that I'm having fun while my husband is rehab."

Squall smiled down at her and raising his other hand wiped the moisture off her cheeks, "Shauna that doesn't make you horrible."

She argued back, "Yes it does."

Squall continued smiling and shook his head no and reiterated the fact, "No it doesn't. Do you want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that dad would actually be relieved that your not worrying yourself sick over him. Shauna have you really cried yet?"

She thought about it and other then that brief bout of hysterics she hadn't cried yet. She answered him, "No. I haven't really cried yet. I haven't had time and I have to be strong for the children."

Squall drew her back into his arms and rocked her back and forth and said, "They're not here now."

Shauna wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head over his heart and started to cry. She cried out all her anger, frustration and sorrow on the warm brown skin of her stepson's chest.

Squall felt her start to calm and placed a soft kiss on to of her head and said, "Feel better now?"

She drew away and smiled up at him tears still sparkling in her eyes, "Yes."

He smiled down at her and stroked the back of his fingers down her tear stained cheek and said gently, "Good, now no more tears and no more worrying about dad okay?"

She smiled up at him and said, "Okay. We were going to visit Laguna today are you going to come along?"

Squall let out a long deep breath and replied, "As much as I'd like to, I can't."

Shauna nodded her understanding and said, "I understand, and I'll tell your father that you're working."

"Thank you. Now I imagine that we have hungry people do you want to help me make waffles?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Good. Why don't you slice strawberries and I'll get batter started."


	69. Chapter 69

Many thanks go out to everyone who has read and reviewed so far

Many thanks go out to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I would also like to thank those who have put me on their fave list.

Crosssword did an amazing picture of Squall and Seifer together. The link is in my profile if you would like to see it.

Also CDQ has done a couple and that link is also there.

Thanks again-Eddy

Chapter 69: My name is what?

Rufus Shinra sat behind his desk he was new to this job having been Captain for about six months replacing the last one who had transferred to a different department. He had never been the type to take anything at face value and was getting ready to interview Squall Leonhart's fellow officers. He had read the young mans file earlier that week to find out more about him and why he could possibly have a sexual harassment suit filed against him. And he mustn't forget that IA was also investigating him because of his connections with the mafia.

He ran his fingers through his short blond hair in exasperation. His eyebrows furrowed deep into his forehead above bright blue eyes that were sparkling with anger, what the hell was going on? Squall Leonhart was a phenomenal detective and had a sterling reputation and there weren't any black marks in his record.

As the morning wore on the headache that had started to build behind his eyes progressively got worse as he interviewed each of the people that came in he was straightforward wanting to know if the allegations that Juan Ramirez was making against Squall were true.

The last person that he saw that morning was Fujin Nacnomiri she said, "You wanted to see me Captain."

"Yes. Please sit down." He said and pointed to the chair that was sitting across the desk from his own. When she was seated he continued, "What do you know about the allegations surrounding Squall Leonhart and Juan Ramirez?"

Fujin cocked her head slightly to the side and raised an elegantly arched eyebrow and questioned, "Excuse me?"

He answered bluntly, "Ramirez has filed a sexual harassment claim against Mr. Leonhart."

Not able to stop it laughter erupted from her lips, but when she received an icy glare from her captain she stopped. Gaining a small measure of decorum she said just as forthrightly, "If anyone is doing the harassing its Ramirez."

Rufus smiled he had heard that answer from each person whom he had interviewed. He had also found out that Squall was gay and that he was open and honest about his sexuality. It hadn't surprised him to find out that Leonhart was gay having met him on a few occasions there was just something effeminate about the young man. But he had never been one to rely on first impressions. His next question was, "Why has he never said or done anything about it?"

Fujin shrugged a shapely shoulder and replied, "That's something that you'll have to ask Squall."

He was a little perplexed now since it had also come out during the interviews that Leonhart had just recently shown his fellow officers and detectives how to give a blowjob using a banana for visual aid. A golden brow scrunched down while it's mate shot up high and he said, "What about the banana?"

Fujin chuckled again and said dryly, "If you want more information on that you need to take his class at Berkley, Cock Sucking 101."

Rufus raised his hand to hide the smirk that had spilled across his lips, "Thank you. That will be all for now."

After she had left he kicked back in his chair and seriously pondered the situation, so far everything pointed to the fact that Ramirez was not only lying but jealous of Squall Leonhart as well. He had questioned everyone involved except for Leonhart and he knew that his answers were going to be the same as everyone else's with the exception of Ramirez. Hell even Ramirez's partner had said that Squall had never done anything to Juan, except to get laughs at the other man's expense. He had also gone on to explain that in each one of those instances that Juan had brought the whole thing on himself.

Glancing at the clock he saw that he had just enough time to grab some lunch before he and Sergeant Seagill were to meet with Squall Leonhart.

Cloud and Yazoo had left around 11:00, they needed to get to the airport and catch a plane to New York where they were planning on spending the next few days packing up Yazoo's apartment and arranging for his belongings to be shipped to the San Francisco.

Seifer walked into the bedroom to find that Squall had a suitcase on the bed, which he was rapidly filling with clothing for them. Over the closet door was a garment bag that had several suits hanging in it. Raising a questioning brow he asked, "Are we going somewhere?"

Squall turned from the bed with an easy smile for his lover and answered, "Yes. I've called and made reservations for us at The Four Seasons."

Seifer grinned at him, "Does this have anything to do with that phone call you received at breakfast?"

"Yes. It was Cid and he suggested something that I had already planned on doing. Seifer until this case is over I can't be seen coming and going from my home. I can't put my family in danger, and I can't explain to them why I'm wearing a moustache and my eyes are brown."

Seifer nodded his understanding and asked, "Can I do anything to help?"

Squall indicated the smaller piece of luggage that was sitting by the bathroom door, "Toiletries."

Seifer grinned at him, "Not a problem. So am I going to be sharing the suite with you or The Angel of Death?"

Squall paused in pulling shoes out of the closet glanced over his shoulder and replied, "Both."

Seifer leered at him and growled, "Ummm, that gives ménage à trois a whole knew meaning."

Squall laughed, "That's what I love about you."

Seifer continued to leer and said, "What? The fact that I'm so vile!"

Squall winked at him and replied, "You know it baby."

Seifer strutted across the room and smacked Squall on the ass as he walked by, "You bet your sweet little ass."

After the bags were packed and they had showered and dressed for the day and before they went back out to the living room Squall made quick work of locking certain things that he didn't want curious little fingers to find in the closet safe. Arriving in the living room they found that Carrie and Shauna had finally managed to get the children ready to go and see their father and husband.

Kneeling down Squall held his arms open and indicated that he wanted them to come over to him, when they had he gave them hugs and kisses and told them that he wanted them to be good for their mama and Carrie while he was gone.

They asked, "Where are you going Squall?"

Squall explained to them, "I have to go away for a few days on business, but I'm going to have my cell phone with me. So if you need to talk to me go ahead and call. Now just remember that if it goes to my voice mail it's because I'm in a meeting and I can't be disturbed at that time. But I will call you back as soon as I can."

Giving him more hugs and kisses they said, "Okay Squall."

Going out to the garage he and Seifer placed their bags in the trunk and were soon on their way to the hotel, during the drive Squall transformed once again into the Mafia Prince.

Squall was regretting having decided to use a moustache as part of his disguise the spirit gum was starting to irritate the sensitive flesh above his upper lip. In a moment of brilliance he realized that when they went to meet Gene Caraway and associates on Monday he could actually leave the damn thing off and if he were asked about it he could give the plausible explanation that his grandmother, who had also flown in along with his Uncle Angelo, had taken one look at it during Sunday dinner and said that it ruined his baby face and that he needed to shave it off. Ah hell, he needed to go to mass on Sunday too.

Checking his watch Squall groaned, "Damn it."

"Something wrong Sweet Cheeks?"

He groused, "Yes the rest of the world is going to fast." Pulling out his cell phone he called Cid and told him that they were running behind schedule.

"Yeah, I understand Squall. Why don't I meet you someplace so I can give you the rest of your presents."

Squall knew what they were, Cid had come through for him and he would soon be the proud owner of a driver's license and credit card's under the name Michelangelo Valentinius.

"I took the liberty of doing some for Seifer too. I hope that's okay?"

"That's fine Cid."

"I hope he doesn't mind the last name Houston."

Squall laughed and said, "I hope he doesn't either. After we get done with our appointment I'll call you to let you know where to meet us with the goodies." Still chuckling he clicked his phone shut.

Seifer asked, "What are you giggling about?"

Squall glanced over at the blond behind the wheel and replied nonchalantly, "Nothing much just your new last name."

"And what might that be?"

"Houston."

Seifer groaned, "Well that's original. Why didn't he just name me Seifer El Paso, or Seifer Austin, or better yet Seifer Alamo?"

Squall grinned over at him and said, "It could have been worse."

Seifer stopped at a red light and turned his head to glare at his brunet boyfriend and said, "Oh, and how's that?"

Squall added helpfully, "Seifer Texarkana?"

Seifer shook his head and started to laugh as well, "You're right it could have been worse. At least I get to keep my first name. He could have named me Dallas Sherman Waco."

A short while later they arrived at their preordained destination, not knowing if they were followed or not, Seifer played the heavy and got out of the car first and opened Squall's door for him.


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights the poem that I used in here, that honor belongs to D

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights the poem that I used in here, that honor belongs to D. H. Lawrence.

Chapter 70: Famous last words

As they waited for Rufus Shinra and Kiros Seagill to arrive, Seifer turned to Squall and asked, "Do you actually think that this is a good idea?"

Squall knew what Seifer was referring to, the meeting that they were going to be having with Rufus Shinra and Kiros Seagill, like Seifer, he also didn't think it was a good idea. There would be no plausible explanation that he as Michelangelo Valentinius could give being seen in the company of two police officers, since Rufus and Kiros had both been pictured in the paper several times. Turning to Seifer he replied, "Let's get out of here. I'll call and cancel." Flipping open his cell phone he called Kiros' private line and told him that at this time there was no way possible to meet with them. While he waited for Seifer to open the passenger door for him he placed the call to Cid on where to meet them.

After they met with Cid and had picked up the goodies that he had for them they drove to the Four Seasons where Seifer turned the car over to a valet.

Arriving at the reservation desk Squall gave the name Michelangelo Valentinius and pulled out one of the credit cards that Cid had provided.

The concierge ran the card and smiled warmly at the intense man that was standing across from her, "Yes Mr. Valentinius we have you booked in the Presidential Suite and hope that you enjoy your stay with us." Even though she was very professional her thoughts were in turmoil. The brunet would be devastating if he smiled where the blond was golden and scrumptious. She signaled a bellhop over and told him which room they were in and smiled in appreciation at the retreating backs shaking herself to clear the thoughts of what either one of those bodies would feel like under her manicured nails and quickly got back to work.

When the elevator arrived at the top floor the bellhop sat the bags down in the doorway and started to depart, but was stopped when the brunet man pulled out his wallet and slipped a 50.00 into his palm.

"Thank you sir." The bellhop replied to the tip turned and left the room, putting the keycard on the side table as he walked out.

As soon as the door closed Seifer let out a low whistle of appreciation and said, "I could get used to this."

Squall bit back a chuckle and responded, "Could you now?"

Seifer continued to look around the suite and replied, "Oh yeah. So is this where you're going to bring me when you kidnap me?"

Squall shook his head and answered with a grin, "No! I have something more secluded then this in mind." During one of his vacations he had needed to get a break from it all and had rented a cabin near Lake Tahoe. It would be perfect; it was rustic enough but had nice amenities as well, like electricity and indoor plumbing.

When they finished unpacking Seifer decided to avail himself on the hot tub and just relax for more then five and half minutes. Kicking back in the bubbly water he let the jets beat against his back, yes he could definitely get used to this. He had asked Squall if he wanted to join him and was a little disappointed when his lover had replied in the negative.

Seifer had watched through hooded eyes when Squall returned to the living room he had changed out of the suit he had been wearing earlier into a pair of dove gray trousers and a white cable knit sweater and was carrying the book of poetry that he had packed. Crossing over to the couch Squall kicked back and started to read, quickly losing himself in the book. He smiled inwardly at the serenity that was surrounding his boyfriend.

Pulling out of the hot tub Seifer picked up a towel and tied it around his waist, going into the bedroom he took a quick shower and got dressed then came back out to the living area of the suite walked over to where Squall was still reading and lay down on the couch resting his head on Squall's lap. Looking up he was happy to see those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much shining down on him he said softly, "Read to me."

Squall smiled down at the blond and started to read, he had just come to one of his favorite poems and when he started to read his voice soothing and melodic.

_I never saw a wild thing _

_ sorry for itself._

_ A small bird will fall frozen from a bough_

_ without ever having felt sorry for itself._

As the afternoon progressed Squall continued to read to his lover, casually running his fingers through the blond's hair, only stopping to turn the page or take a sip of water. When he glanced down again he saw that Seifer had fallen asleep a smile of contentment on his sensual lips.

Closing the book Squall put it on the end table leaning down he softly pressed his mouth against his boyfriends. Seifer woke at the feeling of those warm lips against his own and reached up wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck and pulled him a little closer. Smiling he said, "I had forgotten how relaxing it was to have someone read to me."

Squall pulled back a little and returned Seifer's smile with one of his own, "It was a pleasure. Are you hungry?"

Seifer stretched, covered his mouth and yawned, "A little."

Squall stroked his fingers down the side of Seifer's face and said softly, "If you let me up I'll order room service. What would you like?"

"You."

Squall laughed and said, "Other then me. If I remember correctly you said that I wasn't good sustenance."

"No you said that what I said was that you were a tempting decadent dessert." Standing up he stared down at Squall green eyes blazing with passion. Reaching down he yanked the brunet up and tossed him over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom. Forgetting about food for the moment, both needing to fulfill a much deeper hunger.

When Squall woke the next morning he found that he was ravenous since he and Seifer didn't get around to eating the day before. He also found that Seifer was gone. Pulling out of the tangle of sheets he slipped on a pair of faded jeans and walked out of the bedroom.

He glanced around the huge room and saw that Seifer wasn't in it either, hearing noise from the other bedroom he padded softly over to the door and glanced in and saw his lover rolling around on the bed like a big golden kitten. He was a little dumbfounded and it was apparent in his voice when he asked, "What are you doing?"

Seifer looked up from the tangle of sheets and replied, "Making it look like both beds were slept in. Duh."

Squall smirked then slid his thumbs into the front pockets of his jeans pulling them down just a little and thrusting his hips forward he drawled, "Y'all know sumpin' for a big blond dumb Texan you can be purty smart sometimes."

Seifer shot back, "Yes and for a diminutive indigenous West Coaster you can be concisely analytical should the occasion merit it."

Squall's mouth dropped open, he knew that Seifer was smart, but there was no way in hell that he wanted him to have the last word. His eyebrows shot up and he sassed, "Well golly gee Seifer, I wasn't aware that you knew any four syllable words".

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"Are you saying I'm short?"

Seifer was as unable to let it go as Squall and he was determined to win this silly game of one up-man-ship smirking at his lover he said sardonically, "Squally boy for someone who has a name that means a large violent storm you're as intimidating as a fart in a tornado."

"I'll show you intimidating and don't call me Squally boy!" Squall growled right before he launched himself across the room and tackled Seifer to the mattress and started to rain kisses down on his lovers face.

Seifer quickly reversed their positions and he husked out, "About me knowing any four syllable words I know one that certainly pertains to us."

Squall wrapped his jean-clad legs around Seifer's waist, moaned and blew a hot ragged breath in the blond's ear, "And what might that be?"

Seifer did wind up getting the last word when he groaned, "Insatiable."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: Loyalty

Chapter 71: Loyalty

While Squall was getting ready to go and meet with Gene Caraway and his associates a knock came on the door of the suite. Seifer went into bodyguard mode and crossed the room to answer the door. Looking through the peek hole he saw that it was Tseng. Groaning silently he undid the locks, he didn't appreciate the way that the man had first treated Squall. But last night while they were having dinner going over the plans for the following day he had certainly made up for his earlier behavior.

Opening the door Seifer admitted the tall black haired man entry into the room, "Is he ready?" Tseng asked.

"I'll check." Seifer replied and walked across the room to the door that led into the master bedroom. Damn it anyway, he was hard pressed to keep on the personification of heavy. Any other time he would have just waltzed through the door without a moment's hesitation.

Raising his hand he knocked and waited for permission before he entered, closing the door firmly behind him he said, "Boss, Tseng is here."

"Thank you." Squall replied as he stepped out of the bathroom where he had just finished shellacking his hair down again.

Seifer smiled at him and let his eyes do a slow leisurely crawl up Squall's body. Today he was dressed in black Italian loafers, slacks and a dress shirt. The only relief to the monochrome outfit was the royal blue silk jacket. He stopped at his lover's face even without the moustache with those lifeless brown eyes he still looked sinister. But he saw what was behind those cold eyes and his Squall was still beautiful, he whispered, "Damn baby you are F.I.N.E. hot!"

Squall wanted to preen in front of his lover but he didn't, it was time for Squall to go night-night and Michelangelo to make an appearance. Before he put that part of himself to bed he mouthed back, "You think so?" He smiled and stared at Seifer, he was dressed pretty much the same as he had been during the first meeting with Gene Caraway granted he still looked like a refugee from Miami Vice, but he could actually carry it off.

"No, I know so." Seifer growled silently and stayed his step before he crossed the room and crushed his mouth against lovers. He couldn't get enough of the brunet, and it wasn't only sex it was so much more. He couldn't begin to describe how much more it was.

When the two men entered the living area of the suite they saw that Tseng hadn't moved away from his station by the door. He was dressed in what Squall was quickly coming identify as bodyguard chic' in black jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed to advantage his hard muscled upper body.

"Mr. Valentinius your driver is waiting downstairs. Anytime that you are ready to go is fine." Tseng said. He was once again stunned at the cold beauty of the brunet. With the moustache he had been gorgeous but without it he was the thing that wet dreams were made of. If only there was a little bit of life behind those cold brown eyes he could convince you to sell your soul to Satan and give the profits of that sale to him.

Squall nodded his head that he was ready and picked up the briefcase that held a printout of Hojo Odine's nefarious activities. He was planning on handing the file over to Gene Caraway to see the man's reaction on what kind of person he was associated with. If there were no tells of horror then he would know that Caraway had known all along, but if there was so much as a flinch from the older man then he had no knowledge of Odine's activities.

Squall had told Seifer the night before that he didn't care if it cost him his badge or not that Odine would die. Seifer hadn't argued with him on the fact and he knew that his lover agreed. He knew that the man would go to prison and be at receiving end of many ass beatings and be brutally raped time and time again. That was the fate of baby raper's once they got inside. That dark place that he held in check wanted it to happen to the sicko because of the torture that those nameless children had gone through. But he knew that no matter the abuse that would happen to Hojo it would never bring those little lives back.

When they arrived downstairs Squall had to bite back the sharp bark of laughter that threatened to escape his mouth. Cid had definitely come through he was standing by the back door of a limo dressed in classic chauffer attire.

Cid opened the backdoor and waited for the three men to take their places in the back of the car then taking his place behind the wheel he pressed the button to lower the privacy glass and asked, "Where to?"

Squall leaned forward and gave him the directions on how to get to Gene Caraways house then sat back and buckled his seat belt.

The drive to Caraway's was quiet, when they reached the gate Cid rolled down the window and said to the disembodied voice, "Mr. Valentinius to see Mr. Caraway." And waited for the gate to swing open and allow him admittance. As he drove up the circular drive he kept one eye ahead of him while the other took in his surroundings. When he saw the gardeners he would have laughed if he had known that his thoughts had gone along the same lines that Squall and Seifer's had.

Pulling up in front of the house he stopped and got out of the car then went to the backdoor and opened it to allow the three men exit.

Squall was not surprised when Ulysses greeted at the front door and said, "Hey Mike it's good to see you again."

Squall glared him into the ground and said icily, "Excuse me?"

Ulysses realized his mistake and audibly swallowed, "I mean Mr. Valentinius, uh…Gen…I mean Mr. Caraway is waiting for you in the den." He didn't question the fact that the Mafia Prince had someone else with him this time, but turned and led the three men into the house. Arriving at the door to the den he opened it and stepped inside indicating that they should follow with a slight tilt of his head.

Gene looked across his desk and smiled then frowned slightly there was something different about Michel and it wasn't the extra flunky that trailed him into the room.

Squall smiled at the older man he knew that he had noticed the lack of moustache, chuckling darkly he said, "My grandmother made me shave it off, said that it ruined my baby face."

Gene laughed a little himself but added, "Do you do everything your grandmother tells you to? I know I didn't."

Squall replied, "That's because yours wasn't Italian."

Gene laughed outright at the comment, "No she wasn't. Please sit, I'll have Marie bring in coffee if you'd like."

"Thank you for your hospitality Gene."

"Think nothing of it Michel. William called and he is running behind schedule I hope that won't interfere with our meeting?" Gene offered as explanation for the other mans absence.

"No, it doesn't. I brought something that I want you to look at." Squall said and opened the briefcase removing the file that he had brought with him and slid it across the smooth polished surface of the oak desk to where it stopped in front of the older man.

Gene raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but picked up the file and started to read. The more he read the more agitated he became. What the fuck was going on here? Cold beads of sweat danced across his forehead and under his nose. Snapping the file shut he slammed it down on his desk a disgusted sneer crossed his lips and he said, "I had no knowledge of these activities Michel."

Squall had watched Gene silently he had crossed his legs one ankle resting on the opposite knee giving him a casual look. Leaning further back in his chair he intertwined his long fingers forming a steeple out of the index ones which he pressed against his lips tapped them there a couple time and stared evenly across the desk at Gene Caraway, he was assessing the older man and was waiting for him to mention how it pertained to their association. He clearly gave the impression that he was the one that was in control even though he was sitting on the wrong side of the desk.

Gene was disturbed by the intimidating look that Michel was giving him, this look intimidated him more then the Angel of Death remark had. "I need to ask why are you bringing this to my attention? It is disgusting and has nothing to do with our business arrangement."

Squall's voice was cold and even, "I will answer your question, but first I want you to answer one for me. How far are you willing to go to prove your loyalty to The Family?"

Gene replied, "I will do whatever it takes."

Squall's voice was just as chilling as before, "I don't want to know how and I don't want to know when, to prove your loyalty to me and my family it will cost one thing."

Gene asked, "And what might that be?"

Squall's response was dark, "His life."

Gene Caraway didn't flinch, but behind him Reno looked like he was close to having a grand mall seizure. Had his intelligence on Squall Leonhart been fraudulent? Was he really Michelangelo Valentinius? Who in the fuck was he?

Squall saw the redhead having a conniption fit and instantly knew where his mind had wandered. He gave Reno an evil smirk and left it at that.

When Reno saw that smirk he visibly relaxed and was glad that no one else but Squall and Seifer had been witness to fit.

Seifer was as proud of Squall now as he had been last night when his lover had told him what he had in mind. Like Squall he didn't care if it cost him his badge or not he agreed with his boyfriend that Hojo Odine's existence needed to be eradicated off the face of the planet. Although he was ready to leap across the desk and bitch slap Reno for almost blowing cover.

"It will be taken care of Michel, you have my word on that." Gene said.

Squall indicated his agreement with a slight nod of his head and replied; "One more thing before I answer your question Gene, I want you to take care of it personally. The reason that I brought this to your attention is because that piece of shit has had dealings with one of your associates."

Gene knew without being told that it was William Gentry. He was impressed that Michel seemed to know more about his business partners then he did but it also worried him. He needed to get better informants if he wanted to keep his lily-white ass out of trouble.

A soft knock on the door interrupted Gene's musings and he answered, "Yes."

Marie entered the room pushing a cart that as before held a coffee urn and various pastries. Pushing the cart over to the desk she turned and asked Squall, "Would you like coffee sir?"

"Yes black please." Squall replied.

Pouring the requested cup she sat it on the desk in front of him without sloshing the contents on the smooth polished surface. Turning back to the cart she poured another cup and placed it front of her employer. She asked, "Would you like anything else?"

Gene smiled at the girl and replied, "No Marie that's all for now."

Marie turned and left the room only to narrowly miss being plowed into by William Gentry, she offered a quick apology that wasn't even acknowledged by the brutish looking man.

William Gentry didn't even bother apologizing to Gene for his tardiness, instead he stared openly at Squall his first impression of the brunet was he looked away to effeminate to be part of a mob family.

Gene stood and said, "Ah William, thank you for coming on such short notice. Mr. Valentinius wanted to meet you so we could finish hammering out our negotiations please sit." He waited until the other man had sat and introduced him to Squall.

"William Gentry this is Michelangelo Valentinius." He continued with a slight tilt of his head, "Michel, William Gentry. Before we continue would you care for a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah sure."

After he poured the cup of coffee Gene handed it to the stocky man sat back down and smiled across the desk at Squall. Since the introductions had been taken care of and refreshments served it was time to stop dilly-dallying and get down to business. He said, "So Michel during our last meeting you said that you could help bring product in without getting caught. How do you propose to do it?"

Squall was still leaning back in his chair giving the appearance of casual indifference. He had placed one of his hands on his ankle and was drumming his index finger up and down on it. The other hand which he had risen back up to his mouth and was following the rhythm with his other finger by tapping it repeatedly under his nose. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly then said, "It's quite simple if you think about it. We will have William ship the product into Cuba then from there it's just a short jaunt to the Keys."

William asked rudely, "And how is that supposed to help?"

Squall raised an eyebrow and replied like he was speaking to a slow child, "No boarder checks."

Gene was even more impressed with Michel then he had been before but he was confused, "What about the coffee?"

William was confused and it came out in his voice, "The coffee is fine but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Squall rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly from side to side, William Gentry was either a complete idiot or he was extremely intelligent and knew how to play the game. He wouldn't make any snap judgment on the man, that's how people wound up dead.

Seifer fought the urge to slap William in the back of the head just to see if his brain was engaged in drive instead of park. But he quickly came to the realization that Squall had. Except his was no one could possibly be this stupid and still walk upright and breathe naturally.

"Not what we are drinking but coffee beans. Like I explained to Gene during our initial meeting, it confuses the dogs and won't taint the product." Squall explained to him.

William didn't know what to think, glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw that Gene was hanging on every word that fell out of Michelangelo's mouth. He said irritably, "I though you were supposed to be good."

Eyebrows furrowing together Squall glared cold at him and said evenly, "I am."

"Then why are you worried about getting caught?"

Squall replied harshly, "Because Mr. Gentry, no matter how good a person thinks they are, eventually they do get caught and I for one don't relish the idea of spending the next 20 years in Club Fed."

Gene let out a soft snort of laughter at the response where Reno faked a coughing fit to cover the guffaws that threatened to spill from his mouth.

William stared across the desk at Gene Caraway, in his observation he had noticed that the older man was enthralled by everything that had come out of Valentinius' mouth and he was pissed. In all the years that he had been doing business with Caraway the man had never bent over this far for him. He glared at both men, and said, his voice filled with venom, "I don't know why you're kissing his ass so much, I heard he was gay."

Gene slammed his coffee cup down on the smooth polished surface of his desk and sputtered, "What?"

William snarled, "You heard what I said, he's a fag."

Before Gene could make another comment Squall said nonchalantly, "Really? I heard I was a cop."

William's head snapped back around to find that he was on the receiving end of a malevolent stare he stuttered out, "You mean you're not gay?"

Squall glared at him and said, "You should really do your own homework instead of relying on the tabloids to do it for you. You obviously know nothing about me but I know everything about you William. Or should it be Billy the Kid? I do give you props on originality of that nickname." The last was laced with enough sarcasm that you could have placed it on a coffee table.

Gene sees that this situation is quickly becoming volatile and intercedes, "William, Mr. Valentinius is offering us a great service. If you continue to question his integrity we will lose his favor. Trust me on this William I can find other distributors but it will be impossible for me to find someone who will be able to move the product like Michel and his family can. And about him being gay, if he were he'd have some serious explaining to do to his fiancée."

William turned again and looked at Michelangelo and said, "You're engaged?"

Squall smiled slightly and replied, "Yes. Our families arranged it."

William scratched his head in bewilderment and said, "Isn't that a little old fashioned?"

Squall replied evenly, "Yes, but tradition is tradition dear boy, we have old world customs that we adhere to. She is in Italy right now, but my forthcoming change in martial status is not why we are here. Gentlemen we have wasted enough time so let's get down to business."

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Would like to think everyone that has read so far. Special thanks goes out to CrossSword for the wonderful pic that she did of Squall and Seifer. If you would like to see it you can find the link on my homepage.

:


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: A dirty thought away

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed so far. Sorry about the delay in getting another chapter up but had a few personal matters come up that I had to take care of and still am. Hopefully there won't be such a long delay on the next chapter.

Chapter 72: A dirty thought away

Gene laughed, "I think that's what I like best about you Michel you don't hedge on anything but get right to the point."

Squall's smile was cold, his voice sinister, "Time is money. And speaking of time we need to schedule one for when product can be brought in. "

Gene leaned forward to glance at his calendar and saw that he had the next several days' open and replied, "Anytime this week is fine with me as long as it coincides with your schedule."

Squall turned slightly and stared at William Gentry and asked, "How does Thursday sound to you William?"

William answered, "Yeah that should be fine I actually have a shipment that's ready to move even as we speak."

Squall said smoothly, "Perfect. Since this is going to be our first transaction together, I want all of us to be there."

William stared at him and said, "Don't you trust us?"

Squall's response was just as frosty and his smile just as sinister, "I don't know you well enough to trust you. Just like you don't know me well enough to give me your unerring trust. And if you have put your trust in just a name then you are a bigger fool then I thought."

Gene said, "William, Michel is right. I happen to agree with him on all of us being there for the initial transfer."

Squall forced a tight smile "Excellent. I'll make sure to have the jet overhauled and get in contact with the pilot that my family keeps on staff and have him fly us in. If that's alright with you?"

Gene grinned across the desk at Squall and replied, "That's fine Michel. So when is good for you."

Squall turned and looked at William and asked, "William you said that you have product ready, how quickly could you arrange to have a shipment in Cuba?"

"Well Mike…"

Gene cut him off and said, "That's Mr. Valentinius to you."

William questioned, "Why does he get to call me William and not Mr. Gentry?"

Gene barked, "Because you are not as important as he is."

Squall quickly diffused what threatened to turn into a volatile situation by saying, "Enough. Gene, William and I are equally important to this arrangement." Turning his head slightly to look at William he said, "William, it's either Michel or Mr. Valentinius no one not even my family calls me Mike."

Seifer's thoughts were black, "Well there's always your other personification, and maybe if were really lucky he will meet up with The Angel of Death." Being an excellent poker player he had no tells and successfully hid the smile that threatened to spill across his lips.

William replied, "I can get in contact with my people and have the product in Cuba by Wednesday. So anytime after that would be good."

Squall smiled and said, "Why don't we plan on Thursday."

Gene shook his head in agreement and replied, "Thursday is fine with me. William?"

William answered, "Yeah that's good. So do we meet at the airport or what?"

Squall answered, "I'll meet you at the airport. I'll call Gene tomorrow and let him know which hanger that we will be meeting in."

Before Gene or William could comment they were interrupted when Loz opened the door and said, "Boss Miss Rinoa is on the phone and says that she needs to talk to you."

Gene slammed his hand down on the desktop and shouted, "Tell her that I'm in a meeting and to call back later."

"Yes sir." Loz replied and exited the room. Like Reno he would be glad when this case was over. He missed his wife and kids and was getting tired of catering to Gene Caraway and his spoiled brat of a daughter.

When the door had closed behind Loz Gene looked across the desk and said, "May you be blessed with only sons Michel and may none of them be like Fredo Corleone. Daughters are a father's bane. But if you happen to have them don't make the same mistake I did and spoil them.

Squall smirked and replied, "Thank you Gene, I'll keep that in mind."

Gene eased back in his chair and said, "So Michel after we get the product brought in how quickly do you think we can have it cut and on the street?"

Squall answered, "My uncle has a warehouse in Miami that will be perfect to set up a lab to start processing."

Gene frowned, "That still didn't answer my question. How long? You were the one that said time is money."

Squall scowled and answered coldly, "I'm well aware of what I said Gene. But if we do this to quickly we will wind up with a lot of product that will be worthless. On the timeline we're looking at a probably a week to a week and a half, that includes cooking, drying, cutting and packaging. Now if you will excuse me I have other business to attend to." He rose gracefully from his chair and started to exit the room then turned and stared evenly at Gene and said lowly, "About the other matter that we discussed, I want to see it on tomorrows 6:00 news." Then continued on his journey out the door with Seifer and Tseng trailing him.

When the three men arrived outside Squall waited while Seifer opened door to the limo for him, when they were securely inside he placed his palm to his forehead and groaned, "Shit."

Tseng was sitting opposite of him looked over at the younger brunet his curiosity was piqued so he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Squall raised his head slightly and replied honestly, "I hate to fly."

The response caught Tseng off guard and he said, "Excuse me?"

Squall answered again, "I hate to fly."

Tseng was even more intrigued by the intense young man, he wished there was a way that he could question Squall more thoroughly about several things but didn't want to insult or piss him off again, he raised a brow at Squall and said, "You're serious aren't you?"

Squall smiled slightly and said, "Yes, I'm serious, I feel that if God wanted me to fly I would have been born with a jet pack attached to my ass."

Seifer bit back the sharp bark of laughter that threatened to escape his lips remembering a different comment concerning Squall and jetpacks. He wondered how much more honest his sultry wanton lover was going to be with Tseng. There was one point that he wanted to happen and that was that Squall would come screaming out of the closet to the other dark haired man. Then he could actually grope his lover and not have to worry about blowing cover. Just thinking about touching his boyfriend caused him to grow hard, but then again Squall was a hard on just waiting for a place to happen. Shifting his eyes slightly he stared at his lover out of his peripheral vision with a look of not only desire but love as well.

Tseng looked intently at the two men sitting across from him, and saw just the subtle change in the blond's body language. Okay not necessarily his body language but a slight shifting in the seat caused him to glance down and saw that Seifer's had an erection and it was straining against the white linen of his trousers. Tearing his eyes away from the Texan's crotch he brought them back up to his chiseled face and saw the sidelong look of lust that flashed in the lime green depths. Watching more closely he saw that it was more then just lust it was love and with some inborn instinct he knew that the love was reciprocated. Unable to stop it the question shot out of his mouth, "You are gay aren't you?"

Squall let out a sharp breath and said facetiously, "That's twice in one day. Do I have a big flashing neon sign above my head that say's I'm a fag?"

Tseng growled, "I don't like that word."

Squall replied, "Neither do I." Letting out another breath he knew that it was time to be partially honest with Tseng, "Yes I'm gay. Before you ask Seifer is not only my bodyguard but also my lover, and only certain members of my family are in the know on that bit of information and I want to keep it that way."

Tseng asked the next question that was burning in his mind, "You really are a cop aren't you?"

Squall replied, "Do I look like a cop?"

Tseng responded honestly, "No you look like an erection looking for a place to happen."

Seifer chuckled at the comment considering his earlier thought echoed that one exactly, he laughed outright when he saw that Squall's cheeks were tinted a nice shade of pink now. He growled low, "He's right you know. Around you Sweet Cheeks, a woody is just a dirty thought away."

Squall hissed at his lover, "Would you behave?"

Seifer grinned lasciviously at him and said, "No!"

Watching the two men Tseng came to the quick conclusion that even though Squall nee Michelangelo e was same sex orientated and that yes it was frowned upon in Mafia Families they would overlook that uh…um…mild transgression a lot quicker then they would if one of their own became a cop. Plus it seemed like he kept his sexuality firmly hung in the closet.


	73. Chapter 73

A/N and apology: First of all to everyone who had read and reviewed so far THANK YOU! I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I've had a few health problems but I am much better now.

Once again thanks for sticking with me. I am working on the next chapter of this installment as well and will have it posted asap.

Chapter: 73 Two days of…leisure

Once back at the Four Seasons Squall invited Cid and Tseng up to his and Seifer's suite. He smiled and indicated that they sit and checked to see if they wanted anything from room service getting a trio of yeses he placed an order for coffee what they wanted to eat and hung up.

Once the order was placed Squall excused himself by saying, "If you will excuse me for about 10 minutes I need to take a shower and get this crap washed out of my hair." Then continued on his way to the master suite.

Once there he stripped off his clothes and hung them over the back of a chair and strolled nude into the bathroom. Before he got into the shower he removed the colored contacts and found his own silver blue orbs staring back at him. He blinked several times to get moisture back in his eyes. He turned to the shower and stepped into the glass box and turned on the water adjusting it to the right temperature he stood under the warm jets of pulsating water and let them beat down on his back and shoulders easing away the tightness that that built there. He smirked, he was going to have to talk Seifer into giving him a massage and then he would find a way to return the favor.

He was looking forward to the next two days, after Cid and Tseng left he planned on putting the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and being at Seifer's ah…mercy for the next 48 hours.

Finishing his shower Squall stepped out grabbed a towel, which he wrapped around his waist. The next one was rubbed softly over his face then briskly through his hair. Draping the towel over the towel bar he ran his fingers through his hair and when he caught his reflection he smirked again. There really was no help for his hair, no matter what he did to it; short of gluing it into place he always looked tousled.

Drying off the rest of his body he walked into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt and rejoined the other three men in the living area of the suite. He was just getting ready to sit down when a knock sounded on the door. Squall automatically started to walk over an answer it but was stopped by Seifer putting his hand on his shoulder and giving him a look that clearly asked, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Squall bit back a grimace and pivoted around and walked across the room and flung himself unto the loveseat where he started to brood. He hated this, yes, Seifer was just doing his job as 'body guard', but it made him feel helpless.

He felt eyes on him and it snapped him out of what was beginning to turn into a really black mood and found that Cid was watching him intently, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

Cid knew exactly what was bothering Squall, he was so self-sufficient that having to rely on anyone but himself was chaffing him. He couldn't offer any words of comfort, since he was the exact same way. What could he say anyway?

Squall started to glare at Cid but didn't, it wasn't his fault that he was in this fiasco, hell it wasn't anybody's fault. Wait yes it was. It was Sephiroth Jenova's fault. If that psychopathic freak of nature had left him the fuck alone then he wouldn't have to pretend to be a Mafioso Prince. But no, he couldn't do that. Squall didn't blame Vincent Valentine, since all Vincent had done was try to help. He smiled up at Seifer when he was handed a cup of coffee and the wonderful fruit salad that he had ordered for his meal. He was pleased that they had left the watermelon out like he had requested them to do.

"Thank you Seifer." He said softly and ran his fingers casually down the blonds arm.

After Seifer had given Cid and Tseng their meals he sat down by Squall on the loveseat with the grilled chicken salad that Squall had recommended. He had certainly picked up different eating habits being in Squall's company. Normally he would have just wolfed down his meal, but now he savored it.

After they finished eating Seifer gathered the empty plates and put them back on the cart and wheeled it out to the hallway. Once back in the suite he called the front desk and told them that the room service cart was ready to be picked up. Before he sat back down he poured them each fresh cups of coffee.

Seifer came over and sat back down by Squall on the loveseat and flung his arm around the brunet and cuddled in close, he hugged him in even tighter and said, "God I've missed touching you today."

Cid almost choked on his coffee since earlier they had been very professional around each other. He looked over at Squall and Seifer, but didn't say anything the look he gave them was enough.

Squall had placed his hand on Seifer's knee and was tracing lazy patterns on it. He looked over at Cid and said, "Relax Cid, Tseng knows."

Cid raised an eyebrow and said, "Everything?"

Squall smiled and said, "No, not everything."

Tseng sat forward with a look of interest chiseled in his features.

Seifer gave Tseng a sardonic look and said in a low sinister voice, "Sorry Tseng on the everything else. You're on a need to know basis…and you don't need to know. I could tell you…but then I'd have to kill you." Then he laughed darkly to ease the impact of his words.

Tseng cast glances between the three men, he wouldn't voice it but he was curious as to what else Squall was hiding. His every instinct screamed danger; there was something about the intense young man that put him on alert.

Cid relaxed and sat back and asked, "So how did it go?"

Squall groaned, "Like it or not we're going to Miami on Thursday."

Cid gave him a quizzical look and said, "Thursday? As in this Thursday?" When he saw Squall nod his head he shook his head and continued, "Impossible. Even with the way you drive."

Seifer snorted over that comment and said, "Ah so you've had the pleasure of riding shotgun with him too?"

Cid tried not to laugh and replied, "Yes, I have, and it was anything but pleasurable."

Tseng asked, "Okay what am I missing?"

Cid and Seifer laughed outright and it was Seifer that answered, "His guardian angel has a jet pack that runs on nitrous."

Tseng looked at Squall and said factiously, "Yeah right. Yank on the right one for a while the left one is long enough."

Cid gave Tseng a black look, smirked and asked, "What kind of car do you think he drives."

Tseng looked at Squall again and said, "I don't know a Mercedes."

Squall chuckled, "No. That's my dad. I have a Beamer and a McLaren F1."

Tseng actually started to laugh and said, "Right! So did you get it as a status symbol or a penis extension?"

Seifer answered the last part of Tseng's comment; "Oh he doesn't need one of those trust me on that."

Squall flushed pink, thumped Seifer on the arm and said, "Seifer behave."

Seifer growled at him, "Huth, I was referring to the status symbol. You're the one with a dirty mind Sweet Cheeks."

Squall tilted his cup up to his lips and looked at Seifer over the brim his eyes burning with passion. Taking a sip he lowered the cup and very slowly ran the tip of his tongue over his upper lip and purred, "Am I now."

Seifer's eyes grew dark green with lust and he groaned, "Hell yeah, but I don't mind it at-all."

Squall turned his head and blew a hot breath against his ear and husked out, "What say that after our company leaves I let you take advantage of me?"

Seifer growled at Tseng and Cid, "Get the fuck out!" It wasn't a request, it was an order and they knew it. Cid reached the door first followed closely by Tseng.

Once the door closed behind them Cid smirked and turned the sign on the doorknob over so it read 'Do Not Disturb'. He walked over to the elevator and waited for Tseng to join him and punched the call button.

After Tseng and Cid had made a hasty retreat, Squall squirmed out of Seifer's arms and smacked him on the ass and laughed out, "You're it." Then started to run around the suite being chased by the large Texan.

Seifer lunged at Squall hoping to catch him by the couch but stood back and stared when the brunet did a still standing back flip and landed with cat like grace on the back of the couch.

"8 years of gymnastics." Squall replied to the unasked question that flashed in Seifer's green eyes. He gave his lover a sly look and continued, "That's another reason why I'm so flexible."

Squall did another flip off the couch, landed on the balls of his feet in the center of the coffee table and smirked at Seifer, "I'll make you a deal Seif…." He let the words hang in the air, "If you can catch me you can keep me."

Seifer watched as Squall started to do an impromptu striptease on the table. When his sultry brunet lover turned and started to shake his tight sexy ass, Seifer made his move he leapt forward to try and catch Squall unaware only to find himself belly down on the smooth surface of the coffee table.

Squall had anticipated this move and had leapt to safety just as Seifer had lunged. He did a cartwheel and landed straddling the blonds back. "Umm I caught you." He bent forward and licked his lover's ear, "Can I keep you?"

Seifer responded with a deep growl that started low in his chest and worked it's way out. "You bet your sweet little ass you can."

Squall managed to stand up and swing one of his long legs over Seifer's back and threw a sultry glance at the blond and said simply, "I need you."

Seifer rolled off the table and followed Squall's retreating form into the bedroom where he very slowly undressed his lover then did the same for himself and slid nude into bed beside his brunet, drew him in close and started to kiss him tenderly.

The next morning Squall woke well loved, he pulled his lean frame from the bed, walked nude into the bathroom and took care of his morning toilette. Once finished he went to the living area and made a call to his doctor about getting the tranquilizers that he was going to need for the flight to Miami.

He next called room service and placed an order for breakfast, then turned the sign around on the door. He looked around the opulent room and sighed, "Please let this end soon."

He walked out to the balcony and looked over the city, the view was beautiful but he much preferred the one from his deck. He missed his family and friends, and if it weren't for the fact that he had Seifer right now he was at the point of sinking into a deep pit of depression.

His father was in a treatment facility and because he was undercover he couldn't go and visit him. He was concerned for him. 'Fuck this shit." He swore. He had a plan after breakfast he was going to visit his father. He picked up the phone and placed a call to Cid's room and told him what he needed.

Cid arrived to the suite half an hour after Squall and Seifer had finished eating. He was curious as to the request that Squall had put in for him. He went to ask but was silenced when Squall said, "Give me an hour and you'll find out."

He turned to Seifer and gave him a brilliant smile and asked, "While I take care of this could I get you to go to the pharmacy and pick up my prescription?"

Seifer rose from where he was sitting on the couch and walked over to where Squall was standing and dropped a quick kiss on his mouth and said, "Not a problem Sweet Cheeks." Went into the bedroom pulled on a pair of shoes, grabbed his wallet and Ray Bans and was out the door and on his way.

Once the door closed behind the tall Texan Cid looked over at Squall and asked, "Okay why?" He pointed at the shopping bags that he had brought up to the brunet.

Squall picked them up and headed into the bedroom and replied simply, "Because I want to visit my father today."


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: My son… my daughter…my god

Squall locked the bedroom door and pulled out the items that were in the shopping bags. Stripping off his clothes he quickly steeped into the pair of silk panties. Fastening the garter belt around his slender waist he ran the tabs on the underside of the panties. He sat on the edge of the bed and rolled the stockings up his long legs and standing walked over to the mirror and turned around to make sure that seams were straight up the back. Reaching behind him he tugged slightly on one and was satisfied that it was even.

He grabbed the pushup bra and put it on and filled the cups with the falsies that Cid had provided. Before he got dressed he walked in the bathroom and carefully applied make up. He bent over to put the long curly auburn wig on and when he stood he was actually a little stunned at the transformation. He knew that he was a beautiful man but the woman that stared out at him from the mirror was stunning.

He needed to finish getting ready; he took the royal blue dress and pulled it over his feet and hips. And pulled it up over his shoulders. Reaching around he zipped it up the sleeves were ¾ length so they hid the lean upper arm muscles. The skirt was mid calf and flowed around his legs like water. He pulled the 3" heels on, smiled and thought to himself, he was going to get a lot of looks since the heels put him closer to the 6' mark then not.

He picked up the pocket book and put his wallet, a compact and the tube of bronze lipstick in it. Giving himself one last look in the mirror he was satisfied with his appearance and walked out into the living room area.

He glanced over to where Cid was sitting and asked in a soft voice, "How do I look?"

Cid looked up from the paper and whistled in appreciation. He made the same observation that Squall had himself that the brunet made a stunning woman. He said, "You look beautiful Squall."

"Thank you Cid. I was wondering if I could get you to drive me out to the center where my father is, I'd have Seifer do it, but I'm worried that we are being watched and it would be difficult to explain to Michel's associates why his bodyguard was seen leaving the hotel where Mr. Valentinius was staying."

"Of course Squall, I don't mind at all." Cid replied, "I need to use your bathroom." Then departed the room.

"I'm going to leave him a note explaining, then I'll be ready to leave." Squall said with an easy smile.

Squall had just finished writing the note to Seifer and was ready to go when the door opened and Seifer walked in.

Seifer did a double take at the long legged auburn haired woman, and drawled, "Excuse me mam, I have the wrong room."

Squall chuckled low and husky, "Ummm that's to bad."

Seifer stopped, there was something very familiar about that laugh and the way the words flowed. He pivoted around and stared at the auburn haired beauty again. He saw the twinkle in those blue eyes and that brilliant white smile and stuttered out, "Squall?"

Squall drawled in that husky voice, "You're pretty smart for a big dumb Texan. You got that in one."

Seifer closed the door and asked, "Why are you wearing a dress Squall, I didn't think that drag was your thing."

"I'm going to see my father today, and I'm not sure if Gene has anyone watching the hotel or not. Thus the dress."

"Give me a few minutes to change and I'll go with you."

Squall shook his head and said, "Seifer your not coming with me, if Gene has someone watching the hotel, I don't want to try and explain to him why you were seen leaving in the company of a woman."

Even though he knew that Squall right, Seifer didn't like the idea of him going anywhere by himself, especially looking like that and he voiced his objection, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone Squall. After what happened with…."

Squall interrupted him, "I'm not going to be alone Cid is going with me."

Seifer said, "Why can't you wait until after this case is over Squall."

Squall answered as patiently as he could, "Because I'm concerned about my father and I want to see him."

Seifer went to argue but didn't, having been witness to how well Squall and his family were. Part of him was jealous that he had never had nor would he ever have that familial closeness. He stepped over to Squall and drew him in close and started to kiss him only to be stopped when his lover put a hand in the middle of his chest.

"Not now Seif, you'll smudge my lips stick." Squall murmured against the blond's mouth. Running his fingers lightly down his lover's cheek he said, "I love you so much and I will miss you. Now I have to go." He picked up his purse and gave himself one last critical look in the mirror and was ready to depart.

When they arrived down at the lobby and were walking to the doors of the hotel Squall got several admiring looks and a like number of wolf whistles. The doorman almost fell over trying to open the door for the stunning auburn haired beauty. His eyes traveled up and down the lithe body as it glided down the steps and into the waiting taxi.

Squall waited for Cid to open the door for him and slid into the back seat and buckled in. Cid crossed over to the other door and got in beside Squall and gave the driver the address for the treatment center.

Squall was introspective on the ride to the facility, he was looking forward to this visit with his father but he also wasn't, this would be the first time since his father had been admitted that he had gone to visit him and he felt guilty. Granted it had been less then a week, but family had always been important to him. But now it seemed like he had put them on the back burner.

"Damn it." He cursed silently, there just wasn't enough hours in the day to get done everything that needed to be done.

When they finally pulled in front of the facility Squall once again waited for Cid to open the door for him. Cid grasped him gently by the arm and led him up to the main entrance. He was silent when Cid asked which room Laguna Loire was in and when they had the information walked down the corridor to that room.

"I'll wait out here for you." Cid said and sat down in the lounge area and picked up a random magazine and started to leaf through it.

Squall walked through the door and saw his father sitting in a chair over by the window staring out at the green landscape.

Laguna turned at the sound of the door opening and gasped in shock, "Raine?" He said in confusion, then thought, "Oh this is not good. Not good at all. Why didn't they warn me that some of the side effects of drying out were hallucinations?" But when he looked closer at the person standing in the doorway he knew that it wasn't a vision of his dead wife but of his eldest child. He swallowed and said, "My god Squall you're beautiful."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: The Plane Truth

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Mores the pity_

_Authors Note: First of all I would like to say thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this so far. Many thanks and Oreo cookies go to all. I would also like to apologize over how long it took me to update this. I had hit a major wall where on this story and now I have hurtled that wall and am back to writing again._

_Once again thanks so much for all of your support and happy reading to you._

Chapter 75: The Plane Truth

The visit with his father was pleasant, and Squall was relived to find that Laguna was doing somewhat better. Even though he did have mild tremors in his hands now and he would drift off subject matter then come back to it as if nothing had happened. None of that bothered Squall, what did bother him though was that Laguna kept begging for his forgiveness, and wanting him to go and make it right with Shanna. He said that he would even though in his heart he knew that Shanna would forgive him anything.

Squall rose to his feet and said softly, "I have to go, I have business to attend to." He felt somewhat guilty that he couldn't be there and made a promise to himself that as soon as this case was over that he would make arrangements to come and spend the day with his family.

When he arrived back at the hotel he found that the pharmacy had delivered the prescriptions for the tranquilizers but also the anti-anxiety medication that his doctor had phoned in for him.

Seifer looked over at the door and smiled, "How's your father Squall?"

Squall removed the wig and ran his fingers through his hair scratching his scalp as he did so, "He's doing fine Seif." Kicking off the high heels he crossed over to where Seifer was sitting turned around and whispered huskily, "Unzip me. And if your really good I'll let you help me with my stockings."

That was all it took for Seifer Almasy, leaning forward he grasped the zipper tab between his teeth and slowly pulled it down. Bringing his hands up he slid the fabric from his lovers shoulders and helped push it off his arms to where it slid down the rest of his lithe body with a slight hiss.

Seifer found that his hands were trembling as he unfastened the silk and lace bra that Squall was wearing and that his breathing was rough and ragged. More then anything he wanted to rip the clothing off of Squall's body and ravish him. 'Slowly Almasy.' He schooled himself. Once he had the bra removed along with the fake boobies and Squall turned around, he lost what semblance of control he had. He had never in his wildest flights of fancy thought about how sexy a man would look in garter belt and stockings. Especially with his manhood pressed hard and firm against a piece of fabric that was smaller then a Kleenex. That was all it took, he was off the couch and had Squall grabbed around the waist lifting him up and tossing him over his shoulder. He stopped briefly on his way to the bedroom to pick up the high heels that his lover had been wearing just minutes before.

Thursday arrived and Squall took on the personification of Michelangelo Valentinius for what he truly hoped would be the final time, he was dressed in a crisp white linen suit, knowing that even though there was a slight chill in the air this morning that once the reached Miami it would be sweltering so he forewent the black Armani. Under the suit jacket he wore a burnt gold silk shirt, that brought even more brown in the contacts that he was using to hide his natural color of silver blue. Once again he was happy that he had decided to 'shave' the moustache off. It was one less thing to worry about. He opened his suitcase and pulled out the Glock and made sure that the magazine was fully loaded. He took the extra magazine and loaded it. Then tucked it into the inner pocket of his jacket.

Exiting the room he saw that Seifer was ready, he had sent his gorgeous blond lover into the other bedroom to get ready, and it wasn't only due to the fact that seeing each other took their minds of doing their job to doing other things. It was mostly due to the fact that he needed some time alone. Time that he could use to once more slip into the persona of the cold blooded killer Michelangelo Valentinius.

When Squall got into the living room he saw that Seifer was finishing loading his pistol and smirked slightly over the fact that the big blond was ready to go.

Seifer had been antsy for the past two days, wanting this case to be over. He knew that once it was he was going to have to go home to Texas and try to explain to his sister why he wasn't coming back…ever and hoped that unlike their father that she could accept him for who he was not what he was. He knew that he needed to forget about her past, because he knew now why she had done it. All the men that she had slept with was her way of looking for someone to 'love' her. They had both had a 'sterling' example of what a family was. But after seeing Squall with his, he, Seifer knew that there was more to family then what they had.

They avoided touching each other and when the exited the elevator a few minutes later they had once slipped into their roles of 'boss' and 'heavy'. They found a limo waiting for them downstairs, once again Vincent had pulled through for Squall and had arranged transportation for them to the airport.

They soon arrived at the landing strip, before he exited the car Squall not only took the mild tranquilizer that the doctor gave him but also the anti-anxiety medication. As he approached the jet he found Cid, Tseng, Reno, Gene and William waiting for them.

The medication didn't help at-tall. As he made his way up the steps leading into the cabin if the small jet he felt a severe anxiety attack coming on. His breathing quickened and his heart rate accelerated to the point of where it was going to crack his ribcage open and leave a big gapping hole in his chest. He started chanting a silent mantra of, 'I will not throw up or pass out.'

Gene looked at Squall and said, "Is there a problem Michel? You seem a little pale."

Squall replied honestly, "I'm afraid to fly."

William stared at him blankly and said with a harsh chuckle, "You're afraid to fly."

Squall sipped his coffee and said, "Yes I'm afraid to fly. Is there a problem with that?" Then added sarcastically, "If god had intended for me to fly I would have been born with a jetpack coming out my ass."

Seifer rolled his lips over his teeth so he wouldn't start laughing and really had to fight it harder when he saw that Reno had done the same thing. Gene Caraway had the luxury of being able to laugh, since he was in a position of authority.

William gawked at Squall/Michel and suddenly realized that he had just been made to look like the fool, which was happening more and more every time he was in the other mans company. He rose to his feet but halted just as abruptly when he saw that Mr. Caraway was glaring at him.

Gene snapped, "William sit down and shut up. Remember mon ami, we do not need you, but you most certainly need us. You have been blatantly rude to Michel since meeting him." Before he could say anything else the sound of the engines firing up stopped him.

Once they were airborne he looked over at Squall and saw that the young man was clutching the armrests of his seat so tightly that his knuckles were popping white against his bronzed flesh. Gene offered, "I know it doesn't help any but I have my own fear. I am afraid of roaches. They are not natural and belong on the business end of a shoe or the sports section of the Sunday paper."

Squall managed to smile, but didn't add that spiders also crept him out. That was on a need to know basis and they did not need to know. He felt a drink being pressed into his hand and said a grateful 'thank you' to Seifer and slowly sipped the screwdriver that had been handed to him. He knew that this one was his limit, due to the fact that he had medicated himself.

The rest of the flight was spent in casual conversation and when they landed in Miami they found that it was very hot and very humid. Squall exchanged looks with Gene and both chuckled mildly over Williams discomfort, they had worn light colored suits made from a nice crisp linen. His attire screamed 'mobster', he was in all black and even though the walk from the tarmac to the entrance off the private landing strip was short he was already sweating profusely.

Gene turned to Squall and noticed that they were being followed by Cid and Tseng, before he could ask Squall supplied, "Cid is not only my pilot but also one of my personal drivers." He didn't bother explaining about Tseng since he gave off the personification of exactly what he was supposed to be, hired muscle.

When they arrived at the rental desk Cid handed the clerk the confirmation number and followed one of the service people to the parking area where the cars were kept and did a quick maintenance check on the limo that had been reserved for them. Finding nothing wrong he took the keys and pulled up to the door to pick up his passengers. He knew that the first stop was going to be the docks then from their a quick jaunt down to one of the many islands that lay of the Keys to pick up product and then a quick trip back to the airport. He felt good about this, he didn't have any of the niggling feelings of something going terrible wrong. He did wish one thing though and that was that they had the authority to also arrest Williams suppliers.

As they drove to the docks Squall barely managed to maintain his temper, William Gentry was past the point of being on his last nerve. The idiot had started to drink on the plane and now continued to do so in the limo.

Squall wasn't the only one that was irritated, Reno was also at that point of wanting to bitch slap William into soberness. He had never understood the need for people to go out and get 'shit faced', oh he had done more then his share of partying when he was in high school and later college and he had been drunk, once and only once and had woke up with a tattoo of several little crabs that ran up the inside of his upper thigh and into his pubic hair. The pubic hair had grown back hiding some of them, but the ones on his thigh had gotten many chuckles from his past lovers. That had been the end of his partying days. But unfortunately not all of his shenanigans, he was never one to back down from a dare nor had he ever welched on a bet. He was very much wishing that he could have sit up front with the driver Cid and the other man Tseng. But he couldn't he was here to be a body guard. His eyes sparkled behind his dark glasses, he felt strangely good about this case and knew that it would soon be over. He also knew that when they got back to the airport and on board the jet that there would be more federal officers awaiting them to arrest Gene Caraway and William Gentry.

Reno did have a few regrets about this case the main one was that he wasn't entirely certain on rather he was going to be able to see Vincent Valentine again, he didn't delude himself that he was in love with the other man. But lust? Oh hell yes he was in lust with him and wanted to spend a month or two in bed with the elegant attorney. But after this he wasn't sure if he would ever see Vincent again and damn it he wanted to.

They arrived at the docks and found that a speed boat was waiting for them the name across the bow of the sleek silver machine was Shera. This was one of Cid's babies and it had been tricked out enough that the only thing that there was nothing that could catch it if he opened the engine up.

Cid pulled the boat out of the marina and set out toward one of the small islands off the Keys of Florida. Williams associates would be meeting them there with a new shipment of drugs. Once again he wished that there was a way that they could take these men out of the game as well if only he could talk to Squall alone for a few minutes, he could ask him.

What Cid didn't realize was that Squall had plans for the suppliers as well and if all went according to plan Club Fed would have even more new residents other then William Gentry and Gene Caraway. Last night while Seifer had been sleeping he made a call to Rufus Shinra and together they had laid out a different plan of action.

During the past few days Rufus Shinra had been a very busy man. He had made contact with head director of the FBI, they both had the same goals and that was for getting more then the nickel and dime organization that William Gentry would bring, they wanted to get his suppliers off the market as well.


	76. Chapter 76

Okay I am really sorry about the SNAFU but here it is for real this time. Thanks Leaf for letting me know.

Chapter: 76

Keys of Destruction

As the boat zipped across the water Squall had a small bit of revenge against William Gentry. It seemed that fate was smiling on him today instead of being the fickle bitch she usually was. William had his head over the side of the boat expelling his stomach into the water he was also a nice shade of green.

Squall managed to keep the sarcasm out of his voice so when he asked it did sound like he was concerned, "Are you all right William?" Behind the Ray Bans his eyes twinkled merrily.

William groaned audibly but didn't reply.

Cid had heard about what had happened in the cabin of the jet and decided to get a little revenge on one William Gentry. Opening the speedster up full throttle he made it dance across the waves, dipping up and down in a sensuous dance, the boat following the waves lead.

William groaned even louder, he was ready to just end it all and fling himself over the side of the boat into the churning depths of the water.

Several minutes later they arrived at their destination, disembarking the boat they made there way over to a small boathouse where they would be meeting with the suppliers.

When they entered the boathouse they found five men, one whom was dressed in simplistic good taste the other four were dressed identically announcing for all that exactly what they were. William stepped forward and said, "Mr. Montoya these are the people I was telling you about." Then introduced him to Squall/Michel and to Gene.

The man rose from where he was sitting and shook first Gene's hand and then Squalls.

He snapped his fingers and one of the bodyguards came forward with a small bag filled with a dull whitish powder.

Squall knew that this was cocaine in it's purest form, once it was cut down that's when it turned the more brilliant shade of white that most people associated with the drug.

"I have several kilo's of this as well as this." Once again he signaled one of the heavies forward, this one holding a vial of what looked like molasses, but it wasn't it was black tar heroin. "Anything you gentlemen want I can get for you. Including the finest hashish that you have ever smoked."

Montoya grinned then and Seifer likened him to a rabid rattlesnake. Every instinct in him screamed, just pull the gun and start shooting. Pull the gun, you are a cop for christ sake. He tamped that down firmly. If he pulled the gun they could all wind up seriesly hurt or seriously dead, neither which appealed to him very much.

William looked at him and said, "All they want is the coke."

Squall smiled and said, "Actually William you are wrong there. Gene may only be interested in the cocaine, but I would like to hear more about your empire Mr. Montoya." His smile was icy as he continued sardonically, "My family is interested in getting out of the olive oil business."

Squall's remark brought snorts of laughter from Gene and Montoya, but like that preverbal low flying plain it was over William's head.

Montoya grinned and said, "I think I am going to like doing business with you Mr. Valentinius."

Squall smiled wolfishly and replied, "I believe that I will too." He stepped forward and put the brief case that he was carrying on the makeshift table and continued, "Time as you know it is money. So let's make this first transaction brief." he snapped open the brief case and revealed that it held several neatly bound bundles of $100.00 bills.

Squall knew that they were close so very close yet they were also miles away from being finished with this double damned case. All he needed to do was get everyone involved back to Miami and Rufus and the Feds would take care of the rest. He managed to stay stoic even though to him 'Rufus and the Feds' sounded suspiciously like the name of a Punk band.

"Mr. Montoya we," he indicated the group of men that were there, then continued, "Are for the most part gentlemen, and I for one prefer doing my business in a more comfortable setting." The last sounded the way it was supposed to, elite and snobbish.

"This…" Squall pointed to their surroundings, "…is reminiscent of every campy drug lord movie that has ever filtered out of Hollywood. Perhaps we can conclude our business in a more civilized locale." The smile he gave to Montoya was friendly and inviting, but behind that smile was the icy demeanor that made him an excellent detective. "Why don't you and I speak on the boat while the product is loaded, then afterwards we can retire to Miami, my Uncle Angelo told me about several restaurants that are very discreet about their clientele."

Montoya picked up a bundle of the money and thumbed through it, and for some reason only known to him he broke the seal and placed it in the pocket of his jacket. "Well Mr. Valentinius it looks like we have ourselves a deal. I think that I am really going to enjoy doing business with you." Turning he barked out orders to his lackeys, "Get the boat loaded." Then indicated with a tilt of his head that he was ready to follow Squall out to the boat, "I happen to agree with you on liking to do business in a more comfortable surrounding."

Soon the raw cocaine was loaded into the hold of the boat and they were on their way back to Miami. Once again William had his head over the railing which caused Montoya to laugh, "I had forgotten that Billy had such a weak stomach. Me nothing bothers me." He didn't want anyone to know that he was claustrophobic, that even the thought of being locked in a tiny space was enough to send him screaming over the edge right into insanity.

When the boat docked in Miami they found the Tseng had been busy while they were gone, he had arranged a moving van to be there for them to transport the product to the warehouse that Michel had told them about.

Squall grabbed one of the boxes and started to move it and was asked by Montoya, "What are you doing?"

The reply was simple and to the point, "The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get the hell off this dock. Besides I am not afraid to get my hands dirty."

Not wanting to seem like they were, Montoya, Gene Caraway and William grabbed boxes of the cocaine as well and headed over towards the truck. They were followed by Montoya's men, Reno and Seifer stayed on the boat to 'guard' the rest of the product.

When they got to the moving van there was no need to open the rear doors they were kicked open and several federal agents jumped out of the back and said those words that everyone dreads to hear.

"Federal Agents, you are all under arrest."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

All good things or You get eight more

Montoya dropped the box of cocaine that he was holding and went to draw his pistol, Squall who had been walking beside him saw him reach for the weapon and in movements as smooth as a finally choreographed ballet he spun behind Montoya and kicked the other mans legs out from under him pulling his own pistol he placed it against the back of the kneeling man's skull. And said in a deadly whisper, "Please do."

Montoya's hand eased off the gun and he tilted his head up slightly and looked into those cold brown eyes and asked, "Who the hell are you. Because you sure as hell ain't part of the Valentinius family."

Squall replied coldly, "Who I am is of no consequence to you, you piece of garbage. But since you are so curious I will enlighten you." He kept the gun pressed firmly against Montoya's skull and whispered in a hell freezing voice, "I am the Angel of Death. And I have something to say to you." He started reciting the Miranda Rights off to Montoya. He didn't worry about Montoya's flunkies, nor did he worry about Gene Caraway and William Gentry knowing that Seifer, Reno and the other law enforcement officials had taken them into custody.

As Reno approached Gene Caraway, who was already disarmed and cuffed he was grinning like the deranged as he approached the cuffed man.

Gene see's the man who had been basically his right hand for the past several years it hadn't occurred to him that he was chest deep in shit and some asshole just kept throwing more in on top of him. He started to bellow, "Reno get your dumb ass over here and do something."

As the redhead got closer the smile got even bigger which caused Gene to snap, "What are you smiling about dumb ass and why in the fuck aren't you in cuffs."

Reno smirked and asked in wide eyed innocence, "What am I smiling about? You want to know what I am smiling about?"

Then just as quickly the smile turned into a harsh sneer and his voice lost the laughter he replied in low sinister voice, "What I am smiling about you worthless piece of skin is the fact that I can finally say to you what I have wanted to say to you for the past three years."

Gene sneered, "And what's that? You quit."

Reno grinned again and replied, "No you stupid fuck your under arrest."

It finally dawned on Gene Caraway that he had been a first class fool, bellowing with rage he tried to charge forward and do some sort of bodily harm to the man who had betrayed him so badly. He was stopped when Reno doubled up his fist and punched him dead in the face knocking him backwards on his ass. Caraway started to shriek about police brutality, only to be told that he had tried to escape and Agent Carson had used whatever force necessary to detain him and that if he were a wise man he would shut his yap.

William was strangely silent for once and only spoke as he passed Squall he stated, "You're really a cop."

To which Squall replied, "Yes imagine that and guess what sunshine, I'm really gay to.'

The trial that followed was actually very quick and the three men pleaded to trafficking narcotics which would give them a lesser sentence then what they were really entitled to. So instead of getting the fifteen years to life that they should have they would get five years with the possibility of parole after only serving three.

Squall, Seifer, Reno, and Cid were sitting in the suite that Squall had rented for them discussing how very unfair the justice system was.

Seifer switched the television to a news channel and Reno went to answer the knock on the door signaling that was the room service that they had ordered earlier had finally arrived.

Two things happened, the first was that it wasn't room service but a delivery person who had a box from a very high level florist. The heart shaped card was addressed to Michelangelo Valentinius that said simply love Uncle Angelo. And the box held nine long stemmed white roses.

At the same moment a news report flashed across the screen that was one of those live on the scenes, it was at the jail, William Gentry, Gene Caraway and Lucas Montoya had been found executed in their cells. Each man had one white rose on his chest along with a heart shaped card.

Seifer, Cid, and Reno turned and looked at Squall and shook their heads, each mans thoughts were along the same line and that was never piss Squall Leonhart off.

_Six months later:_

Squall and Seifer took a much needed leave of absence from the force and exchanged vows in a quiet ceremony surrounded by friends and family. Much to Seifer's delight Quistis, who was happy for her brother, was there, although how it could be a quiet event with over 100 people there was beyond any stretch of the imagination.

Reno transferred to the San Francisco office and went to Vincent's office with a dozen calla lilies and interrupted him in conference. Once the were private he told him everything. Vincent's secretary was ready to call security when she heard several bangs and the sound of broken furniture. But stayed her hand when she heard over her intercom a deep throated scream of "Fuck me!" She turned the intercom off, removed the elegant silk scarf she wore around her neck and hung it over the door knob, and left for the rest of the day.

Carrie and Kadaj dated exclusively for six months then one day he asked her to move in with him, not as his girlfriend but as his wife, her answer was a heartfelt yes.

Yazoo and Cloud also found that after so many years of looking for love in the face of every casual encounter they had had they finally found it with each other.

Laguna joined a wonderful support group after he got out of treatment. It was during Squall and Seifer's wedding ceremony that Shauna went into labor and gave him twin boys.

Julia Caraway nee Heartily never left France she mourned her husband for three months and remarried this time to an artist and is finally happy.

Rinoa came back to the states expecting to be an heiress to her father's fortune but found that it had been seized by the government, and she found that she had to get a job. She took a job as a personal assistant for an elderly man who had more money then the Rockefellers and Getty's combined married him and the poor guy who had a weak heart to began with succumbed trying to please the demands of his young wife. She was smart though and had made sure that he had named her soul beneficiary to his estate. His family from his first marriage showed up long after he was buried only to find a spoiled bitch in charge of their family fortune. The middle son swooped in and started to woo Rinoa and eventually coerced her into marrying him. That was her mistake, she fell off the balcony of their honeymoon penthouse suite. The autopsy showed that she had more then twice the legal amount of alcohol in her system along with enough heroin to kill an elephant.

Tseng continued to court Zell and much to his chagrin the little blond kept telling him 'no' on sleeping with him. After leaving Squall and Seifer's wedding Zell invited him in and they stayed in bed for the rest of the day.

Rufus Shinra left San Francisco two days after Gene Caraway, William Gentry and Lucas Montoya had been found executed in their cells. He flew into New York and rented a car at the rental agency and drove to a mansion that was well secluded in the Hamptons. He wasn't stopped at the gate nor was he even checked for weapons as he entered the front door. He walked into the study where his godfather was walked around the desk and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and said, "Thank you Angelo."

Fin…

Authors Note: There is a bit of my twisted humor behind the title of this chapter and actually goes with a joke 'Why is 77 better then 69?' Because you get eight more.'

I would like to say a very special thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed Undercover Lovers. Thank you so much for your support and patience during the time it took me to write this. I am not sure what my next project is going to be, I did want to let every know that I have written 3 Devil May Cry stories. They could be considered one shots but they do go together, the first is called Masquerade, the second It's a Wonderful Life and the third Love Songs.

Once again thank you for all you support.

Love,

Eddy Leonhartslover


End file.
